Wammy University
by migguy-24
Summary: Traduction d'une des fanfic de SlightlyPsycho. Light apprend à haïr son professeur L tout en tombant amoureux de son colocataire Ryuzaki. Il ne sait pas que L et Ryuzaki sont les mêmes. LxLight. Univers Alternatif (AU).
1. Premier Jour de Cours

Titre : Wammy University

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Résumé : Light apprend à haïr son professeur L tout en tombant amoureux de Ryuzaki. Il ne sait pas que L et Ryuzaki sont les mêmes. LxLight. AU Univers Alternatif (ou en bon mot français, c'est une autre histoire, dans autre monde, dans un autre univers)

Note de l'auteure originale : Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire. C'est surtout une comédie romantique avec L et Light qui se battent, hurlent et se mentent comme d'habitude. Mais L ment le plus, de nouveau. Lol ! Dans la série orginial, L était très rapide pour dire à Light qu'il était L. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. Pauvre Light, il croit que L et Ryuzaki sont deux personnes différentes depuis un certain temps. Je pensais que cette idée pourrait être amusante à essayer. Et c'est sur un campus universitaire, ce que je n'ai pas fait auparavant.

Note de Moi : Depuis un certains temps je voulais traduire cette fanfic. J'ai lu toutes les histoires de cette auteure incroyable et le seul truc à dire, c'est que ça en vaut la peine de les lire. Je tiens encore à remercier SlightlyPsycho pour ces histoires merveilleuses et à remercier Caela-chan et Jilano de m'avoir fait découvrir cette auteure. Je tiens à préciser que je ne souhaite pas ni m'approprié l'histoire et encore moins les reviews. Si quelqu'un souhaite commenter cette histoire, il peut le faire (je ne vais pas menacer la personne avec un flingue pointer sur la tête et lui hurler dessus ' _COMMENTE MES HISTOIRES, CONNARD !_ '. Non ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre ^.^). Si je fait cette traduction c'est **uniquement** pour le plaisir. Il n'y aura pas les statut 'chiants' habituels, les notes 'bizarres' et encore moins la partie 'coulisse'. Sur ce, je me tais et je vous laisse.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnages de Death Note, je ne possède pas l'histoire et je ne possède pas non plus l'image de couverture.

... ... ... ... ...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Premier jour de cours**

* * *

Au début, Light Yagami avait prévu de fréquenter l'université de Tôô pour des tas de raisons différentes. De toute évidence, l'un des principaux avantages serait de vivre à la maison. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans un dortoir. L'idée même de partager une pièce complète avec un étranger était répugnante. Et les histoires d'horreur sur les salles de bains communautaires continuaient à rejouer dans son esprit. Les conditions indésirables et le manque d'intimité étaient plus que suffisants pour l'effrayer.

Pourtant, ici il était... dans un dortoir. Un dégoûtant et sale dortoir, loin de l'université de Tôô.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pour une raison et une seule raison seulement. Supposons que le célèbre détective L allait enseigner ici. Light est venu dans cette université dans le seul but de rencontrer L. Il avait la classe de justice pénale de L le lundi, mercredi et vendredi à 10 heures. Entrer dans la classe de L était encore plus compétitif que les admissions à l'Université Tôô. Bien sûr, Light a réussi à être accepter dans la liste exclusive.

Tout le monde savait que les taux de criminalité avaient augmenté et battus des records. L'aide de L était nécessaire partout. Beaucoup de gens pensent que c'est pourquoi L a décidé de commencer à enseigner. Selon les rumeurs, il chercherait de l'aide. C'était la toute première fois dans la vie. Si Light se prouve à L, peut-être pourrait-il commencer à travailler comme détective tout de suite.

Et donc, il a choisi Wammy University au lieu de Tôô. Le père de Light n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec sa décision. C'était vraiment risqué de faire un choix basé sur un seul enseignant qui peut oui ou non l'aimer. Mais Light était confiant. Il pourrait faire en sorte que tout les enseignants l'adorent. L ne serait pas différent des autres.

D'ailleurs, il était encore au Japon. Il pourrait toujours prendre le train et rentré à la maison si cela devenait un grand désastre.

Light est arrivé à son dortoir hier et il a demander le côté droit de la pièce. Il avait un lit inconfortable, un petit placard, des tiroirs avec un miroir sur le dessus, et un bureau avec des étagères au-dessus. Le côté gauche de la pièce était encore vide. Il était possible que Light ait eu de la chance. Le meilleur colocataire était inexistant.

Il était déjà 9h30 du matin et c'était la première journée officiel de son école. Aujourd'hui, c'était aussi un mercredi. La classe de L commencerait dans trente minutes. Même si le parcours vers l'auditorium ne prend pas tant de temps, il a quitté le dortoir assez tôt.

Après tout, il était seulement ici pour voir L.

* * *

Il était presque une heure du matin. L avait été accroupi devant son ordinateur pendant des heures. Il y avait exactement 23 universités Wammy, chacune d'entre elles était dans différents pays. L était censé enseigner une classe dans toutes ces universités. Mais il prévoyait d'annuler 19 des cours. Il testerait les élèves et s'ils échouaient, la classe entière sera abandonnée.

Toute cette expérience avait été assez décevante. Jusqu'à présent, aucun des étudiants des universités n'avaient réussi le test. Peut-être que L devrait commencer à envoyer des affaires à ses successeurs à la Wammy House. Il était toujours inondé d'affaires tout les jours. Il préférerait obtenir l'aide d'un autre adulte, mais tous ces étudiants ne pouvaient même pas passer son premier test. C'était frustrant.

La prochaine classe de L était au Japon et dans leur fuseau horaire, il était 10 heures du matin. Il a activé la connexion entre son ordinateur portable et l'ordinateur au Japon. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait aller à tant de cours que grâce à l'utilisation de la technologie. Dans le monde entier, une classe d'étudiants japonais regardait un écran avec la lettre L dessus.

Alors qu'ils ne pouvaient voir que la lettre gothique, L avait une vision parfaite de l'auditorium complet. Tous les étudiants étaient assis, remplissant chaque rangée dans la grande salle. Il devait y avoir plus de trois cents étudiants présents. Presque tous les étudiants regardaient vers lui, en lui accordant toute leur attention.

Mais il y avait un garçon qui se distinguait de la foule. Il était assis au bout d'une rangée du milieu et il regardait par une fenêtre. L regardai le garçon avec irritation. _Il n'y a que 37% de chances qu'il n'ait pas vu l'écran s'allumer._

L a parlé avec sa voix techniquement modifiée. "Puis-je avoir l'attention de tous le monde ?"

Maintenant, ce garçon était le seul de toute la classe à refuser de le regarder. Quel nerf... Toutes les autres classes l'avait déçu. Il était déjà de mauvaise humeur et ce garçon ne le regardait même pas !

"Cela vous inclut aussi. Tout ce que vous trouvez de si fascinant en dehors de cette fenêtre peut attendre."

L'élève grossier a finalement tourné son visage vers l'écran. Il était étonnamment beau, mais son attitude était encore irritante. Le garçon croisa ses bras en répondant durement. "Pourquoi devrais-je faire un contact visuel avec un écran ? Je n'ai pas eu de preuve que vous êtes le vrai L."

L regarda son ordinateur portable en état de choc. "Vous pensez que je suis un imposteur ?"

Maintenant, tous les autres étudiants regardaient le garçon avec des expressions similaires.

"Pas nécessairement." Le beau garçon répondit nonchalamment. "J'ai seulement dit que vous n'aviez aucune preuve. Je savais que vous ne voudriez probablement pas venir en personne. Mais même lors de réunions importantes, vous envoyez Watari pour installer l'écran pour vous."

"Il est vrai que je pourrais envoyer Watari à l'occasion. Mais vous n'avez jamais assisté à une de ces réunions. Vous ne sauriez pas l'apparence de Watari de toute façon."

"Mon père est Souchiro Yagami. Je pourrais toujours lui demander une description de lui."

L a rapidement ajusté la caméra de l'ordinateur portable et a zoomé sur le visage du garçon. Il a mordu le bord de son pouce en regardant l'étudiant avec intérêt. "Oui. Je connais votre père. Donc, cela signifie que vous êtes Light Yagami. Si j'envoie un message à votre père pendant le travail, cela suffirait-il à prouver mon identité ?"

Light avait l'air réjouissant. "Oui. J'apprécierais cela."

 _Il est le seul étudiant à avoir demandé des preuves. Sa personnalité s'adapte parfaitement à un détective._ "Est-ce que Light-kun a l'intention de faire attention à moi maintenant ?"

"Oui."

L l'a corrigé. "Oui, L-sensei."

"Oui... L-sensei." Light a répété à contrecœur après lui.

L sourit sur son ordinateur portable. Il était enseignant après tout. Maintenant que Light semblait croire que L n'était pas un imposteur, il était disposé à suivre les ordres. Et donner des ordres à Light semblait être amusant.

"Par mesure de précaution, Light-kun doit s'asseoir en premier rang."

L'adolescent se hérissa. "J'ai déjà accepté de faire attention."

"Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois distrait. Déplace-toi devant."

Light se leva amèrement de sa chaise et commença à marcher sur les marches du grand auditorium. Avant d'arriver au bout des escaliers, il soupira. "L-sensei, il n'y a pas de sièges libres. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir au premier rang."

L agrandi la caméra et a découvert que Light avait raison. Ensuite, L a rapidement regarder la première ligne des yeux et a remarqué un grand étudiant masculin qui avait des comportements étranges. L'étudiant avait des yeux injectés de sang et il se balançait légèrement dans son siège.

"Ne venez pas à ma classe avec une gueule de bois."

L'étudiant qui se balançait épuiser semblait confus.

"Oui, je vous parle. Revenez lorsque l'alcool sera parti complètement hors de votre système. Partez et laissez Light-kun prendre votre place."

L'étudiant avec une mauvaise gueule de bois s'est levé et a commencé à trébucher vers la sortie. Light s'est assis dans le siège nouvellement disponible. C'était beaucoup mieux. Maintenant, L n'a plus eu besoin de zoomer autant.

L a annoncé. "J'ai besoin que tout le monde prend un test. Les documents sont sur la table à côté de l'écran. Light-kun, faites-les passer."

Light semblait irrité, mais il se leva de toute façon. Il marcha silencieusement vers l'écran et ramassa les documents. Maintenant, L avait une vue extrêmement proche de lui. L'apparence de l'adolescent était impeccable. Pas un seul brin de ses cheveux burn n'était pas à sa place. Et ses vêtements correspondent parfaitement à son corps mince, comme s'ils étaient adaptés. Aussi, il avait une lueur très saine, il n'y avait pas de cernes autour de ses yeux bruns. Il ressemblait à l'opposé de L, qui n'interressait plus le détective.

L soupira quand Light se retourna, cachant son visage. L'adolescent a commencé à distribuer les paquets, rangée par rangée. Après quelques minutes, L se sentait impatient.

"Passez les paquets plus rapidement, Light-kun."

Il pouvait voir Light se contracter légèrement en gêne. "Oui, L-sensei."

Une fois que tout le monde avait un test, Light est retourné à son siège. Toute la classe a commencé à lire le test alors que L les regardait. C'était toujours la partie ennuyeuse. Sans aucun doute, la plupart des gens échoueraient au test. Pourtant, ce temps-là, L me sentais étrangement optimiste.

Le test a décrit un cas de meurtre et les étudiants devaient découvrir l'identité et le motif du tueur. Tous les étudiants ont eu les mêmes faits et éléments de preuve. Mais ils n'étaient généralement pas d'accord entre deux suspects potentiels. Et le troisième suspect était complètement oublié à chaque fois.

Après dix minutes, un étudiant a finalement levé la main et a demandé. "Où sont les questions?"

L a parlé encore une fois avec une voix technologiquement altérée. "Il n'y a pas de questions sur le test. Je m'attends à ce que vous votez sur qui a assassiné Mme Jones. Est-ce que tout le monde a pris une décision ?"

Quelques-uns les étudiants hochaient la tête tandis que d'autres étaient encore calmes comme Light. "Bien. Qui croit que le mari est le meurtrier ?"

Une nette majorité ont levé les mains. Cela était à prévoir. Le mari a toujours été le choix évident, mais pas le bon dans ce cas particulier. L remarquais que Light ne levait pas la main.

"Qui croit que l'amant secret de la femme est le meurtrier ?"

Moins d'élèves ont levé la main que la première fois. Mais maintenant, tout le monde avait voté, à l'exception de Light. Eh bien, c'était intéressant.

"Light-kun, qui croyez-vous à assassiné Mme Jones ?"

Il a répondu avec confiance. "C'était la fille."

Les yeux de L s'élargissent avec surprise. C'est ce qu'il attendait ! "Pourquoi Light-kun accuse-t-elle la fille de douze ans ?"

"La fille connaissait l'affaire de sa mère et elle était une «petite fille à papa» auto-décrite. Le mari était certainement un homme malade et tordu. Je crois qu'il avait une relation incestueuse avec la fille. La fille était si corrompue qu'elle croyait que la mort de sa mère était la bonne punition pour avoir tromper son père." Light a expliqué nonchalamment.

Tous les autres étudiants ont été perturbés par l'idée de Light. Mais c'était un cas inquiétant. Alors que tous les autres se sont concentrés sur le mari et l'amant, personne n'a même considéré la fille comme un suspect. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus voir les indices de la relation horribles entre la fille et son père.

Pendant des heures, L a suivit déception après déception. Maintenant qu'il était finalement impressionné par quelqu'un, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire.

"Light-kun à raison... La classe est finie." L éteint la connexion de son ordinateur portable à l'écran de l'auditorium.

Il était assis seul dans sa chambre sombre, avec seulement l'ordinateur portable comme source de lumière. A côté de lui, il y avait des dizaines de plats et de bols vides. L a regardé dans l'espace, toujours dans la crainte de sa découverte. _J'en ai trouvé un._ L a sorti son téléphone portable et l'a maintenu entre son pouce et son index. Il a numéroté le numéro de Watari.

Sur la deuxième sonnerie, Watari répond rapidement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, L?"

"Annulez la livraison des gâteaux. Nous allons au Japon."

* * *

Le reste de la journée de Light était extrêmement ennuyant par rapport à la classe de L. Même si L a pris du plaisir en donnant des ordres à Light, au moins, il l'intéressait. Le célèbre détective donnait évidemment à Light une attention particulière. Pendant toute la classe, Light était le seul appelé par son nom. Light a également été le seule à passer le test. Il a supposé qu'il a impressionné L, mais il n'avait aucune preuve réelle pour étayer cette affirmation.

L ne l'a pas félicité du tout... Il a simplement rejeté la classe car ce n'était rien. _Tant pis. J'aurai plus de possibilités de l'impressionner plus tard._

Light était assise sur son lit dans le dortoir. Aucun colocataire n'était toujours pas apparu. Peut-être qu'il allait vivre seul. Ce serait fantastique. Il aimait la paix et la tranquillité. De plus, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de voir que quelqu'un envahissait son espace. Les salle de bains communautaires et les cabines de douches lui étaient suffisants. Au moins, cette pièce pourrait être son sanctuaire.

Il était 21 heures quand son père a appelé sur son téléphone portable. Light a pris son téléphone sur la commode et a répondu à l'appel. "Bonjour papa."

Son père demandait sérieusement. "Light, qu'as-tu dit à L ?"

 _Ai je des problèmes ?_ "Eh bien, j'ai répondu à ses questions. Pourquoi ça ?"

"Je viens de revenir d'un entretien privé avec lui. L a continué à poser des questions à propos de toi."

Le cœur de Light a couru avec excitation. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a demandé ?"

"Tout ! L a pratiquement demandé d'entendre votre histoire de vie." Son père semblait frustré. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

 _Alors je l'ai impressionné !_ Il sourit fièrement. "Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai répondu correctement à ses questions, c'est tout."

"Alors, pourquoi L me demandais si on t'as diagnostiqué un trouble de la personnalité narcissique ?"

"Je ne suis pas narcissique. Et je ne sais pas d'où L pourrait avoir eu cette idée." Au moment même où Light l'a dit, il savait que c'était un mensonge.

"L aussi m'a dit de te donner un message. Il dit que tu l'a accusé à tort." Son père a crié par téléphone. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Comment a tu énervé L ?"

 _Quel genre de message est-ce ? Est-ce que L essaie d'irriter mon père ?_ Light lâcha un soupir exaspéré. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu pense, papa. Il veut dire qu'il est le vrai L. Je voulais juste une preuve de son identité."

"Tu a accusé L d'être faux !"

"Eh bien, pas exactement dans ces mots ..."

"Light ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ?" Son père l'a harcelé. "A partir de maintenant, ne faites plus aucun problème à L. Faites tout ce qu'il vous dira."

"D'accord, papa." Light parlait à travers les dents serrées. _Tu ne sait pas ce que tu me demande._

Au téléphone, il pouvait entendre Sayu en arrière-plan. "Oh ! Est-ce que c'est Light ? Laisse-moi lui parler!"

"Si j'entends L se plaindre encore de toi, il y aura des conséquences." Son père l'a averti sévèrement avant de remettre le téléphone à Sayu.

Light avalé nerveusement. Eh bien, il a vraiment su de quel coté son père était...

Alors Sayu a commencé à parler avec joie au téléphone. Après Sayu, sa mère prit le téléphone et lui parla avec gentillesse. Au moins, sa mère et sa soeur étaient toujours de son côté. Au moment où il a raccroché le téléphone, il était temps de s'endormir. Sa première classe demain commençait à huit heures du matin. Il a éteint toutes les lumières et s'est allongé sur son lit. Même si c'était calme, il à fallu presque une heure pour que Light s'endorme.

Il avait dormis très peu. Quand il entendit le bruit des portes et des commodes s'ouvrirent puis se fermer, Light se réveilla. Il ouvrit à peine les yeux avant de remarquer que quelqu'un avait allumé toutes les lumières du côté gauche de la pièce. _Alors le camarade de chambre s'est finalement montré._

Light roulait paresseusement sur son côté puis fut secouée.

Il y avait un homme aux cheveux noirs debout près de son lit, le regardant fixement. Ses cheveux sauvages se dressaient dans des angles étranges. Il était aussi incroyablement pâle et avait des cernes autour de ses yeux. Ces grands yeux noirs le regardaient sans vergogne.

L'homme étrange lui sourit. "Bonjour, Light-kun. Tu peux m'appeler Ryuzaki."


	2. Le Colocataire

Titre : Wammy University

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien (mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher d'être heureuse)

... ... ... ... ...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le colocataire**

* * *

Light s'assis sur son lit et se frotta les yeux. Pourquoi ce type n'a-t-il pas pu sauver les présentations pour une bonne heure le matin ? Il a donné un regard critique à l'homme étrange. "Ryuzaki ?"

"Oui, je serai votre colocataire pour le semestre." Ryuzaki expliqua joyeusement pendant qu'il continuait à se tenir au-dessus du lit de Light.

"Ouais, j'ai compris ça." Light n'avait pas l'intention de paraître si irrité. Mais il n'a vraiment pas apprécié d'être réveillé pour ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil à la commode près de son lit. Il était presque trois heures du matin ! Qui diable emménage dans leur dortoir à trois heures du matin ?

Il regarda fixement à nouveau son colocataire. "Es-tu arrivé juste ici ?"

"Oui, Light-kun, je suis un étudiant en échange en devises, le vol vers le Japon a pris plus de temps que prévu."

 _Oh. C'est pourquoi il est réveillé à un moment aussi bizarre._ C'était un soulagement. Ses habitudes de sommeil étaient probablement normales alors. Light feint un sourire poli. "Eh bien, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki se pencha sur son lit, se refermant dans l'espace entre eux. "Non, tout le plaisir est pour moi, Light-kun."

"D'accord ..." Light recula légèrement. _A-t-il un sens quelconque dans l'espace personnel ?_ Ryuzaki était trop proche de son visage. Et ce regard dans ses yeux noirs était étrange.

"Eh bien, je vais me rendormir maintenant." Light se retourna et se recula, face au mur.

"Bonne nuit, Light-kun." Ryuzaki était toujours penché sur son lit.

Light glissa la couverture sur sa tête, se protégeant. "Ouais, bonne nuit à toi aussi."

"Oh, je ne vais pas dormir, Light-kun, mais merci quand même."

 _Quoi ? Il reste debout toute la nuit ?_ Light resta caché sous la couverture alors qu'il tentait de former une excuse. _Peut-être que c'est la différence du fuseau horaire. Peut-être que ça ne lui ressemble pas de veiller._ C'était une explication assez normale.

Puis la dactylographie a commencé. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de Ryuzaki en train de taper sur un ordinateur portable. Mais la façon dont Ryuzaki tapait n'était pas normale. Il travaillait extrêmement vite ce qui était bruyant. Light ferma à nouveau les yeux. _Il ne fait que taper. Même si c'est un peu ennuyeux, je devrais pouvoir l'ignorer._

Il entendit ensuite le bruit d'une enveloppe qui craquait. Ryuzaki doit ouvrir quelque chose à manger... mais d'une manière très bruyante. _Tant pis. Je devrais pouvoir ignorer ça aussi._ Il pouvait entendre chaque bouchée alors que Ryuzaki commençait à manger la nourriture croquante. _Il va finir de manger bientôt. N'y faites pas attention._

 _N'y faites pas attention..._

* * *

À sept heures, le réveil de Light sonna. L'adolescent se retourna et claqua la main sur l'horloge, l'éteignant. Puis il s'assit en étouffant un bâillement. Il avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière. Ryuzaki avait continué à faire du bruit tout au long de la nuit. Mais son colocataire n'était même pas si bruyant. D'une certaine façon, c'était les plus petits sons qui étaient les plus agaçants. Light somnola en parcourant la chambre.

Ryuzaki était accroupi sur son lit avec un ordinateur portable devant lui. Son lit était jonché d'emballages vides et il avait un biscuit qui sortait de sa bouche. Il mordit bruyamment dans le biscuit croquant. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Light et lui fit un joyeux signe de la main.

Light pouvait sentir ses yeux se contractés. "Tu n'es pas fatigué ?"

"Non." Ryuzaki leva le biscuit à moitié mangé. "C'est pourquoi j'ai ceci."

Light lui donna un regard peu convaincu. "Bien sûr. Alors tu comptes dormir toute la journée ?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps à faire ça ?"

Il leva un sourcil. "Dormir est une perte de temps ?"

"Oui, Bien sur que ça l'est." Ryuzaki a déclaré que son opinion était complètement naturelle.

Light soupira avant de se lever. _Super, je suis coincé avec un insomniaque._ Il n'avait plus envie de parler. Après avoir glissé ses sandales, il attrapa son panier de douche et se dirigea vers la salle de bain communautaire. Les puits étaient toujours désagréables mais Light ne s'en est pas préoccupé. C'était la vie de dortoir et il devait s'y adapter.

Lorsque Light retourna dans sa chambre, Ryuzaki était toujours perché sur son lit, tapant sur son ordinateur portable. Light alla silencieusement vers sa commode et choisit quelques vêtements pour la journée. Ensuite, il avait deux options. Il pouvait soit marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain communautaire et changer de vêtements là-bas ... soit il pouvait simplement changer de vêtements ici.

Ryuzaki était un autre mec donc changer devant lui ne devrait pas être un gros problème. Light le savait. Il a toujours préféré la vie privée. Mais la vie de dortoir n'était pas une chose pour l'intimité.

Light a enlevé sa chemise puis soudainement le tapage s'est arrêté. L'adolescent, torse nu, se retourna derrière pendant que Ryuzaki se remettait à taper à nouveau. Light détourna les yeux, se sentant légèrement gêné. Il enfila une chemise propre et glissa ses bas de pyjama.

Le tapage s'est encore arrêté.

Light se retourna en colère. "Est-ce que je peux ?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, Light-kun." Ryuzaki a continué à taper sur son ordinateur portable.

Il a donné à son colocataire un mauvais regard. Puis il tourna le dos à Ryuzaki et se pencha pour ramasser un pantalon. Alors que Light se penchait, le bruit s'était arrêté une fois de plus. Mais cette fois-ci, Light pouvait pratiquement sentir des yeux sur lui. Son visage rougit alors qu'il enfilait à la hâte le pantalon. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement vêtu, la dactylographie recommença.

Light savait que Ryuzaki l'avait observé. _La prochaine fois, je change dans la salle de bain communautaire. Je me fiche de la façon dont c'est sale là-dedans._ Il mis ses chaussures, attrapa son sac à dos et se dépêcha de sortir. Il aurait été plus poli de dire au revoir à son colocataire, mais Light s'en fichait. Il voulait juste sortir de cette fichue pièce.

Et il voulait s'éloigner de Ryuzaki. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec ce type.

* * *

Après que Light soit entré dans le bâtiment de psychologie, il ne lui a pas été difficile de trouver sa classe. Il s'est assis au premier rang et a reposé sa tête sur son bureau. Cette pièce était beaucoup plus petite que l'auditorium où L enseignait sa classe. Après environ dix minutes, la salle était remplie d'une trentaine d'étudiants. Le professeur de psychologie n'était toujours pas là.

Light ferma ses yeux pendant un moment.

"Bonjour, Light-kun."

 _Cette voix !_ Les yeux de Light s'ouvrirent tandis qu'il relevait brusquement la tête.

Ryuzaki avait pris place juste à côté de lui. L'étrange homme aux cheveux sauvages était accroupi sur sa chaise, ses mains reposaient sur ses genoux.

Light continuait à le regarder avec une horreur affichée. "Ryuzaki... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"N'est-ce pas évident, j'ai la même classe que Light-kun." Il a souri. "Quelle incroyable coïncidence."

"Oh, oui, très... chanceux." Il fit semblant de sourire. _Je pourrais utiliser plusieurs mots pour décrire cela. Mais «chanceux» n'en fait pas partie._

Soudainement, la porte de la pièce claqua. Tout le monde a regardé vers l'avant de la pièce et a repéré une femme blonde avec de grandes lunettes noires. La dame se pavanait devant la pièce avec des chaussures à hauts talons qui claquaient sur le sol.

Puis elle s'assit sur le bureau de l'enseignante et croisa une jambe l'une sur l'autre, provoquant une remontée provocante de sa jupe courte en cuir. "Je serai votre professeur pour ce cours, vous pouvez m'appeler Wedy."

"Comme vous le savez tous, c'est une entrée au cours de psychologie, mais j'ai décidé que nous nous concentrerions principalement sur mon domaine d'expertise." Elle passa ses mèches dorées sur le côté alors qu'elle enlevait ses lunettes de soleil de façon spectaculaire. "Sexe."

Tous les étudiants la regardaient maintenant et quelques personnes innocentes rougissaient. Light et Ryuzaki étaient les seuls exceptions. Light était légèrement agacé parce qu'il s'était inscrit à un cours d'introduction à la psychologie et non à un cours de sexualité. Pendant ce temps Ryuzaki ne semblait pas du tout troublé.

Wedy annoncé avec désinvolture. "Mais avant de commencer, je dois vous assigner vos partenaires sexuels."

 _Quoi ?_ Maintenant Light était bouche béé comme tout le monde.

La femme folle a ri. "Laissez-moi vous expliquer, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous fassiez l'amour avec votre 'partenaire sexuel'. Vous travaillerez tous les deux sur des devoirs écrits en dehors de la classe et vous en apprendrez plus sur la psychologie du sexe ensemble. Je veux que vous soyez à l'aise en parlant de sexe avec votre partenaire et j'espère que vous allez devenir de bons amis. Elle sourit sournoisement.

 _Je la déteste déjà._ Light fixa la dégoûtante professeur.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas assigner au hasard des partenaires sexuels." Elle leva une pile de papier posée sur le bureau à côté d'elle. "Tout le monde va passer un test de personnalité et je vais tous vous assigner avec la personne compatible."

Puis elle a commencé à passer les tests. Après que Light ait reçu son test, il soupira intérieurement. Toute l'idée de 'partenaire sexuel' semblait terrible. Pourquoi cette dame a-t-elle dû les torturer ? Light jeta un coup d'œil à Ryuzaki qui entourait indifféremment les réponses sur son papier. Quand Ryuzaki le remarqua, il rencontra le regard de Light avec un sourire. Puis Light fixa rapidement son test. _Tout le monde sauf lui. S'il vous plaît que mon partenaire soit n'importe qui sauf lui._

Après trente minutes, tout le monde avait rendu leurs tests. Maintenant, ils attendaient anxieusement le professeur qui feuilletait les feuilles et écrivait des choses sur eux. Soudain, elle se tenait avec deux papiers dans sa main.

Puis elle s'approcha et s'arrêta devant le bureau de Ryuzaki. Elle a rendu son test avec un sourire. "Félicitations, vous êtes le seul INTP (*) , c'est plutôt un type de personnalité assez rare, je n'ai pas d'INTP dans mes cours car c'est très rare, mais il est plus difficile de trouver une bonne correspondance."

Elle a fièrement brandi un deuxième morceau de papier. "Mais j'ai trouvé votre match parfait et vous avez un taux de compatibilité inouï de 99%."

Quand elle laissa tomber le deuxième test sur le bureau de Light, l'adolescent se figea sous le choc.

Wedy a annoncée, très heureuse. "Vous et cette ENTJ êtes compatible pour aller au paradis."

Puis elle est retournée à son bureau et a attrapé plus de tests pour les redonner. Alors qu'elle assignait plus de partenaires, Light fixait haineusement sa feuilles sur lequel l'ENTJ avait écrit. _Saloperie de test de conneries ! 99 pour cent de compatibilité mon cul ! Wedy ne sait rien ! Quelqu'un comme moi serait compatible avec lui ? LUI !_

Ryuzaki le regarda gaiement avec ses grands yeux noirs. "J'ai hâte d'être ton partenaire sexuel, Light-kun."

Light laissa tomber sa tête et cogna contre son bureau. Comment ce jour pourrait il être pire ?

* * *

Son prochain cours était la chimie. Après que Light ait quitté le bâtiment de psychologie, il a réussi à semer Ryuzaki dans la foule. Pour une raison quelconque, son colocataire bizarre essayait de le suivre. Eh bien, au moins, Light était loin de lui maintenant. Il se cala dans son siège, se détendant un peu. La classe de chimie a eu lieu dans un grand auditorium. Light était à peu près sûr qu'il était dans la bonne pièce mais il décida quand même de vérifier.

Light ouvrit son sac à dos et sortit une feuille de papier pliée sur laquelle était imprimé son emploi du temps. Il a lu l'horaire et a vu qu'il était au bon endroit. Mais ensuite il a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange...

Il y avait une très petite miette de biscuit sur son emploi du temps. Light, énervé, serra les mains en froissant le papier. Ryuzaki a dû regarder son emploi du temps ! Le monstre fouillait dans ses affaires. Puis il a choisi la même classe que lui. Est-il un harceleur ?

Light était si occupée à fulminer qu'il ne remarqua même pas quelqu'un s'accroupir sur la chaise à côté de lui.

"Bonjour, Light-kun, quelle autre coïncidence heureuse."

Light était si effrayée qu'il faillit tomber de son siège.

Ryuzaki avait l'air inquiet. "Est-ce que ça va, Light-kun ?"

"Non, ça ne va pas." Il a parlé avec colère. "Ne me parle pas."

Puis Light attrapa son sac à dos et se dirigea vers le côté opposé de l'auditorium. Il était tellement énervé en ce moment. Ryuzaki avait complètement envahi son intimité et maintenant il le suivait effroyablement partout. Light ferait une demande pour un nouveau colocataire dès que possible. Il voulait rester loin de ce type.

Pendant la conférence de chimie, Light était assis dans une rangée bondée dans le fond. Il savait que Ryuzaki était assis derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir ces yeux noirs et énervants le regarder. Mais Light l'a ignoré tout le temps. Une fois la classe terminée, Light partit et se dirigea dans le couloir bondé en route pour la section laboratoire de sa classe de chimie. Ryuzaki le suivait toujours. Le harceleur avait probablement le même laboratoire de chimie que lui.

Après avoir monté les étages, Light est arrivé à la salle de cours de chimie. Il était assis sur un tabouret en bois devant l'une des nombreuses tables noires. Ryuzaki était assis à la table à côté de lui. Light lui lança un mauvais regard. Alors que de plus en plus d'étudiants remplissaient la pièce, aucun d'entre eux ne choisit de s'asseoir près de Light ou de Ryuzaki. Probablement parce que Ryuzaki avait l'air bizarre et que Light semblait être prêt à tuer quelqu'un.

Quand l'instructeur est enfin arrivé, elle a ordonné à Ryuzaki de passer à la table de Light pour qu'ils puissent être partenaires de laboratoire. Le harceleur était heureux de se conformer. Il s'assit à côté de Light alors que l'adolescent lui lançait toujours des regards de poignards.

Ensuite, l'instituteur a commencé à passer en revue les règles de laboratoire. Ils étaient tous des règles que Light avait entendu des dizaines de fois auparavant. Des règles comme porter des lunettes de sécurité et attacher les cheveux longs. C'était incroyablement ennuyeux. Light regardait par la fenêtre à côté de sa table.

Comme ils étaient au cinquième étage, il avait une très bonne vue de ce côté du campus. Wammy University n'était pas aussi grande que Tôô mais cet endroit avait un certain charme. Même s'il était encore au Japon, l'architecture de tous les bâtiments était si... britannique. C'était la seule façon dont il pouvait penser à le décrire. Il avait l'impression d'étudier à l'étranger dans une ville comme Londres, peuplée de Japonais. C'était étrange. Il y avait même un clocher britannique au milieu campus, comme un Big Ben miniature. Il avait vu des endroits au Japon essayer d'imiter le style britannique avant, mais l'université Wammy était à un niveau complètement différent. _Donc, Wammy, le fondateur de cet endroit, est très probablement britannique. Et je sais que L doit avoir un lien quelconque avec Wammy puisqu'il n'enseigne que dans les universités Wammy. Est-ce que cela veut dire que la nationalité de L est aussi -?_

"Je ne peux pas le croire, pourquoi ne portez-vous pas de chaussures ?" L'instructeur de laboratoire hurla, d'une voix agaçante et aigüe. "J'ai déjà vu des gens venir en laboratoire avec des tongs, mais vous êtes pieds nus en réalité !"

Light tourna la tête vers Ryuzaki. Il était accroupi sur le banc de travail, les pieds nus à la vue de tous. L'instructeur indigné se tenait devant leur table, le visage rouge de colère.

Elle a claqué sa main avec colère en regardant à travers sa feuille de présence. "Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

"Ryuzaki." Il continua à lui faire un regard vide, complètement imperturbable par sa mauvaise attitude.

"Eh bien, _Ryuzaki_." Elle a craché son nom. "Avez-vous une explication à me donner ?"

"Je n'aime pas les chaussures."

"Q-quoi !" L'instructeur hurla encore.

Light sourit en couvrant sa bouche, essayant de ne pas rire. Mais ensuite elle a furieusement tourné son attention vers lui.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille de papier avant de continuer sa diatribe. "Light Yagami, pensez-vous que c'est drôle ? Il y a des règles dans ce laboratoire pour une raison ! Tout le monde doit porter des chaussures fermé tout le temps !"

Elle regarda Ryuzaki. "Et puisque vous n'avez pas de chaussures, je vais devoir vous demander de partir !"

Ryuzaki a simplement incliné la tête. "Sommes-nous face à des produits chimiques nocifs aujourd'hui ?"

"Bien, non, mais..."

"Alors je ne vois pas quel est le problème, je ne suis pas en danger."

"Ce n'est pas grave !" Elle a rudement crié. "Vous devez partir maintenant et je vais vous donner un zéro pour la participation !"

 _Quelle connasse._ Ce professeur de laboratoire commençait vraiment à avoir la nervosité de Light. Oui, c'était bizarre que Ryuzaki ne porte pas de chaussures mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui lancer des piques. Light soupira. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait faire ça. Il n'a même pas aimé son colocataire.

"J'ai une paire de chaussures de rechange dans mon sac à dos, Ryuzaki peut les emprunter."

Ryuzaki lui sourit joyeusement. "Merci, Light-kun."

"Est-ce que ce sont des chaussures fermées ?" L'instructeur a juste dû demander.

Light lutta contre l'envie de rouler ses yeux. "Oui."

"Très bien alors." Elle souffla pendant qu'elle se promenait.

Pour le reste du laboratoire, tout le monde était censé se familiariser avec l'équipement de laboratoire dans les tiroirs de la table. La chimie de la Light fonctionnait au lycée et il connaissait déjà tout le matériel. Ryuzaki semblait également tout savoir sur l'équipement. Mais il était occupé à froncer les sourcils devant les chaussures empruntées.

Light savait qu'il regretterait probablement de commencer une conversation mais il l'a fait quand même. "Quel est le problème avec les chaussures ?"

Ryuzaki le regarda avec de grands yeux noirs. Il avait l'air surpris que Light ait finalement décidé de rompre le silence. "Je suis très heureux que Light-kun se soit suffisamment soucié de moi pour me prêter ses chaussures, mais j'ai peur que nous ayons des pieds de tailles différentes, ces chaussures sont trop petites, c'est inconfortable."

"Alors apporte tes propres chaussures la prochaine fois."

Ryuzaki baissa les yeux en admettant. "Je n'ai apporté aucune paires de chaussure dans notre dortoir."

"Quoi ? Comment ça tu n'a pas pris des chaussures ?"

"Je n'aime pas les chaussures."

Light soupira. "Ouais je sais."

Ryuzaki lui lança un regard curieux. "Je ne comprends pas ton goût pour les chaussures, pourquoi portes-tu une paire supplémentaire ?"

"Je ne les _aime_ pas, j'ai cette paire supplémentaire quand je joue au tennis."

Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'excitation. "Light-kun est-il bon au tennis ?"

"Eh bien, oui, j'avais l'habitude de participer à des tournois quand j'étais plus jeune et j'ai beaucoup gagné aussi." Light se vantait.

"Nous devrions jouer au tennis."

"Hein ?"

"Je suis aussi bon au tennis, nous devrions jouer." Ryuzaki a heureusement annoncé.

Au début, Light était sceptique face à cette idée. Mais il pensa à faire subir à Ryuzaki une défaite écrasante. Il était toujours en colère contre son colocataire pour avoir envahi sa vie privée et l'avoir harcelé. Donc l'idée de battre Ryuzaki et d'effacer ce sourire effrayant sur son visage semblait très attirante.

Light sourit. "Bien sûr."

* * *

* ENTJ (extraversion, intuition, thinking, judgment)

* INTP (introversion, intuition, thinking, perception)

Réponse au reviews :

 _ **Skaelds**_ : Hey ! :) Déjà merci beaucoup de ta review (que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir, vraiment) et je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plait. Il y a du boulot à faire mais je vais essayer de vite traduire les chapitre. Le premier chapitre était du gâteau mais celui là m'a donner du fil à retordre. A bientôt. ;)

 ** _Karasu-Dess_** : Honte à moi. Je déjà fais des fautes de traduction au premier chapitre ? Mais bon, maintenant c'est corrigé. ^^ Heureusement que ce n'était que de 'petites' erreurs. Qu'est ce que ça aurait fait si j'avais complètement merdé la traduction ? Mais bon, maintenant je fais très attention avant de poster le chapitre. Au revoir et encore merci :)

 ** _Sylmarils_** : Hum hum. Eh bien, j'ai tellement hurlée de joie en recevant ton commentaire que j'ai réveillée tout mon quartier. ^.^ Avoir des commentaires me fait toujours chaud au cœur alors j'espère que tu appréciera mon 'travail'. Chose en plus, j'ai reçu ton commentaire PILE au moment où j'avais finis ce deuxième chapitre. A + :)


	3. L'animal du Professeur

Titre : Wammy University

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

... ... ... ... ...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'animal du professeur**

* * *

La balle de tennis a rebondis sur le tapis à une grande vitesse. Light se précipita sur le côté et renvoya la balle pour Ryuzaki. Ils jouaient au tennis depuis un petit temps. En ce moment, le score était serré. Light avait gravement sous-estimé son étrange colocataire. C'était le match le plus difficile qu'il avait joué depuis toutes ces années.

Une grande foule s'était rassemblée autour du terrain de tennis. Plusieurs étudiants de l'université ont regardé le match de tennis avec intérêt. Quelques filles ont même encouragées Light. Cependant il ne leur a pas prêté attention. Light avait besoin de se concentrer sur le jeu, sinon il perdrait. Il devait faire de son mieux. Afin de vaincre Ryuzaki, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des erreurs.

Le match de tennis intense a duré jusqu'à ce que Ryuzaki a finalement raté la balle. Light a marqué, gagnant de peu la partie. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. À travers le filet, il pouvait voir Ryuzaki lui sourire. L'étrange homme aux cheveux noirs ne semblait pas dérangé par le résultat du match.

"Tu as très bien jouer, Light-kun."

Light sourit un peu. "Oui, toi aussi."

Autour du terrain, des filles au hasard applaudissaient encore. Puis un groupe d'étudiants se précipita vers Light et Ryuzaki. Ils portaient tous la même chemise, ce qui indique qu'ils faisaient partie d'une équipe.

"C'était incroyable, vous devriez tous les deux rejoindre l'équipe de tennis, vous serez nos meilleurs joueurs !" Un membre a offert avec enthousiasme.

"Non merci." Light laissa tomber sa raquette et quitta le terrain.

"Je refuse aussi." Ryuzaki a suivi après Light.

"Hé, attendez !" L'équipe les avaient désespérément appelé.

Light continua à se promener avec son colocataire bizarre. Ils descendirent la rue principale à travers le campus. L'université Wammy était pleine d'étudiants aujourd'hui. Comme c'était encore la première semaine d'école, les étudiants se pressaient partout. Alors que Light et Ryuzaki marchaient, ils passèrent devant un café au bord du campus. Ryuzaki regarda le café avec de grands yeux noirs.

"Puisque Light-kun a gagné le match, je lui offre le déjeuner." Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent. "Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim, je sais que tu n'as pas encore mangé aujourd'hui."

Light souffla. "Ouais, parce que tu m'as traqué."

"Je ne te traque pas."

"Tu as regarder mon emploi du temps et changer tes cours pour correspondre aux miennes."

Ryuzaki pencha la tête sur le côté. "Oh, et comment le sait-tu? C'est peut-être une coïncidence."

Light le fixa. "J'ai trouvé une miette de biscuit sur mon emploi du temps."

"Donc, j'ai laissé des preuves. Comme c'est maladroit de ma part." Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du café. "Viens Light-kun."

 _Ne prétend pas que je viendrai avec toi, traqueur._ Light regarda l'endroit et croisa les bras. Ensuite il pouvait sentir son estomac gronder. Il avait vraiment faim. Il soupira avant d'entrer à contrecœur dans le café.

Il suivit Ryuzaki jusqu'à un stand et s'assit en face de lui. L'étrange homme aux cheveux noirs était perché sur son siège comme d'habitude. Light ne savait pas pourquoi Ryuzaki ne pouvait pas s'asseoir normalement. Les gens du café regardaient leur stand. Puis un serveur est venu et leur a remis quelques menus.

Ryuzaki prit son menu entre son pouce et son index. Il a étudié le papier comme si c'était un objet étrange. Pendant ce temps, Light le regardait avec intérêt. Pourquoi son colocataire était-il si bizarre ?

Ryuzaki a abaisser le menu. "Light-kun devrait savoir que mon emploi du temps n'est pas complètement identique au sien. Nous n'avons les mêmes cours que mardi et jeudi."

"C'est bon." Light s'est un peu détendu. "La nuit dernière, tu as dit que tu étais un étudiant en échange. D'où viens tu ?"

"Angleterre."

Il cligna des yeux de surprise. _L'Angleterre..._ "C'est pour ça que tu as choisi l'université Wammy, cet endroit a l'air très britannique."

"Tu penses ?"

"Oui." Light ajouta pensivement. "Je suis sûr que Wammy est britannique et peut-être même- "

"Êtes-vous prêt à commander ?" Le serveur est revenu.

Light a demandé un sandwich et une tasse de café. Puis Ryuzaki commanda une énorme tranche de gâteau au fromage et à la fraise. Apparemment, il a considéré ça comme un déjeuner. Light lui donna un regard incrédule tandis que le serveur s'éloignait.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu disais, Light-kun ? Tu crois que Wammy est britannique et... ?"

"Eh bien, vous savez qui est L, non ?"

"Oui bien sûr." Ryuzaki sourit. "Qui ne sait pas qui est L ? Il est le plus grand détective du monde."

"Je ne sais pas s'il est le _plus grand,_ mais il est définitivement le plus célèbre."

"Célèbre et génial. C'est la même chose, Light-kun."

L'adolescent roula des yeux. "En tout cas, je pense que L est aussi britannique. Il a évidemment des liens avec Wammy."

"Théorie intéressante." Ryuzaki mâcha le bout de son pouce. "Et L est ton professeur de justice pénale. Que penses-tu de sa classe jusqu'ici ?"

"Ça va, je suppose."

"Seulement 'ça va' ?" Ryuzaki a demandé.

"L est une personne un peu énervante. Et techniquement, je ne l'ai même pas rencontré en personne. Il n'est qu'une lettre sur un écran, mais il est toujours agaçant."

"Agaçant _comment_ ?"

"Il n'a aucune compétence en relations humaines et il adore me faire travailer. Il était tout le temps au pouvoir pendant le cours."

"Je vois..." Ryuzaki le fixa intensément. "Alors, quel genre de personne penses-tu que L est ?"

"Hmph." Light se pencha en arrière alors qu'il croisait les bras. "De toute évidence, L est un homme seul, triste, sans famille ni amis, je parie qu'il a été abandonné à la naissance et qu'il n'a jamais été aimé dans toute sa vie entière."

La mâchoire de Ryuzaki est tombée. Il resta bouche bée devant Light avec de grands yeux noirs.

Quand le serveur revint avec leur nourriture, Ryuzaki mangea son cheesecake en silence.

* * *

L était accroupi sur un fauteuil avec son ordinateur portable sur la petite table devant lui. Il était dans le bureau de Watari au troisième étage du bâtiment administratif. Pendant leur séjour au Japon, Watari travaillerait comme doyen de la criminologie et de la justice pénale. L s'était isolé dans le bureau du vieil homme pendant toute la nuit. Il retournerait à son dortoir demain. Il ne voulait pas voir Light en ce moment. L'adolescent avait été incroyablement grossier. L rongea son pouce alors qu'il regardait son ordinateur portable.

Watari entra dans le bureau et posa une tasse de thé à côté du détective. "Es-tu toujours en colère contre Light ?"

"Un homme seul, triste, sans famille ni amis.C'est comme ça qu'il m'a décrit." Grommela-t-il.

"Il ne savait pas qu'il parlait de toi."

"Pourtant... c'est ce qu'il pense de moi. Il a aussi dit que j'avais été abandonné à la naissance."

"Oh vraiment ?" Le vieil homme avait l'air impressionné. "Il a raison à propos de ça."

"Tu ne m'aides pas, Watari."

"Au moins, Light a fait du bon travail en vous décrivant. Il montre du potentiel."

"Light-kun n'a aucun respect pour moi. Je ne peux pas laisser ça impuni."

"L..." demanda Watari, inquiet. "Que prévois tu de faire ?"

"Demain, Light-kun apprendra le respect."

* * *

À 9h45, Light était déjà assis dans la première rangée du grand auditorium. Dans quinze minutes, le cours de justice pénale de L commencerait. Light a bien dormi la nuit dernière. Son horrible colocataire avait disparu après avoir mangé au café. Light n'avait pas vu Ryuzaki aujourd'hui. Au moins, le harceleur le laissait seul maintenant.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, de plus en plus d'étudiants sont entrés dans l'auditorium. Puis une jolie fille avec de courts cheveux noirs s'est assise à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

"Salut, je suis Kiyomi Takada."

Il lui secoua poliment la main. "Je suis Light Yagami."

Elle a ri. "Je sais qui vous êtes. Tout le monde le sait. L-sensei vous a vraiment donné du fil à retordre mercredi."

"Ouais…"

"Je pense qu'il t'a vraiment apprécier. Tu es le seul à avoir réussi le test."

Light lui sourit. "Alors, quel est ta section, Takada ?"

"Oh, je suis dans la communication. J'aimerais devenir journaliste pour..."

Soudain, le grand écran s'est allumé. Devant la classe, il y avait un écran blanc avec la lettre gothique L au centre. Tous les étudiants ont immédiatement cessé de parler et ont regardé l'écran. L'auditorium était complètement silencieux jusqu'à ce que L parle avec une voix technologiquement modifiée.

"Je vois que Light-kun a décidé de faire attention aujourd'hui. Est-ce que votre père a confirmé mon identité ?"

Light soupira. "Oui."

"Oui quoi ?"

"Oui, L-sensei."

"Très bien, Light-kun. Maintenant lèvez-vous et allez écrire sur le tableau."

Light se leva à contrecœur et se dirigea vers le tableau noir sous le grand écran. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Tout le monde dans l'auditorium le regardait. Il y avait au moins trois cents paires de yeux concentrés sur Light. Cela allait être un cour très long.

Bientôt, L a commencé à dicter ce que Light devrait écrire sur le tableau. Pendant dix minutes, Light remplit tout le tableau avec des noms différents. Dans la longue liste de noms, Light en a reconnu quelques-uns. Ils étaient tous des noms de criminels dont il a entendu parler aux nouvelles. Une fois que Light a fini d'écrire, L a annoncé.

"Ce sera votre devoir. Choisissez le nom d'un criminel et enquêtez sur lui. Je vous assure que tous ces hommes sont coupables. Cependant aucun d'eux n'a été emprisonné comme il se doit, à cause du mauvais travail des autres détectives. Vous rédigerez un document prouvant pourquoi un criminel est coupable et vous expliquerez ce que les détectives ont fait de mal. "

Light a rapidement recherché dans la liste des noms et a sélectionné un nom familier. Cette mission n'a pas semblé trop dur. Sans aucun doute, d'autres étudiants auront des difficultés avec ça.

Un étudiant a levé la main. "En combien de temps le document doit-il être rédiger ?"

"Hm." L répondu avec désinvolture. "Treize pages, interligne simple. Il sera prévu pour lundi."

"Q-quoi ?" L'élève avait l'air confus.

Maintenant, l'auditorium était rempli de murmures et de plaintes de colère.

Une fille à lunettes leva la main et gémit. "Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que nous écrivons un article de treize pages pendant le week-end ! Nous avons besoin de plus de temps."

"Si ma classe est trop dure pour vous, abandonnez."

La réponse dure de L a fait taire tout le monde. Maintenant, ils regardaient tous silencieusement l'écran avec des regards anxieux sur leurs visages. Contrairement aux autres étudiants, Light n'était pas dérangé par la longueur du document. Il ferait le travail.

Light retourna vers son siège.

"Où allez vous, Light-kun ? Je n'ai pas encore fini avec vous. Venez, effacer le tableau."

Il retourna péniblement au tableau et essuya tous les noms.

"Maintenant paraphrasez tout ce que je dis et écrivez-le dans un format hiérarchique."

 _Sérieusement ? Il va me faire écrire tout le temps ?_ Light suivit avec ressentiment les instructions de L. Pendant que le détective parlait, Light a écrit une version condensée de la conférence. Mais il avait du mal à suivre le discours de L.

"Écrivez plus vite, Light-kun."

"Oui, L-sensei."

Il a lutté pour écrire plus vite. Puis L l'a encore harcelé.

"Écrivez lisiblement, Light-kun."

"Oui, L-sensei." Il a parlé à travers les dents serrées.

Light a écrit au tableau la plupart du temps dans le cours. Ensuite L a déclaré de façon inattendue.

"Il est temps de faire une démonstration, maintenant. Quelle est la première chose que les détectives remarquent quand ils atteignent une scène de crime pour homicide ?"

L'auditorium était silencieux jusqu'à ce que Takada lève la main. "La position du corps."

"Oui, c'est vrai, la position du corps. Light-kun, allez sur le bureau pour moi."

Le souffle de Light s'accrocha. "Q-quoi ?"

"Est-ce que j'ai bredouillé, Light-kun ? Hop, sur le bureau de l'enseignant."

Il pouvait entendre des étudiants ricaner derrière lui. Light ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise de le faire. Comme il s'approchait du bureau vide à côté du tableau, il y avait un sentiment de terreur dans le creux de son estomac. Il savait que L avait quelque chose d'horriblement planifié.

Light s'assit à contrecœur sur le bord du long bureau.

"Maintenant, couchez-vous."

"L-sensei, je ne suis vraiment pas..."

"C'est pour apprendre, Light-kun. Couchez sur le dos."

Les mains de Light tremblèrent alors qu'il se déplaçait nerveusement sur le bureau. Puis il se coucha, regardant le plafond. D'ici, il avait une vue sur côté de l'écran. Son cœur a sauté un battement lorsque l'écran a soudainement changé. Il n'y avait plus de lettre L sur l'écran. Il y avait une vue de Light en bas sur le bureau. Maintenant Light était à l'écran pour que tout le monde puisse le voir clairement. C'était tellement inconfortable. Light pouvait voir son propre visage choqué sur le grand écran. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine.

L parla avec désinvolture. "Voyez comment Light-kun est allongé sur le dos, les bras raidis sur les côtés... Pensez-vous que la plupart des cadavres sont positionnés de cette façon ?"

"Non." Un élève a répondu.

"C'est juste. Mettons Light-kun dans une position plus crédible." L annoncé avant de donner plus de commandes à l'adolescent. "Light-kun, incliner votre tête sur le côté et plier un de vos bras."

 _Pourquoi diable est-ce que ça m'arrive ? Pourquoi L me déteste-t-il autant ?_ Light a amèrement suivi les instructions. Il pencha la tête vers le tableau, face à tout le monde. Puis il a plié son bras droit sur le côté.

"Bien, Light-kun. Maintenant étends tes jambes pour moi."

Light rougit. Il resta complètement immobile, figé d'horreur. Pendant ce temps, il pouvait entendre plusieurs étudiants hocher et rire. C'était humiliant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie !

L commandé à nouveau. "Étendez les jambes, Light-kun."

 _C'est que des conneries !_ Light s'est assis et a sauté du bureau. Il a fait face à l'écran avec colère. Il savait que L le regardait depuis une caméra là-haut.

Il a cassé. "Vous ne pouvez pas tout le temps me donner des ordres ! Si vous avez besoin de beaucoup d'aide, demandez à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. Je ne suis pas un assistant de professeur."

"Je suis d'accord, Light-kun. Tu n'es pas mon assistant. Tu es plutôt mon animal de compagnie."

Light regarda l'écran complètement et totalement choqué. _Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a dit ça._ L'auditorium murmurait derrière lui. Tous les étudiants bavardaient et chuchotaient entre eux.

"La classe est finie." L annoncé de sa voix technologiquement altérée.

Maintenant, l'auditorium était très bruyant car tous les étudiants se sont précipités vers la sortie. Light ne partait pas. Il est resté là où il était. Il avait besoin de parler à L. Le détective était allé trop loin. Light irait au doyen si ce comportement inapproprié continuait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser L le harceler comme ça !

L'écran était redevenu normal, montrant la lettre gothique L. Le professeur malade et tordu était toujours là. Light lança un regard haineux à l'écran. Une fois tous les autres étudiants partis, Light râla.

"Vous ne pouvez pas me traiter comme ça, L."

"Comme quoi, Light-kun ?"

"Comme votre animal de compagnie." Il a craché.

"Mais j'ai besoin d'un animal de compagnie, Light-kun. Parce que je suis un homme seul et triste."

Le sang de Light était froid. Il resta bouche bée devant L, incrédule. "Vous le savez… ?"

"Oui, c'est exact, Light-kun. Je sais ce que tu as dit."

"Comment ?"

"Un élève nommé Ryuzaki l'a posté sur internet."

Light tremblait de rage. _Quoi ? Il l'a posté ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?! Je le tuerais !_

"Si tu veux du respect de ma part, Light-kun, alors tu dois me respecter aussi. Je vous verrai lundi en classe."

L'écran s'est brusquement éteint.

* * *

Après ses deux autres cours, Light retourna immédiatement dans son dortoir. Son horrible colocataire était toujours parti. Light se dirigea vers son bureau et alluma son ordinateur portable. Il a cherché sur le web le poste incriminant. Bientôt, il a trouvé le blog de Ryuzaki.

Le blog était assez étrange. La page principale était intitulée « Le classement des sept cent cinquante-deux cheesecake ». L'œil de Light se crispa. _Tu es entrain de blaguer._

Il a fait défiler le blog jusqu'à ce qu'il ait repéré une autre section qui n'impliquait pas le cheesecake. Il a trouvé un lien vers un document intitulé « Description de L par Light Yagami ». Il ouvrit le document et le parcourut. Le bâtard avait répété tout ce que Light avait dit dans le café mot pour mot.

 _Fils de pute !_ Light attrapa furieusement un crayon sur le bureau et le brisa en deux. Puis il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Ryuzaki avait posté le discours insultant de Light sur internet pour le monde entier ! C'était effrayant à quel point L l'avait trouvé. Puisque son identité était un secret, il vérifiait probablement les documents qui tentaient de le démasquer. Oh, putain de merde !

Son plan a été ruiné ! L ne l'embaucherais jamais maintenant. Tout ça à cause de son stupide, ennuyeux et cinglé de colocataire !

Quand Ryuzaki ouvrit soudainement la porte et entra dans la pièce, Light dut se retenir. Il voulait frapper ce monstre au visage.

"Bonjour, Light-kun." Ryuzaki passa devant lui et aperçut l'ordinateur portable. "Je vois que tu as trouvé mon blog."

Light tembla. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Comment peut tu poster ça ?!"

"Tu semblais avoir une très faible opinion de L. Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait."

"Bien sûr, ça me dérange !" Light a lâcher. "Il est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu dans cette école !"

Ryuzaki cligna ses yeux de surprise. "Pouvez-vous élaborer, Light-kun ?"

"J'espérais que L m'engagerait. Mais, à cause de toi, cela n'arrivera jamais. Il a vu ton poste et maintenant il me déteste."

"Alors tu t'inquiètes de ce que L pense de toi ?"

"Oui !"

"Alors pourquoi l'as-tu insulté ?"

"J'était... J'étais juste en colère contre lui, mais je sais qu'il est brillant. Je veux toujours travailler pour lui." Light piétinait son pied en criant. "Et tu as tout gâché, L me hais à cause de ton idiotie !"

"Je vais écrire un autre article, en niant ce que j'ai divulgué. Et ensuite L devrait te pardonner."

"Tu- " Light lui lança un regard sceptique. "Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ?"

"Oui, je suis très confiant que je peux changer l'avis de L. Ne t'inquiète pas, Light-kun, je vais régler la situation."

Light croisa ses bras. "Ouais, tu ferais mieux de le réparer."

Ryuzaki sourit.

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 _ **Skaelds**_ : ReSalut ^_^. Alors pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai un rythme de publication assez précis. :) Ce sera publié toutes les semaines. Je traduis les chapitre facilement, il faut juste que je ne fasse 'aucune' faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire sinon on va me taper dessus. Lol. Oui j'ai un peu 'modifié' l'horaire de ce que je t'avais dit. (je ne sais pas où me donner de la tête avec toutes ces magnifiques reviews [que je relis encore et encore] qui m'encouragent à continuer. Donc, c'est soit mercredi, après midi, soit le jeudi soir, soit le vendredi matin.) A plus tard ;)

 ** _Karasu-Dess_** : Hey ! Contente de te revoir. Sérieusement, tu n'aime pas Wedy ? Moi je la trouve trop marrante. Je voudrais tellement avoir une prof comme elle pour le cours d'éducation sexuelle (ici en Belgique on appelle ça ' _éducation à la santé_ ' si mes souvenirs sont bons. Tu vois, moi aussi je raconte ma vie xD et ça ne me dérange pas du tout) Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire et ne t'en fais pas pour le 'long' commentaire. Je les aime quand même, même si au début je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à en avoir. A + :)

 ** _LxLight4ever_** : Wow wow wow 8-O calmez votre 'joie', miss. Oui, je sais que c'est une torture de 'finir les chapitres comme ça' mais je n'y peux rien, je dois respecter un maximum l'histoire de l'auteure originale. En tout cas, encore merci de votre review. Et comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, les chapitres seront postée toute les semaine. Au revoir et merci de votre commentaire. :)

Et mille merci aux autres d'avoir mis l'histoire dans leurs favoris et de l'avoir fait suivre. (Quelle idiote que je fais, j'avais complètement oubliée de vous remercier au chapitre précédent. Merci à tous et à toutes ^_^ je vous embrasse très fort *.* :) )


	4. Rêve Humide

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Rêve humide**

* * *

Light regarda son écran d'ordinateur sous le choc.

Après avoir fait des heures de recherches pour son article sur la justice pénale, il avait consulté son compte de courriel sur le site Web de l'université. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. C'était seulement un contrôle de routine. Il était maintenant figé à son bureau, incrédule et bouche bée devant son ordinateur portable.

L lui avait envoyé un email.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Light-kun ?" Ryuzaki était perché sur son lit de l'autre coté de la pièce. Il avait aussi un ordinateur portable devant lui, mais maintenant il regardait intensément Light.

"Je ne suis pas encore sûr."

Cet e-mail pourrait être une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. L était hautement imprévisible.

Light a cliqué nerveusement sur l'e-mail, ouvrant le message. Il lisait :

 _Cher Light-kun,_

 _Je m'excuse pour mon comportement peu professionnel. Vous êtes mon élève le plus prometteur et je veux que votre collaboration continue. Actuellement, il y a 96,7% de chances que je vous engage dans un proche avenir._

 _Cordialement,_

 _L_

Light cligna des yeux. Puis il relut l'e-mail, laissant les mots couler. Il sourit et se leva avec excitation.

"Ryuzaki, ça a marché. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, L n'est plus en colère contre moi. Il m'a appelé son « élève le plus prometteur » et il va probablement m'engager !"

Son colocataire a souri. "Light-kun semble très heureux."

"Bien sûr que je suis content !"

Light s'assit sur son lit tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Son plan n'a pas été ruiné du tout. L était visiblement impressionné par lui. 96,7% de chance était vraiment élevé. L à presque garanti une offre d'emploi. Espérons que Light puisse quitter l'école très tôt et commencer à travailler tout de suite pour le plus grand détective du monde.

L'e-mail de L était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé toute la semaine. C'était une telle surprise. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que L se soit vraiment excusé !

"Est-ce que tu veux célébrer ça, Light-kun ? On peut aller manger un gâteau à la cafétéria."

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?" Light sourit en se levant. "Allons manger un gâteau."

Le visage de Ryuzaki s'illumina de joie.

* * *

 _Light était seul dans l'auditorium. Il faisait nuit et toutes les fenêtres étaient couvertes. La seule source de lumière provenait du grand écran de projection. Sur l'écran blanc, il y avait la lettre gothique L. La pièce était silencieuse jusqu'à ce que la voix technologiquement modifiée de L retentisse sur les murs._

 _"Il est temps de faire une démonstration, Light-kun. Allez sur le bureau pour moi."_

 _Son souffle s'est brisé. "Quoi ?"_

 _"Est-ce que j'ai bredouillé, Light-kun ? Hop sur le bureau de l'enseignant."_

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil au bureau vide à côté du tableau. Le bureau était placé au centre de la pièce, directement devant l'écran. La lumière de l'écran a brillé sur la surface en bois comme un projecteur. Il marcha vers le bureau, chaque pas faisant écho dans tout l'auditorium vide._

 _Light se posait à contrecœur sur la surface lisse._

 _"Maintenant, couchez-vous."_

 _"L-sensei, je ne suis vraiment pas..."_

 _"C'est pour apprendre, Light-kun. Couche toi sur le dos."_

 _Light se mis nerveusement sur le bureau. Puis il se coucha et regarda l'écran directement devant lui. La lumière brillante de l'écran de L brillait sur lui, l'enveloppant. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine._

 _"Déboutonnez votre pantalon et faites-le glisser."_

 _Light rougit alors qu'il s'asseyait frénétiquement. "Non, je ne peux pas faire ça !"_

 _"Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir, Light-kun ? Je pensais que tu voulais travailler pour moi."_

 _"Oui, mais- "_

 _"Alors fais ce que je te dis. Tu dois apprendre ta place."_

 _Light a frémi. Puis il détourna les yeux de l'écran._

 _"Déboutonnez votre pantalon et faites-le glisser." L a répété la commande._

 _Ses mains tremblaient alors que Light atteignait le bouton métallique de son pantalon. Il déboutonna le pantalon et commença à les retirer._

 _"Les sous-vêtements aussi, Light-kun."_

 _Le rougissement de Light s'approfondit. Son visage était chaud d'embarras. Il ferma fermement les yeux alors qu'il abaissait ses sous-vêtements avec le pantalon. Puis il a enlevé ses chaussures et a complètement enlevé les vêtements de son corps._

 _"Ouvre les yeux, Light-kun. Ne te cache pas de ça."_

 _Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Light ouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait voir la moitié inférieure de son corps complètement nue. Son pénis était extrêmement érigé, pointant vers le haut. Il avait l'impression que son corps l'avait trahi. Il ne voulait pas que cette situation l'excite._

 _"Repose-toi." L commandé._

 _Light reposait à plat sur son dos. Il pouvait sentir la surface froide du bureau sur ses jambes et ses fesses. Son cœur martelait toujours dans sa poitrine._

 _"Maintenant, écarte les jambes pour moi."_

 _Ses cuisses tremblaient alors qu'il ouvrait ses jambes. À cause de son rythme cardiaque accéléré, il était essouffléet légèrement étourdi. L'anticipation et l'excitation étaient de trop. Une partie malade de lui a apprécié cela. Son érection était douloureusement difficile._

 _"Veux-tu être libéré, Light-kun ?"_

 _Il s'est rendu à l'envie irrésistible. "O-Oui."_

 _"Oui, quoi ?"_

 _"Oui, L-sensei."_

 _"Touche-toi."_

 _Light saisit l'appendice dressé et le caressa le long de sa hampe. Sa respiration devint plus irrégulière tandis que son dos s'arquait. Il se caressa de plus en plus vite. Il pouvait sentir la tension monter dans la fosse de son ventre alors qu'il se rapprochait de son point culminant._

 _"Aimes-tu être mon animal de compagnie, Light-kun ?"_

 _"Oui, L-sensei."_

"Ah !" Light vacilla dans l'horreur. Il s'assit en inspirant profondément. Tout son corps tremblait et il y avait une fine couche de sueur sur son front.

C'était le rêve le plus troublant de sa vie.

Sur le côté gauche de la pièce, il y avait encore quelques lumières allumées. Ryuzaki était perché sur son lit, fixant Light avec de grands yeux noirs. L'homme pâle avait un regard extrêmement intrigué sur son visage.

Légèrement gêné, Light détourna la tête de son étrange colocataire. Puis il souleva sa couverture et regarda son pantalon pyjama. Il y avait une tache humide. _Bon sang._

"Il semble que Light-kun ait eu un relâchement nocturne."

"Tait-toi, Ryuzaki." Light grommela quand il se leva.

Il se dirigea vers sa commode et sortit une paire pyjama propre. Avant que son compagnon de chambre effrayant ne puisse dire autre chose, Light sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le couloir menant à la salle de bain communautaire.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_ Light à rarement rêvé. Le fait que son esprit ait créé ces images l'a effrayé. Il n'a pas aimé suivre les ordres de L ! Et il ne voulait certainement pas être l' _animal_ de _compagnie_ de quelqu'un. Light avait de la fierté et de la dignité. Il ne pourrait jamais se comporter comme il l'a fait dans ce rêve. Jamais !

Tout était la faute de L ! Le détective avait visé son esprit en disant des choses comme « Étend tes jambes, Light-kun. ».

Il a frissonné. Il ne pardonnerait jamais L pour ça. Ce minuscule message d'excuses n'était pas suffisant. Il y avait une sorte de dommage psychologique. Son esprit était sérieusement foutu maintenant. Et s'il continuait à avoir des rêves étranges ? Light secoua la tête. Non non. C'était une occurrence unique. Un accident bizarre. Quelque chose comme ça ne se reproduira plus. Ça ne devait plus arriver.

Une fois que Light est entré dans la salle de bain communautaire, il s'est nettoyé et a changé de pantalon. Puis il a immédiatement retourné à son dortoir. Ryuzaki était toujours accroupi sur son lit avec un ordinateur portable devant lui. Light marcha de son côté de la pièce et s'affala sur son lit. Il fit silencieusement face au mur, se détournant de son colocataire.

"De quoi rêvais-tu quand tu as atteint l'orgasme ?"

Light laissa échapper un soupir irrité. "Rien. Je ne rêvais de rien. Alors laisse tomber."

"Light-kun rêvait certainement de quelque chose. Ça devait être très excitant. Tu haletais très fort et tu te tortillais..."

"Ryuzaki..." grogna-t-il.

"Oui, Light-kun ?"

"Arrête de parler ou je te frappe au visage."

Ryuzaki est resté relativement calme pour le reste de la nuit. Il n'a rien dit, mais il a recommencé à taper. Light l'écouta cliqueter sur le clavier pendant des heures. Il essaya de se rendormir, mais en vain. Il ne pouvait pas se détendre.

Les images de son rêve revenaient dans son esprit, le tourmentant. Il pouvait très bien se rappeler que la voix altérée de L donnait des ordres. _"Allongez-vous sur le bureau pour moi, Light-kun." "Déboutonnez votre pantalon et faites-le glisser." "Ouvre les yeux, Light-kun. N_ _e te cache pas de ça." "Maintenant, écarte tes jambes pour moi."_

Light attrapa un oreiller et le pressa sur son visage. _Ne pense pas à ça._

 _Ne pense pas à ça._

* * *

Light était éveillé depuis trente-deux heures. Il n'avait pas dormi le samedi soir et maintenant c'était dimanche. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à faire ses devoirs. Le document de 13 pages à simple interligne pour la classe de L était complet. Light passait en revue son test maintenant, vérifiant toutes les erreurs. À une heure de l'après-midi, il a finalement senti que le devoir était parfait. Light se balançait dans sa chaise, tombant presque.

Ryuzaki se dirigea vers le bureau de Light et regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Est-ce que Light-kun a fait son test ?"

"Ouais." Dit-il somnolent.

"Bois ça." Ryuzaki posa un thermos en métal sur son bureau.

Sans réfléchir, Light ramassa le récipient et en but. Le liquide avait un goût étrange. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Tu devrais demander ça avant de le boire, Light-kun."

"Oh... Oui, tu as raison." Il hocha la tête d'un air étourdi.

"Tu n'as pas l'habitude de dormir comme moi. Il est temps pour toi de te reposer. Je t'ai donné du thé mélangé à un sédatif."

"Sédatif ?" Light secoua la tête. "Non, je ne peux pas dormir. Je pourrais- "

"C'est un sédatif spécial qui inhibe les rêves."

Il leva les yeux vers Ryuzaki. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui, Light-kun. Peux-tu sentir les effets de la drogue ?"

L'adolescent s'affaissa sur sa chaise, à peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts. "Ouais."

"Bien, allons te mettre au lit." Ryuzaki attrapa son bras et le tira de son bureau.

Light se leva et trébucha sur ses pieds. Il s'appuya lourdement sur Ryuzaki tandis que son compagnon de chambre le guidait vers son lit. L'adolescent somnolant s'est écrasé sur le matelas, s'endormant en quelques secondes.

Pendant qu'il se couchait, il se souvenu de se tourner de l'autre côté à cause du léger bruit de Ryuzaki qui tapait. C'était un sommeil très paisible, dépourvu de rêves. Quand Light s'est enfin réveillé, il pouvait voir son colocataire perché de l'autre côté de la pièce comme d'habitude. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était 19 heures. Il avait dormi le reste de l'après-midi.

Il s'assit et se tourna pour faire face à Ryuzaki. "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné exactement ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sédatif qui inhibe les rêves."

Son camarade de chambre leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable et rencontra le regard de Light. "Tu as bu du thé ordinaire, Light-kun. J'ai menti pour te faire dormir."

"En réalité, je n'ai pas rêvé."

"Effet placebo. Comme je l'ai dit, je t'ai menti, Light-kun."

"Oh, merci, je suppose."

Ryuzaki hocha la tête alors qu'il continuait à taper. Light gardait un œil sur cet étrange homme aux cheveux sauvages. Son colocataire était étonnamment intelligent. Ryuzaki s'était rendu compte que Light avait peur des rêves et il avait développé une solution originale : l'effet placebo. Light croyait qu'il ne rêverait pas, alors il n'a rêver du tout.

Après quelques minutes, Ryuzaki cessa de taper et mit son ordinateur portable de côté. Il était toujours accroupi sur son lit alors qu'il se concentrait sur Light avec ses yeux noirs.

Il a annoncé de façon inattendue. "Ton test était plutôt bon, Light-kun. J'ai été impressionné. Tu as mentionné quelques détails de l'affaire Dimitri Geroux que je n'avais jamais envisagé auparavant.

"Quoi ?" Light lui donna un regard confus. "Vous avez lu mon journal ?"

"Oui. Je l'ai trouvé très intéressant. Je connais mieux l'affaire Geroux que les autres. J'étudiais à l'étranger, à Paris, au moment du procès, donc naturellement j'ai entendu beaucoup plus d'informations... Le verdict de la cour était... malheureux. Les détectives français avaient tellement ruiné l'enquête que même L n'avait pas pu la réparer. "

Il hocha la tête, appréciant l'intérêt de Ryuzaki. "Ouais, je suis sûr que ça a rendu L furieux."

"Sans aucun doute."

"Mais L doit garder un œil sur Geroux. Et la prochaine fois qu'il tuera, L ne le laissera pas s'en tirer."

"Oui. Malheureusement, L doit attendre un autre meurtre." Ryuzaki a sincèrement déclaré. "J'espère vraiment que tu travailleras pour L, Light-kun. Si il avait eu ton aide, peut-être qu'il aurait pu réparer le gâchis des détectives français. Tu as certainement une grande perspicacité pour ces questions.

"Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais réparé- "

"Oui, Light-kun. Tu feras un détective doué un jour, bientôt j'espère."

Il cligna les yeux de surprise et détourna le regard. Pour une raison quelconque, le discours de Ryuzaki l'a affecté. Light n'était pas sûr pourquoi. Il était habitué à faire l'éloge. Tout au long de sa vie, beaucoup de gens l'ont félicité pour diverses choses comme l'apparence, les notes, le tennis... Mais cette fois, c'était différent. La louange de Ryuzaki était différente d'une manière ou d'une autre, plus sincère. Cela a fait battre sa poitrine avec un sentiment indescriptible.

Bientôt, ils ont aller à la cafétéria ensemble, avant que le bâtiment ne ferme pour le reste de la nuit. Ryuzaki mangea une assiette pleine de déserts pendant que Light mangeait de la vraie nourriture. Ils parlèrent davantage de l'affaire Dimitri Geroux, du journal de Light, et du temps que Ryuzaki à passer en France.

Light commençait à apprécier la compagnie de son colocataire.

* * *

Lundi matin, Light arriva à la classe de L dix minutes plus tôt. L'auditorium était beaucoup moins bondé que la dernière fois. Beaucoup d'étudiants durent déjà abandonné. Le papier de treize pages avait intimidé la majorité de la classe. Alors que Light descendait l'allée vers la première rangée, il pouvait entendre les gens ricaner. Il a même repéré quelques étudiants le montrant du doight avant de rire fort.

"Animal domestique de L." Une voix siffla moqueusement.

Light lança un regard furieux, choisissant d'ignorer tous les idiots autour de lui. Il s'est assis dans son siège habituel à côté de Takada.

La fille lui lança un regard inquiet. "Est-ce que ça va, Light ?"

"Oui je vais bien." Il a grogné.

Takada fit une pause pendant un moment avant de chuchoter. "Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs circulant... à propos de toi et de L."

"J'avais compris ça."

"Personnellement, je n'en crois pas un mot. Je veux dire, L ne laisse personne le voir alors comment pourrait-il dormir avec un étudiant ?"

Light à cassé. "C'est ce que les gens disent ?!"

"Eh bien, oui. Certaines rumeurs disent que tu aurais pu être intime avec L."

"Oh mon Dieu." Il a pincé le bout de son nez. Cette situation était horrible.

"Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr, ce n'est pas vrai !"

"Pardon." Elle a détourné son regard. "Je voulais juste en être sûre."

Light se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avec un soupir exaspéré. Il pouvait encore entendre les gens chuchoter derrière lui. Tout était de la faute de L. Tout comme le rêve était de sa faute. Light jeta un coup d'œil au bureau et frissonna. Pourquoi ce bâtard avait-t-il fait tant de mal à sa vie ?

Bientôt, la lettre L est apparue sur le grand écran de projection.

La voix changée du détective annonça. "Comme prévu, 34,8% de la classe a abandonner. Apparemment, ils considéraient que mon travail était trop difficile. Je suppose que tout le monde ici a terminé le test ?"

La grande majorité de la classe a hoché la tête disant d'accord.

"Excellent. Vous avez tous le privilège de continuer ma classe. Le devoir n'était qu'un test pour éliminer les étudiants les plus indésirables. Je ne classerai pas vos notes parce que je suis trop occupé. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La classe est finie."

L'écran s'est éteint. L'auditorium était silencieux pendant un moment. Puis quelques personnes ont applaudi. Light, d'un autre côté, n'était pas heureux. L ne regarderait même pas son devoir... Alors Light avait fait tout ce travail pour rien ! Quelle perte de temps !

La mauvaise humeur de Light s'est poursuivie tout au long de la journée. Chaque fois qu'il marchait dans des couloirs bondés, il pouvait entendre les autres étudiants chuchoter et bavarder autour de lui. Light détestait ça. Combien de personnes connaissaient le comportement de L ? Est-ce que toute l'université était au courant ? Il se sentait de plus en plus anxieux à chaque fois qu'il remarquait que quelqu'un qui le dévisageait. C'était troublant.

Avant le début du cour d'anglais, Light arriva tôt et s'assit près d'une fenêtre. Il regarda dehors pendant qu'il essayait d'ignorer l'existence de tous les autres dans la classe. Malheureusement, quelqu'un s'est assis sur la chaise juste à côté de lui. C'était un homme avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes. Il avait l'air d'avoir quelques années de plus que Light.

L'homme a parlé brusquement. "Ça doit être très difficile pour vous."

Light lui jeta un coup d'œil, refusant de lui répondre.

"Je m'appelle Teru Mikami. Je suis major en pré-droit. Je peux peut-être vous donner quelques conseils."

"Je n'en ai pas besoin."

Mikami sourit. "Je pense que vous en avez besoin. Vous savez ce que tout le monde dit, n'est-ce pas ?"

Light se sentit inconfortable.

"J'ai entendu parler du comportement de L dans les moindres détails. Je peux vous aider, Light. Clairement, vous êtes victime de harcèlement sexuel."

"Je ne suis _victime_ de rien, laissez-moi tranquille."

Mikami soupira. "Eh bien, si vous changez d'avis, je suis prêt à vous aider."

Puis le professeur d'anglais est finalement arrivé et a commencé le cour.

* * *

L était perché devant son ordinateur portable. Aujourd'hui, il a résolu un cas important. Il a réussi à détruire tout un syndicat de crime en Europe de l'Est. Mais il avait des soupçons que ce groupe recevait ces ordres d'une sorte de source supérieure. Il y avait une autre organisation criminelle qui tirait les ficelles. L devait les identifier le plus rapidement possible.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, L tourna la tête dans l'espérance. Light entra péniblement dans la pièce et claqua la porte.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée, Light-kun ?"

"Je ne veux pas en parler." L'adolescent jeta son sac avec colère et s'assit à son bureau.

L fronça les sourcils. Quel était le problème de Light ? Cela n'aurait pas pu être sa faute. L pensais qu'il était un bon professeur aujourd'hui. Il n'a rien fait à propos de Light et il a fini la classe très tôt.

"Comment était la classe de L ?"

"Ne mentionne même pas L. Je suis tellement énervé contre lui."

Il pencha la tête sur le côté dans la confusion. "Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre L ?"

"Bon sang, Ryuzaki. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler !"

"Mais je veux comprendre pourquoi tu es en colère."

"Parce que L m'a fait perdre mon temps. Il nous a donné cette tâche énorme mais il ne la note même pas. L ne regardera même pas mon document !"

"Je vois..."

Ce n'était pas vrai cependant. L avais lu le journal, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Pas s'il était prêt à cesser de vivre comme Ryuzaki. Et, honnêtement, il aimait trop être le colocataire de Light pour mettre fin à l'arrangement si tôt. Il laisserait simplement Light être en colère pour un moment. L'adolescent s'en remettrait.

Light s'est plaint. "C'est ridicule. Il ne peut pas nous assigner quelque chose, puis refuser de le noter."

"Oui, Light-kun. Je suis d'accord."

"C'est un connard."

L masqua son irritation, décidant de laisser le garçon se défouler. "Oui, Light-kun."

Light continua d'insulter le détective tandis que L hocha simplement la tête. C'était définitivement une bonne idée de retarder de dire la vérité à Light. L'adolescent semblait désespérément détester L aujourd'hui.

* * *

Mardi matin, Light a marché vers la classe de psychologie avec Ryuzaki. Il s'assit à son bureau à côté de son colocataire et attendit que leur terrible professeur arrive. Il n'aimait vraiment pas Wedy. Elle a probablement pensée à une nouvelle façon de diabolisée tout le monde aujourd'hui. Après quelques minutes, la salle de classe était presque remplie. Plusieurs étudiants semblaient anxieux comme s'ils avaient peur de ce que Wedy leur ferait faire aujourd'hui. Ryuzaki semblait pourtant parfaitement calme. Peut-être que l'homme étrange était à l'abri de l'embarras.

Soudainement, la porte de la pièce claqua. Wedy se dirigea vers son bureau, ses chaussures à talons hauts claquaient sur le sol. Elle s'assit sur son bureau et retourna ses cheveux blonds sur le côté.

"Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de rêves et de fantasmes sexuels."

 _Merde._ Light s'est déplacé inconfortablement.

Pendant un certain temps, Wedy a parlé du symbolisme des rêves. Elle a surtout parlé de l'imagerie phallique et d'autres bêtises que Sigmund Freud a inventé. Freud avait sérieusement un esprit tordu. Tous les psychologues étaient-ils obsédés par le sexe ? _Peut-être que je devrais laisser tomber cette classe._

Puis Wedy a orienté le sujet vers les rêves sexuellement explicites ou les rêves avec des pénis réels au lieu de ceux «symboliques».

Elle a demandé. "Alors, combien d'entre vous avez déjà vécu un rêve humide ?"

Personne dans la pièce n'a levé la main. Light croisa les bras en se penchant sur sa chaise. C'était tellement stupide. Bien sûr, personne ne l'admettrait. C'était embarrassant.

Ryuzaki leva inopinément la main. "Light-kun a connu un rêve humide."

Light pouvait sentir ses yeux se contracter alors qu'il regardait Ryuzaki. _Je vais te tuer._

"Est-ce vrai ?" Wedy a demandé. "Light, as-tu rêvé de quoi que ce soit pendant cette expérience ?"

Il continua à regarder son colocataire. _Je vais t'injecter une forte dose de potassium pour te provoquer une crise cardiaque. Alors, je te regarderai mourir d'une mort douloureuse pendant que je sourirais face à tes cris..._

"Light ?"

Il secoua les pensées meurtrières de sa tête et leva les yeux vers le professeur. "Non, je ne l'ai pas fait."

"Es-tu sûr ? Il n'y a pas besoin d'être timide." Elle a souri.

Light soupira. "Oui, je suis sûr."

Wedy s'est adressée à toute la classe. "Oh, allez les garçons. Je sais que la majorité d'entre vous ont eu des rêves humides. Vous devriez être plus à l'aise avec vous-même. Je vous confie tous une mission. Vous travaillerez avec le partenaire sexuel que je vous ai assignée la dernière fois. Vous allez comparer et détailler votre rêve érotique le plus récent avec celui de votre partenaire. Puis vous taperez au moins deux paragraphes résumant cette discussion et vous la soumettrez sur un forum sur le site du cours. Cette mission sera pour jeudi. Des questions ?"

Light jeta un coup d'œil à Ryuzaki. Le monstre pâle lui souriait. Light déglutit anxieusement. Il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen de faire cette mission.

* * *

Après la classe de Wedy, Light et Ryuzaki devaient assister ensemble à la classe de chimie. Pendant tout ce temps, Ryuzaki continuait de demander à Light de décrire son rêve. Light lui a dit de se taire au moins une douzaine de fois. Alors l'homme irritant a même écrit les questions sur une feuille de papier et lui a passé la feuille. Light déchira le papier devant son visage. Ryuzaki bouda pendant un moment.

Quand ils sont retournés dans leur dortoir, Ryuzaki l'a immédiatement interrogé. "Light-kun, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas discuter de ton rêve érotique ?"

"Ce n'était pas érotique."

"Mais tu as éjaculé- "

"Tait toi juste." Light jeta son sac à dos en se dirigeant vers son bureau. "Il n'y a rien à dire, alors laisser tomber."

"Mais nous avons été chargés de discuter de notre rêve érotique le plus récent."

"Je m'en fous, je ne le ferais pas." Light s'assit à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur portable.

"J'avais l'impression que les notes étaient importantes pour toi."

Light se retourna pour faire face à son colocataire. "Bien sûr, je me soucie des notes."

"Alors pourquoi est ce que tu veux pas terminer le devoir ?"

Il soupira. "N'est-ce pas évident ?"

"Tu n'est pas à l'aise pour discuter de ce sujet avec moi. Oui, c'est très clair." Ryuzaki s'accroupit sur son lit de l'autre coté de la pièce. "Peut-être que tu te sentira plus à l'aise si je partageais mon expérience en premier. Je commencerai la discussion."

Light secoua rapidement la tête. "Non, vraiment. Tu n'as pas besoin de- "

"Comme tu le sait, je ne dors pas souvent. Mais j'ai récemment fait l'expérience d'un rêve sexuel. Que je vais te décrire."

 _Oh mon Dieu._ Light détourna les yeux de Ryuzaki, souhaitant être n'importe où mais ici.

"Dans mon rêve, il y avait une table remplie de plaques de cheesecake à la fraise."

 _Cheesecake, bien sûr._ Light roula des yeux.

"Il y avait aussi un homme."

Light tousse. "Un homme ?"

"Oui, un jeune homme. Qui avait ton âge, ta taille... et ton poids."

Il regarda Ryuzaki avec horreur. "C'était moi ?"

Ryuzaki lui sourit. "Veux-tu être l'homme de mon rêve, Light-kun ?"

"Non !" Il a cassé.

Ryuzaki fronça les sourcils avant de continuer. "De toute façon, le jeune homme était nu et allongé sur la table. Je me préparais- "

"Attend, tu as fait des choses à ce type ?"

"Oh, oui, Light-kun. Beaucoup de _choses_."

Light se racla la gorge tout en détournant le regard d'une manière inconfortable. "Alors... Tu es gay ?"

Ryuzaki pencha la tête sur le côté. "Je n'ai jamais marquer ma sexualité auparavant. Si tu souhaite me voir ainsi, tu peux le faire. Je suis indifférent."

"Est-ce un oui ou un non ?"

"C'est une question si triviale, Light-kun. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?"

"Eh bien, j'aimerais savoir si mon colocataire est gay ou pas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est... " Light soupira. "Peu importe. Oublie ça. Si tu es indifférent, moi aussi."

Ryuzaki sourit. "Sage décision, Light-kun... Maintenant, comme je le disais, j'ai commencé à lécher le cheesecake sur sa poitrine nue- "

"D'accord, arrête." Light se leva et s'éloigna de son bureau.

"Je n'ai pas fini de décrire mon rêve."

"Je ne veux pas l'entendre, d'accord. Je vais à la bibliothèque." Il a rapidement jeté quelques livres dans son sac à dos.

"Light-kun est-il homophobe ?"

"Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ton rêve érotique. Ça me rend normal, pas homophobe."

"Light-kun est trop préoccupé par la normalité."

"Eh bien, au moins, je ne suis pas un pédé obsédé par le cheesecake. Je me demande ce que tu aura en premier : le diabète ou le sida."

Les yeux noirs de Ryuzaki se rétrécirent dangereusement. "Je vais te faire regretter cette déclaration, Light-kun."

"Peu importe." Light attrapa son sac à dos et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 _ **Acchan**_ : Très heureuse d'avoir une 'autre' lectrice. ^.^ J'espère que mon 'travail' ne te décevra pas. Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et bonne lecture. :)

 _ **Sylmarils**_ : Eh oui, L est... L. Dans l'anime, je trouve qu'il s'est fait battre trop facilement par Light/Kira, alors qu'ici... les rôles s'inversent :D Ahah ! A la prochaine :)


	5. Confrontation

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Confrontation**

* * *

L n'était pas content. Il trouvait toujours Light extrêmement intéressant et le considérait comme un atout pour après, mais l'adolescent avait beaucoup à apprendre. Light était arrogant, grossier et auto-absorbé. Il était le genre de personne qui développerait un complexe de Dieu si on lui donnait trop de pouvoir. Dans des circonstances différentes, il ferait un très bon criminel. Heureusement, Light était sous l'influence de L maintenant. C'était la responsabilité du détective d'aider Light... à améliorer ses défauts.

Principalement, Light devait cesser d'être une petite merde insolente.

Compte tenu de la personnalité du garçon, cette leçon prendrait du temps. Et L était prêt à relever le défi.

Le détective sourit à lui-même alors qu'il regardait son ordinateur portable. Il était seul dans le dortoir, perché sur son lit. Light était parti il y a environ 46,5 minutes, après sa dernière insulte injustifiée. Apparemment, L était un pédé obsédé par le cheesecake. Il n'avait jamais été appelé comme ça auparavant. Au moins, Light était original.

L parcouru le texte sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable avec un sentiment de satisfaction. Puis il a cliqué sur le bouton Envoyer.

Light regrettera ses actions d'une minute à l'autre. L avait certaines connaissances que Light ne connaissait pas. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle L était si intéressé par le rêve de Light.

L'adolescent a _parlé_ dans son sommeil. L l'a entendu dire 'L-sensei' pendant son rêve humide.

Il était clair de qui Light avait rêvé. Au début, L était flatté. Il était très content du contenu du rêve de Light. Mais il était curieux. L voulais en savoir plus. Il était évidemment présent dans le rêve, mais que faisait-il exactement ? L a continué à ruminer dessus pendant des jours. Sa préoccupation pour le rêve de Light a même été stimulé en un rêve érotique, impliquant l'adolescent et le cheesecake.

Il voulait désespérément avoir une conversation avec Light sur le sujet, mais il avait besoin d'une bonne excuse. Et ainsi, L a envoyé un message à Wedy, suggérant l'affectation du rêve. Wedy était heureuse d'obliger la classe à faire ça. Elle avait travaillée pour lui après tout. Être professeur était simplement un travail de jour qu'elle avait accepté de faire parce que cela l'amusait. Son vrai travail était un peu plus sérieux, et dans ses propres mots « pas aussi amusant que de tourmenter toute une classe rempli de puceaux ».

Malheureusement, la conversation de L avec Light ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu. Les actions de l'adolescent justifiaient une punition quelconque.

L avait envisagé une vengeance exigeante dans la classe. Mais Light avait insulté Ryuzaki, pas L. Par conséquent, Ryuzaki devait être celui qui ripostait. C'était moins suspect de cette façon. Si L continuait à réagir aux expériences de Ryuzaki, la probabilité que Light déduise la vérité augmenterait de 62,4%. Dans ce cas, il devait agir comme Ryuzaki. Ce serait le moyen le plus efficace de riposter tout en évitant tout soupçon.

Et les représailles étaient déjà en cours.

L avait soumis la tâche de rêve sur le forum de la classe, détaillant le peu d'informations qu'il connaissait sur le rêve de Light. Il a écrit que Light a dit 'L-sensei' dans son sommeil avant d'éjaculer. C'était la vérité, et maintenant c'était sur le forum pour que tout le monde le voit.

L a souri. _Voyons comment la fierté de Light-kun gère pour ça._

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque, Light travaillait sur un ordinateur de l'école. Il y avait une longue file d'ordinateurs et il était assis au bout de la rangée, près de l'entrée. Chaque fois que les gens entraient dans la bibliothèque, ils passaient près de lui. Il aurait aimé être assis quelque part en étant plus isolé, mais c'était définitivement mieux que le dortoir. Ryuzaki était tellement agaçant, et curieux. Il s'est toujours faufilé dans les choses qui n'étaient pas ses foutues affaires.

Quand Light entendit un ricanement, il se tendit instantanément. La paranoïa venait de nouveau. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir qui riait. Il a reconnu une fille de son cours de psychologie. Elle chuchotait à un garçon. L'étudiant regarda directement Light et étouffa un autre rire avant que la fille ne le frappe. Apparemment, ils ont trouvé Light amusant. Il semblait que c'était la fille qui révélait les potins. Light savait pourquoi les élèves de la classe de L ricanaient autour de lui... mais cette fille venait de la classe de Wedy.

Cela l'a énervé. Les élèves de toutes ses autres classes étaient-ils déjà au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans l'auditorium de L ? Light secoua la tête. _Non, je suis juste parano_. Des choses embarrassantes se sont aussi produites dans la classe de Wedy. C'est probablement ce dont la fille parlait.

Light continua à travailler sur ses devoirs de chimie pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis il s'est connecté au site Web de l'université et a régulièrement vérifié son courriel. Il a toujours essayé de le faire au moins une fois par jour. Light jeta un coup d'œil à travers ses e-mails puis il cligna les yeux de surprise.

Il y avait un courriel, disant que son devoir de groupe était terminé. _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Il n'avait aucun devoir de groupe, sauf pour la psychologie.

Le cœur de Light a raté un battement. _Merde…_

Il ouvrit rapidement le forum de psychologie et se dirigea vers le poste de Ryuzaki. Le poste avait déjà quatorze commentaires. Des gens le lisaient. _Merde !_ Light a cliqué sur le message du forum, ouvrant le devoir. Il a regardé le poste.

Ses yeux s'élargissaient sous le choc. _Oh, putain de merde. Non._

Ryuzaki l'a entendu dire 'L-sensei'. _Fils de pute !_ Light trembla de rage alors qu'il agrippait fermement la souris de l'ordinateur. Ce salaud connaissait déjà tout du rêve de Light ! Ryuzaki était juste en train de jouer avec lui pendant tout ce temps. Il connaissait son rêve sur L et il l'a dit à tout le monde. Light n'avait jamais été aussi irrité de toute sa vie. Il allait battre cet enflure de Ryuzaki.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de supprimer ce message du forum. Light chercha frénétiquement un bouton d'édition, pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à quelques commentaires. Certains étudiants avaient affirmés que L et Light avaient une liaison amoureuse. _Je déteste ma vie._

Il continua de chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'enlever le post de Ryuzaki. Il pourrait seulement être supprimé du compte de Ryuzaki. Light s'est rapidement déconnecté de l'ordinateur de l'école et est vite partis de la bibliothèque.

Il devait rendre visite à Ryuzaki.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et heurta violemment le mur. Light piétina dans la pièce, jetant son sac à dos par terre. Ryuzaki était toujours perché sur son lit, avec son ordinateur portable devant lui. Il regarda Light comme s'il étudiait la forme enragée de l'adolescent. Puis le bâtard a _souri_.

"Bonjour, Light-kun."

"Supprime-le !" Il cria.

Ryuzaki pencha la tête sur le côté. "Supprimer quoi ?"

"Bordel, tu sais quoi je parle. Efface-le _maintenant_ !"

"J'ai bien peur que tu dois être plus précis, Light-kun."

Light a pris assaut vers lui. "Le post du forum, connard !"

"Oh ça." Ryuzaki a continué à taper sur son ordinateur portable. "Je ne vais pas le supprimer. Cette tâche était pour un devoir et ce n'est pas mon problème si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec votre sexualité."

"Ma _quoi_ ?"

Ryuzaki arrêta de taper et le perça de ses grands yeux noirs. "Tu m'as étiqueté comme un homosexuel à cause de mon rêve érotique impliquant un homme. Tu as profilé L comme un homme et tu as rêvé de lui d'une manière sexuelle. Donc, selon ta propre logique, Light-kun, tu es aussi un pédé."

Light le regarda, choqué, tandis que Ryuzaki souriait de nouveau.

"Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis très occupé." Il a continué à taper.

Sans aucun avertissement, Light lui donna un coup de poing au visage. La force du coup fit tomber Ryuzaki du lit. Il s'est écrasé sur le sol avec son ordinateur portable. Puis il s'assit et pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il regardait Light. Il y avait une traînée de sang coulant de sa bouche et ses yeux étaient plus larges que d'habitude.

"Supprime-le." Light lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'il fixait sa main douloureuse. Il avait frappé Ryuzaki aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

"La force brutal ne marche pas sur moi, Light-kun."

Ryuzaki frappa rapidement la jambe de l'adolescent, le faisant trébucher. Light glapit pendant qu'il tombait en arrière sur le sol. En moins d'une seconde, Ryuzaki était sur lui. Il enjamba l'adolescent et attrapa ses deux poignets, l'épinglant à terre.

"Dégage de là !" Light se débattit sous l'homme, luttant pour se libérer.

"Me frapper ne te fera jamais obtenir ce que tu veux parce que je n'ai pas peur de la douleur. Cependant, je sais ce qui t'effraie, Light-kun." Ryuzaki se pencha, son visage planant au-dessus de celui de Light. "L'embarras. L'humiliation. La perte de contrôle. Ces choses t'effraient. Ou peut-être qu'elles t'excitent et c'est ça qui te fait peur."

"Dégage !" Il a crié alors qu'il essayait sans succès de s'éloigner de l'homme.

Light paniquait. Ryuzaki commençait vraiment à lui faire peur. Ce bâtard fou se penchait trop près de lui. Light ferma très fort ses yeux alors qu'il tournait son visage sur le côté. Il y avait un sentiment étrange dans le creux de son estomac. Il repensait au rêve. Pendant une brève seconde, il se sentit comme s'il était là, allongé nu sur le bureau. Mais c'était différent, c'était plus réel. Le poids de Ryuzaki était sur lui, le retenant. Et le souffle de l'homme était près de son oreille, envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale.

"Ton pouls est assez élevé. Je peux le sentir sur tes poignets." Ryuzaki resserra son emprise sur l'adolescent. "Je suis curieux. Est-ce que c'est de la peur ou de l'excitation, Light-kun ? Ou est-ce les deux ?"

"A-Arrête."

"Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que L t'as fait dans le rêve ? Il doit t'avoir contrôler pour que tu cries « L-sensei » comme ça. T'a-t-il attaché. T'a t-il donné des ordres ?"

"Va te faire foutre !" Light lui envoya son front dans le crâne de Ryuzaki, le frappant à la tête.

Puis il a finalement enlever sa main et a frappé son colocataire au visage. Après que Ryuzaki soit tombé de lui, Light a rapidement accroché sa chemise blanche et l'a frappé à nouveau. Avant qu'il ne puisse frapper une troisième fois, Ryuzaki le repoussa. Light tomba en arrière, cognant sa tête contre le sol, très fort. Puis il roula sur le côté et lutta pour se tenir debout. Ryuzaki était déjà debout comme s'il l'attendait. La tête de Light le tuait, tout tournait.

"Supprime le post, putain."

"Non. Pas avant que tu me dises. Qu'est-ce que L- ?"

"Je te déteste !" Light le chargea, balançant son poing.

Ryuzaki s'écarta rapidement et lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos. Light tomba en avant, se dirigeant tout droit vers un mur. Ce mur était la dernière chose qu'il voyait avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

Douleur. Il y avait une horrible douleur dans sa tête. Lorsque Light ouvrit les yeux, il put voir de faibles rayons de soleil passer à travers les fenêtres. Le soleil se levait. C'était déjà le matin et il était allongé dans son lit. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçut Ryuzaki perché dans la pièce. Cet enfoiré. Light détourna immédiatement les yeux et remarqua son réveil. Il était 6h17 du matin. La classe de L commencerait dans environ quatre heures.

Light se redressa et grimaça. Sa tête le frappait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était de tomber tout droit contre un mur. Il doit avoir été frappé sa tête très fort. C'était la faute de Ryuzaki à lui donner des coups de pied dans le dos. Light serra sa mâchoire avec colère. Et ce putain de forum. Tout le monde en classe l'a probablement déjà lu.

"Light-kun".

"Ne me parle pas." Il a cassé.

Light évita de regarder Ryuzaki alors qu'il se levait, projetant de sortir de la pièce. Mais quand il s'est levé, des points ont clignoté devant ses yeux. Il se balançait sur ses pieds, tombant presque. Ryuzaki sauta de son propre lit et se précipita vers lui.

"Light-kun". Il tendit la main pour aider l'adolescent.

" _Non_."

Light se maintenais sur une commode, gardant son équilibre. Il a absolument refusé de laisser Ryuzaki l'aider de quelque façon que ce soit. Tout était de la faute de ce trou du cul. Light était déjà la risé de la classe de L et Ryuzaki avait tout fait, dix fois pire. Ce forum était le dernier clou sur le cercueil. Tous les ragots sur L et Light triplaient, quadruplaient... Comment Light pouvait-il à nouveau montrer son visage dans la classe de Wedy ? Comment pourrait-il montrer son visage n'importe où ? Et si L voyait le forum ? Light se sentit instantanément malade dans son estomac. _Oh mon Dieu._ _Et si L le savait ?_

Ryuzaki se tenait à côté de lui, fixant Light avec une émotion indiscernable.

"Light-kun, s'il te plaît repose-toi. Tu ne vas pas très bien."

"Et à qui la faute ?"

Ryuzaki a vraiment tressailli et a baisser la tête. Si Light ne le connaissait savait pas, il penserait que l'homme avait l'air presque coupable et... inquiet. Light ne voulait pas de sa putain de pitié cependant. Il pouvait sentir la colère monter de nouveau en lui. L'envie de frapper son colocataire était si forte en ce moment.

Ryuzaki le regarda de nouveau, croisant son regard. "Notre confrontation physique était regrettable. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire perdre conscience."

"La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas te frapper assez fort."

"Light-kun- "

"Éloigne-toi de moi." Light passa devant lui, le frappant à l'épaule.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers son placard et prit rapidement quelques vêtements. Light portait toujours le même t-shirt et le pantalon d'hier. C'était dégueulasse. Il avait besoin de sortir de cette pièce, de se doucher et se changer.

Ryuzaki a essayé de lui parler à nouveau. "Je veux faire la paix avec toi, Light-kun. J'ai supprimé notre devoir de rêve sur le forum. C'est partis."

Light arracha une chemise d'un cintre alors qu'il se retournait en criant. "Tu n'aurais jamais dû le poster d'abord !"

"Si tu m'insultes, tu devrais t'attendre à des répercussions, Light-kun." Expliqua sèchement Ryuzaki. "Tu est le seul à blâmer. Tout ce que j'ai posté était la vérité. Votre hypocrisie est très inconvenable."

Il a grogné. "Hypocrisie ?"

"Oui, l'hypocrisie. Tu m'a insulté alors que tu avais toi-même un rêve homoérotique- "

"Va-tu juste te _taire au_ sujet de ce rêve ?! Pourquoi es-tu si obsédé par ça ?!"

"Parce que tu refuses de me dire- "

"Ce n'est pas tes affaires !" Light a crié face à lui. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?" Qu'est ce que tu attend sur cette merde ? "

Ryuzaki leva un sourcil. "Sur cette quoi ?"

"Argh. Oublie ça." Light jeta les vêtements propres sur son lit. Puis il attrapa une serviette et son panier de douche. S'il ne partait pas bientôt, il frapperait encore probablement Ryuzaki au visage.

"Oui."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ryuzaki dans la confusion. "Quoi ?"

"Oui, savoir plus sur votre rêve serait agréable pour moi."

Les yeux de Light s'élargissent. Il s'est soudain senti très chaud. Les paumes de ses mains devinrent moites alors que son visage rougissait. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré de Ryuzaki disait ?

L'homme étrange inclina sa tête sur le côté. "Cela répond à la question de Light-kun, n'est ce pas ? Tu voulais savoir si je tirais du plaisir pour- "

Light arracha les vêtements du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Attends, Light-kun." Il a suivi l'adolescent et a attrapé son poignet.

L'esprit de Light revint immédiatement à la nuit dernière, quand Ryuzaki lui avait saisi les deux poignets et l'avait épinglé. Est-ce que le bâtard avait ça lui aussi ? Son cœur battait alors que les mots de Ryuzaki résonnaient dans son esprit. _"Je suis curieux. Est-ce que c'est de la peur ou de l'excitation, Light-kun ? Ou est-ce les deux ?"_ Il ne savait pas. C'était le pire. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que Ryuzaki lui faisait, ni de ce qu'il ressentait, ni pourquoi il avait ce rêve tordu et malade à propos de L en premier lieu ! La respiration de Light s'accélérait anxieusement. Il s'était senti impuissant dans le rêve, impuissant quand Ryuzaki le retenait. Il _détestait_ ça. Il _détestait_ cette faiblesse. Il _détestait_ ce que Ryuzaki lui faisait !

"Recule !" Light arracha sa main de celle de l'homme.

Puis il lança un regard de haine dans ces grands yeux noirs. "Tu es un monstre complètement malade, Ryuzaki, et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Je déménage."

Il couru hors de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Après s'être douché, Light retourna momentanément dans sa chambre de dortoir. Heureusement, Ryuzaki était parti. Light jeta ses vêtements sales dans un panier tout en frottant ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette. Il était 7h03 maintenant. Il avait pris une douche extrêmement longue, car il ne voulait pas vraiment retourner dans la pièce. Au moins, Ryuzaki était parti. C'était un soulagement. Il en avait marre de crier sur son colocataire. Honnêtement, il serait heureux s'il ne voyait plus jamais ce monstre. Il avait besoin de changer de chambre le plus tôt possible.

Light s'assit à son bureau et fouilla le site Web de l'université sur son ordinateur portable. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver les coordonnées de la directrice de logement. Light a appelé le bureau de la femme et a laissé un message vocal. Espérons qu'elle arrivera bientôt à son bureau et entendra son message. Ensuite il pourrait lui parler de partir loin de ce dortoir horrible.

Light a mangé le petit déjeuner et a fait le tour du dortoir pendant un certain temps. Il a même regardé un peu ses devoirs de chimie. Il essayait de trouver quelque chose pour ne pas penser à Ryuzaki. Il était rare que Light combatte physiquement n'importe qui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter son colocataire. L'homme avait vraiment été sous sa peau. Il était tellement énervant et... _étrange_. Vraiment étrange.

La plupart des manies de Ryuzaki n'étaient pas si mauvaises, comme la façon dont il s'accroupit sur tout, la façon dont il tient les objets, son régime de nourriture sucrée et son aversion pour le sommeil. Light s'habituait à tout cela. Mais ce nouvel aspect sexuel de Ryuzaki... Son obsession pour le rêve de Light et la façon dont il a épinglé Light. L'adolescent frissonna. Light ne pouvait pas s'habituer à ça. Il ne voulait pas. Il avait besoin d'aller loin, loin de Ryuzaki.

À 9h45, Light quitta son dortoir et se dirigea vers la classe de L. Alors qu'il traversait le campus, il remarqua plusieurs personnes portant des journaux. Apparemment, l'université Wammy avait son propre journal et cela semblait populaire. Sur la première page du journal, il y avait une photo d'une jeune fille blonde et une légende disant "Séance de photo de Misa sur le campus". Light se souvint vaguement de sa petite sœur qui lui parlait de Misa auparavant. Elle était un modèle ou quelque chose comme ça. Tous les étudiants devaient être enthousiasmés par la venue d'une célébrité. Cela explique l'engouement pour les journaux.

Lorsque Light entra dans la grande salle, presque tout le monde tenait un journal. Il descendit les marches tandis que les étudiants ricanaient autour de lui. Malheureusement, il s'était habitué aux chuchotements moqueurs. C'était juste un autre jour en enfer.

Light, grincheux, s'assit dans la première rangée à côté de Takada. La fille serrait un journal contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle le regardait bouche bée.

Il soupira. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, Takada ?"

"Hum... As-tu lu le journal ?"

"Non." Il lui a donné un regard inquiet. "Pourquoi. Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?"

Elle détourna les yeux nerveusement. "Peut-être que ce serait mieux si tu ne le lisais pas..."

"Laisse moi voir." Light lui arracha le journal.

Il feuilleta les papiers jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son nom imprimé. _Qu'est-ce que... ?_ Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il regardait le texte sous le choc. Il y avait toute une colonne de potins sur lui et L. Il détaillait toutes les rumeurs sur Light et le détective. Certaines informations étaient vraies et d'autres non. Les interviews sur l' _incident de bureau_ étaient vraies, mais beaucoup de gens racontaient des mensonges flagrants. Ils ont prétendus que Light avait vu le visage de L, qu'il connaissait personnellement le détective. Quelques-uns ont même prétendu que L et Light avaient baisés ensemble.

Le journal était déchiré de son étreinte alors que Light serrait anxieusement ses mains. Takada lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Tout autour de lui était un bruit blanc. Il accorda tout son environnement avec ses yeux uniquement concentrés sur le journal déchiré qu'il tenait à la main. Juste au moment où Light ne pensait pas que sa vie pourrait empirer, c'était fait. Sa réputation a été ruinée maintenant. Chaque fois que quelqu'un le verrait, il penserait à cet article. Il serait toujours connu comme l'étudiant que L a baisé. Cela pourrait le hanter pour le reste de sa vie.

Il finit par relâcher le journal tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur son siège. Son visage était très pâle et il se sentait mal. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. _Peut-être que je devrais juste laisser tomber de l'université Wammy. Foutre le camp d'_ _ici._

Il a tressailli quand quelqu'un lui a touché le bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Takada qui le regardait d'un air compatissant.

"Ne laisse pas cela trop te déranger. Seuls les gens sur le campus lisent ceci, et ils l'oublieront assez tôt. Les rumeurs vont et viennent, tu sais."

Il a donné un léger signe de tête. "Ouais."

Elle lui sourit.

Light s'est un peu détendu. Takada avait raison. Tôt ou tard, les étudiants trouveraient autre chose à raconter. Il ne pouvait pas juste s'enfuir. Ce serait comme admettre l'échec. Light resterait ici, faisant face à la situation, et réussirait dans la classe de L. Puis il travaillerait pour le détective comme il l'avait prévu. Une colonne de rumeurs assassines n'allaient pas changer cela.

Soudain, le grand écran s'alluma, montrant la lettre gothique L. Il était dix heures précises, il était temps que la classe commence. Light se redressa sur sa chaise et écarta le journal sur son bureau. Malheureusement, cette action n'est pas passée inaperçue par L.

"Light-kun, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?"

"Ce n'est rien." Il tenait le papier froissé sur ses genoux, sous son bureau.

L a fait une pause pendant un moment, avant que sa voix technologiquement changée ne fasse un commentaire catégorique. "Non, c'est un journal. Au moins 75% de la classe en a, mais votre journal est déchiré, Light-kun ? Pourquoi ? Le papier vous a-t-il contrarié ?"

"N-Non, je ne l'ai pas déchiré." Light mentait frénétiquement. "C'était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai trouvé."

"Vous avez trouvé un journal déchiqueté et l'avez apporté en classe."

 _Eh bien, quand tu dis ça comme ça, j'ai l'air stupide._ "…Ouais."

"Est-ce que votre papier est encore lisible, Light-kun ? Lisez-le moi."

 _Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi._ L ne sait clairement pas ce qu'il y a dans le journal. Ou du moins, Light espérait que le détective ne le savait pas. Il aimerait que ça reste comme ça. Il ne savait pas comment L réagirait aux rumeurs.

"En fait, mon papier est assez déchiré, alors ..."

"Que quelqu'un passe un journal à Light-kun." L a commandé.

Un étudiant assis derrière Light ricana tandis qu'il lui tendait un papier. Light prit le papier intact et le posa sur son bureau. Il lança un regard noir à l'affreux journal, maudissant sa propre existence.

"Lis-le moi, Light-kun."

Il a lu la première page à haute voix. "La fabuleuse séance photo de Misa-Misa est prévue pour- "

"Non, ça ne dérangerait pas Light-kun. Lisez le prochain article."

Il a basculé à la page suivante. "La série de conférences sur la biodiversité- "

"Le prochain."

"En raison des préoccupations de gain de poids des étudiants, la cafétéria réduit les options du désert- "

"Maintenant, c'est bouleversant, mais probablement pas pour Light-kun. Ensuite."

Il se tourna vers la page de potins et se figea. Le titre était intitulé « _Est-ce que le détective L, célèbre dans le monde entier, dort avec un étudiant d'université ?_ ». Light sentit sa gorge s'assécher alors qu'il clignait des yeux sur le journal. Tout l'auditorium était silencieux. Il y avait une tension indéfinie dans l'air. Tout le monde attendait de voir si il l'allait vraiment le lire à haute voix.

"Euh..."

"Que dit-il, Light-kun ?"

 _Pourquoi est ce que vous ne le lisez pas vous-même ?!_ Light avait envie de crier, mais à la place il garda la bouche fermée. Il pouvait entendre les gens rire à nouveau tranquillement. C'était tellement humiliant.

Puis il sentit soudain son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Quelqu'un l'appelait. C'était probablement la directrice du logement. Il a sorti son téléphone en souriant à lui-même. Enfin, un coup de chance.

"Excusez-moi, je dois prendre cet appel." Light saisit son sac à dos et bondit hors de son siège, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il a pratiquement manqué de cours de L. Une fois qu'il a atteint le couloir, il a tenu le téléphone jusqu'à son oreille. "Bonjour ?"

"Bonjour, est ce que c'est Light Yagami ?" Une voix de féminine a parlé.

"Ouais."

"J'appelle du département du logement. Vous voulez changer de chambre, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. _Oui_ , je veux changer le plus tôt possible."

"Hm. Et vous êtes dans un dortoir pour deux personnes maintenant ?"

"Ouais."

"Eh bien, ça va poser problème."

"Quoi ? _Pourquoi_ ?"

"Vous avez déjà payé pour vivre dans un dortoir pour deux personnes, donc je peux seulement vous changer dans un dortoir avec le même plan d'étage. Chaque chambre de deux personnes est pleine."

"Donc, il n'y a pas d'autres chambres disponibles ?" Il a demandé dans la frustration. "Dans tout le campus ?"

"Eh bien, il y a une chambre vide pour une personne."

"Alors je peux vivre seul ?" Il sourit avec excitation. "Changez moi dans celui-là."

"Je le ferais, mais... C'est plus cher. Pouvez-vous vous le permettre ?"

"C'est combien ?"

"Environ deux fois plus qu'un dortoir de deux personnes."

Light soupira. "Et ce que c'est la seule pièce vide ?"

"Pour les garçons, oui. Toutes les autres chambres vacantes sont dans des dortoirs réservés aux filles. Je n'ai jamais entendu le nom de Light avant, mais vous ne ressemblez pas à une fille."

"Ouais, je suis un mec." Light roula des yeux. _Les travailleurs du gouvernement..._

Il a écouté la femme bavarder pendant un moment avant de raccrocher. Stupide département du logement. S'il voulait changer de chambre, il avait besoin d'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Mais il ne voulait pas demander l'aide de sa famille. Son père se plaignait déjà des dépenses de l'université. L'université Wammy n'était pas vraiment pas cher. Light avait besoin de se faire de l'argent tout seul. Alors il pourrait vivre tout seul dans ce merveilleux paradis des dortoirs.

Il a marché vers l'entrée de l'auditorium. Avant qu'il ait touché la porte, il a hésité. S'il retournait en classe, L lui ordonnait probablement de lire le journal à haute voix. Light frissonna et s'éloigna de la porte. Il ne se soumettrait plus à cette torture. Ça ne ferait pas de mal de manquer une classe. J'espère que L va oublier le journal d'ici vendredi.

Light a sauté la classe de L et a travaillé dans la bibliothèque pendant un petit moment. Puis il a assisté à son cours de mathématique, suivi par l'anglais. Il entra de bonne heure dans la salle de classe et s'assit près de la fenêtre. Sur la chaise à côté de lui, quelqu'un avait laissé un journal. Il avait été plié sur la page de liste d'emplois. Cela pourrait être utile. Light attrapa le papier et parcourut tous les travaux potentiels. Cependant, aucune des options d'emploi ne semblait bonne. La plupart des emplois impliquaient une forme de travail manuel comme le transport de boîtes ou de personnes âgées handicapées.

"Bonjour, Light. Tu recherche d'un emploi ?"

Mikami s'assit à côté de lui tandis que Light continuait à regarder le journal, faisant un point pour ignorer l'homme.

"Avez-vous lu ce journal dans son intégralité ? Vous savez ce qu'il dit, n'est-ce pas ?"

Light se tendit alors qu'il regardait les offres d'emploi.

"Si tu veux vraiment gagner de l'argent, tu pourrais poursuivre l'université, et L aussi. Maintenant, vous êtes victime de harcèlement sexuel et de diffamation."

"Je ne _poursuis_ personne." Il a cassé.

"D'accord... C'est ton choix. Je parie que tu pourrais gagner une grande somme." L'homme aux cheveux noirs le regarda attentivement à travers ses lunettes. "As-tu trouvé un bon travail ?"

"Non."

"Peut-être je peux t'aider." Mikami leva un téléphone portable vers le visage de l'adolescent. Puis Light entendit un clic.

Il cligna des yeux de surprise. "Tu viens juste de prendre une photo de moi ?"

"Oui, et maintenant je l'envoie."

"À qui ?" Light fronça les sourcils.

"Une de mes connaissances. Elle peut t'être très utile." Mikami a expliqué alors qu'il a envoyé un texto sur son téléphone. "As-tu entendu parler de Misa Amane ?"

"Oui, le mannequin. Pourquoi ?"

Mikami sourit. "Elle aime ta photo."

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 ** _ _ **Sylmarils**_ _**: Alors pour répondre à ta question {c'est très bien si tu te sens inspirée pour traduire une fanfic :) } : Chaque chapitres possèdent trois mille voir à quatre mille mots par chapitres. Et cela me prend cinq à sept jours pour les traduires. Vu que les vacances arrivent bientôt, les chapitres seront posté un peu plus tôt que prévus. Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire et à bientôt. :)

 ** _LxLight4ever_** : Eh oui, moi aussi j'étais KO la première fois que j'avais lu ça. Et pour tout te dire, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvais traité L comme ça. Enfin, bref. Si tu rit comme ça en lisant ceci, bon courage à toi pour la prochaine fois. Contente de savoir que l'histoire te plaise. :D A la revoyure. :)

 _ **IlonaDark**_ : Merci pour ton commentaire. Mais je ne comprend pas... Que veut tu dire par "j'en ai saigner des yeux" ? Est ce que j'ai fait des fautes de traduction ? Il y a t-il quelque chose qui t'a déplu dans ce que j'ai fait ? Tu peux m'envoyer un PM si quelque chose t'a dérangée. A + :)

 ** _Skaelds_** : Voilà là suite, toute droite sortie du four et prête à être dévorée des yeux ^.^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Et oui, en effet je suis assez 'rapide' pour faire mon travail eheh et crois moi tu n'a rien raté du tout. :3. A plus tard. :}


	6. La Disparition

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Disparition**

* * *

 _OMG ! Il est tellement mignon ! **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Oui ! Misa-Misa le veut ! **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Il peut faire la photo avec moi ! **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Amène-le ! Amène-le ! Lol **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Il est si mignon que je pourrais l'adorer ! Lol. **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Est-il célibataire ? **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Dites-lui que Misa-Misa est célibataire **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Light regarda le téléphone portable de Mikami avec incrédulité.

"Tu vois, elle t'aime vraiment bien." Mikami sourit.

"Mais elle ne me connaît même pas. Elle n'a vu qu'une photo de moi."

"Pour Misa, c'est plus que suffisant." Mikami posa son téléphone sur le bureau. "Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ? Veux tu faire la séance photo ? C'est de l'argent facile."

Le cours d'anglais venait de se terminer. Tandis que Light et Mikami restaient assis, tous les élèves autour d'eux s'apprêtaient à partir. Light baissa les yeux sur le téléphone alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses options. Pour s'éloigner de Ryuzaki, il avait besoin d'argent. Cependant, l'idée de poser devant une caméra avec un modèle girly n'était pas si attrayante.

Le téléphone portable de Mikami bourdonna alors qu'un autre texte apparaissait sur l'écran.

 _Dites-lui que si il vient, Misa-Misa partagera son salaire avec lui. **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Light regarda curieusement Mikami. "Combien se fait-elle pendant une séance photo ?"

"Oh, un montant obscène. Probablement suffisant pour payer tous vos frais de scolarité."

Light soupira alors qu'il cédait, "D'accord, je vais le faire."

Mikami se leva avec un sourire. "Nous ferions mieux de partir alors."

Après avoir quitté la salle de classe, Light a suivi Mikami tout le long du campus. Alors qu'ils marchaient, l'étudiant pré-droit a expliqué comment il connaissait Misa Amane. Il avait d'abord rencontré le modèle quand elle avait un peu de problème. Mikami lui avait donné des conseils juridiques qui l'aidaient grandement. Maintenant, Misa l'aimait beaucoup. Ils avaient même un accord pour que Mikami devienne son avocat une fois diplômé de l'école de droit.

Light était tenté de s'interroger sur le genre de problèmes dans lesquels elle se trouvait. Mais il décida de ne pas se forcer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en apprendre plus sur Misa de toute façon. Après aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucune intention de la revoir.

Devant lui, Light pouvait voir le décor de la séance photo. Il y avait quelques chaises pliantes et une grande caméra debout sur trois pattes. Un homme portant un cou de tortue noire était assis à côté de la caméra pendant que Misa bondissait, leur faisant des signes de la main. La fille blonde portait une courte robe noire en dentelle et des bas à hauteur de genou.

Light lui répondit poliment alors que lui et Mikami s'approchaient d'elle. Cela semblait seulement exciter Misa encore plus.

"Oh, Light, Misa-Misa est si heureuse de te rencontrer." Ses yeux brillaient de joie.

"Ouais..." Il a répondu "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi."

Elle a poussé un cri en réponse.

Le photographe croisa les bras alors qu'il soufflait, "Alors, Light, as-tu déjà fait une séance photo avant ?"

Light était sur le point de répondre, mais Mikami l'interrompit. "Bien sûr qu'il l'a déjà fait. Light sait ce qu'il fait."

"Hmph, je suppose que ça ira alors." Le photographe a commencé à ajuster son appareil photo.

Light fixa Mikami alors qu'il murmurait, "Pourquoi as-tu... ?"

"Désolé, j'essaie juste d'aider." Mikami sourit d'un air d'excuse.

"D'accord." Le photographe a annoncé "Je pense que nous sommes prêts à commencer. Misa, Light, mettez-vous en position."

"Allons-y !" Misa saisit joyeusement Light par le poignet et l'attira devant la caméra.

* * *

"Mmm... Oui, donne-moi plus de ça ! ...Oui, montre-moi ton visage sexy !"

Le photographe a continué à prendre de plus en plus de photos. À chaque fois, un flash lumineux venait de la caméra, aveuglant momentanément Light.

 _Combien de temps dois-je supporter ce truc ?_ Light grimaça tandis que Misa pendait pratiquement sur lui. Elle était la seule à faire la pose. Light se tenait juste là comme une statue, alors qu'elle agissait comme si elle voulait désespérément son attention. C'était une dynamique étrange. Cependant, le photographe a adoré. La séance photo durait depuis au moins une heure maintenant.

Le photographe a finalement baissé son appareil photo. "Très bien, j'aime vraiment ce que nous avons jusqu'ici, mais je veux essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Puis-je prendre une photo d'un bisou entre vous deux ?"

Misa est soudainement devenue rouge vif. "E-Eh bien, si ça va avec Light..."

Le photographe a jeté un coup d'œil à Light. "Si tu l'embrasses, je te paierai en entier, en liquide, aujourd'hui."

Light soupira et regarda Misa qui rougissait encore et gigotait avec ses mains. Honnêtement, il voulait vraiment que la séance photo soit terminée. Et il voulait son argent. À présent. C'était mieux de faire ça et d'en finir.

Light attrapa Misa par les épaules et l'attira vers lui. Il l'a embrassée pendant que le photographe devenait fou et a pris une série de photos.

"Oh, un homme d'action ! J'adore ça ! J'adore !"

Après la séance photo, Misa semblait encore plus amoureux de lui. Elle a insisté pour échanger des numéros de téléphone, puis elle a dit qu'elle lui dirait une fois que leurs photos seraient publiées. Light s'en foutait. Il avzit été soulagé une fois que le photographe l'avait payé.

Light retourna vers son dortoir avec un paquet d'argent dans sa main. Il a compté l'argent une dernière fois avant de le fourrer dans sa poche. Il avait plus que suffisant pour payer un nouveau dortoir. Light sortit son téléphone portable et appela le département du logement.

Il a rapidement expliqué qu'il avait appelé plus tôt et qu'il voulait passer à un dortoir pour une personne.

"Et pourquoi voulez-vous changer ?" la femme a demandé par téléphone.

 _Parce que mon colocataire est un harceleur gay, qui essaie de ruiner ma vie._ "Je préfère simplement vivre seul, je sais que c'est plus cher et je peux le payer- "

"Oh, l'argent n'est pas le problème."

Light s'arrêta un moment, sa main serra le téléphone. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Nous avons une nouvelle politique universitaire : si vous voulez changer de chambre, vous devez expliquer votre raison à un conseiller. Voulez-vous changer de chambre à cause de votre colocataire ?"

"Eh bien..." Light admit, "Je suppose qu'il fait partie de la raison, mais- "

"Alors vous et votre colocataire devez aller à la consultation avant de pouvoir changer de dortoir."

Il lutta pour contenir la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. " _Quoi ?_ "

"Je peux vous aider à prendre rendez-vous avec un conseiller si vous le souhaitez."

"Non, c'est..." Pendant une seconde, Light s'imagina s'asseoir sur le canapé d'un thérapeute avec Ryuzaki. Il pouvait imaginer le monstre accroupi à côté de lui, parlant de rêves humides et d'hommes nus avec un cheesecake. Light était presque bouche bée. "Laisser tomber."

"Mais- "

Light raccrocha et rangea son téléphone.

"Merde," jura-t-il dans sa barbe alors qu'il continuait vers son dortoir. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

* * *

Light se leva dans le lit, fixant le plafond. La pièce était très sombre. D'habitude, il y avait toujours de la lumière venant du côté de Ryuzaki, mais l'homme étrange avait disparu. Light ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur dernier affrontement le matin. Maintenant, il était tard dans la nuit. Pourquoi Ryuzaki ne revenait-il pas ?

Light jeta un coup d'œil au côté vide de Ryuzaki. Si son colocataire était quelqu'un d'autre, Light pourrait en fait être inquiet. Mais c'était Ryuzaki. Plus tôt, Light avait remarqué que l'ordinateur portable du monstre avait disparu. Très probablement, Ryuzaki était quelque part dans la bibliothèque, tapant comme tous les soirs. Light n'avait jamais vu l'homme dormir. Ryuzaki était toujours réveillé et sur son ordinateur portable... ou en train de manger du sucre. Ce soir, il faisait simplement ces choses ailleurs.

Bon débarras. Light se tourna de l'autre côté, face au mur. S'il avait de la chance, peut-être que Ryuzaki commencerait à passer chaque nuit à l'extérieur de leur dortoir. Light ferma les yeux, profitant de la paix et de la tranquillité. Il savait que c'était trop bon pour durer. Il verrait Ryuzaki à nouveau demain.

* * *

Où était Ryuzaki ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Le matin, Light assista à l'horrible conférence de Wedy. Autour de lui, il pouvait entendre quelques étudiants chuchoter à son sujet, probablement à cause du devoir de rêve. Mais Light n'avait aucune difficulté à les ignorer. Tout le temps, il a regardé à plusieurs reprises à la porte. Au début, il avait pensé que Ryuzaki était simplement en retard pour les cours. Mais finalement, il devint évident que Ryuzaki n'allait pas se montrer. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait séché la classe, Light ne trouverait pas ça étrange. Les élèves sautent la classe tout le temps. C'était normal... Mais Ryuzaki ne semblait pas être le genre de personne qui manquerait un cour.

Light sentit un pincement d'inquiétude jusqu'à ce qu'il l'oublie rapidement. Il se fichait que Ryuzaki ait disparu. C'était une bonne chose.

Ensuite, Light a assisté à son cours de chimie. Ryuzaki était encore introuvable. Light écrivit dans sa spirale, copiant ce que le professeur disait. Il entendit les mots du professeur, mais cela ne signifiait rien pour lui. Aucun des mots enregistrés. Il était trop distrait. Où diable était Ryuzaki?

Dans le laboratoire de chimie, Light devait faire toute une expérience par lui-même. C'était assez facile. Juste une distillation de routine et une chromatographie sur le papier. Même s'il n'avait pas de partenaire, Light avait fini l'expérience avant tout le monde. Tandis que Light enregistrait ses résultats, il jeta un coup d'œil au tabouret de laboratoire vide à côté de lui. Les étudiants ont seulement été autorisés à manquer un jour dans le laboratoire. Ryuzaki ne le savait-il pas ?

Peut-être que Ryuzaki était malade. C'est pourquoi la plupart des gens manquent toute une journée de cours, n'est-ce pas ?

Light retourna dans son dortoir et le trouva vide. Si Ryuzaki était malade, ne se reposerait-il pas dans le dortoir ? Ryuzaki doit être ailleurs sur le campus. Light s'assit à son bureau, faisant ses devoirs pendant un moment. Puis il se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Sur le chemin, il a décidé de traverser la bibliothèque. Puis il se promena autour du terrain de tennis et du café où il avait déjà mangé avec Ryuzaki. Son étrange colocataire était introuvable. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Light cherchait réellement Ryuzaki. Bien sûr, il ne le faisait pas. Il s'en fichait que Ryuzaki soit parti.

Light mangea seul dans la cafétéria, puis retourna à son dortoir. À 22 heures, il arpentait sa chambre. Cela faisait plus de 24 heures qu'il avait vu Ryuzaki pour la dernière fois. 24 heures. Cela n'avait pas semblé juste. Si Light connaissait le numéro de téléphone de Ryuzaki, il l'aurait appelé. Mais il ne le connaissait pas... Light n'avait jamais penser à demandé son numéro. _Merde. Comment pourrais-je l'obtenir ?_

Light se précipita vers son ordinateur portable et chercha Ryuzaki sur internet. Il ne pouvait pas trouver son colocataire bizarre sur l'un des sites sociaux habituels. Pas de compte Facebook ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais il savait que Ryuzaki avait un blog. Il a réussi à trouver le blog à nouveau et la page principale était maintenant intitulée « Le classement des sept cent cinquante-trois cheesecakes ». La dernière entrée date d'il y a quelques jours et portait sur un nouveau gâteau au fromage. Light a cliqué sur l'entrée et fit défiler jusqu'à la section des commentaires. Sans surprise, personne n'avait commenté. Mais Light pouvait laisser un message ici, et Ryuzaki le verrait probablement.

Light hésita avec ses mains sur le clavier. _Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?_ Light ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop inquiet, ou comme il s'en souciait. Parce que clairement, il s'en fichait. Light soupira. Il avait cessé de croire à ses propres conneries il y a des heures. Il était inquiet. C'était la pure vérité. Il voulait savoir où Ryuzaki était.

Light tapé dans la section des commentaires. ' _C'est Light. Où es-tu ?_ '

Il s'adossa à sa chaise, regardant fixement l'écran de l'ordinateur, souhaitant silencieusement qu'une réponse apparaisse. Après quelques minutes, Light retourna faire ses devoirs. À minuit, il a vérifié à nouveau le blog, et il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse de Ryuzaki.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Light se réveilla et regarda instantanément le côté de Ryuzaki dans le dortoir. Son colocataire était toujours parti. Light s'est dirigé vers la salle de bain communautaire et s'est préparé pour la journée. Avant que Light ne parte en cours, il vérifia de nouveau le blog de Ryuzaki. Il n'y avait pas eu de réponse à son message.

Avec un soupir, Light se dirigea vers le bâtiment de la justice pénale. Mercredi, il avait quitté la classe de L tôt. Le détective lui donnerait probablement une punition. Light ne voulait même pas savoir ce que L avait prévu pour lui. Light n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter d'être de la merde de toute façon... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ryuzaki. Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à l'homme étrange ?

Lorsque Light entra dans la grande salle, il se dirigea vers la première rangée et s'assit à côté de Takada. Une fois de plus, il entendit des murmures derrière lui mais il s'en fichait.

Takada lui lança un regard inquiet. "Est ce que ça va ?"

"Ouais. Très bien." répondit-il distraitement.

L'écran blanc devant la classe s'alluma, montrant la lettre gothique L.

Dans sa voix technologiquement modifiée, L a annoncé à l'improviste, "Le gouvernement britannique a demandé mon aide en raison d'un attentat à la bombe à Londres. La classe est annulée jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

L'écran s'est soudainement éteint.

Tous les étudiants se mirent à jaser tout de suite tandis que Light se figeait sur son siège. _Une bombe ? Quel bombardement ?_ C'était la première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler. Une pensée terrible l'a frappé. _Et si Ryuzaki était retourner en Angleterre ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si- ?_

Light bondit de son siège et s'élança hors de l'auditorium. Il a couru tout le chemin jusqu'au centre d'informations des étudiants, où il y avait une ligne de téléviseurs à travers le mur. À travers la foule des étudiants, Light pouvait voir les écrans. Son cœur a sauté un battement pendant qu'il regardait les images des explosions à Londres. Toutes les chaînes d'information montraient la même chose. Des zones peuplées ont été attaquées. Des stations de métro, de grands immeubles de bureaux et même un aéroport. Oh, mon dieu, un aéroport.

Light s'éloigna de la foule et s'appuya contre le mur. Si Ryuzaki n'était nulle part sur le campus, il était probable qu'il aurait pu rentrer à la maison. Light ne l'avait pas vu depuis mercredi matin. C'était plus que suffisant pour qu'il rentre en Angleterre.

Light se dépêcha de retourner à son dortoir alors que ses pensées s'accéléraient. Ryuzaki aurait-il été victime de l'attentat ? Light avait mal au ventre, et son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Quand il a essayé de déverrouiller la porte de sa chambre, ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il manipulait la clé. Les derniers mots qu'il avait dit à Ryuzaki résonnèrent dans son esprit.

 _"Tu es un monstre complètement malade, Ryuzaki, et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Je déménage."_

Après avoir entendu ça, et si Ryuzaki avait décider de partir en premier ?

Light l'avait chassé.

Light l'avait chassé jusqu'à sa mort.

 _Non Non Non Non ! Je n'ai aucune preuve qu'il soit mort dans l'attentat. J'ai besoin de preuves !_ Light entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant directement vers son ordinateur portable. Il a cherché des informations sur l'attentat de Londres. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations sur les sites. Le nombre de mort estimés était de 10 000 à 100 000. Certaines sources ont estimé encore plus que ça. La zone autour de l'aéroport était la plus touchée, ce qui inquiétait Light. Et si Ryuzaki venait d'atterrir à cet aéroport, ses chances de survie étaient faibles.

Light lisa des dizaines et des dizaines d'articles, puis il revint sur le blog de Ryuzaki. Toujours pas de réponse.

Light à cliqué sur la section des commentaires et tapé. ' _Es-tu toujours au Japon ?_ '

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de la pièce. Puis il a tapé à nouveau.

' _Tu es retourné en Angleterre ?_ '

' _Réponds-moi, Ryuzaki !_ '

Après avoir appuyé sur Entrée, Light a frappé son poing sur le clavier. Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il recommençait à faire les cent pas. Light jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Son cours de calcul était déjà terminé. Il l'avait manqué. Mais il pourrait se rendre à son cours d'anglais s'il se dépêchait. Light jeta son ordinateur portable dans son sac à dos et s'enfuit, claquant la porte en sortant.

* * *

Pendant son cours d'anglais, Light n'écoutait même pas l'enseignant. Il était sur son ordinateur portable, lisant toujours plus d'articles de presse et vérifiant de manière obsessionnelle le blog de Ryuzaki. Son colocataire n'avait toujours pas répondu. _Pourrait-_ il même répondre ? Light déglutit difficilement alors qu'il regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il avait besoin de preuves que Ryuzaki était toujours en vie. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

"Light , tout va bien ?" Mikami le regardait avec des yeux noirs inquiets.

"Ouais." mentit Light en minimisant le blog, le cachant à la vue.

Mikami jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur portable, voyant un article sur l'attentat. "Connais-tu quelqu'un à Londres ?"

Light regarda tristement l'article, qui avait une photo de l'aéroport en flammes. "Je ne sais pas…"

Mikami avait l'air confus.

Avec un soupir, Light expliqua "Je ne sais pas s'il est retourné en Angleterre ou pas. Mon camarade de chambre est un étudiant étranger d'Angleterre et il a juste... disparu."

"As-tu essayé de l'appeler ?" Mikami a demandé.

"Je n'ai pas son numéro."

"Qu'en est-il de Facebook ?"

"Il n'est pas sur Facebook."

"Twitter ?"

Light secoua la tête. "Non, j'ai vérifié."

"Instagram ?"

"Non."

"MySpace."

"Plus personne ne va sur MySpace", dit Light avec frustration. "Et non, il n'est pas là non plus. J'ai regardé."

"Donc, il n'est pas sur Internet du tout ?"

"Il a un blog." Light a réouvert la page du blog de Ryuzaki sur l'écran. "J'ai laissé des commentaires, mais il n'a pas répondu."

Mikami leva un sourcil en lisant le titre de la page. "Le classement de sept cent cinquante-trois cheesecakes ?"

"Il est un peu bizarre."

"Je peux voir ça." Mikami laissa échapper un long soupir. "Tu es vraiment inquiet pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Light à hérissé. Son premier instinct était de le nier, de dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet. Mais cela aurait été un mensonge si évident.

Mikami continua "Ne t'inquiète pas, Light. Même si ton colocataire est retourné en Angleterre, Londres n'est pas la seule ville. Il aurait pu atterrir ailleurs. Londres est énorme. Même s'il a atterri à Londres, il y a plusieurs aéroports là-bas." Mikami le rassura, "Je suis sûr que ton ami va bien."

 _Ce n'est pas mon ami..._ Light était sur le point d'exprimer cette pensée, mais ensuite il s'arrêta. Au lieu de cela, il a dit "Merci."

* * *

Cette nuit, Light ne pouvait pas dormir. Il est resté au lit pendant des heures, regardant le plafond. Son esprit était en train de chauffé. Il était devenu obsédé par la découverte de la preuve que Ryuzaki était toujours en vie.

Après les cours d'anglais, il avait de nouveau fouillé la bibliothèque et il avait marché tout autour du campus. Il n'y avait pas la moindre vue de Ryuzaki. Light ne pensait pas que Ryuzaki était sur le campus. Il avait vérifié et revérifié tous les espaces communs où la plupart des étudiants allaient. Il avait même demandé aux employés du café s'ils avaient vu Ryuzaki. Ils ont dit non. Puis Light avait marché jusqu'à un poste de police. Il avait sérieusement envisagé de déposer le rapport d'une personne disparue. Mais à la place, il a décidé de pirater le système informatique de la police. Il y avait vu trois cadavres trouvés récemment. Aucun d'eux n'était Ryuzaki. C'était un petit soulagement.

Light se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il alluma son ordinateur portable et vérifia de nouveau le blog de Ryuzaki. Toujours pas de réponse. Avec un soupir, Light s'assit et posa sa tête sur le bureau à côté de l'ordinateur portable. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Pourquoi ce bâtard ne pouvait-il pas lui répondre ?

Light, somnolant, leva la tête et regarda l'écran lumineux de l'ordinateur. Il a tapé un autre message dans la section des commentaires.

' _Est ce que ça va ?_ '

Puis il ferma l'ordinateur portable et retourna au lit. Finalement, il s'est assoupi, mais il a continué à se réveiller tout au long de la nuit. Chaque petit bruit le réveillait en sursaut.

* * *

L était accroupi devant son ordinateur portable, tapant rapidement. Il travaillait dans le bureau de Watari depuis des jours. D'abord, il avait évité Light, maintenant, il avait un problème beaucoup plus gros sur ses mains. Les bombardements à Londres ont créé un modèle. Du ciel, en regardant la ville, la traînée de grondement et de feu épelait une seule lettre. _L._

L avait été la cible de l'attaque. D'une certaine manière, une organisation criminelle savait que L était britannique, alors ils ont bombardé la capitale du pays. Heureusement, la Wammy's House n'a pas été blessée. Ce nouvel ennemi connaissait la nationalité du détective, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils savait. Il ne connaissait pas la Wammy's House. Si c'était le cas, la Wammy House aurait été bombardée à la place de la capitale.

Ce n'était guère rassurant cependant. L a mâché le bord de son pouce. Il améliora dix fois plus la sécurité de l'orphelinat Wammy et il envoya ses trois premiers successeurs à l'étranger. Pour l'instant, il était plus prudent de garder Near, Mello et Matt à l'extérieur de l'Angleterre.

L parcouru sa pile de preuves une fois de plus. Il avait déjà aidé le gouvernement britannique à arrêter trois des conspirateurs. Bientôt, l'un des criminels craquerait et donnerait l'information dont il avait besoin. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Pendant un moment, L a regardé les images en direct des criminels en prison. Le plus jeune prisonnier était déjà en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière et de se tenir la tête. Oui, il craquerait en premier.

Watari a mis un morceau de gâteau sur le bureau, puis L a immédiatement creusé dans la délicieuse friandise.

"Merci, Watari."

Watari hocha légèrement la tête et se retourna pour partir.

Comme L attendait maintenant que les prisonniers avouent le moindre indice, il a décidé de visiter son blog sur le thème du cheesecake. L à fait défiler vers le bas pour les commentaires. Puis il laissa tomber sa fourchette tandis que ses yeux noirs s'élargissaient de surprise. Light en avait laissés.

 _C'est Light. Où es-tu ?_

 _Es-tu toujours au Japon ?_

 _Est-tu retourné en Angleterre ?_

 _Réponds-moi, Ryuzaki !_

 _Est ce que ça va ?_

"L, quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda Watari.

La bouche de L s'étira dans un grand sourire.

"Light-kun... s'inquiète pour moi."


	7. Sempaï

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Sempai**

* * *

Quand Light entendit la porte claquer, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il se réveilla debout, assis dans son lit. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer son cœur qui accélérait. Selon l'horloge de son lit, il était 5h30 du matin. C'était au moins la cinquième fois qu'il s'était réveillé ce soir là.

"Cauchemar, Light-kun ?"

Le souffle de Light se coupa. _Cette voix..._ Light tourna la tête pour trouver Ryuzaki qui le fixait.

"R-Ryuzaki." Light a sauté du lit. Son esprit bourdonnait tellement de questions qu'il se sentait réellement étourdi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Ryuzaki se tenait juste devant lui. Une énorme vague de soulagement l'envahit. Ryuzaki allait bien. Il allait parfaitement bien.

Le soulagement du regard devait être évident à lire sur son visage parce que Ryuzaki lui souriait.

"Je ne disparaîtrai plus, alors ne t'inquiète pas, Light-kun."

"Je n'étais pas..." Light regarda ailleurs, sentant son visage chauffer avec une rougeur.

Les yeux de Ryuzaki s'élargissaient. Son regard portait sur Light comme s'il étudiait l'adolescent. Light se déplaça inconfortablement, fixant le sol. Son mensonge était si évident que c'était embarrassant.

Heureusement, Ryuzaki a changé de sujet. "Veux tu mon numéro ?"

"Ouais. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Light se précipita vers son bureau et prit son téléphone.

Ryuzaki lui a dit le numéro de téléphone tandis que Light ajoutait son colocataire à sa liste de contacts.

Light regardait toujours son téléphone quand Ryuzaki lui demanda soudainement "Tu veux toujours partir, Light-kun ?"

Light s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant. Les salles communautaires seraient un énorme problème. En outre, il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen qu'il allait partir au conseil avec Ryuzaki. Peut-être que rester dans le même dortoir ne serait pas si mal.

"Eh bien..." Light répondit lentement, "Cela dépendra de la façon dont tu agira."

Ryuzaki sourit joyeusement. "Je vais mieux me comporter, Light-kun."

"Bien." Light posa son téléphone et fit à nouveau face à Ryuzaki. "Alors, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?"

"Dans la bibliothèque."

Light fronça les sourcils. "Non, tu n'y étais pas."

Ryuzaki cligna des yeux de surprise. "Et comment le saurais-tu, Light-kun. Est-ce que tu as cherché après moi ?"

Light croisa les bras, refusant de répondre à la question.

Le sourire de Ryuzaki s'élargit. "Tu m'a cherché."

"Sérieusement, où étais-tu passé ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai passé mes nuits dans une pièce privée de la bibliothèque avec la porte fermée. Pendant la journée, je quittais le campus."

"Oh." Light avait seulement fouillé la bibliothèque pendant la journée, pas la nuit. "Où êtes-vous parti du campus ?"

"Je suis allé faire du tourisme. Je suis un étudiant étranger en échange après tout."

Light pensa immédiatement au bombardement de Londres. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi. Il n'y avait probablement rien qu'il puisse dire qui ferait que Ryuzaki se sentirait mieux à ce sujet. Light n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentirait si le Japon avait été bombardé de la même manière. Cependant, il devrait dire quelque chose.

"A propos de l'attentat..."

Ryuzaki étudia son visage et hocha la tête. "Je vais bien, Light-kun. Merci pour votre inquiétude."

Son colocataire savait ce que Light essayait de dire avant même qu'il ne parle. Light sourit un peu.

"Light-kun, le café devrait bientôt ouvrir." dit brusquement Ryuzaki. "Veux-tu m'accompagner ?"

"Bien sûr, Ryuzaki."

Son colocataire n'était pas si mal.

* * *

Le reste du week-end s'était très bien passé. L s'était énormément amusé.

Samedi matin, il prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Light. Et dans l'après-midi, ils ont joué au tennis et L a gagné. Light avait blâmé sa défaite sur son manque de sommeil. Puis L a rappelé au garçon qu'il dormait très peu par rapport à lui. Light s'était tût. Eh bien, jusqu'à leur prochain match le dimanche. Light avait jubilé sur cette victoire.

Ils ont également commencé à jouer aux échecs ensemble, et ils ont mangé tous leurs repas ensemble. L était sur son petit nuage. Il n'avait pas mentionné le rêve humide de Light ou parlé de quoi que ce soit de sexuel ces deux derniers jours. Cela a clairement porté ses fruits. Light devenait beaucoup plus détendu avec lui.

 _Peut-être que j'allais trop fort..._ L n'était pas très expérimenté avec la socialisation. Light était son premier ami. Il était complètement fasciné par Light, et il voulait connaître les pensées les plus intimes et les plus profondes de l'adolescent. Il voulait tout savoir. Mais il commençait à apprendre qu'il avait besoin de bouger lentement avec Light. S'il poussait trop le garçon, Light pourrait menacer de repartir. L ne pouvait pas avoir ça.

Pour l'instant, leur amitié innocente devrait être suffisante. Bien que L ait définitivement d'autres choses en tête... Ça devrait attendre.

Être près de Light a fait ressentir à L des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant. Des choses qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il était capable de ressentir. Pour la première fois, il se sentait _connecté_ à une autre personne. Sur le plan intellectuel, Light était le partenaire idéal pour lui. Et sur le plan physique... L était bien conscient de son intérêt pour l'adolescent. Son rêve de ravager Light sur une table l'avait rendu tout à fait évident.

Le regard sur le visage de Light quand L était retourné au dortoir... avait été incroyable. Light avait l'air si heureux de le voir. Et après que Light ait nié s'inquiéter, son expression s'était rapidement énervé et embarrassé. La rougeur sur son visage était adorable. L avait adoré le voir comme ça. Il voulait voir quelles autres expressions Light pouvait faire. Il voulait voir l'adolescent complètement défait. Il voulait voir la peau de Light rougir et ses lèvres se séparer, haletant et s'accrochant et cambrant son dos.

L secoua cette pensée de son esprit. Il devenait plus lui-même. Il avait besoin d'attendre que le moment soit venu. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'effrayer Light encore une fois.

L regarda fixement Light de l'autre côté de la pièce qui dormait profondément dans son lit. C'était dimanche soir. Récemment, L avait acquis plus de pistes sur l'organisation criminelle qui avait bombardé Londres. Il avait travaillé sur son ordinateur portable pendant des heures tout en regardant Light dormir paisiblement.

Le matin, L devait décider s'il allait avoir cours ou pas. Puisque Light avait sauté sa classe mercredi, il devait subir une sorte de punition... Mais L appréciait vraiment son temps de paix avec l'adolescent.

L a continué à taper sur son ordinateur portable. Il était occupé avec l'affaire de bombardement de toute façon. Il recommencerait la classe plus tard dans la semaine.

* * *

Puisque la classe de L était toujours annulée, Light n'avait que Mathématique et Anglais pour y assister. Pendant le cours, Light a réussi à rattraper le travail qu'il avait manqué vendredi. Puis il est allé au cours d'anglais, et Mikami s'est assis à côté de lui comme toujours.

Pendant que le professeur anglais bavardait, Mikami demanda calmement "As-tu réentendu parler de ton colocataire ?"

"Oui." murmura Light. "Il est revenu pendant le week-end et il va bien."

"Alors, où était-il ?"

D'une certaine manière, Light finit par dire à Mikami tout ce qui concernait Ryuzaki pendant le reste du cours.

Une fois la classe terminée, Mikami a commenté, "Eh bien, Ryuzaki semble certainement être un gars intéressant."

"Ouais, c'est difficile de s'ennuyer avec lui." lâcha Light, avant de rapidement fermer la bouche. _Q-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Je n'aime pas tellement sa compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?_

Avec son esprit toujours en ébullition, Light rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mikami marchait avec lui dans le couloir.

"Tu n'as pas d'autres cours aujourd'hui, non ?" Mikami a demandé avec désinvolture. "Est-ce que tu veux déjeuner ?"

"Bien sûr. Où veut-tu aller ?"

Light avait traîné avec Ryuzaki tout le week-end. Il était temps qu'il commence à se socialiser avec d'autres personnes.

* * *

En une dizaine de minutes, Light et Mikami mangeaient ensemble à la cafétéria, et ils avaient une conversation agréable et normale. Puis Light sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il a sorti le téléphone et a vu qu'il avait reçu un texto de Ryuzaki.

 _J'ai faim. Allons au café._ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

Light roula des yeux et lui envoya un texto.

 _Je suis déjà entrain de manger à la cafétéria._

Son téléphone bourdonna alors qu'un nouveau texte apparaissait sur l'écran.

 _Je te retrouverai là-bas._ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

Light cligna des yeux au message, surpris. Puis il s'adossa à sa chaise avec un soupir. _Super, Ryuzaki s'inviter pour déjeuner._

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Mikami lui lança un regard inquiet.

"Non, c'est juste mon colocataire... Il est- "

"Bonjour, Light-kun." Ryuzaki apparut soudainement et s'accroupit sur la chaise à côté de lui.

"-Ici." Light a sèchement fini.

Mikami tendit une main sur la table comme s'il voulait lui serrer la main. "Bonjour, vous devez être Ryuzaki. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous."

Ryuzaki lança un regard noir à la main, refusant de la prendre. "Je n'ai rien entendu à propos de toi."

"Euh..." Light le présenta. "Ryuzaki, c'est Mikami-senpai."

Ryuzaki pencha la tête sur le côté. "Senpai ?"

"Oui, je suis un aîné." Mikami baissa la main en expliquant "J'interviens dans différentes écoles de droit en ce moment."

"Je suis aussi un senior." a annoncé Ryuzaki.

"Oh vraiment ?" Mikami a demandé. "Quel est ta section ?"

Ryuzaki se tourna vers son colocataire. "Light-kun, pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas senpai ?"

"Quoi ?" Light plissa son front. "Tu es... mon colocataire."

"Alors ?"

"Je ne savais même pas que tu étais un aîné."

"Tu le sait maintenant. Et à partir de maintenant, tu me parleras comme Ryuzaki-senpai."

"Je ne ferais pas ça." Il lança un regard irrité à Ryuzaki avant de faire de nouveau face à Mikami. "Alors, savez-vous à quelle école de droit vous voulez aller, Mikami- _senpai_ ?"

Son camarade de classe a répondu, "Oh, en ce moment je suis encore en train de décider entre-"

Ryuzaki l'a coupé. "L'étiquette correcte signifie que tu dois m'appelez Ryuzaki-senpai."

"Tu n'es même pas japonais !" siffla Light. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en préoccupes ?"

"Je t'appelle toujours Light-kun. Clairement, j'ai des origines japonais."

"Ce n'est pas grave, Ryuzaki." Light fixait Mikami. "Désolé, de quoi on parlait ?"

Avant que Mikami puisse même ouvrir la bouche, Ryuzaki l'interrompit à nouveau. "Puisque les honneurs n'ont pas d'importance, peut-être que je commencerai à t'appeler Light-chan."

Light se hérissa alors qu'une rougeur fâchée colora ses joues. "Tu n'oserais pas."

Mikami croisa les bras. "Eh bien, vous êtes terriblement proches tout les deux."

"Non, nous ne le sommes pas." cria Light.

"Oui, Light-chan et moi sommes extrêmement proches", a déclaré Ryuzaki.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"

* * *

Le déjeuner avait été un désastre. Ryuzaki avait été incroyablement impoli envers Mikami, et même maintenant il ajoutait toujours ce titre insultant au nom de Light. _Light-chan._ Personne ne l'a jamais appelé Light-chan auparavant. Pas même quand il était petit. C'était humiliant. Cela a énervé Light sans arrêt. Mais même ainsi, l'enfer gèlera quand il appellera Ryuzaki-senpai. C'était une question de principe maintenant. Il ne l'appellerait _jamais_ Ryuzaki-senpai.

Le lendemain, Light se réveilla au son de son alarme sonore. Il éteignit l'horloge alors qu'il s'assoupissait dans son lit. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ryuzaki était perché sur son lit avec son ordinateur portable devant lui.

"Bonjour, Light-chan."

Light se tendit tandis qu'il regardait l'étrange homme aux cheveux noirs. "Arrête de m'appeler comme ça."

"Que je t'appelle comment, Light-chan ?"

"Tu sais de quoi je parle. Arrête avec ça." gronda Light alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain communautaire.

Une fois que Light fut prêt, il se dirigea vers la classe de Wedy avec Ryuzaki qui le suivait. Il s'assit, puis Ryuzaki se percha sur le siège à côté de lui. Aujourd'hui, Wedy a donné une conférence libre et sexuellement explicite sur l'homosexualité. La folle a même montré une vidéo d'hommes qui s'embrassaient. Light se déplaça inconfortablement sur la chaise, détournant les yeux de l'écran. Puis il remarqua que Ryuzaki regardait les scène des bisous gay avec de grands yeux... comme s'il l'étudiait.

Light frissonna et détourna son regard une fois de plus. Les accusations précédentes de Ryuzaki sont venues à l'esprit. _"Tu as profilé L comme un homme et vous avez rêvé de lui d'une manière sexuelle. Donc, selon ta propre logique, Light-kun, tu est aussi un pédé."_

 _Non, je ne le suis pas._ Ce rêve était une chose unique. Light ne croirait pas une seule fois ses foutus rêves. Les rêves n'étaient que des rêves. Rien de plus. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Light s'est immédiatement rappelé comment il se sentait lorsque Ryuzaki l'avait coincé. Cela n'avait pas été un rêve. C'était très réel. Light déglutit difficilement, puis il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à Ryuzaki. Les yeux noirs de son colocataire étaient toujours figés sur l'écran.

Ryuzaki avait été obsédé par le rêve de Light. Mais il ne l'avait pas mentionné du tout depuis son retour. Soudain, ces yeux noirs clignèrent, puis Ryuzaki tourna la tête pour le regarder. Light inclina rapidement la tête vers son bureau.

Après la fin du clip, Wedy a distribué des questionnaires que les élèves devaient remplir.

Light commença à tourner autour des réponses, puis Ryuzaki demanda, "Light-chan, puis-je t'emprunter un stylo ?"

Les étudiants à proximité riaient tandis que le visage de Light brûlait d'embarras.

"Non.", il a cassé.

"Pourquoi pas, Light-chan ?"

Il se tourna vers Ryuzaki et siffla, "Tu commences sérieusement à me faire chier."

Ryuzaki balaya rapidement un stylo de son bureau. "Merci pour le stylo, Light-chan."

Light se renfrogna. "Je _ne_ t'appellerai _jamais_ senpai."

" _Pourquoi ?_ " Gémit Ryuzaki.

Light l'ignora alors qu'il continuait à remplir le questionnaire.

* * *

En classe de chimie, Light prit des notes sur le cours du professeur tandis que Ryuzaki était perché à côté de lui, faisant la moue.

Ryuzaki grommela, "Tu appelles Mikami senpai."

"Ouais. Et alors ?" Light continua à prendre des notes.

"Je suis un aîné, aussi."

"Je m'en fous."

Ryuzaki gémit bruyamment, "Ce n'est pas juste, Light-chan."

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !" Light arracha furieusement le col de la chemise de Ryuzaki, prêt à le frapper au visage.

Tout autour d'eux, les étudiants le regardaient sous le choc. Light lâcha rapidement Ryuzaki et se cala dans sa chaise. Il se racla la gorge et continua à prendre des notes comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois le cours de chimie terminé, Light traversa le campus avec Ryuzaki derrière lui. L'homme agaçant l'avait suivi toute la journée, l'appelant _Light-chan_ chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Light devait trouver une solution pour mettre fin à cette torture une fois pour toutes. Si cela ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, le comportement odieux de Ryuzaki le mènerait à un autre combat de poings. Light était déjà proche de le frapper aujourd'hui.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, ils passaient devant le terrain de tennis. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Light alors qu'il s'arrêtait brusquement. Ryuzaki s'arrêta aussi et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Allons régler ça, Ryuzaki. Je jouerai contre toi dans un combat de tennis et si je gagne, tu ne pourras plus jamais m'appeler Light-chan."

"Et si je gagne, Light- _chan_ ?"

Light soupira. "Alors je t'appellerai senpai. Marché conclu ?"

"Marché conclu."

* * *

Light et Ryuzaki avaient couru sur le terrain de tennis pendant près d'une heure. Ce fut le jeu le plus difficile dans la vie de Light. Et les enjeux étaient élevés. La défaite n'était pas une option ; sa fierté ne pouvait pas le prendre. Alors, quand Light renvoya la balle parfaitement, l'enfonçant dans le sol, il laissa échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement.

Il avait gagné.

Ryuzaki était moins content.

Après le match, ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et ils s'arrêtèrent au café pour une collation. Light mangea un petit sac de croustilles tandis que Ryuzaki commandait un grand cupcake rose. L'homme aux cheveux noirs était accroupi sur sa chaise, fronçant les sourcils devant son petit gâteau.

Light croisa ses bras. "Oh allez, réjouis-toi et mange ton petit gâteau."

"Je veux que Light-kun m'appelle senpai."

"Eh bien, tant pis. Tu as perdu."

Ryuzaki avait l'air encore plus triste.

"Arrête de bouder."

"Pourquoi appelles-tu Mikami senpai ?"

Light haussa les épaules. "C'est la chose polie à faire. D'ailleurs je ne le connais pas aussi bien que je te connais."

Ryuzaki se releva immédiatement. "Alors, Light-kun n'utilise pas les honneurs avec moi à cause de notre proximité ?"

Light tressaillit, pris au piège. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit."

"C'est exactement ce que Light-kun a dit." Il sourit joyeusement. "Nous sommes proches."

Les yeux de Light s'élargissent légèrement alors que son visage rougissait, puis il détourna les yeux. "Mange juste ton cupcake."


	8. La Punition

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La punition**

* * *

Dans le dortoir, L était perché sur son lit avec son ordinateur portable devant lui. Il lisait le dernier rapport de British Intelligence. Leurs informations sur le bombardement de Londres manquaient cruellement. L avait été tenté de voler lui-même jusqu'à Londres et d'interroger les auteurs capturés. Il y avait tellement de choses que L pouvait faire sur un ordinateur. Parfois, dans des situations difficiles, L avait besoin de voir les criminels face à face.

Donnez-lui cinq minutes seul avec les terroristes, et L extirperait _toutes_ les informations dont il avait besoin. Les services secrets britanniques fermeraient les yeux sur les méthodes de L. Ils ont toujours fait comme ça.

"Hey, Ryuzaki."

L immédiatement réduit le rapport sur l'écran d'ordinateur et leva les yeux. "Oui, Light-kun ?"

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Light était assis à son bureau, fronçant les sourcils devant une feuille de papier. "Je pense que L était la cible de l'attentat."

L se figea, fixant l'adolescent avec de grands yeux noirs. Personne n'était censé le savoir, sauf le gouvernement britannique. C'était une information top secrète que L avait été la cible.

"Pourquoi penses-tu cela, Light-kun ?"

"J'ai lu sur les informations sur le bombardement pendant des jours, et j'ai marqué sur une carte chaque endroit qui avait été attaqué." Light marcha vers L et lui montra la carte en papier.

L a pris la carte entre son pouce et son index et l'a examiné. Light avait placé un point rouge sur chaque bâtiment qui avait été bombardé, et les points rouges ont clairement épelé la lettre L.

"Au début, je pensais que le motif aurait pu être une coïncidence", a expliqué Light. "Mais, aux nouvelles, personne n'en parle... J'ai du mal à croire que personne d'autres ne s'en soit rendu compte... Les nouvelles ont dû être censurées par L."

Techniquement, le gouvernement britannique avaient censuré les nouvelles, mais c'était l'idée de L. Le détective posa la carte, gardant son visage complètement vide.

"Light-kun ressemble à un terroriste de la conspiration."

"Non, je ne le suis pas." argumenta Light. "Je te dis que L était la cible. Ça a du sens. Wammy est britannique, et L doit avoir un lien avec Wammy puisqu'il n'enseigne que dans les universités Wammy. Il est probable que L est aussi britannique, et c'est pour ça que Londres a été bombardé. Quelqu'un en as après L. "

L résistait à l'envie de sourire. Light serait un atout vraiment très utile dans son travail. Peut-être que L devrait embaucher Light dès maintenant. L'adolescent était vraiment assez intelligent pour commencer à travailler pour lui tout de suite, mais alors... L ne pouvait plus vivre comme Ryuzaki.

Il aimait être le colocataire et l'ami de Light. Il se rapprochait de Light de cette façon. S'il se révélait être L, comment leur relation changerait-elle ? Light deviendrait un employé, et L serait son patron... Seraient-ils toujours aussi proches qu'ils le sont maintenant ? Avec une relation patron / employé, Light deviendrait-il plus distant ? Après avoir appris la vraie identité de Ryuzaki, Light sera probablement en colère pendant un moment...

Light lui pardonnerait-il même de lui avoir menti ?

"Eh bien, Ryuzaki, c'est logique, n'est-ce pas ?" Light a croisé ses bras impatient.

L revint à la réalité et acquiesça. "Ce que Light-kun dit est une possibilité, mais je suggère de garder ta théorie pour toi. Si tu as raison, L ne voudrait pas que d'autres le sachent."

"Je ne vais le dire à personne." Light lui arracha sa carte.

 _Alors pourquoi me l'as-tu dit ?_ Clairement, Ryuzaki était quelqu'un qui tombait dans la catégorie de n'importe qui. Les yeux de L s'élargissaient lorsqu'une réalisation le frappa. Pour Light, le dire à Ryuzaki c'est parce qu'ils sont amis. Les amis aiment partager des informations confidentielles entre eux. Light et Ryuzaki étaient _proches._

L sourit à lui-même.

Light souleva un sourcil. "Pourquoi es-tu si heureux ?"

"Pour rien, Light-kun." L est retourné travailler sur son ordinateur portable.

###

Le jour suivant, Light arriva tôt au cours de la justice pénale et alla s'asseoir au premier rang à côté de Takada. Alors que la grande salle se remplissait d'étudiants, Light parla à Takada du bombardement de Londres. Il ne mentionna rien sur le modèle des bombes ni sur son soupçon que L avait été la cible. Il savait que L voulait garder cela secret, alors il ne faisait que répéter ce qu'il entendait dans les nouvelles censurées.

Tout le monde dans l'auditorium parlait de l'attentat à la bombe. Il était difficile d'entendre quelque chose sur ça dans la foule.

Lorsque la lettre gothique L apparut sur l'écran à l'avant dans la classe, elle devint soudainement silencieuse.

Dans sa voix technologiquement modifiée, L a annoncé "L'affaire des attentats à la bombe de Londres est une enquête ouverte. Je ne peux ni confirmer ni infirmer aucune information concernant l'attaque. Je suis ici pour enseigner la justice pénale. Je ne répondrai à aucune question sur l'attentat.

Light croisa ses bras, agacer. Il aurait voulu demander à L en privé s'il avait été la cible de l'attaque. Mais même s'ils étaient seuls, il semblait que le détective n'admettrait rien.

L à ordonné, "Light-kun, écrivez sur le tableau pour moi."

 _Pas encore._ "Oui, L-sensei." Light traînait à contrecœur jusqu'au tableau.

Pour le reste du cours, Light a dû écrire des notes sur le tableau pendant que L parlait. Puis L a annoncé que la classe allait passer son premier examen la semaine prochaine. Ça allait être une centaine de questions, un choix multiple et une réponse libre. Jusqu'à présent, la période de classe avait été incroyablement calme. Light était tout le temps paranoïaque, attendant que L lui donne un ordre horrible. Mais ça n'est jamais venu.

Finalement, la classe était finie. Tout le monde rassembla leurs affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Light effaça le tableau, puis retourna à son bureau pour récupérer son sac à dos.

"Où allez vous, Light-kun ? Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous."

Light se figea tandis que son cœur battait fort. Il se tourna nerveusement pour faire face au grand écran tandis que les autres étudiants continuaient à partir.

Bientôt, Light était la seule personne qui restait dans l'auditorium. Il pouvait entendre les portes de la porte claquer en fermant les yeux sur l'écran de L.

"Vous avez sauté la classe la semaine dernière. Vous pensiez que j'avais oublié ?"

 _Merde._ Light bougea inconfortablement alors qu'il regardait le sol. "Non."

"Non quoi ?"

"Non, L-sensei."

"Marchez vers le bureau."

Les yeux de Light s'élargirent sous le choc. "Q-quoi ?"

"Le bureau, Light-kun."

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine alors que Light regardait le bureau avec horreur. Les images de son rêve lui traversèrent l'esprit alors que la panique montait en lui. Son corps tremblait et il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Light s'éloigna du bureau, secouant la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il respirait si vite qu'il commençait à se sentir étourdi. Il voulait s'enfuir, courir le plus loin possible.

"Light-kun ?"

Il était pâle, tremblant de peur, les yeux fixés sur le bureau.

"Je- Je ne peux pas."

"Light-kun, je veux que tu ouvres le tiroir du bureau."

Confus, il leva les yeux vers l'écran. "Le tiroir ?"

"Oui, Light-kun. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais te dire de faire ?"

"R-Rien." Il rougit d'embarras.

Light se sentais comme un idiot à cause de ses pensées perverses. L n'allait pas lui ordonner d'aller sur le bureau. Bien sûr, il ne le ferais pas. Light était juste paranoïaque, confondant son rêve avec la réalité. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer son cœur accéléré. Il avait besoin de prendre le contrôle sur lui-même. C'était tellement stupide.

Light se précipita vers le bureau et ouvrit le tiroir.

Son sang se refroidit quand il aperçut le journal. C'était le journal du campus de la semaine dernière. Il était plié, et l'article sur L et Light était en haut. Est-ce que L n'avait pas lu cette foutue chose maintenant ? Pourquoi l'avait-il poussé dans la figure de Light ?

Light attrapa le journal et fixa l'écran de L. "Pourquoi ?"

"Après que je t'ai dit de lire cet article à voix haute, tu t'es enfui au début des cours."

"Je ne me suis pas enfui. J'ai reçu un appel téléphonique."

L demanda "L'appel téléphonique a pris cinquante minutes ?"

"Non, pas du tout." Light soupira alors qu'il tenait le journal. "Mais vous devez comprendre pourquoi je ne voulais pas lire ça. C'est la calomnie. C'est un tas de mensonges à propos de nous deux. Pourquoi voudriez-vous que cela soit lu en classe ?"

"Light-kun, au fil du temps, vous apprendrez que je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent", a déclaré L. "Tu as sauté ma classe. C'est inexcusable. Et comme punition, tu vas me lire cet article."

"Quoi ?" Light cligna des yeux de surprise, puis il secoua la tête. "Non. _Non_ , je ne peux pas lire ça."

"Veux-tu passer ma classe, Light-kun ?"

Light resta bouche bée devant l'écran. "J'ai manqué _un_ jour. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire raté pour avoir manqué _un_ jour."

"Je peux faire ce que je veux, Light-kun. C'est ton choix. Lisez l'article ou échouez."

"Ce n'est pas juste !" cria Light avec colère.

"La vie n'est pas juste. Lisez-le."

En conflit, Light regarda le journal, puis de nouveau à l'écran. Il avait mal à l'estomac. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lire l'article à haute voix. C'était plein de mensonges humiliants et grossiers. Mais il est seulement venu à l'université Wammy pour prendre la classe de L. Il devait passer la classe de L.

Light a essayé de plaider, "L-sensei, s'il vous plaît ne me faites pas-"

"Lisez-le," L commandé.

Light regarda tristement le journal. Il déglutit difficilement, puis finit par lire l'article à voix haute "« Est-ce que le détective de renommée mondiale, L, dors avec un étudiant d'université ? » C'est la question que tout le monde se pose. Dès le premier jour de classe, L montre un extrême intérêt pour un de ses étudiants, un étudiant en première année âgé de 18 ans nommé Light Yagami... "

Light s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers l'écran, donnant à L un autre regard suppliant.

"Continuez à lire, Light-kun."

Avec un soupir, Light continua à lire l'article à haute voix. L'article commençait à décrire comment L traitait Light durant les cours, et ce que les autres élèves pensaient.

Lorsque Light atteignit la section sur l'incident du bureau, sa voix se brisa, "E-Et ensuite Light Yagami reçut l'ordre de déployer ses jambes. Il pas n'a obéit et a discuter avec son professeur. Un étudiant à clamé que L avait référé Light comme un animal de compagnie. Pour mieux comprendre ce que L a pu dire, nous avons interviewé le professeur Wedy, un sexologue sur le campus. Professeur Wedy nous a expliqué la dynamique dans une relation maître / animal de compagnie."

 _J'emmerde cette pute de Wedy._ Light serra furieusement le journal alors qu'il continuait à lire "Selon le professeur Wedy, Light Yagami adore clairement être l'esclave de L- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?" Light déchira le journal en criant "Je ne lis plus cette merde !"

"Light-kun utilise un langage inapproprié."

"Cet article est un langage inapproprié !" Secouant de rage, Light cria "Je me moque de ce que vous dites. J'ai fini de le lire !"

"Est-ce que Light-kun a appris sa leçon sur le fait de sauter des cours ?"

"Oui, L-sensei," grogna-t-il, luttant pour contenir sa colère. "Je ne sécherais plus jamais votre classe. Puis-je partir ?"

"Oui, Light-kun. Je vous verrai vendredi."

L'écran s'est éteint.

###

Light avait été en retard à son cours de Math, et pendant tout le cours il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne pouvait pas penser directement. Comment L pouvait-il le forcer à lire des ordures humiliantes ? C'était exaspérant ! Un crayon se cassa dans la poigne de Light, puis il soupira.

Voulait-il vraiment travailler pour L ? Dans des moments comme ceux-là, il détestait ce bâtard.

Light souhaitait avoir une façon surnaturelle et intraitable de tuer les gens. Il baissa les yeux sur son crayon cassé. Et s'il pouvait tuer des gens en écrivant leurs noms ? Ce serait génial. Il tuerait certainement L en premier.

Pendant le reste de la classe, il rêvait de regarder L mourir. Il ne planifiait pas, il fantasmait seulement. Light ne tuerait personne. Il n'était pas un psychopathe. Il a vraiment, _vraiment_ détesté L.

Finalement, le cours de Math a fini, puis Light a marché à son cours d'anglais. Il s'assit à côté de Mikami et continua à songer à L mourant d'une mort horrible. L'enseignante d'anglais parla pendant un moment, mais Light n'entendit même pas ce qu'elle disait. Il était perdu dans son propre petit monde, un monde avec un L. mort.

"Light, quelque chose ne va pas ?" Mikami a demandé.

"Quoi ?" Light finit par sortir de ses pensées. "Non, rien ne va pas."

Mikami avait toujours l'air inquiet. "Est-ce c'est à cause de Ryuzaki ?"

Light souleva un sourcil. "Non, Ryuzaki n'a rien fait."

"Oh, d'accord. Si tu le dis." Mikami baissa les yeux sur son manuel.

Light soupira. "Je suis désolé que Ryuzaki ait été grossier l'autre jour. D'habitude, il n'est pas si méchant."

"Tout va bien. Tu n'a pas à t'excuser pour sa flagrante jalousie."

"Excusez-moi ?" Light a presque étouffé. "Sa quoi ?"

"Ryuzaki a évidemment le béguin pour toi."

"Non, il ne l'a pas !" D'autres étudiants se tournèrent vers lui, puis Light baissa la voix. "Il ne le l'a pas."

"Vraiment ?" Mikami ne semblait pas convaincu. "Tu ne vois pas à quel point il t'aime ?"

"Nous sommes juste amis." Light à souffler en croisant ses bras.

"Sait-tusi Ryuzaki est gay ?"

"Il n'a pas dit à sa sexualité." murmura Light.

"Eh bien, est-ce qu'il aime les gars ?"

Light s'arrêta un moment avant d'admettre, "Je crois."

Mikami hocha la tête, puis il resta silencieux pendant un moment. "Est-tu gay ?"

"Non ! bien sûr que non." cria Light.

"Très bien. Calme-toi." Mikami sourit. "Tu proteste beaucoup pour un gars étrange."

Light le fusilla du regard alors qu'il sifflait, "Je ne suis pas gay, et Ryuzaki est juste mon ami."

"Tu sais, l'amitié ne suffira pas à le satisfaire."

"Quoi ?"

"Il va vouloir plus que ça de toi. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne vois pas à quel point Ryuzaki te veut."

Une rougeur brillante colorait les joues de Light. "Ferme-là un peu."

"Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas ? Demande-lui s'il t'aime bien."

"Je n'en ai pas besoin parce que je sais qu'il ne ressens rien."

Mikami se pencha vers Light, étudiant son visage avec intérêt.

Light le fixa. "Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que tu rougis toujours comme ça quand tu est près de Ryuzaki ?" Mikami se pencha encore plus près de l'adolescent. "C'est mauvais. Il ne pourra pas résister."

Light se hérissa alors que son rougissement s'approfondissait. "Qu'est ce que tu me raconte comme connerie ?"

"Tu devrais déménager dans un autre dortoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il profite de toi."

" _Quoi_ ?"

"Ryuzaki est comme un prédateur. Tu dois partir tans que tu le peux."

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu..."

"Tu dois changer de chambre." Les yeux noirs de Mikami le pénétrèrent. "Écoute moi."

Le regard intense dans les yeux de Mikami rendait Light nerveux. Il n'avait jamais vu ce côté de Mikami auparavant. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser. Mikami avait toujours semblé si normal. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Light a encaissé difficilement. "Euh... je vais y penser, Mikami-senpai."

###

Lorsque Light retourna dans sa chambre, Ryuzaki était perché sur son lit, occupé à taper sur son ordinateur portable. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Light. Ses yeux noirs étaient concentrés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Light ferma la porte en rentrant et jeta son sac à dos. Puis il s'effondra à plat ventre sur son lit.

Aujourd'hui c'était juste bizarre. Light était toujours en colère contre L et confus à propos de Mikami. Sérieusement, Mikami était supposé être la personne plus normale avec laquelle Light pouvait parler. Que se passait-il ?

Light tourna la tête et regarda à travers la pièce. Ryuzaki avait mis son ordinateur de côté et maintenant il regardait Light.

"As tu eu une journée difficile, Light-kun ?"

Il soupira. "Tu n'as aucune idée."

"Je veux aller au café. Est-ce que Light-kun veux m'accompagner ?"

"Bien sûr, Ryuzaki." Light se leva de son lit.

Light marcha avec son colocataire tout le long du campus jusqu'au café. Toute les fois où il s'est plaint de L, Ryuzaki a simplement écouté et a hoché la tête. Au café, ils étaient assis à leur table habituelle. Puis Ryuzaki mangea une grande tranche de gâteau pendant que Light buvait du café.

Aller au café avec son colocataire était devenu une partie de sa routine. La dépendance au sucre de Ryuzaki, la façon dont il tenait les ustensiles comme des objets étranges, et même son accroupissement étaient autant de choses auxquelles Light était habitué. Même les regards des autres clients ne lui fit plus rien. C'était une bonne partie de sa journée. Light l'a vraiment apprécié.

Même si Ryuzaki le rendait fou parfois, Light aimait la compagnie de l'homme. Dernièrement, les choses avaient été plutôt bonnes entre lui et son colocataire. Ryuzaki n'avait rien dit de sexuel depuis un moment. Il n'avait rien fait pour mettre Light mal à l'aise. Certes, ils ont eu l'argument Senpai récemment, mais ils l'ont effectivement résolu sans violence. Et Ryuzaki avait tenu parole. Il utilisait à nouveau le bon titre honorifique sur le nom de Light.

Tout allait bien. Light n'avait pas été inquiet jusqu'à ce que Mikami commence à délirer comme un taré.

" _Ryuzaki est comme un prédateur. Tu dois partir tans que tu le peux."_

Light regarda Ryuzaki de l'autre côté de la table qui, joyeusement, mangeait un morceau de gâteau avec des petites paillettes dessus. Un prédateur.

Ryuzaki semblait inoffensif... la plupart du temps. Light se rappela leur combat quand Ryuzaki l'avait épinglé sur le sol. Ryuzaki l'avait aussi assommé une fois. L'homme étrange était plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air. Et il était définitivement un pervert. Il avait été obsédé par le rêve humide de Light. Les obsessions ne disparaissent pas. Ryuzaki était probablement toujours intéressé par les pensées... plus privés de Light.

" _Ryuzaki a évidemment le béguin pour toi."_

Light se rappela à quel point Ryuzaki était impoli envers Mikami à la cafétéria. Il avait refusé de serrer la main de Mikami et l'avait ouvertement ignorer, concentrant toute son attention sur la Light... Mikami avait-il raison ? Ryuzaki avait-il été jaloux ?

 _"Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas ? Demande-lui s'il t'aime bien."_

Light bougea inconfortablement sur son siège, fixant la table.

"R-Ryuzaki ?"

Ryuzaki baissa sa fourchette et inclina sa tête sur le côté. "Oui, Light-kun ?"

"Est ce que tu… ?" Light rencontra le regard de Ryuzaki et se figea.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs souriait et il avait un glaçage sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ses grands yeux noirs clignaient des yeux alors qu'il attendait joyeusement.

Light aimait manger au café avec cet homme étrange. Il aimait jouer au tennis avec lui et lui parler. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette amitié. Il l'a vraiment apprécié.

Il avait peur de la réponse de Ryuzaki.

Light prit une gorgée de café. "Ça ne fait rien."

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 ** _ _ **Sylmarils**_ _**: Oh crois moi, j'étais exactement comme toi la première fois que j'avais lue cette fanfic. Light et L sont vraiment cons des fois mais qu'est ce qu'on se seraient ennuyer si ces deux là n'existaient pas x) (et nous, fans de yaoi, qui rajoutent une couche avec des histoires 'coquines'). C'était vraiment très gentille de ta part de m'avoir dire ça, merci beaucoup :) SlightlyPsycho fait vraiment paraître beaucoup émotions à travers ses histoires et je crois qu'on à pas encore finie de parler d'elle. Mais tu sais, il y a une autre fanfic de cette auteure incroyable qui à été traduite, je l'ai dit au début, et dont les auteures m'ont obligées à faire nuit blanche. Tu l'as peut être lue ? Bon, j'arrête de t'embêter (cette réponse deviens beaucoup trop longue) et je te dis à la semaine prochaine. Kiss ;)

 ** _Skaelds_** : Et pouf un quatrième rien que pour toi et mes gentils lecteurs. Mdr x) Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite de notre programme (bon j'ai dit que j'arrêtais avec les 'notes bizarres' mais c'est plus fort que moi surtout quand j'ai des personnes qui m'envoie une petite review tout mignonne comme la tienne). A bientôt ^.^


	9. Le Baiser

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le bisou**

* * *

Light était prêt pour le laboratoire de chimie. L'expérience de cette semaine prenait une éternité. Il avait observé un mélange de composés bouillir lentement pendant au moins dix minutes. Les deux composés finiraient par se séparer en raison de leurs différents points d'ébullition, et le produit souhaité se rassemblerait dans le flacon récepteur relié à leur équipement de laboratoire. Light avait déjà compris la logique derrière l'expérience. En fait, regarder quelque chose bouillir et s'évaporer était une énorme perte de temps.

Ryuzaki était perché à côté de lui sur sa chaise de laboratoire. Ses yeux noirs étaient concentrés sur le thermomètre. Une fois que le mélange bouillant a atteint une certaine température, cette partie de l'expérience serait terminée. L'homme aux cheveux noirs semblait aussi agité que Light. Ils voulaient tous les deux sortir d'ici.

Quand Light sentit son téléphone bourdonner dans sa poche, il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que l'instructeur de laboratoire était occupé. Puis il a sorti son téléphone.

 _Liiiight ! Misa-Misa a une surprise pour toi !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Light fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est ce que ce stupide mannequin l'avait contacté ?

Son téléphone bourdonna à nouveau, et un autre texte apparut.

 _Tu vas être célèbre !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Light regarda le téléphone, rempli d'effroi. Célèbre ? Il n'a pas aimé le ton de ça. Lorsque l'instructeur est passé, Light a rapidement rangé son téléphone. Puis il sentit son téléphone vibrer à nouveau.

Ryuzaki ignorait l'expérience maintenant, observant l'adolescent. "Light-kun, qui est ce qui t'envoie des textos ?"

"Personne. Juste une fille que j'ai connu." Light tripota son téléphone sous la table de laboratoire.

L'expression de Ryuzaki s'est durcie. "Quelle fille ?"

 _Misa-Misa est sur le campus ! Rencontrons-nous !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Lorsque le téléphone bourdonna de nouveau, Light eut presque le souffle coupé.

 _Tu dois absolument voir la couverture du magazine !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Couverture de magazine ? Light était sur une couverture de magazine ? _Merde..._ Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette séance photo. Maintenant il y avait une photo de lui avec Misa qui circulait partout. Il n'était pas un stupide mannequin et ne voulait pas être vu comme ça.

Une pensée horrible l'a frappé. Que faire si sa famille voyait la photo ? Sayu avait une énorme collection de magazines, et elle était une fan de Misa. Il était probable que sa sœur trouverait le magazine. Puis elle montrerait probablement ses parents et tout le monde... Light avait besoin de savoir à quel point la photo était mauvaise. Il devait le voir.

Maintenant Ryuzaki avait l'air légèrement inquiet. "Light-kun ?"

Light a rapidement envoyé un texto.

 _Je suis en classe. Je te rejoindrai dans une heure._

Son téléphone a immédiatement vibré.

 _Yaaaaaaay ! Misa-Misa t'attendra !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Il rangea son téléphone pendant que Ryuzaki lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Light évitait le regard de Ryuzaki, ne sachant pas comment expliquer la situation avec Misa. Soudainement, il a remarqué que la température sur le thermomètre était trop élevée.

"Ryuzaki, éteins le gaz." Light a atteint le flacon de réception, se concentrant à nouveau sur l'expérience.

###

Après le laboratoire de chimie, Light a eu du mal à se débarrasser de Ryuzaki. Son colocataire pouvait deviner que quelque chose se passait, mais Light ne voulait pas en parler. Finalement, il convainquit Ryuzaki de retourner au dortoir sans lui. Light avait promis de tout expliquer quand il reviendrait. Il avait également promis d'aller dans un vrai restaurant avec l'homme. Cela semblait suffire à Ryuzaki pour le faire partir.

Light traversa le campus jusqu'au même endroit où la séance photo avait eu lieu. Misa était assise sur un banc à proximité. Dès qu'elle l'a aperçu, elle a bondit et s'est précipitée vers lui. Elle portait sa tenue gothique habituelle et elle avait un magazine à portée de main.

"Bonjour, Light ! Misa-Misa t'a manqué ?" Elle lui sourit, rebondissant pratiquement de joie.

Il n'a pas répondu. "Est-ce le magazine ?"

"Oui, c'est une copie." Elle fourra le magazine dans ses mains. "Tu aime ?"

Light regarda silencieusement la couverture du magazine, gardant son visage vide. C'était une photo de lui en train d'embrasser Misa. _Merde._ De quoi attiré encore plus l'attention des médias. Des rumeurs à propos de lui et de Misa commenceraient-elles à se répandre aussi ? Juste un fantastique bordel.

La lèvre inférieure de Misa frémit alors qu'elle donnait des yeux de chiot. "Tu ne l'aime pas ?"

Elle avait l'air d'être au bord des larmes.

Light soupira.

"La qualité de l'image est... bien."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Le photographe a définitivement su faire son travail. Techniquement parlant, l'éclairage et l'angle de la photo étaient bons. Le contenu réel de la photo, d'un autre côté... Light n'aurait vraiment pas dû prendre le pot-de-vin du photographe.

"Alors, tu aimes ça alors ?" Elle rayonnait joyeusement. "Devinez quoi. Les fans de Misa-Misa ont voté et ils sont tous d'accord pour que nous fassions un joli couple. Ils aimeraient te voir encore plus que ça ! Misa pourrait t'aider à trouver un agent et..."

"Non merci. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour être un model." Il a tenu le magazine. " _C'était_ juste une chose unique."

"Oh..." Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant le sol. "Alors... quand est ce que Misa-Misa te reverra ?"

 _Jamais j'espère._ Light retenait sa langue. Il n'avait aucune intention de faire pleurer la fille.

"Je ne sais pas.", admit-il.

Une rougeur colora ses joues alors qu'elle gigotait avec ses mains. "Est-ce que... tu veux sortir avec Misa ?"

 _Fais chier._ Il soupira de nouveau. Comment pouvait-il la laisser tomber doucement ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Misa laissa échapper "N-ne réponds pas tout de suite, réfléchis-y... Misa-Misa te reverra plus tard."

Elle se dépêcha de partir tandis que Light fronçait les sourcils. Misa allait le contacter à _nouveau_ ? Comment allait-il se débarrasser de cette fille ?

Light regarda le magazine. La photo n'était vraiment pas si mauvaise. Du autre côté, cela pourrait aider à arrêter les rumeurs sur L. Si Light devait choisir, il préférerait certainement que les gens pensent qu'il était avec Misa au lieu de ce trou du cul de détective. Cela rendait Light plus normal.

Peut-être que la couverture du magazine était en fait une bonne chose.

Light haussa les épaules et jeta le magazine dans son sac à dos, puis il se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Ryuzaki rangea immédiatement son ordinateur portable et sauta de son lit, donnant à Light toute son attention.

"Qui est la fille que tu as vu, Light-kun ?"

Light roula des yeux. Il s'était attendu à ça. Ryuzaki mourait pour connaitre des réponses. Light pourrait aussi bien le lui dire. Son colocataire étrange le découvrirait probablement d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Misa Amane. C'est un mannequin que j'ai rencontré grâce à Mikami. Je voulais gagner de l'argent, alors j'ai fait une séance photo avec elle il y a un bon bout de temps.", explique-t-il nonchalamment.

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'envoyait des textos ?"

Light croisa les bras, agacé par la ligne de questionnement. "Une de nos photos est sur une couverture de magazine. Elle voulait me le montrer."

"Quel magazine ?"

Light hésita un moment. Était-ce une mauvaise idée de montrer la photo à Ryuzaki ? Light ne savait pas comment l'homme réagirait. Peut-être que Light devrait le cacher... Non. Il secoua cette pensée de son esprit. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte. Il avait embrassé Misa. Et alors ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela. Si ça dérangeait Ryuzaki, alors quelque chose n'allait pas avec _lui_ , pas avec Light.

D'ailleurs, la photo était sur un magazine populaire vendu partout au Japon. Si Ryuzaki voulait voir la photo, il pourrait la trouver facilement. Ça ne servait à rien de cacher le magazine à Ryuzaki. Light ouvrit son sac à dos et sortit le magazine.

Il l'a donné à Ryuzaki.

Ces yeux noirs s'élargirent alors que Ryuzaki tenait le magazine entre son pouce et son index. Il a étudié la photo de Light et Misa dans un silence complet.

"Tu l'as embrassé." déclara-t-il.

Light souffla, " Et ?"

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"

"Seigneur. Non." Light toussa un rire. "Je voulais juste l'argent."

Ryuzaki plissa les yeux. "Tu l'as embrassé pour de l' _argent_ ?"

"Ouais…"

Light bougea inconfortablement alors que Ryuzaki lui lançait un regard noir. L'homme pâle aux cheveux noirs semblait carrément vicieux.

"Combien d'argent t'ont-ils offert, Light-kun ? Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais à vendre."

Light se raidit, surpris par l'insulte. _Que diable ?_ La colère l'envahit alors qu'il serrait les poings.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, Ryuzaki. Que je suis une sorte d'homme-prostitué ?"

"Ce sont tes mots, pas les miens."

"Va te faire foutre !"

"Je me demande combien cela coûterait."

Soudain, Light frappa Ryuzaki au visage. Son colocataire est tombé en arrière, laissant tomber le magazine sur le sol. Du sang coula de la bouche de Ryuzaki alors qu'il regardait Light. En un éclair, Ryuzaki donna un coup de pied à Light dans le ventre. L'adolescent a doublé de douleur.

Avant que Ryuzaki puisse frapper à nouveau, Light lui donna un autre coup de poing au visage. Ryuzaki esquiva sous l'attaque et plaqua Light sur le sol. Avec un bruit sourd, il tomba sur le dos avec Ryuzaki au-dessus de lui. Bientôt, ils étaient en désordre sur le sol. Ils ont donné des coups de poing, des coups de pied, des coups de coude, des genoux et même des griffes l'un contre l'autre.

Après avoir envoyé un coup de poing particulièrement bon, Light réussit à repousser Ryuzaki. Il essaya de se lever, mais Ryuzaki lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et Light s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol. Ryuzaki arracha le col de la chemise de Light et frappa l'adolescent si fort que Light put voir des étoiles clignoter devant ses yeux. Sûrement pas. Il _ne_ perdait _pas_ face à Ryuzaki.

Light se fixa sur les épaules de Ryuzaki alors qu'il denvoyait des coups de genoux dans le ventre de l'homme. Puis Ryuzaki lui donna un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Light a riposté en frappant à nouveau Ryuzaki au visage. La bagarre continua alors qu'ils roulaient sur le sol, se frappant l'un et l'autre.

Quand Ryuzaki frappa Light entre les omoplates, l'adolescent s'écrasa sur le sol. En une fraction de seconde, Ryuzaki avait saisi les deux bras de Light, les épinglant derrière son dos. Light lutta pour se libérer tandis que Ryuzaki le chevauchait, gardant une prise serrée sur les bras capturés du garçon.

"Je te _déteste_ putain _,_ dégage de là !" Light se débattit sous l'emprise de l'homme, lui donnant des coups de pied frénétiquement.

Ryuzaki se pencha et siffla à son oreille, "Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Light-kun. Combien ça t'a coûté pour l'embrasser ?"

"Dégage !"

Ryuzaki cracha furieusement chaque mot. "Combien cela-a-t-il coûté ?"

Light réussit finalement à tirer un bras et à gifler Ryuzaki au visage. Il attrapa le col de la chemise de Ryuzaki et le plaqua sur le sol, changeant de place avec lui. Maintenant, Light était assis au sommet de Ryuzaki, lançant un regard noir dans ses yeux noirs.

"Tu aimerais savoir, n'est-ce pas ?" Light ricanait. "Tu es malade. Tu veux me baiser, c'est ça ?!"

Ryuzaki le regardait simplement. Il ne l'a même pas nié.

Le souffle de Light s'accrocha alors qu'il restait bouche bée devant Ryuzaki. _Merde. Mikami avait raison. Il avait raison-_

Ryuzaki attrapa chaque côté du visage de Light et attira l'adolescent vers lui. Light haleta alors que Ryuzaki refermait la distance entre eux, l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Light se figea un instant, son cœur battant très fort. Ryuzaki l' _embrassait_. Il jouait avec les lèvres de l'adolescent. Puis Ryuzaki enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de Light. Surpris, Light laissa échapper un cri étouffé. Mais cela ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'à un bruit de protestation.

Pendant que Ryuzaki pilla sa bouche, Light attrapa les deux épaules de l'homme, essayant de le repousser. Tout son corps tremblait. La chaleur monta à son visage et partout ailleurs. Il ferma les yeux alors que son esprit tourbillonnait des tonnes de pensées confuses et incohérentes. Il a été frappé par la réalisation que Ryuzaki avait un goût. En raison du combat, il y avait le goût amer du sang, mais il était mélangé avec un goût doux et indiscernable.

Les mains de Ryuzaki glissaient des deux côtés de la tête de l'adolescent, le gardant en place. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Light, le tirant encore plus près. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus frénétique, exigeant. Contre son meilleur jugement, Light pouvait sentir sa langue se déplacer avec celle de Ryuzaki. Son corps réagissait aux sensations rythmiques du baiser. À présent, il était si léger qu'il ne pouvait plus penser du tout. Light était comme du mastic dans les mains de Ryuzaki. Il copia les gestes de Ryuzaki, embrassant l'homme.

Quand il entendit Ryuzaki gémir dans le baiser, un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Ryuzaki appréciait clairement cela.

Light aussi ?

Finalement, Ryuzaki retira sa tête pour pouvoir respirer. Light ouvrit les yeux, haletant alors qu'il rencontrait le regard de Ryuzaki. Ces yeux noirs étaient remplis de luxure. Light avala nerveusement. Il avait l'impression que son estomac dansait et tourbillonnait dans tout les sens. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine.

Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que Light venait juste de _laissé_ arriver ?

"Reste loin de moi !" Light se précipita sur ses pieds, reculant rapidement.

Ryuzaki se leva et se dirigea vers lui. "Light-kun, calme- "

"Reste loin de moi !" Light arracha son sac à dos du sol et ouvrit la porte.

###

Dans la salle de bain de la bibliothèque, Light se tenait devant l'évier, éclaboussant de l'eau sur son visage. Puis il a utilisé une serviette en papier pour se sécher. Il avait l'air de souffrir. Son œil gauche était enflé, il avait une coupure à la lèvre inférieure et une grande ecchymose pourpre se formait sur sa mâchoire. Le col de sa chemise était déchiré et il y avait des traces de sang séché sur sa chemise. Il avait essayé de nettoyer le sang avec de l'eau, mais sa chemise était tojours tachée. Ça ne se détachait pas.

Light passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il y avait un tel désastre. Il voulait changer de vêtements et prendre une douche, mais il a refusé de retourner au dortoir. Ses lèvres étaient encore rempliées par le baiser. Light se leva et couvrit sa bouche avec sa main.

Il ne s'est pas occupé des coupures et des bleus. C'était le baiser qui le dérangeait.

Le baiser.

Light a frémi. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ryuzaki s'était imposé sur lui, et Light laissait simplement cela se produire. Il avait essayé de repousser l'homme, mais il n'avait pas utilisé toute sa force. Le baiser n'aurait jamais dû durer aussi longtemps que ça. Light aurait dû se débattre davantage. Il aurait dû mieux se débrouiller.

Pourquoi le baiser l'a-t-il tellement affecté ? Light était normalement claire. C'était un génie, pour l'amour du ciel. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser du tout quand Ryuzaki avait forcé sa bouche. Light frissonna de nouveau, puis il croisa les bras, essayant de ne pas trembler.

Il se rappela le sentiment que Ryuzaki avait enfoncé sa langue dans sa bouche. Il se souvint d'avoir copier les mouvements de l'homme, se perdant dans le baiser. _Seigneur... Je l'avais embrassé en retour._

Light secoua la tête. _Non Non Non Non !_ C'était juste une erreur. Il ne l'a pas embrassé en retour. Il était juste confus. Il n'avait pas pensé directement. C'était juste une réaction corporelle. Il n'avait pas embrassé Ryuzaki. _Il ne l'avait pas embrassé._

Revenant sur la facette, Light se rinça la bouche avec de l'eau et cracha dans l'évier. Le baiser avait été unilatéral. Ryuzaki l'avait forcé. Et Light ne l'avait pas apprécié. Pas. Du. Tout.

Avec un soupir, Light regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait l'air affreux.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas retourner au dortoir. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter Ryuzaki de nouveau. Et si l'homme essaie encore quelque chose ? Light déglutit nerveusement. Non, il ne pouvait pas retourner au dortoir. Ce n'était pas une option.

Il devait aller ailleurs. Mais où ? Il pourrait appeler le service du logement et essayer de changer de chambre. Mais avant de partir, il devrait voir un conseiller avec Ryuzaki... Non, il ne pouvait pas voir Ryuzaki. Il avait besoin de rester loin, loin de cet l'homme.

 _Alors, où diable vais-je aller ce soir ?_ Light ne savait pas. Mais, pour l'instant, il était affamé. D'abord, il trouverait de la nourriture. Ensuite, il s'inquiéterait de trouver un endroit pour dormir. Un problème à la fois.

###

Il était neuf heures du soir, et Light ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait. En ce moment, il était toujours la bibliothèque. Il avait trouvé une chaise dans un endroit isolé au quatrième étage. C'était complètement silencieux. Personne d'autre n'était ici. Heureusement, Ryuzaki n'était pas venu le chercher. Light ne voulait pas le voir, tout de suite.

Le téléphone de Light vibra dans sa poche. Il sortit le téléphone, jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran.

 _Avez - vous pensé à ce que je disais ?_ _ **Envoyé de Mikami**_

Light soupira. Puis il a envoyé un texto en retour.

 _Oui. Tu avais raison._

Le téléphone a immédiatement bourdonné à nouveau.

 _Quelque chose est arrivé ?_ _ **Envoyé de Mikami**_

Light répondit _Je me suis battu avec Ryuzaki._

 _Où est tu maintenant ?_ _ **Envoyé de Mikami**_

 _A la bibliothèque. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je retourne dans ma chambre._

 _Tu peux rester dans mon appartement._ _ **Envoyé de Mikami**_

Light hésita, fixant l'écran. Le téléphone bourdonna alors qu'un autre texte apparaissait.

 _Je peux venir te chercher. Attends moi dehors._ _ **Envoyé de Mikami**_

Light n'avait nulle part où aller... Il pourrait aussi bien accepter l'offre.

Il a envoyé un texto en retour.

 _Merci._

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 ** _Miss Confident_** : Salut ma grande. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, même si je ne mérite pas des éloges comme ça. :3 J'ai légèrement modifié le rythme de publication car un des chapitres (qui est assez spécial) est assez long à traduire et j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour y arrivée mais à chaque fois je tombe sur un résultat 'horrible'. Et donc, je fais les chapitres aussi rapidement que je peux pour avoir le temps de le finir (au moins avant la nouvelle année x) ). Dès que j'ai finis mes examens, je fonce chez moi et je recommence à 'bosser' pour que mes gentils lecteurs et lectrices n'attendent pas une semaine pour lire les chapitres. ;) A bientôt.

 ** _LxLight4ever_** : Wouah O.O Eh bien... Comme je l'ai dit, je poste les chapitres plus rapidement maintenant. Les vacances arrivent et j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour traduire la fanfic. ^.^ eheh du calme hein, je ne vais pas disparaître non plus. Je crois que tu t'es un peu emportée car tu as assemblé, dans l'excitation et sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir : 'Je ne peux plus attendre, sa mère...' XD (c'est bien ça, non ?) Merci de ta review et A + :)

 ** _Sylmaris_** : A tes risques et périls. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'avais fait toute une nuit blanche avec l'histoire traduite. x) Tu peux allez ici _(en copiant le lien et enlevant tous les_ **-** _sauf le dernier_ : **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-.-n-e-t-/-s-/-4599751-/-1-/-Second-Chance** _ou si tu est sur téléphone, il vaudrait mieux que tu remplace juste 1234567/9/Wammy-University/ par les chiffres dans le lien que je t'ai donnée)_ A plus tard, et bonne chance pour les longues heures de lectures _(J'ai postée ce chapitre ci vendredi comme ça, tu pourra passé un bon week end. Prend des chips au cas où, tu va en avoir besoin)_. x) A bientôt :)


	10. Obsession

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Obsession**

* * *

À l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, Light n'a dû attendre que dix minutes avant que Mikami n'arrive dans une voiture noire. Il abaissa la vitre latérale du conducteur et salua l'adolescent. Puis Light se dirigea vers la voiture et s'assit sur le siège du passager devant, posant son sac à dos sur ses genoux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mikami.

Dès que Mikami vit le visage meurtri de Light, il haleta. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Light soupira. "Je te l'ai dit... Ryuzaki et moi nous nous sommes battus."

"Comme un combat de box ?"

"Ouais."

Ils se sont tous deux assis en silence pendant un moment. Puis Mikami demanda "As-tu besoin de voir un médecin ?"

"Non, tout va bien." Light se renversa sur son siège, évitant le regard de Mikami. "Pouvons-nous partir ?"

"Oui bien sûr."

La voiture commença à bouger, puis Light regarda par la fenêtre. C'était un court trajet en voiture jusque l'appartement de Mikami puisqu'il vivait juste à côté du campus. Après avoir garé la voiture, Mikami le conduisit au troisième étage du complexe d'appartements, jusqu'à la pièce 369. À l'intérieur de l'appartement, Light posa son sac à dos sur le sol et balaya la pièce du regard.

L'appartement était petit mais très propre et organisé. La cuisine était impeccable, sans plats ni nourriture. (Contrairement au dortoir, Ryuzaki laissait toujours de la nourriture sucrée partout.) Le salon de Mikami était impeccable aussi. Il y avait un canapé en face d'une télévision et une grande bibliothèque contre le mur. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait deux portes fermées.

Light demanda "Avez-vous un colocataire ?"

"Non."

"Chanceux."

Mikami sourit et se dirigea vers les portes. "Tu devrais prendre une douche. As-tu apporté des vêtements ?"

Light regarda sa chemise tachée de sang. Avant de fuir son dortoir, il aurait vraiment dû prendre des vêtements de rechange. "Non…"

"Tu peux emprunter les miens." Mikami disparut dans une pièce et revint avec une chemise baggy et des boxers. "Tiens. Tu peux dormir avec ça."

"Merci." Light prit les vêtements, puis Mikami le dirigea vers la salle de bain et lui tendit une serviette.

Bientôt, Light était seul dans la salle de bain, enlevant ses vêtements sales. Il jeta les vêtements sales sur le sol, puis se regarda dans le miroir. Non seulement son visage était endommagé, mais il avait aussi des ecchymoses sur la cage thoracique et l'estomac. Il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Son dos douloureux était aussi endommagé. Ryuzaki l'avait vraiment amoché. Light espérait que le bâtard pervers souffrait autant qu'il l'était.

Light boitait jusqu'à la douche. Son tibia était toujours blessé là où Ryuzaki lui avait donné un coup de pied.

Dans la douche, Light appuya sa tête contre le mur alors que de l'eau chaude goutait sur son dos. L'eau chaude se sentait bien sur sa peau, et il a apprécié la salle de bain propre. Par rapport au dortoir, il détestait toujours se doucher dans la salle de bain communautaire parce que c'était tellement sale. Il aurait aimé avoir son propre appartement comme Mikami...

Il avait assez d'argent pour passer à un dortoir pour une personne. C'est ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, mais il détestait l'idée d'aller au conseil avec Ryuzaki. Qu'est ce que Ryuzaki dirait-il au conseiller ? Probablement tout. Ryuzaki avait toujours été franc et honnête. Il parlerait probablement du baiser.

Light gémit. Le baiser bon sang.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas sortir le baiser de sa tête ? Quoi qu'il en soit, son esprit continuait à revenir en arrière. Le baiser. Le baiser. Le baiser. _Le baiser._

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il voulait oublier le baiser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ça à continué à rejouer encore et encore dans sa tête. Cela avait été différent de toutes les autres fois où il avait embrassé quelqu'un... Non, il avait été embrassé _par_ quelqu'un. Le baiser avait été entièrement fait par Ryuzaki, et cela avait été si... si... _dévorant._ Le baiser avait été dévorant. Light avait perdu sa capacité de penser, sa capacité à riposter. Il avait été emporté dedans... dans l'excitation que Ryuzaki le prenait...

Ses joues brûlaient d'une rougeur alors qu'il se sentait devenir dur. _Oh mon Dieu. Non Non Non Non !_

Light a tourné la manivelle de la douche jusqu'à ce que l'eau gèle. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide, d'une douche très froide. Il avait besoin d'arrêter de penser au baiser. Un frisson le traversa tandis que Light secouait la tête. _Arrête d'y penser. Arrête d'y penser._

Sous l'eau glacée, Light finit rapidement sa douche. Puis il sortit et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il s'appuya contre le comptoir de la salle de bain alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir. Il frissonnait de façon incontrôlable, et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Il était si fatigué. Il ne voulait plus penser. Il se sentait abattu et perdu.

Tout était si calme dans sa vie avant d'aller à l'université Wammy. Maintenant, sa vie était un désordre mélangé. Sa fierté et sa santé mentale étaient attaquées de toutes parts, et il voulait juste une pause. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Entre la cruauté de L et la perversion de Ryuzaki, il avait l'impression de tomber en morceaux.

Light couvrit sa bouche de sa main, étouffant un sanglot. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, mais il refusait de pleurer. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'il était enfant. Cela ne le briserait pas, peu importe à quel point il était confus.

Light baissa la main alors qu'il prenait une profonde respiration tremblante, essayant de se calmer.

Il était tellement confus.

Après s'être séché, Light a mis les vêtements que Mikami lui avait donnés. Le boxeur pendait librement sur ses hanches et la chemise était au moins deux tailles trop grandes. Mikami n'était pas plus gros que Light. Est ce que il avait donné des vêtements grands exprès ? Certaines personnes aimaient porter des vêtements amples pour dormir. Peut-être que c'est pour ça...

Light sortit de la salle de bain avec sa pile de vêtements sales. Il a mis les vêtements sales dans son sac à dos, puis il s'est assis sur le canapé. Bientôt, Mikami est entré dans le salon avec une couverture et un oreiller.

Mikami était assis à côté de Light sur le canapé. "Tu peux utiliser mon lit si tu veux."

"Non, le canapé est bien." Light lui prit l'oreiller et la couverture. "Merci."

"Tu as faim ? As tu besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Non. Je suis juste fatigué."

"Très bien, je vais te laisser dormir alors." Mikami se leva et s'éloigna.

Avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, Light appela "Mikami-senpai."

Mikami se tourna vers lui.

"Merci encore... pour tout." Light regarda l'oreiller sur ses genoux.

Mikami sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Light. J'aime bien t'aider."

Après que Mikami soit entré dans sa chambre, Light s'est allongée sur le canapé, sous la couverture. Le salon était sombre sauf une lampe près du canapé. Light éteignit la lampe et ferma les yeux, essayant de dormir. Puis il a entendu un bruit de bourdonnement familier. C'était son téléphone.

Light se redressa et alluma la lampe. Il se dirigea vers son sac à dos et sortit son téléphone. Il se figea quand il vit de qui venait le texte. Ryuzaki... Ryuzaki essayait de le joindre. Le téléphone bourdonna encore pendant qu'un autre texte de Ryuzaki venait. Le cœur de Light courut en s'asseyant par terre, tenant le téléphone dans sa main. Il n'avait pas encore lu les textes... et il ne savait pas ce que l'autre lui voulait.

Le téléphone a bourdonné une troisième fois. Puis Light se renfrogna. Ryuzaki gardait les textos jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. Mais il ne voulait pas répondre...

Sans lire les messages, Light éteignit son téléphone. Puis il s'allongea sur le canapé et essaya de dormir.

###

Quand Mikami avait vu Light pour la première fois, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart. Le garçon était beau. Light avait le visage d'un ange- Non, le visage d'un _Dieu_ Mikami révait de lui. Mikami le voulait. Chaque jour de classe d'anglais, s'asseoir à côté de Light avait été une torture délicieuse. Il avait toujours imaginé que le corps nu et lubrique de Light se tordait sous lui. Il avait fantasmé d'entendre la voix de Light suppliant, _implorant_ être baisée de plus en plus fort.

Mikami avait pris son temps avec Light, se familiarisant avec l'adorable adolescent. Mikami pensait qu'il avait tout le temps dans le monde, mais ensuite il a rencontré _Ryuzaki_. Il n'aimait pas la relation de Light avec Ryuzaki. Il _détestait_ ça.

Mais au moins l'irritant Ryuzaki avait conduit Light jusque dans les bras de Mikami. Au sens figuré, bien sûr. Pour l'instant de toute façon.

Light deviendrait celui de Mikami juste à temps. Il était certain de cela.

Après que l'adolescent se fut endormi, vers minuit, Mikami quitta sa chambre et se faufila dans la salle de bain. Il ferma tranquillement la porte et alluma la lumière. Puis il se dirigea vers le comptoir et ramassa un pot de bougie. Il a sorti la bougie, puis déconnecté la petite caméra cachée à l'intérieur du pot.

Mikami sourit à la caméra. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir ce qu'il avait filmé.

Après avoir remis la bougie en place, Mikami quitta la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre avec la caméra. Fermant la porte sur son chemin, Mikami se précipita vers son bureau. Il a connecté l'appareil photo à son ordinateur et a commencé à télécharger l'enregistrement secret. Se léchant les lèvres, Mikami s'assit à son bureau et attendit.

Une fois la vidéo téléchargée, il a appuyé sur play. Sur son écran d'ordinateur, il vit Light entrer dans la salle de bain. Ignorant la caméra, Light commença à se déshabiller. Mikami pouvait sentir sa bite se durcir en regardant l'écran.

Complètement nu, Light se tenait devant le comptoir de la salle de bain. Mikami fit une pause dans la vidéo alors qu'il poussait une main dans son pantalon et se caressait.

Oui, un jour, Light serait à _lui_ .

###

Le matin, Light s'est réveillé au son de la cuisinière de Mikami dans la cuisine. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux fatigués. Il avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière. Il a continué à se réveiller et à jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur. Pour une raison quelconque, il n'avait pas été capable de se détendre. Même maintenant, il se sentait toujours anxieux.

"Bonjour, Light. Tu as faim ?" Mikami a appelé de la cuisine.

Light était sur le point de répondre, mais il repéra son téléphone par terre. Il pensa immédiatement à Ryuzaki. Il se demanda à quel point son colocataire lui avait envoyé des sms hier soir.

"Light ?"

"Oh, ouais. Je meurt de faim." Light sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la petite table de la cuisine.

Mikami avait préparé un petit-déjeuner japonais très traditionnel composé de soupe miso, de riz cuit à la vapeur et d'omelettes roulées. Light s'est assis en face de Mikami et l'a remercié pour la nourriture. Il était affamé, donc il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il finisse de manger. Puis Mikami lui donna d'autres vêtements à porter et Light se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Light se brossa les dents, se nettoya et changea de vêtements. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que la chemise était encore trop large. Mikami l'avait fait exprès. Light eut envie de se plaindre, mais il était reconnaissant à Mikami de lui avoir laissé un endroit où rester. Il fermerait simplement sa bouche sur les chemises.

Light retourna au salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Il a pris son téléphone et l'a regardé fixement. Il n'était toujours pas prêt à faire face à Ryuzaki. Gardant le téléphone éteint, Light le fourra dans sa poche. Puis il a attrapé son sac à dos. C'était vendredi et la classe de L allait bientôt commencer.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. "Merci de m'avoir permis de rester. Je te verrai en classe, Mikami-senpai."

"Je peux te conduire." proposa soudainement Mikami.

"Non, ça ira. C'est une courte promenade-"

"Laisse- moi t'y conduire." Mikami attrapa son portefeuille et ses clés de voiture et se dépêcha de sortir.

Light fronça les sourcils alors que Mikami passait devant lui. _Quelqu'un d'autoritaire._

Il a suivi Mikami jusqu'à sa voiture, puis ils sont montés près du bâtiment de la justice pénale. Light sortit de la voiture et remercia Mikami pour le trajet qu'il ne voulait pas. Puis il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers l'auditorium.

Light était assis dans son siège habituel au premier rang, à côté de Takada.

Quand elle a vu son visage, elle a haleté sous le choc. "Oh, mon Dieu. Est ce que ça va ?"

Light soupira. Son visage avait-il vraiment l'air si défiguré ? "Oui. Je vais bien."

"Que t'est-il arrivé ?"

"J'ai eu un... problème avec mon colocataire."

"Ton colocataire t'as attaqué ?!"

Eh bien, techniquement, Light avait lancé le premier coup de poing... "Il ne m'a pas attaqué." Light sourit. "Si tu penses que j'ai l'air horrible, tu devrais le voir. Je suis sûr qu'il est bien pire que moi."

Takada rit nerveusement. "C'est fou. Si tu te bats contre ton colocataire, tu devrais changer de chambre."

"Ouais, je sais…"

"Ne t'inquiètes-tu pas de ce que L va dire ? Il saura que tu t'es battu." Elle murmura, "Peut-être que tu devrais sauter la classe et revenir quand tes bleus seront guéris."

Light s'est raidi. "Non, je ne peux pas sauter de cours."

"Mais L pourrait..."

"L va me donner du fil à retordre, peu importe ce que je fais." grommela-t-il. C'était triste, mais vrai.

Soudainement, la lettre gothique L apparut sur le grand écran devant eux. Light croisa les bras et attendit. Bientôt le détective remarquerait son visage, puis le harcèlement commencerait.

Dans sa voix informatisée, L se contenta de déclarer "Light-kun... a l'air échevelé."

Light haussa les épaules en réponse. Il n'a pas ressenti le besoin de s'expliquer.

"Je te suggère de retourner dans ton dortoir et de te reposer, Light-kun." L a annoncé "Aujourd'hui, j'ai un problème urgent à régler."

L'écran s'est éteint.

Light regarda l'écran vide avec incrédulité. C'était ça ? C'était tout ce que L avait à dire ? Il n'allait pas réprimander Light devant la classe. Au lieu de cela, il a simplement dit à l'adolescent de se reposer et de partir. Pourquoi ? Était-il en colère ? Pensait-il que Light était trop battu pour apprendre en classe aujourd'hui ? Pensait-il que Light était un mauvais élève maintenant ? Était-il déçu ? Que diable se passais-t-il ?!

La plupart des étudiants avaient déjà quitté l'auditorium. Takada essayait de lui parler, mais Light n'écoutait pas. Il n'a pas compris les actions de L. Quelque chose n'allait pas à propos de la situation. Normalement, L aurait au moins fait un commentaire sarcastique. Comment pourrait-il partir si tôt de la classe ? Quelle était l'urgence ?

Light marmonna à Takada, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il a quitté l'auditorium, puis il s'est figé.

À travers la foule d'étudiants, il aperçut Ryuzaki debout dans le couloir.

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 ** _Miss Confident_** : Tu as totallement raison. La violence ne resoud jamais rien. C'est Pour ça que j'aime mieux Light que Kira dans le manga. (Il aurait fait un couple trop mimi avec notre panda préféré) Pour la suite, j'ai fait voeux de silence auprès de mon avocat alors je ne peut rien dire. J'ai dû garder le silence où ma bouche était muette comme une tombe. Sauf une fois au chalet, là je pouvais te dire que la conclusion "Mikami veut des infos sur L" est fausse. À bientôt. ;)

 ** _Sylmaris_** : Et oui c'est bien cette histoire là. (Du coup je me sens un peu bête d'avoir poster le lien. Mais bon au final je me suis dis que ça pourrait aider quelqu'un x) ). Chacun est libre de donner son avis. Moi j'ai littéralement plongée dedans en ne pensant qu'à une seule chose : Que ça soit une saison 3. J'arrête pas d'envoyer des messages à Monsieur Tsugumi et Monsieur Takeshi pour qu'ils ramènent Light et L à la vie mais dernièrement mon courrier à été signalé comme étant un 'spam'. X) Le seul point négatif que j'ai trouvé c'est l'attente horrible que j'ai dû avoir pour le lemon (rraaaaaahhhhh yyyyyaaaaoooooiiiii. Je veux du yaaooiii) Voilà que je m'emballe O_O. Mais bon voilà quoi. Allez tchiao. Bonne semaine quand même. =D

 ** _Acchan_** : Merci beaucoup de ta réview. Reviens vite. A + :)


	11. Pardon

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Le pardon**

* * *

Le cœur de Light sauta un battement alors qu'il regardait Ryuzaki de l'autre côté du couloir. Les yeux noirs de l'homme pâle scrutèrent la foule avant de se concentrer sur lui. Le souffle de Light s'accrocha alors que la panique montait en lui. Ryuzaki l'avait repéré. Quand son colocataire s'avança vers lui, Light s'enfuit immédiatement dans la direction opposée.

"Light-kun, attends !" Ryuzaki le poursuivit.

Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, Light se précipita vers la sortie principale du bâtiment. Il avait presque atteint la porte à deux battants, quand il se sentit soudainement tirer sur son poignet. Light s'immobilisa, puis se retourna pour regarder Ryuzaki.

"Laisse-moi !" Light arracha son bras.

Ryuzaki avait l'air très repentant avec ses grands yeux noirs et son visage meurtri.

"Je veux seulement parler, Light-kun."

"Je n'ai rien à te dire."

Light a pris d'assaut le bâtiment tandis que son colocataire le suivait.

"Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?" Demanda Ryuzaki.

"Ça ne te regarde pas."

Soudain, Ryuzaki se plaça devant Light, l'arrêtant. "A qui sont les vêtements que tu porte ?"

"Un ami."

Ses yeux noirs brillaient de colère. " _Mikami_ ?"

"Il lui appartiennent, et alors ?" Light croisa les bras en ricanant, "Ouais, je suis resté chez Mikami Est-ce que tu as un problème avec ça ?"

Ryuzaki fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi n'a-tu pas répondu à aucun de mes SMS ou appels ?"

Light se moquait. "C'est un peu évident, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Parce que nous nous sommes embrassés-"

" _Nous_ nous sommes pas embrassé. _TU_ m'as embrassé."

Ryuzaki leva un sourcil. "Il existe une différence ?"

"Oui, il y a une différence !"

"C'est de la sémantique, Light-kun. Tu as participé au baiser aussi."

"Non, je ne l'ai pas fait !" Light l'a dépassé. "Laisse moi seul."

"Light-kun, je m'excuse si mon comportement avait été... trop avancé."

" _Trop avancé_ ?" Light s'arrêta et regarda Ryuzaki. "C'est comme ça que tu appelle ce truc ? Tu m'a forcé à le faire."

"Et Light-kun l'a apprécié."

La chaleur monta au visage de Light alors qu'il se rappelait instantanément son _incident_ sous la douche. L'embarras se transforma rapidement en colère quand Light serra les poings. Il était si proche de frapper Ryuzaki au visage à nouveau.

Secouant de fureur, Light a averti "Eloigne-toi de moi, ou je te frapperai."

Ryuzaki semblait désemparé.

"Light-kun, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi."

"Alors _pars._ " cracha Light avant de s'enfuir.

Cette fois, Ryuzaki ne le suivit pas.

###

En cours de calcul, Light ne pouvait pas se concentrer du tout. Heureusement, il en savait plus sur les mathématiques que le professeur. Son professeur était un idiot, qui ne pouvait rien expliquer de bien. Au lycée, Light avait déjà étudié le calcul, donc il ne manquait aucune nouvelle information en ignorant la classe. Pendant que le professeur parlait, Light sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il était curieux de savoir combien Ryuzaki avait essayé de le contacter...

Light alluma finalement son téléphone, puis il commença immédiatement à bourdonner. Il a vibré à plusieurs reprises alors que des dizaines et des dizaines de textes et d'appels sont apparus. Light resta bouche bée devant le petit écran.

Ryuzaki lui avait envoyé un texto 57 fois, et il avait appelé 84 fois. Putain de merde. Light avait également manqué des appels et des textes de sa famille.

Light défilait dans les textes de Ryuzaki, les relisant.

 _Où est tu ?_ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _Light-kun, je suis désolé._ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _S'il te plaît, rentre à la maison._ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _Light-kun, je vais quitter le dortoir pour ce soir. Tu n'aura pas besoin de me voir._ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît._ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _Light-kun, où es-tu ?_ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _Je t'ai cherché partout sur le campus et je ne peux pas te trouver._ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _Es-tu retourné chez tes parents ?_ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _J'ai appelé chez toi. J'ai peut-être effrayé tes parents._ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _Si tu ne me contacte pas, au moins appel ta famille. Ils sont inquiets aussi._ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _Light-kun, êtes-tu en sécurité ?_ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _Tu est dans un hôpital ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal dans notre combat ?_ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _Je contacterai tous les hôpitaux locaux._ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _Light-kun, s'il te plaît, dis-moi où tu es._ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

 _S'il te plaît, Light-kun, je suis désolé._ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

Light éteignit le téléphone, prenant une profonde respiration frissonnante. Ryuzaki avait été vraiment malade et inquiet la nuit dernière. Ses textes avaient été si désespérés et si suppliants... Light se sentit soudainement très coupable. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter qui que ce soit.

Light jeta un coup d'œil à travers ses autres textes envoyés par sa famille.

 _Light, ton colocataire t'a appelé. Où es-tu ?_ _ **Envoyé de papa**_

 _Appels à la maison maintenant._ _ **Envoyé de papa**_

 _Chéri, où es-tu ?_ _ **Envoyé de maman**_

 _Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé ? Est ce que ça va ?_ _ **Envoyé de maman**_

 _Maman est vraiment inquiète. Appelle la._ _ **Envoyé de Sayu**_

 _Light, où es-tu ?!_ _ **Envoyé de Sayu**_

Merde. Sa famille avait été vraiment inquiète aussi. Light avait besoin de les appeler. Il jeta son carnet dans son sac à dos et quitta la classe. La classe était presque terminée de toute façon. Appeler sa famille était plus important.

Dans le couloir, Light appela le téléphone de sa famille. Il ne sonnait que deux fois, avant que son père ne réponde.

"Bonjour ?"

"Salut, papa. " le salua nerveusement Light.

"Tu as finalement appelé... Ça t'a pris assez longtemps." Son père semblait en colère. "Ryuzaki vient de nous appeler il y a quelques minutes. Il nous a dit que vous alliez bien. Il ne voulait pas que nous nous inquiétions."

"Oh..." Light bougea inconfortablement. "C'était gentil de sa part." Ryuzaki n'avait vraiment pas à faire ça.

"Ne disparais plus jamais comme ça !" Son père se déchaîna "Tu sais, j'étais sur le point de conduire tout le long pour te rechercher. Je suppose que je peux aller travailler maintenant puisque je sais que tu n'es pas mort.

Light grimaça. "Désolé papa."

"Parle à ta mère." grommela-t-il avant de passer le téléphone.

"Light, tu nous as fait peur jusqu'à la mort !" Sa mère lui reprocha "Et ton pauvre colocataire ! Il te cherchait partout. Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Ryuzaki est un ange !"

 _Un ange ? Vraiment ?_ Light roula des yeux.

"Je suis désolé, maman. Mon téléphone a été éteint."

"Eh bien, garde la allumé, ou au moins dis à ton colocataire où tu vas. T'es-tu déjà excusé auprès de lui ?"

Light hésita un moment, ne sachant pas s'il avait bien entendu. "A Ryuzaki ?"

"Oui. L'as tu fait ?"

"Non…"

"Eh bien, tu devrais... Il était tellement inquiet. Je peux dire qu'il se soucie vraiment de toi. Il est tellement un cœur tendre... La nuit dernière, il m'a parlé au téléphone pendant près d'une heure, essayant de me calmer pendant qu'il te cherchait "

 _Il a fait ça ?_ Light regarda le sol, se sentant coupable.

"Je vais m'excuser auprès de lui."

"Bien." souffla-t-elle. "As-tu des cours aujourd'hui ?"

"Ouais, mon cours d'anglais commence bientôt."

"D'accord, je ferais mieux de te laisser partir." Elle ajouta rapidement "Oh, et dis à Ryuzaki qu'il est le bienvenu pour nous rendre visite à n'importe quel moment. J'adorerais le rencontrer."

"…D'accord." _Je ne lui dirais pas ça._

"Au revoir, Light. Je suis content que tu ailles bien."

Il a souri. "Merci, maman. Au revoir."

Light finit par mettre fin à l'appel et poussa un soupir. Cette conversation avait été... intéressante. Sa mère semblait beaucoup aimé Ryuzaki.

###

En classe d'anglais, Light s'est assis à côté de Mikami comme d'habitude. Au lieu de donner des cours, le professeur jouait un film aujourd'hui. La salle de classe était sombre alors que tout le monde regardait la télé. Light a sorti son téléphone à nouveau. Il cacha le téléphone sous son bureau alors qu'il regardait le petit écran.

Light parcourut à nouveau la longue liste de textes de Ryuzaki. Cette fois, il les lisait lentement, ses yeux s'attardant sur chaque mot. À côté de chaque texte, il pouvait voir l'heure à laquelle les messages ont été envoyés. De 22h35 à 8h52, Ryuzaki lui avait envoyé des textos tout au long de la nuit et jusque tard dans la matinée.

Quand Light a atteint le dernier texte, il a fait une pause et a regardé fixement le message, le lisant encore et encore.

 _S'il te plaît, Light-kun, je suis désolé._ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

Light avait une tension insupportable dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait le message.

Quand Mikami lui jeta un coup d'œil, Light rangea rapidement son téléphone, puis il regarda la télé, faisant semblant de regarder le film. Ses pensées étaient toujours concentrées sur Ryuzaki... Honnêtement, Light n'était plus en colère contre son colocataire. Clairement, la disparition de Light avait été une punition suffisante.

Il se souvint de l'époque où Ryuzaki avait disparu pendant des jours. Quand Light ne pouvait pas trouver son colocataire, il avait aussi été très inquiet. Il a compris ce que Ryuzaki avait ressenti la nuit dernière. L'inquiétude constamment présent... La culpabilisation angoissante... La peur que quelque chose de terrible se soit passé... Light a tout compris.

Il ne voulait plus se battre contre Ryuzaki. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant le baiser. Si Light fixait des limites claires, peut-être pourrait-il se réconcilier avec son colocataire... Il voulait retourner dans son dortoir.

Après le cours, Light et Mikami entrèrent dans le couloir.

"Veux-tu revenir à mon appartement ?" Mikami a offert, "Tu peux rester chez moi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite."

"Non merci. En fait, je..." Light hésita un moment. "Je pense que je vais retourner dans mon dortoir."

" _Quoi ?_ " Demanda Mikami, "Pourquoi fais-tu ça?"

Light haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner. "Je vais pardonner à Ryuzaki."

Mikami le suivit et lui arracha le bras. "Mais il t'a attaqué. Tu ne peux pas retourner vers lui."

Light grimaça tandis que la prise de Mikami se resserrait. Mikami essayait-il de lui écraser le bras ? Light lui donna un regard confus. Derrière ses lunettes, le regard de Mikami était perçant et intense. Son comportement... n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Light le regarda avec précaution. "Mikami-senpai, tu me fais mal au bras."

Mikami le libéra rapidement. "Tu ne peux pas retourner dans ton dortoir. Ce n'est pas correct"

"J'ai parlé à Ryuzaki. Il ne veut plus se battre. On va juste parler."

"Et tu le crois vraiment ?!" Mikami trembla de colère. "Comment peux-tu faire confiance à ce que- _cette_ _monstruosité_ ?!"

"Ryuzaki est mon ami." Light le fixa. "Je rentre à la maison maintenant."

Il se précipita dans le couloir et quitta le bâtiment. Light traversa le campus et retourna dans son dortoir. Tout le chemin, il pensa à ce qu'il dirait à Ryuzaki. Il avait besoin de limites. Avec des limites, leur amitié pourrait probablement être récupérée.

Lorsque Light entra dans son dortoir, il trouva Ryuzaki perché sur son lit avec un ordinateur portable comme d'habitude.

Ryuzaki a sauté avec enthousiasme hors du lit.

"Light-kun- "

Light jeta son sac à dos sur le sol alors qu'il annonçait "J'accepte tes excuses mais j'ai des conditions."

Ryuzaki sourit. "Compris, Light-kun."

"Tout d'abord, nous ne parlerons plus jamais de... l'incident."

"Le baiser ?"

"L' _incident._ " le corrigea Light. "Deuxièmement et surtout, tu ne fera plus de commentaires ou d'allusions sexuelles. A partir de maintenant, tu sera asexué envers moi."

"Mais je ne suis pas asexué."

"C'est seulement envers moi que tu sera asexué. Tous les _sentiments que_ tu pourrais avoir envers moi ne seront jamais discuté, sommes strictement platoniques. Est tu d'accord avec mes termes ?"

Ryuzaki avait l'air malheureux, mais il était d'accord quand même. "Oui, Light-kun."

"Bien." Light se dirigea vers son bureau, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son colocataire. "Aussi... Je- je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiéter."

Ryuzaki lui lança un sourire entendu. "Est-ce que la mère de Light-kun lui à dit de dire ça ?"

"Non." souffla-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau. "Combien de temps à tu parlé à ma mère de toute façon ?"

"Oh, j'ai parlé à Mme Yagami sur plusieurs sujets. Nous avons parlé des cours de Light-kun, du tennis, du café, des recettes de cheesecake- " Un bruit de bourdonnement vint de la poche de Ryuzaki, puis il sortit son téléphone. "Elle m'a encore envoyé un texto."

Les yeux de Light s'élargirent sous le choc. "Ma mère t'envoie des sms ?"

"Oui, elle voulait un rapport sur toi. Je lui dirai que Light-kun se comportais bien."

Light le regarda pendant que Ryuzaki continuait à envoyer des SMS sur son téléphone.

Il a annoncé "Et aussi, elle m'a invité à la maison pour Noël."

" _Quoi ?_ "

###

Après avoir fait ses devoirs, Light a marché avec Ryuzaki jusqu'au café. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Ryuzaki continua à envoyer des textos à la mère de Light. Finalement, Light a dû voler le téléphone loin de l'homme. Ryuzaki trouva cela amusant. Après beaucoup de chamailleries, Light lui rendit le portable.

Quand ils sont retournés dans leur dortoir, Ryuzaki a continué à travailler sur son ordinateur portable pendant que Light prenait une douche dans la salle de bain communautaire et changeait de vêtements. C'était bon de porter à nouveau ses propres vêtements.

De retour dans sa chambre, Light étudia sur son lit pendant un moment. Hier soir, il n'avait pas bien dormi dans l'appartement de Mikami. Bientôt, tous les mots du manuel de Light se brouillèrent. Il était trop fatigué pour lire. Light laissa tomber son manuel sur le sol alors qu'il s'endormait.

 _Light était seul dans l'auditorium. Il faisait noir et la seule source de lumière provenait du grand écran de projection. L'écran blanc clignotait alternativement entre l'obscurité totale et la lettre gothique L. Sous l'écran, un bureau vide était devant Light._

 _Soudainement, Ryuzaki apparut sur le bureau alors que l'écran de L continuait à clignoter de façon inquiétante._

 _Il était perché directement devant Light, ses yeux noirs brillaient. Light regarda Ryuzaki sous le choc, hypnotisé par sa présence surréaliste. L'écran de L scintillait toujours au-dessus d'eux._

" _Light-kun". Ryuzaki l'attrapa, le rapprochant._

 _Ryuzaki pressa leurs bouches ensemble, embrassant l'adolescent. Light frémit en réponse et s'accrocha aux épaules de l'homme. Ryuzaki approfondit le baiser comme une secousse de plaisir traversée par Light. Il resserra désespérément son emprise sur Ryuzaki alors qu'il gémissait dans le baiser. Il voulait plus. Plus. Il embrassa fiévreusement Ryuzaki, ouvrant sa bouche plus large pour l'invasion de Ryuzaki._

 _Pendant que Ryuzaki pilla sa bouche, Light suça la langue de l'homme, puis envahit la bouche de Ryuzaki. Plus. Plus. Il avait besoin de plus._

 _Quand Ryuzaki se sépara du baiser, Light haleta en fixant ses yeux noirs. Le désir brûlait toujours en lui. Light faisait mal pour plus de contact, plus de cet homme incroyable devant lui._

 _Ryuzaki sourit. "Light-kun... Tu es à moi."_

Light s'est réveillé en respirant fort. Il était au lit, fixant le plafond alors que tout son corps tremblait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Son esprit était sous le choc du rêve. Ses joues brûlaient d'une rougeur alors qu'il respirait rapidement, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Light-kun, ça va ?" Ryuzaki le regarda innocemment de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"O- Ouais, très bien." Light s'assit et regarda son colocataire.

Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le visage de Ryuzaki, puis son regard se baissa vers la bouche de l'homme. Des images de son rêve lui traversèrent l'esprit pendant qu'il s'esquiva. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la bouche de Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki semblait confus. "Light-kun ?"

Light secoua rapidement la tête et se précipita vers la porte. "Je vais aux toilettes."

Il ferma la porte en sortant et coura dans le couloir. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et son visage était rouge vif. _Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?!_ Light s'appuya contre le mur alors qu'il essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

Les limites n'avaient pas fonctionné. Même si Ryuzaki acceptait de bien se comporter, le bâtard était toujours en train d'agresser Light dans ses rêves. Light ne pouvait même pas être en colère contre l'homme. Ryuzaki n'avait rien fait. C'était l'esprit de Light qui le tourmentait !

Light couvrit son visage de ses mains alors qu'il retenait son souffle, puis expira lentement. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Les rêves ne signifient rien.

La voix de Ryuzaki résonna dans sa tête.

" _Light-kun... Tu es à moi."_

Light tremblait alors qu'une secousse de plaisir courait à travers lui. _Non ! Non, je ne comprends pas ça !_ Comment Light pouvait-il aimer entendre ces mots ? Cela devrait le révolter, le terrifier. Et non le transformer en un désordre tremblant et surexcité. _Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il ?!_ Light ne voulait pas de Ryuzaki. Il ne le voulait pas.

Quand Light entendit un bourdonnement familier, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

 _Liiiiiiight ! Es tu libre demain ?_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Misa... Light fixa longuement son téléphone. Misa était la dernière fille qu'il avait embrassée. Elle était intéressée par lui. Peut-être que si Light allait à un rencard avec elle, elle pourrait l'aider à oublier tout ce bazar avec Ryuzaki... Alors Light pourrait enfin se sentir à nouveau normal.

Light a appelé son numéro. Le téléphone a seulement sonné une fois avant que Misa ait répondu.

"Light, Misa-Misa est si heureuse que tu m'as appelée !"

"Misa..." Light prit une profonde inspiration. "Allons à un rendez-vous."

Misa hurla dans le téléphone, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaooooouhhhh !"

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 ** _Miss Confident_** : Et dire qu'on pourrait facilement décrire une relation de BDSM entre ces deux là dans le manga. x) Mais bon... C'est clair que L veut absolument avoir Light rien que pour lui, mais il faut prendre son mal en patience des fois. 8D Ralala, mais quel bande de grande impatience, ces chers lecteurs, toujours à m'agresser de belle review pour la suite. Et moi je te remerciais à chaque fois que tu postera une review. Au début je ne m'attendais pas en avoir et, si tu va voir le premier chapitre et celui du 6 et 7 la fanfic aurait été comme ça tout le long. Mais bref, je le redis, si je le fais c'est uniquement pour le plaisir mais si quelqu'un prend une petite minute pour lire ceci et me donner un petit mot gentil, cela me fait énormément plaisir. A toute. :)

 ** _LxLight4ever_** : Eheh, c'est rare que j'arrive à deviner de que pense les autres. Hélàs, j'imagine ce qui va se passer au début tu prochain chapitre. Quand c'est pas Mikami, c'est Misa. Mdr j'ai bien aimé ton "Mikami le schizophrénique". Dans le manga, on dirait qu'il est exactement comme ça avec ses *gros mot censuré* 'd'éliminations.' A + :)


	12. Amitié

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Amitié**

* * *

Le samedi soir, Light portait une chemise boutonnée et son pantalon préféré. Misa avait insisté pour aller dans un restaurant chic de l'autre côté de la ville pour leur premier rendez-vous officiel. Donc, il avait besoin de s'habiller convenablement. Toujours dans le dortoir, Light se dirigea vers la commode et se regarda dans le miroir. La plupart des ecchymoses sur son visage ont commencé à s'estomper. Misa pourrait les remarquer, mais Light doutait que cela l'ennuierait. Elle était tellement folle de lui.

Ryuzaki était accroupi sur son lit devant son ordinateur portable. "Où vas-tu, Light-kun ?"

"J'ai rendez-vous avec Misa."

Ses yeux noirs s'élargirent et il resta silencieux pendant un moment. "Tu as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas."

"Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis." Light croisa ses bras alors qu'il faisait face à Ryuzaki, défiant l'homme pour discuter avec lui. "Tu as un problème avec ça ?"

Ryuzaki avait une expression peinée sur son visage. "Light-kun... peut faire ce qu'il veut. Je ne le possède pas."

"C'est vrai. _Tu ne m'a pas_." Light s'est dirigé vers la porte.

"Est-ce que tu sors seulement avec Misa pour prouver quelque chose ?"

Light se figea et jeta un coup d'œil à Ryuzaki. "Quoi ?"

Il a conseillé "Si Misa t'aime vraiment, alors tu ne devrais pas l'utiliser."

"Je ne l' _utilise_ pas. Et je n'ai rien à prouver."

Ryuzaki n'avait pas l'air convaincu. "Si tu le dis, Light-kun."

Light a violemment claqué la porte en sortant. Il a marché dans le couloir et a quitté le bâtiment. Puis il a sorti son téléphone et a envoyé un texto à Misa, disant qu'il était prêt. Light n'avait pas de voiture, donc il ne pouvait pas aller la prendre chez elle, mais Misa avait un chauffeur personnel. Apparemment, elle avait fait beaucoup d'argent en étant un mannequin. Le chauffeur de Misa les emmènerait tous les deux au restaurant. Light prévoyait de payer pour le dîner. Il se moquait de la richesse de Misa. Light était l'homme, et il payait.

Quand une limousine se gara devant lui, les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Puis un chauffeur mince d'âge moyen s'est précipité hors de la limousine et a ouvert la porte pour Light.

"Monsieur." Le conducteur s'inclina.

"Liiiiight, viens t'asseoir avec Misa-Misa !" Misa a joyeusement appelé.

Light soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle. Puis le chauffeur ferma la porte et se hâta vers le siège du conducteur. L'intérieur de la limousine était incroyablement cher. Il y avait une télévision à écran large devant lui. Light a peut-être sous-estimé l'étendue de la richesse de Misa. Il se demanda brièvement s'il avait apporté assez d'argent pour payer le dîner.

En moins de vingt minutes, ils étaient au restaurant. La plupart des clients portaient des costumes ou des robes de soirée. Light et Misa se sont vraiment démarqués de la foule. Light était sous-habillé et Misa était dans une de ses tenues gothiques. Elle portait une robe courte en dentelle, des gants noirs, des bas et des bottes de la même couleur. Le serveur leur jeta un regard étrange alors qu'il les installait à une table.

Puis Light a vu le menu et a sursauté. Tout ici était incroyablement cher. Comment allait-il se permettre de payer ? Quand le serveur est revenu, Misa a commandé une salade. Light a commandé une salade aussi parce que c'était la meilleur chose de bon marché sur le menu.

Vient ensuite la partie vraiment douloureuse. Il a dû écouter Misa parler pendant presque une heure. Elle bavardait encore et encore sur des choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Le mannequina, les magazines à potins et les photos de paparazzi n'étaient pas des sujets dont Light s'occupait.

Finalement, il a cessé d'écouter. Tout ce qu'il a entendu était "Bla, bla, bla, Misa-Misa, bla, bla, Misa-Misa."

Light lutta pour garder son visage stoïque. Ce rendez vous était horrible. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?_

Quand l'addition est arrivé, Light l'a attrapé. Il regarda le montant total qu'il devait et grimaça. Avant que Misa ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Light mit tout son argent sur la table. Il avait à peine assez pour payer pour tout, et le serveur recevait un pourboire minable. Light était officiellement détruit maintenant. Pour les prochaines semaines, il aurait besoin de Ryuzaki pour lui acheter le déjeuner, ou il sinon mourrait de faim.

Bientôt, Light et Misa ont finalement quitté le restaurant. Ils s'assirent à l'arrière de la limousine tandis que le chauffeur les ramenait vers l'université Wammy. Misa bavardait avec enthousiasme tandis que Light était impatient de partir. Cela avait été une idée terrible. Pourquoi Light avait-il fait cela ? Il se rappela immédiatement d'avoir embrasser Ryuzaki dans son rêve et dans la réalité. Il était sorti avec Misa parce qu'il voulait oublier Ryuzaki et être avec une fille. Misa avait été un mauvais choix cependant. Quelqu'un comme Kiyomi Takada aurait été mieux. Takada était définitivement plus intelligente que Misa.

Lorsque la limousine s'arrêta devant le dortoir, Light se tourna vers Misa. Il était sur le point de dire au revoir, mais ensuite il remarqua le rougissement sur son visage. Misa gigotait avec ses gants noirs en levant les yeux vers lui puis en les abaissant. C'était évident de ce qui se passait. Elle attendait que Light l'embrasse.

Light a fait une pause pendant un moment. Peut-être que c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour oublier Ryuzaki. Peut-être que s'il embrassait quelqu'un d'autre, ces sentiments confus disparaîtraient.

Light posa sa main sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il pressa leurs lèvres ensemble. Et il sentait... _rien_. Absolument rien. Il n'y avait pas d'excitation, pas de plaisir. Rien. Comment pouvait-il ne rien ressentir ?!

Frustré, Light la rapprocha tout en approfondissant le baiser. C'était incroyable ! Misa était une fille attirante. Il devrait ressentir quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, Misa tremblait et gémissait dans sa main. Elle s'amusait clairement. Pourquoi pas Light ?!

Il brisa brusquement le baiser, se sentant irrité. Pendant ce temps, Misa rougissait et souriait avec ses yeux à moitié fermés. Elle avait l'air très heureuse.

Sans rien dire, Light quitta la limousine et partis dans le dortoir, retournant dans sa chambre. Il était en train de fulminé. Il détestait l'admettre, mais son baiser avec Misa n'était rien comparé au baiser de Ryuzaki. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ?! Light était têtu, mais il n'était pas un idiot. Il a compris qu'il devait avoir une certaine _attirance_ pour Ryuzaki. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Mon Dieu, il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier ces sentiments !

Light entra dans son dortoir et se dirigea vers son bureau, évitant le regard de Ryuzaki.

"Comment était le rendez-vous, Light-kun ?"

"C'était génial." mentit-il en s'asseyant au bureau.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui, c'est totalement vrai." répondit ironiquement Light.

Ryuzaki resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis il déclara simplement "Je serai patient avec toi, Light-kun."

"Patient ?"

"Oui. Tu me diras la vérité à la fin."

"Peu importe, Ryuzaki." Light se leva avec colère et attrapa son panier de douche et un pyjama avant de marcher vers la salle de bain communautaire.

###

Le lendemain, Light jouait au tennis avec Ryuzaki. Alors qu'il courait sur tout le terrain de tennis, il regardait fixement l'homme. C'était distrayant de regarder Ryuzaki courir, de le voir sauter, de le voir se balancer, et de le voir _respirer_ \- Light secoua cette pensée de son esprit alors qu'une autre balle frappait son côté du terrain. Ryuzaki gagnait le match aujourd'hui. Light ne pouvait tout simplement pas se concentrer.

En quelques minutes, Light avait perdu la partie. Ensuite, ils se sont tous deux assis sur un banc et ont bu à tour de rôle une bouteille d'eau. Light s'énervait d'avoir été si distrait. Même maintenant, il ne pouvait pas regarder Ryuzaki dans les yeux.

Une fille marcha vers eux et parla à Ryuzaki. "E-Excusez-moi."

Ryuzaki se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Ils parlèrent pendant que Light restait assit sur le banc, regardant la fille inconnue. Qui était-elle ? La jeune fille avait l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années, et elle avait une apparence très simple. Elle avait les cheveux courts et les lunettes. Ses yeux étaient trop éloignés et son nez était légèrement tordu. En outre, ses vêtements étaient laids.

Light continua d'insulter la jeune fille dans son esprit pendant que Ryuzaki lui parlait. Puis elle lui a donné un petit gâteau et il est retourné auprès de Light. Ryuzaki s'accroupit à côté de lui sur le banc.

"Est-ce que tu la connais ?" Light a demandé.

"Non. Je pense que c'est une fan." Ryuzaki prit une bouchée de son cupcake.

"Une fan ?"

"Elle nous a déjà regardé jouer au tennis, Light-kun. Tu n'as jamais remarqué ?"

Light croisa les bras, se sentant agacé. "Tu ne devrais pas accepter de la nourriture d'inconnus."

"Je suis certain qu'elle est innocente, Light-kun." Ryuzaki sourit. "Cela te dérange-t-il que j'ai un admirateur ?"

Il bougea inconfortablement. "Non, je m'en fous... Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr qu'elle est une _admiratrice_ ?"

"J'ai déjà eu des admirateurs."

Light se moquait. "Ha. Où ?"

Ryuzaki fit une pause pendant un moment. "A l'orphelinat où j'ai grandi."

Les yeux de Light s'élargirent sous le choc. "Tu as grandi dans un orphelinat ?"

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ?"

"Je n'en sais rien."

Light est resté silencieuse pendant un moment. Il se sentait mal à lui demander ça.

"J'ai eu la chance d'être amené à l'orphelinat." Ryuzaki a expliqué "J'ai apprécié mon séjour là-bas, pour la plupart du temps. Certaines des orphelines m'ont bien aimé parce que j'étais intelligent et je cite « _mignon_ »."

Light souleva un sourcil. "Mignon ?"

"Oui, c'est le mot qu'elles ont utilisées."

"As-tu déjà fréquenté une filles ?"

Ryuzaki sourit. "Je pensais que Light-kun voulait que je sois asexué."

"Seulement vis-à-vis de moi... J'étais juste curieux de savoir si tu avais déjà été avec une fille."

"Non, je n'ai jamais réussit à ressentir les mêmes sentiments pour elles." Ryuzaki déclara "Je n'ai jamais noué de vrais relations avec qui que ce soit, excepté toi. Light-kun est mon premier ami."

Une rougeur s'éleva vers le visage de Light et soudainement il sentit son cœur flotter dans sa poitrine. Il détourna rapidement les yeux de Ryuzaki.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

###

Pour Light, lundi et mardi étaient passé sans trop d'excitation. L avait été étonnamment paisible pendant les cours. Il a même complimenté Light quand l'adolescent avait répondu correctement à une question. Pendant les cours d'anglais, Mikami s'était excusé pour son comportement, et il semblait agir à nouveau normalement. Light l'observait toujours en restant sur ses gardes.

D'autres élèves avaient été plus gentils avec Light. Plusieurs personnes avaient vu la couverture du magazine avec la photo de Light et de Misa qui s'embrassaient. Plusieurs étudiants avaient félicité Light et lui avaient dit à quel point ils étaient jaloux. Au lieu d'entendre des rumeurs sur L et Light, tout le monde parlait de Light et de Misa maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, Light avait continué à passer son temps libre avec Ryuzaki. Ils ont mangé au café plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois, Ryuzaki avait payé la nourriture de Light, ce qui était super puisque Light était fauché. Leurs interactions avaient été assez agréables ces derniers temps. Aucune menace de violence ou de dispute.

Mercredi, il était grand temps de passé le premier examen dans la classe de L. Light avait été bien préparé pour l'examen et il était arrivé tôt à l'auditorium. Il était assis au premier rang à côté de Takada alors qu'il remplissait son paquet et scruta les pages. Il a facilement traversé toutes les questions à choix multiple. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre plusieurs étudiants gémir et poser leur tête sur leur bureau. Certes, certaines questions étaient difficiles, mais pas pour Light.

Quand il a atteint les questions sur des crimes, Light a lu les scénarios fournis par L et a écrit comment il traiterait chacun des cas. Toutes ses réponses étaient parfaitement logiques. Il allait clairement obtenir un 100 sur cet examen. Ensuite, Light a atteint la question bonus.

 _ **BONUS : L est [...]**_

Light roula des yeux. Il connaissait la réponse. Le détective voulait qu'il écrive « L est La Justice ». Mais Light était toujours en colère contre L pour l'avoir forcé à lire ce journal humiliant. Avec un ricanement, Light remplit la case blanche.

 _ **BONUS : L est** plein de lui-même._

Light a été la première personne à terminer l'examen. Il a placé le paquet et marqua son nom sur le bureau devant l'écran de L. Puis il quitta l'auditorium, se sentant très satisfait de lui-même.

###

Dans le bureau de Watari, L était perché sur une chaise devant un bureau. Les noms avaient tous été notés. Jusqu'à présent, Light était le seul étudiant avec un score parfait, ce qui n'était guère surprenant. Bien sûr, Light avait toujours le meilleur score. Il était le meilleur élève de L et de loin.

Souriant avec fierté, L prit le paquet de l'examen de Light entre son pouce et son index. Il a rapidement lu les réponses de Light sur les questions. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les réponses de Light étaient perspicaces et intelligentes. Son Light avait tellement de potentiel. Trouver l'adolescent avait été la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à L.

Il a basculé à la dernière page du paquet de l'examen et a repéré la question bonus.

 _ **BONUS : L est**_ _plein de lui-même_ _ **.**_

L fronça les sourcils à la réponse de Light. Puis il parcourut des douzaines de paquets d'autres étudiants.

 _ **BONUS : L est** la justice_ _ **.**_

 _ **BONUS : L est** la __justice_ _ **.**_

 _ **BONUS : L est** LA __JUSTICE_ _ **.**_

Il semblait que tous les autres élèves connaissaient la bonne réponse. Light doit avoir connu la bonne réponse aussi. Il voulait simplement insulter L.

 _Je suis plein de moi-même ?_ L a encore regardé le paquet de l'examen de Light et a marqué la question de bonus avec un X rouge.

Watari entra dans le bureau et posa une tasse de thé sur le bureau de L avec un bol de sucre en morceaux.

"L, quelque chose ne va pas ?" Il a demandé en anglais.

"Regardez la réponse de Light-kun."

L a remis l'examen à Watari et a commencé à faire tomber des morceaux de sucre dans son thé.

Le vieil homme lut l'insulte et sourit. "Vous l'avez marqué comme incorrect ?"

"Très drôle, Watari." Grommela-t-il.

"Ce n'est qu'une question bonus. Je suppose que Light a un bon score ?"

"100." L a bu son thé.

"Veux tu que Light travaille pour toi ?"

"Oui certainement."

Watari hocha la tête et posa le paquet de test. "Tu devrais peut-être lui dire la vérité maintenant et l'engager. De cette façon tu peux concentrer toute ton attention sur le cas de Londres."

L baissa sa tasse, regardant de ce qui restait de son thé. "Il est trop tôt pour dire la vérité à Light-kun."

Watari soupira. "L, attendre ne fera que rendre la situation plus difficile."

"C'est trop tôt."

Le vieil homme croisa les bras. "Prends-tu cette décision basée sur la logique ou sur les sentiments personnels ?"

L a cassé, "C'est _ma_ décision, et la décision a été prise. Je dirai tout à Light-kun plus tard."

Watari secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner. "Tu t'enfonce dans un trou, L."

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 ** _Miss Confident_** : Et bien c'est gentil de dire ça. Je peux comprendre ça... (surtout quand je relis la première phrase du chapitre précédent XD. Ma réaction : Oops). Patience, patience, leur relation va bientôt s'agrandir. Est ce que ta décision à été prise. Je suis très curieuse de la connaitre surtout si on se concentre sur ces deux-là. Quel veinard ce Light, il à Takada, Misa, Mikami, Ryuzaki et il est toujours pas satisfait. x) Oh oui, c'est bien triste qu'il ne veut plus en reparler mais si tu lis bien le chapitre, il aura beau feindre l'ignorance, il y repense encore comme si il en avait vraiment envie. Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. A bientôt. :)

 _ **Skaelds**_ : De rien ma grande, mais de rien. Et merci infiniment pour ton commentaire. J'aime vraiment faire plaisir au lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent ceci. A la prochaine. ;)

* * *

XxXxX

* * *

Petite Note : Malheureusement (au grand regret de tous ceux qui lisent ceci) le chapitre 13 prendra du temps à être poster (me tapez pas svp T_T). Ce n'est pas que j'en décide ainsi mais disons... que j'ai du mal à passer d'une fanfiction « K » (voir T) à une fanfiction en « M ». Je ne suis pas douer pour écrire (ou traduire) du yaoi et donc cela prendra un peu plus de temps que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas quand il sera poster mais vous promet de le faire le plus vite possible. J'imagine que vous comprenez un peu la tournure des événements de l'histoire, et aussi je tiens à m'excuser à l'avance pour la 'scène' qui suivra. Sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous promet que vous n'auriez pas trop à attendre pour le 14e chapitre. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un joyeux réveillon et de très bonne fêtes. A bientôt, je vous embrasse très fort et je vous envoie des milliers de cœur de Belgique. Gros Bisous. migguy-24. :)


	13. Tentation

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Tentation**

* * *

Vendredi matin, Light à marché vers la classe de L et est entré dans l'auditorium. Devant la grande salle, tous les étudiants étaient entassés autour du bureau. Tout le monde ramassait leurs tests notés. Light se dirigea vers son siège et déposa son sac à dos. Puis il a fait la queue pour attendre son tour pour trouver le sien à travers tous les paquets de test.

Bientôt, Light a trouvé son test et est retourné à son siège. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son devoir. Comme prévu, il avait obtenu un 100. Light retourna à la dernière page du paquet et sourit sarcastiquement. L avait indiqué faux à sa réponse sur la question bonus. C'était aussi attendu qu'amusant.

Finalement, tout le monde avait obtenu leur test. Maintenant, tout les élèves étaient à leur place, discutant bruyamment. Plusieurs personnes se plaignaient que l'examen était trop dur. Beaucoup d'étudiants ont échoué. En fait, presque tout le monde avait échoué. Même Takada fixait son test.

"Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai eu un 62." Takada gémit, "J'ai vraiment étudié pour ce test."

Un étudiant derrière elle s'est exclamé, "Vous avez un 62 ! Chanceuse ! J'ai un 28 !"

Light plia silencieusement son paquet de test, cachant son grade.

"Qu'as-tu obtenu, Light ?" Takada a demandé.

Il a hésité. "J'ai bien reussit."

"Tu veux dire que tu es passé ?!" Elle haleta. "C'est incroyable !"

"Laisse moi voir." Le gars agaçant derrière eux a arraché le paquet de test des mains de Light. "Putain de merde. Tu as comme un 100 !"

Les yeux de Takada s'élargirent sous le choc. "Sensationnel..."

Les nouvelles ont commencé à se dérouler dans l'auditorium alors que tous les étudiants se parlaient les uns aux autres.

Dans l'espace d'une minute, quelqu'un à l'arrière de la classe à crié "Qui a eu un putain de 100 ?"

Light soupira alors qu'il jetait son test noté dans son sac à dos. Takada le regardait toujours comme s'il était un extraterrestre, alors que d'autres étudiants le harcelaient de questions. Ils voulaient tous savoir de ce que Light a étudié et comment il connaissait toutes les réponses.

Heureusement, la lettre gothique de L apparu à l'écran et tout le monde est resté silencieux.

Dans sa voix technologiquement changée, L a demandé, "Est-ce que tout le monde a reçu leur note ?"

"Oui, L-sensei." Il y avait un gémissement collectif de la part des étudiants.

"Comme vous le savez tous maintenant, Light-kun a eu la seule meilleure note sur ce passage. Cependant, le doyen m'a informé que je risque de faire échouer à 99,3% de la classe. Alors la question bonus vaudra 30 points sauf pour le 6% qui a choisi de répondre incorrectement."

Light bougea inconfortablement dans son siège. Il était clairement le 6%.

Tous les autres étudiants applaudissaient et remerciaient le détective. Takada sentis complètement ravie.

Elle chuchota à Light, "J'ai un A !"

Pour le reste de la classe, les élèves ont bombardé L de questions. Ils voulaient tous savoir ce qu'ils avaient mal fait. Light se rassit et se relaxa pendant que L devait expliquer plusieurs réponses. Il pouvait dire que le détective devenait agacé.

Bientôt, L a annoncé "C'est la dernière question à laquelle je réponds : la classe est finie, à l'exception de Light-kun."

Light grimaça pendant que tous les autres élèves commençaient à rassembler leurs affaires et à quitter l'auditorium. L voulais parler à Light seul... encore. Rien de bon n'était jamais venu avec leurs entretiens privés. Le détective allait-il le punir de nouveau ? Light regarda nerveusement l'écran de L, rempli d'effroi.

"Peut-être que L-sensei veut te féliciter." Takada s'éloigna rapidement. "Au revoir, Light !"

 _Me félicitez- ? Ha, j'en doute._ Light se tenait devant son bureau, attendant les représailles de L.

Après que tous les autres étudiants soient partis, L l'a réprimandé "Qu'est-ce que tu essayais d'accomplir avec cette réponse ? Si Light-kun a un problème avec moi, il peut me le dire en personne."

Light se moquait. "C'est drôle venant de quelqu'un qui ne montre jamais son visage."

L fut silencieux pendant un moment tandis que Light souriait. Le détective a dû réaliser que Light venait de gagner cet argument.

"Light-kun sait pourquoi je ne peux pas montrer mon visage- "

"Puis-je y aller, L-sensei ?" Light l'interrompit. "Je ne veux pas être en retard pour mon prochain cours."

"Très bien, Light-kun..."

Light attrapa rapidement son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. L l'avait laissé partir trop facilement. Cela rendait Light nerveux. Il avait le sentiment que L trouverait un moyen de se venger la prochaine fois.

###

Après tous ses cours, Light alla au café avec Ryuzaki. Ils s'assirent à leur table habituelle, puis Light commanda un sandwich et Ryuzaki commanda une part de cheesecake. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Light se vantait d'avoir battus L dans un affrontement oral. Ryuzaki écouta et hocha simplement la tête. Puis Light sentit son téléphone bourdonner dans sa poche.

Il sortit son téléphone et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

 _Hey, Liiiiiight ! Tu veux aller à Kira's Apple ce soir ?_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Confus, Light réponda au texte. _Qu'est ce que c'est cette foutu Kira's Apple ?_

Son téléphone a bourdonné deux fois de plus.

 _C' _e_ st un club de nuit près de votre école ! Nous devrions y aller ! __**Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Mikami vient aussi. Vous devez avoir au moins 20 ans pour aller dans le club, mais il dit qu'il peut vous faire entrer !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

"Qui t'envoie des textos, Light-kun ?" Ryuzaki tira le téléphone de sa main.

Ses yeux noirs s'élargirent en lisant les messages.

"Light-kun..." Le ton de Ryuzaki était très désapprobateur. "Tu n'envisage pas vraiment de faire ça ?"

Light le dévisagea et attrapa son téléphone. "Je pensais que nous avions déjà établi que je pouvais faire ce que je veux."

"Il y a une différence entre l'indépendance et l'idiotie."

Light claqua avec colère, "Ce n'est pas stupide d'aller dans un club avec ma copine et notre ami commun. C'est quelque chose qu'une personne normale ferait, Ryuzaki."

"Light-kun ne va pas s'amuser dans une boîte de nuit, c'est une idée terrible."

Son téléphone bourdonna à nouveau et Light regarda l'écran.

 _S'il te plllaaaiit, viens à Kira's Apple avec nous ! Misa-Misa veut te voir !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Light jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Ryuzaki, puis il sourit.

Il a envoyé un texto en retour.

 _D'accord, Misa. Je viendrais._

Light plaqua son téléphone sur le visage de Ryuzaki pour qu'il puisse voir le message.

Ryuzaki lui lança un regard noir. "Light-kun ne fait ça que pour me contrarier."

Misa a encore envoyé un texto alors que le téléphone vibrait.

 _OMG ! Youpiiie !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

###

À 22h30, Light, Misa et Mikami étaient à l'entrée de Kira's Apple. La boîte de nuit était incroyablement bondée. Il y avait une longue ligne pour entrer dans le bâtiment, mais ils ont reçu une faveur spécial à cause de Misa. Être avec un modèle célèbre avait ses avantages. Ils ont tous été amenés à l'avant de la ligne, et ils ont chacun montré leur identité au videur. Mikami murmura quelque chose au grand homme. Puis le videur fixa Light pendant un moment et les laissa tous entrer dans le club. Light n'avait aucune idée de ce que Mikami avait dit mais ça fonctionnait.

À l'intérieur de Kira's Apple, un essaim de gens dansaient sur la piste de danse. Des lumières brillantes et des lasers clignotaient partout dans la pièce sombre, et la musique populaire explosait sur les chaînes stéréo. C'était si fort que Light pouvait à peine entendre quoi que ce soit. Finalement, ils ont trouvé un canapé vide avec une table. Misa se laissa heureusement tomber sur le canapé, puis Mikami et Light s'assirent.

Ensuite, Misa et Mikami ont décidé d'acheter des boissons au bar. Étant donné que Light était mineur, il devait attendre à la table et garder leurs places pour eux. Avant de partir, Misa a promis de ramener une bonne boisson pour l'adolescent. Pendant environ vingt minutes, Light s'assit sur le canapé, attendant. Il s'ennuyait déjà. Mais il n'avait pas prévu d'en profiter ce soir de toute façon. Il a seulement décidé de faire ça parce que Ryuzaki était contre. Light soupira. Trop de ses décisions étaient basées sur Ryuzaki ces derniers temps.

Quand Misa revint avec Mikami, elle fourra un grand verre dans les mains de Light. "Profitez-en ! Misa-Misa a le meilleur pour vous !"

Elle s'assit à côté de Light et commença à avaler sa propre boisson. Mikami s'assit aussi et commença à boire aussi.

Light regarda son grand verre de liquide rouge. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Misa rayonnait. "Ça s'appelle Shinigami ! Essaye-le !"

Light souleva un sourcil. Une boisson appelée « Dieu de la mort » ? Cela ne semblait pas prometteur.

"Allons, Light, essaie." encouragea Mikami.

Light haussa les épaules, puis il essaya une gorgée de boisson. Ça avait un goût étrange. Light n'était pas sûr qu'il aimait ça.

"Misa-Misa va danser !" Misa rebondit et regarda Light. "Est-ce que tu veux danser avec Misa-Misa ?"

"Non merci." Light est resté sur le canapé.

"Très bien." souffla Misa en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse.

Light prit une autre gorgée de son étrange boisson. Il pouvait déjà sentir son esprit devenir flou.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mikami. "C'est un drôle d'alcool, non ?"

Mikami sourit. "Tu te sens un peu léger ?"

" _Non_." Light prit une grande gorgée de sa boisson.

Il a continué à boire jusqu'à ce que la plupart de la boisson soit partie. Puis il posa son verre sur la table et se laissa aller dans le canapé. Light était étrange. Il n'était pas sûr s'il était saoul ou si quelque chose d'autre se passait. Il essaya de réfléchir, mais toutes ses pensées étaient désorganisées et confuses. Les yeux de Light erraient dans la pièce sombre. Sur la piste de danse, il pouvait voir Misa qui rebondissait. Puis son regard se concentra sur les lumières clignotantes. Il commençait à se sentir somnolent et excité à la fois. Son cœur battait, mais son esprit bougeait très lentement comme s'il était à moitié endormi.

Quelque chose... Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Je- je vais à la salle de bain." Light trébucha sur ses pieds.

Mikami se releva. "As-tu besoin d'aide ?"

"Non. Non, ça ira." Light s'écarta, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de la boîte de nuit.

Il pouvait voir le signe de la salle de bain. Il avait juste besoin d'atteindre ce signe. Sur le chemin, Light heurta accidentellement quelques personnes, et il faillit tomber. Mais il a réussi à atteindre la salle de bain. Light trébucha jusqu'à l'évier et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient dilatés. Ses pupilles étaient énormes. Light secoua la tête. _Pas bon... Ce n'est pas bon._

Soudain, tout le corps de Light tremblait et il respirait avec des halètements irréguliers. De l'aide... Il avait besoin d'aide. Même son esprit confus le savait. Light s'appuya contre le mur alors qu'il essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Quand son téléphone bourdonna, Light tripota l'appareil, le faisant presque tomber. Il vit que Ryuzaki lui avait envoyé un texto, mais quand Light essaya de lire le message, tous les mots se brouillèrent. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre cela.

Il a réussi à appeler le numéro de Ryuzaki. Son colocataire a rapidement répondu au téléphone.

"Light-kun ?"

"R-Ryuzaki, je me sens bizarre." bégaya Light.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de trembler. "Mon corps est vraiment _étrange._ Je... je ne peux pas penser clairement."

"Light-kun, reste où tu es." ordonna Ryuzaki. "Je viens te chercher."

"S-S'il te plait, dépêche-toi." plaida Light.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas penser correctement maintenant, ses instincts lui disaient qu'il était en danger.

"Je suis en chemin, Light-kun." La voix de Ryuzaki l'apaisa.

Avec un cri strident, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Light laissa tomber son téléphone. Mikami entra dans la salle de bain et ramassa le téléphone de Light. Il regarda l'adolescent qui frissonnait contre le mur.

"Est-ce que tu va bien ?" Mikami a demandé.

Light secoua la tête pour dire non.

"Allons-y." Il saisit le bras de Light et conduisit l'adolescent.

Light trébucha derrière Mikami alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la boîte de nuit, de retour à leur table. Light tomba sur le canapé dès que Mikami le lâcha. Il s'allongea sur les coussins du canapé en entendant Misa crier.

"Quel est le problème avec Light ?!"

"Je ne sais pas." Mikami s'assit à côté de Light et le tira.

Le monde tourna tandis que Light pencha la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Il sentit Mikami remettre son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. Puis la main de Mikami reposa sur la cuisse de Light.

"Peut-être que de l'air frais aidera." Mikami a suggéré. "Allons dehors."

Il se leva et traîna Light sur ses pieds. Light se pencha lourdement sur Mikami, incapable de rester équilibré. Ils ont trébuché vers la sortie pendant que Misa les suivait. Avant qu'ils aient atteint la porte, quelqu'un a appelé.

"Oh mon Dieu, c'est Misa !"

Un groupe de fans entoura le mannequin, la bloquant de Mikami et Light. Ses fans fous ont tous jubilé à la fois.

"Misa, je peux avoir un autographe ?"

"Oh, je veux aussi un autographe !"

"Autographe mon visage !"

Misa glapit tandis que ses fans l'encerclaient. Pendant ce temps, Mikami continua à conduire Light jusqu'à la sortie. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment, puis Mikami se précipita vers le parking.

Toujours tremblant de façon incontrôlable, Light murmura "Je... ne me sens pas bien. Je veux rentrer à la maison."

Mikami insista "Tu ne peux pas retourner dans ton dortoir comme ça. Dieu sait ce que Ryuzaki va faire si il te voyais dans cet état, tu devrais passer la nuit dans mon appartement. Viens, je vais t'y conduire."

"Non, je veux rentrer à la maison." Light se débattit dans l'emprise de l'homme, essayant de s'échapper.

"Light, _allez viens._ " grogna Mikami en tirant avec force sur le bras de l'adolescent.

"Libère-le." Une voix familière a averti.

Soudain, Ryuzaki donna un coup de pied à Mikami dans le ventre. Mikami s'écrasa dans le sol pendant que Ryuzaki s'accrochait à Light, enroulant un bras autour de lui. Light se pencha contre son compagnon de chambre alors que son esprit tournoyait avec des pensées incohérentes. Son corps était pressé contre celui de Ryuzaki. Le cœur de Light battait encore plus fort. Il déglutit nerveusement. Une chaleur étrange consuma tout son corps et soudain il se sentit très chaud.

Ryuzaki regarda Mikami. "J'emmène Light-kun à _la_ maison."

Mikami se leva d'un bond en criant "Vous ne l'emmenez nulle part. Vous- !"

Ryuzaki gronda, "Tu penses que je ne connais pas ton plan. Éloigne-toi de Light-kun, ou je te détruirai. J'écraserai tous tes espoirs et tes rêves. Je te ferai enfermer dans une cellule pour le reste de ta vie misérable. Je te _ruinerai_ , Mikami."

Les yeux de Mikami s'élargirent sous le choc. Puis Ryuzaki emmena l'adolescent confus.

"Viens, Light-kun."

###

L était accroupi sur le siège à côté de Light. Ils étaient à l'arrière d'une voiture. Watari conduisait, mais il y avait un diviseur de confidentialité entre le siège du conducteur et les sièges du passager arrière. Light ne pourrait pas voir Watari. Même s'il voyait le vieil homme, il ne s'en souviendrait probablement pas. De toute évidence, Light avait été drogué avec quelque chose. À la boîte de nuit, ce bâtard de Mikami avait dopé la boisson de Light ou utilisé une autre voie pour droguer l'adolescent. D'une certaine façon, c'était la faute de Mikami que Light soit dans cet état. L en était certain. Il avait vu la façon dont Mikami essayait de forcer Light à partir avec lui. Clairement, Mikami avait prévu d'attaquer Light dans son appartement.

L rongé sur le bord de son pouce. Il aurait besoin d'un échantillon de sang de Light, donc il pourrait faire faire des tests de laboratoire. Il découvrirait ce que Mikami avait drogué avec le pauvre garçon. Ensuite, il ferait _payer_ Mikami. Le rêve de ce bâtard de devenir avocat était terminé. L allait l'anéantir.

"R-Ryuzaki." gémit Light alors qu'il se tortillait nerveusement sur son siège.

L lui a donné un regard sympathique. "Calme-toi, Light-kun. Je te ramène à la maison."

Light détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et tâtonna avec les boutons de sa chemise pendant qu'il haletait pour avoir de l'air. "Chaud... Il fait tellement chaud."

L le regarda. "Light-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"B-Brûlant. J'ai besoin que tu m'aide pour enlever mes vêtements."

L se figea une seconde, son esprit savourant cette déclaration. Il a rapidement retrouvé son sang-froid.

"Light-kun, tu ne peux pas te déshabiller ici. Attends au moins jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions notre dortoir."

Light attrapa sa chemise, défaisant la plupart des boutons. "Ch- chaud. J'ai trop chaud."

Les yeux noirs de L se concentrèrent sur la poitrine exposée de Light. L'adolescent respirait rapidement et sa peau était humide de sueur. La drogue l'affectait énormément. Light regardait L avec des yeux dilatés à moitié fermés. Son visage était rouge et ses lèvres étaient séparées de façon pécheresse. Light avait l'air irrésistible. L cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se força à détourner le regard.

" _Ryuzaki._ " gémit de nouveau Light. "Je me sens bizarre."

"Je sais, Light-kun." L regarda par la fenêtre, luttant pour se contrôler.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent le dortoir et Watari gara la voiture. L sortit de la voiture pendant un moment, laissant Light à l'intérieur.

Il a parlé à Watari, "Donnez-moi le kit médical."

Avant de conduire à la boîte de nuit, L avait déjà soupçonné que Light avait été drogué, alors il a ordonné à Watari d'apporter des fournitures médicales. Il avait anticipé ça pour avoir besoin d'un échantillon de sang.

Le vieil homme lui a remis les fournitures. "Es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire toi-même ?"

"Oui." L a ouvert la porte de la voiture la plus proche de Light et a posé le kit médical.

L'adolescent se retourna et laissa un regard vide à L tandis que le détective enfilait des gants de latex. Puis il attrapa le bras de Light et remonta la manche de chemise du garçon, cherchant une bonne veine. L attacha un garrot élastique sur le bras supérieur de Light et continua à ressentir une veine.

"Light-kun, je vais prendre un échantillon de sang."

"Qu- quoi ?" Light arracha son bras.

"Shh, Light. Calme-toi." L a expliqué "J'ai besoin de savoir avec quoi tu as été drogué."

"Non- "

"S'il te plaît, Light."

À sa grande surprise, Light se détendit et ramena son bras vers lui.

L attrapa à nouveau son bras et palpa une veine appropriée à l'intérieur du coude de Light. Il nettoya la zone avec un tampon imbibé d'alcool, puis inséra rapidement l'aiguille. Light grimaça pendant que L recueillait l'échantillon de sang dans une seringue. Quand L a finis, il a placé un morceau de gaze sur le bras de Light et a sorti l'aiguille. Puis L referma la porte de la voiture et donna les fournitures et l'échantillon de sang à Watari par la fenêtre du conducteur.

Ensuite, L a de nouveau ouvert la porte de la voiture et a aidé Light à se lever. L'adolescent se pencha sur lui alors qu'ils allaient, titubant dans les couloirs, au dortoir. Bientôt, ils ont atteint leur chambre. L a pratiquement apporté Light à son lit. Une fois sur le matelas, Light se mis en boule. L a jeté ses gants de latex dans la poubelle, puis il s'est perché sur son propre lit.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Light se tournait et retournait.

"Ch- Chaud." marmonna-t-il en atteignant son pantalon.

L regarda avec admiration tandis que Light luttait pour déboutonner son pantalon. L était déchiré sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Devrait-il aider Light à se déshabiller ? Le garçon semblait terriblement pas bien dans ces vêtements. Light voulait se refroidir. L devrait offrir de l'aide. Il était utile par nature.

L a sauté de son lit et s'est dirigé vers l'adolescent. "As-tu besoin d'aide, Light-kun ?"

Respirant toujours lourdement, Light hocha la tête alors qu'il tâtonnait avec le bouton de son pantalon.

L se pencha sur le lit de Light et déboutonna le pantalon du garçon. Il défit la fermeture à glissière, révélant les sous-vêtements de Light. Ses yeux noirs s'élargirent lorsqu'il remarqua un renflement qui se formait. Light devenait dur. Le cœur de L courut d'excitation alors qu'il retirait rapidement ses mains. Il pouvait se sentir dur à la vue de Light.

L s'est enfui de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il voulait avoir des relations sexuelles avec Light. Il le voulait _tellement_. Mais Light était drogué en ce moment. L'adolescent était n'a vraiment dans son état normal. Ce ne serait pas juste d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui quand il était si vulnérable. Light ne pouvait même pas consentir correctement. L ferait exactement ce que Mikami avait prévu de faire s'il avait eu des relations sexuelles avec Light en ce moment. Ce serait mauvais. L avait besoin de se contrôler.

"Ryuzaki.", haleta Light pour l'air alors qu'il se dégageait de son pantalon.

L regardé le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. C'était une torture !

"Ryuuuu-zaaaa-kiiii." Light traînait sur chaque syllabe alors qu'il tâtonnait à la ceinture de ses sous-vêtements. "Je pensais que tu allais m' _aider._ "

L a gelé. Qu'es- Qu"est ce que Light voulait dire... ? Une secousse de plaisir le traversa. Light voulait que L le touche. Il invitait pratiquement L à le faire. Non non ! L ne pouvait pas. Si il cédais à cette tentation, il pourrait risquer de perdre Light pour toujours.

L a fait le tour de la pièce. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, mais il devait résister à ses envies. _Résiste. Résiste. Résiste !_

"Ryuzaki, est-ce que tu m'aime ?"

L s'est accroupi sur le sol, berçant sa tête dans ses mains. "Light-kun, tu sais que je t'aime bien."

"Je... je pense que je t'aime aussi."

La tête de L se détacha alors qu'il fixait Light sous le choc.

"Je rêve de toi. Je veux..." Light s'agite avec la ceinture de son sous-vêtements.

L tremblait de désir. Sa queue était si dure en ce moment que c'était douloureux. Il voulait arracher les sous-vêtements de Light et se mettre dans son corps souple, le baiser encore et encore. L s'accrocha à ses derniers lambeaux de maîtrise de soi. Il ne pouvait pas faire l'amour avec Light comme ça. Il devait attendre un meilleur moment.

L s'est forcé à résister. "Light-kun, nous ne pouvons pas- "

Light gémit, "Ryuzaki- _senpai_."

Non _._ Ce n'était pas bon. Comment est-ce que L pourrait résister à ça ?!

"Ryuzaki-senpai, _s'il te plaît_."

L'auto-contrôle de L s'est brisé en un million de pièces.

Il se précipita vers Light et bondit sur son lit. Puis, il arracha le sous-vêtements de Light alors qu'il regardait avidement l'adolescent. L'image du membre érigé de Light resterait dans son esprit pour toujours. Light haletait sous lui, son visage toujours rouge. Il était complètement nu, à l'exception de la chemise déboutonnée qui pendait librement sur ses épaules. C'était la chose la plus érotique que L ait jamais vue dans sa vie. Son Light, complètement défait.

L l'a embrassé, fort. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Light, le faisant haleter. Puis L approfondit le baiser alors qu'il se baissait et caressait l'érection de l'adolescent. Light tremblait et gémissait tandis que L le caressait fiévreusement. Griffant ses mains sur le dos de L, Light venait dans la main de L alors qu'il embrassait le détective. L'excitation grandissait à l'intérieur de L de plus en plus. Light était à _lui_. Complètement et totalement à lui.

L s'échappa du baiser et le regarda fixement. Les lèvres de Light étaient remplies par tous les baisers et ses yeux dilatés brillaient de désir.

"R-Ryuzaki ?"

L accrocha à nouveau le membre de Light et glissa lentement son pouce sur le bout de sa queue. Light se tortilla sous lui et gémit.

L le corrigea, "Ryuzaki-senpai."

"S-Senpai." murmura Light en se tordant dans les mains de L.

Passant ses doigts sur la fente, L essuya le liquide pré-éjaculatoire de Light. Puis il positionna ses doigts lisses à l'entrée de Light. L poussa deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur pendant que Light se tortillait de douleur.

Light grimaça. "Ça fait mal-"

"Shhh." L l'a étouffé.

De son autre main, il continua à caresser la bite de Light. Bientôt, Light a semblé oublier la douleur. Il s'était encore perdu dans le plaisir, fermant les yeux et tremblant sous le toucher de L. Pendant ce temps, L a continué à forcer le trou de Light. Une fois qu'il pouvait glisser trois doigts, il décida qu'il était temps.

Il libéra brusquement le membre érigé de Light. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux, l'air confus. Puis L saisit les jambes de Light, les tirant par-dessus ses épaules. Il était plein d'anticipation alors qu'il dézippait son pantalon. _Finalement_ , L prendrait son prix.

Il plongea dans Light, remplissant la cavité tandis que Light criait. L resta sur place un moment, profitant du sentiment d'être à l'intérieur de Light. L'adolescent était si chaud et serré. L était dans un pur bonheur. En dessous de lui, Light était nerveux et avait les yeux étroitement fermés. L sortit lentement et repoussa dedans. Light donna une respiration étouffée. Alors que L établissait un rythme, Light ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Puis L se pencha et l'embrassa en le baisant. Light passa ses mains dans les cheveux de L, rapprochant l'homme.

Ils s'embrassèrent profondément pendant que L entrait à plusieurs reprises. Bientôt, il a frappé un certain endroit à l'intérieur de l'adolescent. Light s'échappa du baiser alors qu'il arquait son dos, laissant échapper un cri silencieux. Tout son corps tremblait. L plongé à nouveau dans lui, à frapper exactement le même endroit. Light cambra encore son dos.

"R-Ryuuuzaki."

L sourit. "Mon Light-kun."

L a claqué dans le même endroit encore et encore. Light rejeta sa tête en extase alors qu'il tremblait. Il s'est transformé en un désordre bavard, en disant le nom-pseudo de L plusieurs fois. Quand Light est enfin venu, il a poussé un cri silencieux. L pouvait sentir son propre apogée approcher. En dessous de lui, Light tremblait encore dans les répliques de son orgasme. La vue du plaisir de Light conduisit L sur le bord. L l'a claqué une dernière fois, tirant sa semence dans le corps de Light. Il a éjaculé alors qu'une lumière blanche glorieuse a clignoté devant ses yeux.

Épuisé, L s'est effondré sur Light. L se coucha sur l'adolescent pendant un moment, remarquant son souffle et se sentant très comblé. Puis il sortit de Light et s'allongea à côté de lui. Light était déjà profondément endormi. L sourit joyeusement.

Puis il a été frappé par une pensée soudaine.

 _Que fera Light-kun demain matin ?_

* * *

Petite Note : _SUUUSSHHHHIIIIIMMMMMAAAAASSSEEEEEEENNNNNN_ (pardon en japonais) Je suis sincèrement, et encore une fois, vraiment désolée pour cette très looooonngue attente. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point finir ce chapitre ci à été un énorme soulagement (exactement lorsque on atteint le niveau 50 à Call Of Duty ou que l'on réussit à battre le boss de fin de son jeu préféré).

 ** _Miss Confident_** : Comme je sais que tu 'aime' vraiment lire ma réponse à ta review, je peux un peu deviner que derrière ton petit écran que tu es hyper heureuse. Cette scène... Tu ne t'y attendais vraiment pas ? Avec ta réponse "ce qui veut dire que quelque soit cette cette, ce ne sera pas entre Light et Ryu". Eh bien, si. Tu as eu la réponse :D. A la prochaine. :)

Aux autres : Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un très bon réveillon de Noël et que mes milliers de bisous envoyés puissent vous faire sourire. :) A bientôt j'espère ;)


	14. Vengeance

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : La vengeance**

* * *

Light roula sur son coté, tirant une couverture sur son visage. La lumière du soleil passait par une fenêtre, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à se réveiller. Il avait mal à la tête et son corps était étrangement douloureux. Il faisait chaud et confortable sous la couverture, et il ne voulait pas bouger. Finalement, Light réalisa qu'il pouvait sentir les draps sur ses jambes nues. En outre, il y avait quelque chose de collant et étrange sur son estomac et entre ses cuisses. Qui est qui était si collant ?

Light ouvrit à peine les yeux et inspecta la pièce. Ryuzaki était perché sur son lit, fixant l'adolescent. L'homme pâle aux cheveux noirs avait l'air nerveux. Il n'a même pas sorti son ordinateur portable. Son objectif était complètement sur Light.

"R-Ryuzaki ?" La gorge de Light était brulante comme du papier de verre.

Son camarade de chambre se tenait debout, mais restait à distance. "Light-kun, de quoi est ce que tu te souviens la nuit dernière ?"

La nuit dernière... Light se rappelait d'être aller dans une boîte de nuit avec Misa et Mikami. Il avait bu une boisson rouge étrange, puis tout était devenu flou. Il se souvint que Mikami l'avait conduit dehors avant que Ryuzaki n'apparaisse. Light était retourné au dortoir avec son colocataire. Puis... Light trembla alors que les images de la nuit dernière inondaient son esprit. Il se rappela soudain d'avoir été sous Ryuzaki, griffant et respirant difficilement sous l'autre homme. Il se souvint d'avoir pleurer alors que Ryuzaki le pénétrait.

Ils ont eu des relations sexuelles. Ryuzaki l'avait _baisé_.

Light tremblait sous le choc. Ça... C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour. Ryuzaki avait profité de lui. Light doit avoir été drogué avec quelque chose. Il avait perdu la tête.

"Light-kun ?" Ryuzaki s'approcha de lui.

Light s'assit rapidement et appuya son dos contre le mur alors qu'il regardait Ryuzaki avec horreur. Sa couverture tomba de lui, révélant sa poitrine exposée à travers sa chemise désordonnée et salie. Après que Light ait bougé, il pouvait sentir le sperme sortir de son derrière. Ryuzaki n'avait pas utilisé de préservatif. Light avait réalisé ça en frissonant.

Ryuzaki remarqua la peur sur le visage de Light et ses yeux noirs s'adoucirent. "Light-kun, je suis désolé."

"Toi _..._ " Light trembla de colère. "Sale enfoiré !"

Il arracha son réveil de la commode et le lança à Ryuzaki. Le réveil s'écrasa sur le visage de Ryuzaki, puis l'homme aux cheveux noirs trébucha sur ses pieds.

"Va t'en d'ici ! Casse toi !" Light a atteint pour plus d'objets à jeter.

"Light-kun, on peut parler- ?"

"DÉGAGE !" Light attrapa son panier de douche et jeta une lourde bouteille de shampoing à son colocataire.

La bouteille frappa Ryuzaki à l'épaule alors qu'il fuyait la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Light seul.

Light laissa tomber le panier de douche sur le sol, puis il recula contre le mur. Il mus son visage entre ses mains et plia ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Son cœur battait et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de respirer. Il était toujours sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Ryuzaki l'avait _baisé_ ! Il avait couché avec lui !

Et ça avait été la première fois de Light... plus que jamais. Ryuzaki avait pris une part de lui. Light s'est senti utilisé et violé. Tout était hors de contrôle. Light sentait qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur sa propre vie, et c'était terrifiant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable auparavant. Il était habitué à avoir un contrôle complet sur sa vie et tout le monde autour de lui. Comment était-il tombé si bas ?

Light mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il senti du sang. Non. _Non_. Il n'était pas faible. Il a refusé d'être si pitoyable. S'apitoyer sur soi-même ne résoudra rien. Il avait besoin de se lever et de prendre une douche. Il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Light se leva, puis il sentit une traînée de sperme glisser sur sa jambe. Il a encore frémi. Son derrière était incroyablement douloureux. Il se sentait étendu là où Ryuzaki était entré. Plus de souvenirs ont traversé son esprit. Il se souvenait de Ryuzaki qui frappait en lui à plusieurs reprises. Il avait arqué son dos chaque fois que Ryuzaki avait frappé un certain endroit. Il se rappelait les cris de plaisir qui avaient traverser son corps à chaque mouvements.

Il bannit cette pensée de son esprit et récupéra son panier de douche sur le sol. Puis Light saisit un pantalon et attrapa une serviette et des vêtements propres. Il descendit le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain communautaire et entra dans une cabine de douche. Il se déshabilla et se teins sous l'eau chaude. Laissant échapper un soupir, Light ferma les yeux.

Il a essayé de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans la boîte de nuit. Il se rappela vaguement que Ryuzaki s'était disputer avec Mikami dans le parking. Dans son prochain souvenir, il avait été dans une voiture, essayant de retirer sa chemise devant Ryuzaki. Son camarade de chambre lui avait dit de ne pas se déshabiller. _Oh mon Dieu._ Encore plus de souvenirs sont revenus en arrière. Light se souvint d'avoir essayer de déboutonner son pantalon et de supplier pour que Ryuzaki l'aide. _Non non._ Light l'avait appelé Ryuzaki-senpai. Son camarade de chambre avait fait le tour de la pièce, essayant de résister, mais Light avait continué à l'imploré et à le supplier.

Light se sentais humilié. Il avait supplié comme une foutue salope.

" _Mon Light-kun."_

La voix de Ryuzaki résonna dans l'esprit de Light alors qu'un frisson parcourut son corps. Il s'était senti _si_ bien quand Ryuzaki était en train de claquer en lui. Soudain, Light pouvait se sentir devenir dur. Il tourna rapidement le cadran de la douche pour que l'eau soit glacée. A cause de Ryuzaki, il avait besoin de prendre une douche froide.

Light tremblait sous le jet froid de l'eau alors qu'il cachait son visage entre ses mains. Il avait l'impression que sa fierté était ruinée. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait à nouveau faire face à Ryuzaki. Des larmes coulaient dans ses yeux. Quand il était drogué, il avait dit tant de choses embarrassantes. Il avait pleurniché et supplié. Ryuzaki avait ravagé son corps, l'envahissant de la manière la plus intime.

Et Light avait... _apprécié_ ?

Son calme tombait en miette. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, se mélangeant aux gouttes de la douche.

###

Pendant le reste de la journée, Light resta dans son dortoir. Ryuzaki n'était pas revenu, alors Light avait la pièce pour lui. À son bureau, Light avait un sac de chips et de l'eau. C'était tout ce qu'il mangeait aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il avait dans son dortoir. En ce moment, Light était allongé sur son lit, fixant le mur. Ses yeux piquaient à cause qu'il avait beaucoup pleurer. Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis des années. Et tout était de la faute de Ryuzaki... Ou peut être pas ?

Qui avait drogué Light ? Ce n'était certainement pas Ryuzaki. À la discothèque, Mikami et Misa lui avaient apporté sa boisson. Light se rappela que la boisson avait un goût étrange. La boisson doit avoir été dopée. Il savait que Misa et Mikami avaient tous deux eu un contact avec sa boisson. Ils étaient les principaux suspects, mais Light doutait que Misa en ait fait autant.

Mikami avait fait pression sur Light pour qu'il parte avec lui... Qu'avait-il prévu de faire une fois que Light serais chez lui ? Le violer, très probablement. Light se renfrogna. Ce putain de fils de pute. Mikami avait prévu de le violer. Heureusement, Ryuzaki était arrivé à temps.

Light secoua cette pensée de son esprit. _Comme si Ryuzaki était meilleur..._ Il a fait l'amour avec Light pendant qu'il était drogué.

Mais d'une certaine manière, les actions de Mikami avaient été pires. Mikami avait tout planifié et drogué l'adolescent. Si Mikami avait violé Light, cela aurait été prémédité. Quand Ryuzaki a fait l'amour avec Light, ce n'était pas planifié du tout. En fait, Ryuzaki avait essayé de résister à Light. Ryuzaki avait été en conflit à propos de tout ça. De plus, Light avait supplié Ryuzaki de le toucher et l'avait même appelé senpai... Light pouvait comprendre pourquoi la volonté de l'homme s'était brisée.

Soudainement, le téléphone de Light a bourdonné deux fois. Il regarda nerveusement le téléphone, hésitant. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler à Ryuzaki. Il espérait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Light jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

 _Liiiiiight, ça va ?_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé hier soir ?_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Light laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. C'était seulement Misa. Très probablement, elle ignorais tout du plan de Mikami. Light croyait à son innocence. Elle était parfaitement inoffensive, ce qui était malheureusement la chose préférée que Light aimait chez elle.

Light lui a envoyé un texto.

 _Oui, je vais bien._

Puis il éteignit son téléphone avant de pouvoir être bombarder de textes. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler à quelqu'un.

###

Pour le reste du week-end, L avait été déprimé. Il était resté à l'écart du dortoir, laissant de la place pour Light. L'adolescent avait été furieux contre L. Bien que L ne l'ait pas blâmé. Le détective connaissait la loi. Il savait que ses actions avaient été moralement discutables. L n'avais jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant. Il s'est senti coupable. Light doit penser qu'il est un monstre. Peut-être que L était un monstre...

Il regarda tristement son ordinateur portable. Les résultats de laboratoire du test sanguin de Light étaient à l'écran, se moquant de lui. Mikami avait drogué Light avec un fort aphrodisiaque. L ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Est-ce que Light aurait encore apprécié le sexe s'il n'avait pas été drogué ? L ne savais pas. C'était impossible à savoir. Le sens aigu de la justice de L le déchirait.

Pendant des jours, L s'était enfermé dans l'obscurité du bureau de Watari. Il s'était puni, limitant sa consommation de sucre pour qu'il ait un terrible mal de tête. Logiquement, L croyait qu'il méritait une punition. Il méritait même de purger une peine de prison. Clairement, il ne pouvait pas faire ça comme L, mais il pouvait le faire comme Ryuzaki. Il avait tous les papiers pour que Ryuzak soit un citoyen légitime. Il pouvait sent servir pendant un petit temps tout en gardant son identité secrète. C'était possible. Il décida que si Light voulait porter plainte contre lui, L s'emprisonnerait volontiers. L était repentant. Il voulait _prouver_ qu'il était repentant. Il ferait n'importe quoi, absolument n'importe quoi, pour arranger les choses avec Light.

Si Light lui auarit dit de sauter d'une falaise, L le ferait. Il avait honte de lui-même.

L à anxieusement rongé sur son pouce. Il espérait que Light allait bien. C'était lundi matin, mais L avait annulé la classe. Il ne voulait pas causer plus de stress à l'adolescent. Il voulait que Light se repose.

Malheureusement, le cours d'anglais de Light commencerait dans quelques heures. C'était la classe qu'il partageait avec Mikami. L ne savais pas si Light avait l'intention d'ignorer cette classe ou pas. Il espérait que l'adolescent avait assez de sens pour éviter Mikami. L collectait toujours des preuves contre ce bâtard.

L avait envoyé Wedy pénétrer dans l'appartement de Mikami. La maître voleuse avait accepté la simple tâche.

Bientôt, L a reçu un appel de Wedy. Il leva son téléphone entre son pouce et son index.

"C'est L."

"Hé, j'ai trouvé ce que tu cherchais." expliqua joyeusement Wedy. "Ce type a une énorme quantité de drogue. Je suis jalouse."

"Je ne suis pas surpris. Laissez-lui cette preuve pour le moment. Je vais bientôt l'arrêtez."

Elle a hésité un moment. "Il y a quelque chose d'autre que j'ai trouvé... sur son ordinateur. Vous voudrez peut-être le regarder."

L c'est tendu. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Euh..." Elle semblait mal à l'aise. "Je vais te l'envoyer."

Wedy raccrocha, puis L fixa son téléphone, attendant nerveusement. Bientôt, son téléphone a bourdonné pendant qu'un message visuel est apparu. L regarda la vidéo, les yeux écarquillés de choc. Sur le petit écran, il vit Light entrer dans une salle de bain et se déshabiller. De toute évidence, l'adolescent n'était pas au courant de la caméra. Cela a dû se produire quand Light était resté une nuit dans l'appartement de Mikami. L fronça les sourcils à l'écran et arrêta la vidéo.

Il avait besoin de garder Light loin de Mikami. Il devait protéger l'adolescent.

L a envoyer un SMS à Light pour la première fois depuis des jours.

 _Light-kun, je te suggère fortement que tu évite Mikami._

Il y eut une longue pause avant que son téléphone ne bourdonne.

 _Ne me dis pas quoi faire, espèce de gros pervers dégueulasse._ _ **Envoyé de Light-kun**_

L soupira. Peut-être devrait-il envoyer la vidéo à Light, afin qu'il comprenne la situation.

L à envoyé un texto en envoyant la vidéo.

 _C'était sur l'ordinateur de Mikami._

Il a attendu quelques minutes, mais il n'y a pas eu de réponse de Light.

###

Light trembla de rage alors qu'il regardait la vidéo sur son téléphone. Il était furieux. Sur l'écran, il était nu dans la salle de bain de Mikami. Ce fils de pute avait une caméra secrète là-dedans ! Light complotait déjà pour détruire Mikami. Maintenant, il voulait tuer le bâtard ! Il allait battre cette petite merde de Mikami !

Light lutta pour contenir sa furie alors qu'il se précipitait dans le couloir. Son cours d'anglais commençait bientôt. Il entra dans la classe et aperçut Mikami assis à son endroit habituel. Light simula une apparence calme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Mikami et s'assit à côté de lui. Il remarqua que Mikami semblait nerveux, mais Light n'en parla pas. Il a agi complètement normal, parlant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Light savait qu'il ne pouvait pas attaquer Mikami ici. Il y avait trop de monde autours d'eux. Il avait besoin d'attendre et d'attirer l'homme ailleurs. Alors Light aurait sa _revanche._

Le temps s'écoula lentement tandis que Light s'assit à côté de Mikami. Finalement, Mikami sembla se détendre. Il était clairement inquiet que Light ait suspecté quelque chose. Et il n'a pas osé mentionner leur voyage à la boîte de nuit. Mikami surveillait prudemment. Light pourrait encore le manipuler cependant.

Après le cours, ils entrèrent dans la salle, puis Light poussa un faux soupir. Mikami lui jeta un coup d'œil.

"J'ai eu un autre combat avec Ryuzaki. Je peux rester chez toi ?"

Les yeux de Mikami s'élargirent derrière ses lunettes. "S- Si tu veux. Tu es toujours le bienvenu."

"Merci, Mikami-senpai." Light sourit diaboliquement.

###

Dans le bureau de Watari, L était toujours assis à son bureau, tapant sur l'ordinateur portable. Quand il a reçu un autre appel de Wedy, il a répondu à son téléphone.

"C'est L."

"Hey, nous avons une situation ici." Wedy semblait frénétique. "Mikami vient d'entrer dans son appartement avec Light. Je suis dans le parking, tu veux que je- ?"

"Observez leurs interactions de loin. Si la sécurité de Light-kun est compromise, intervenez immédiatement. Je suis en route." L se précipita vers la sortie pendant qu'il faisait signe à Watari de le suivre.

En quelques minutes, L était accroupi sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture pendant que Watari conduisait. Ils ont accéléré la rue vers l'appartement de Mikami. L était agité d'anxiété. Il n'a pas compris. A quoi est ce que Light pensait ?! L l'avait prévenu d'éviter Mikami. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté ?! Est-ce que Light faisait ça seulement pour contrarier L ? Ne s'est-il pas rendu compte que Mikami était dangereux ? Il a dû s'en rendre compte ! L lui avait envoyé la vidéo. C'était indéniablement la preuve de la déviance de Mikami. Comment Light pouvait-il entrer seul dans une pièce avec l'homme ?! Light était en danger !

Dès qu'ils atteignirent le parking, L sauta hors de la voiture et se précipita vers l'immeuble. Son cœur battait en courant alors qu'il montait les escaliers vers la pièce 369.

L entra dans l'appartement, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de choc.

Mikami était allongé sur le sol, et Light était penché sur lui, lui donnant des coups de poing sur le visage encore et encore. Light avait une prise serrée sur le col de la chemise de Mikami alors qu'il frappait l'homme d'un air insensé. Le visage de Mikami était un bordel ensanglanté et meurtri. Ses deux yeux étaient enflés et son nez était brisé. Il crachait du sang dans sa bouche alors qu'il respirait avec rage. Chaque fois que Light frappait l'homme, il y eut un claquement retentissant des articulations de Light qui frappaient les os. Du sang était répandu sur la chemise blanche de Light et son joli visage était tordu dans la rage.

Si Light ne s'arrêtait pas, il allait finir par tuer Mikami.

L se précipita vers l'adolescent et l'enleva du corps battu et brisé de Mikami.

Tandis que L l'a éloigné, Light a frappé Mikami dans le ventre.

"Je vais te _tuer,_ fils de pute !" Light cria quand L l'attira vers la sortie.

Avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte, Light poussa furieusement L loin, se libérant de sa poigne. Light fixait L. Ses yeux rétrécis étaient pleins de haine et de colère. Soudain, il se jeta sur L et attrapa le col de sa chemise. Il leva son poing sanglant, sur le point de frapper L au visage.

L le regarda simplement. Si Light voulait le battre en pulpe sanguinolente, L le permettrait. Il permettrait à Light de faire n'importe quoi pour lui. L resta immobile, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour se défendre en attendant que Light le blesse.

Light se figea avec son poing encore dans les airs. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant qu'ils retenaient leur souffle.

###

Son poing trembla alors que Light fixait les yeux de Ryuzaki. Il tenait fermement la chemise de l'homme et son poing ensanglanté était toujours prêt à se fracasser contre le visage de Ryuzaki. Mais Light s'était arrêté quand il avait réalisé quelque chose. Ryuzaki n'allait pas se défendre. Il semblait résigné à prendre n'importe quelle punition. Ryuzaki avait une expression de remords sur son visage. Les cernes autour de ses yeux étaient plus marqués et il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Le regard creux de ses yeux noirs en disait long.

Light sentit une tension dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait Ryuzaki. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme si torturé, si déprimé. Il ne voulait pas voir Ryuzaki comme ça.

Soudainement, Light libéra Ryuzaki et se détourna. Light laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il tenait. Pourquoi Ryuzaki a-t-il toujours eu un tel impact sur lui ? Light pouvait pratiquement sentir la misère chasser l'homme aux cheveux noirs. C'était étouffant et douloureux de voir à quel point Ryuzaki était déprimé.

"Light-kun ?" Ryuzaki pencha la tête sur le côté.

Light sortit rapidement de l'appartement tandis que Ryuzaki le suivait. Ils descendirent les escaliers et traversèrent le parking. Light marcha dans la rue pendant qu'il examinait toutes les coupures sur sa mains. Mikami devrait le craindre pour le reste de sa vie. Light l'avait gravement blessé. L'adolescent s'est brièvement demandé s'il devrait appeler une ambulance, puis a décidé de ne pas l'appeler. Mikami pouvait prendre soin de lui-même. Light ne ferait jamais rien pour aider ce trou du cul.

Pendant qu'il marchait, Ryuzaki traînait derrière lui. C'était à quelques pas du campus. Aucun d'eux n'a parlé pendant au moins dix minutes.

"Light-kun." Ryuzaki rompit enfin le silence. "Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais dû résister à mes envies. J'ai essayé, mais j'ai échoué... Je t'ai manqué de respect en tant qu'ami, Light-kun."

Light s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Ryuzaki, rencontrant son regard. Son cœur avait mal en regardant le visage pitoyable de Ryuzaki. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait lui dire.

"Est-ce que Light-kun veut porter plainte contre moi ?"

 _Porter plainte ?_ Light regarda Ryuzaki. L'homme était sérieux.

"Je respecterai tout châtiment que Light-kun jugera bon. La justice triomphera."

 _Justice ?_ Light hésita un moment, puis il dit, "C'est vrai que j'étais drogué, donc techniquement je ne pouvais être consentant..."

Ryuzaki acquiesça tristement.

"Mais..." Light admit, "Au moins c'était toi et pas Mikami."

Ryuzaki cligna des yeux de surprise. Puis ses yeux remplis d'espoir.

"Cela signifie-t-il que Light-kun me pardonne ?"

"Non." Light croisa ses bras.

L'excitation de Ryuzaki se dégonfla instantanément. "Alors, Light-kun veut porter plainte ?"

" _Non_ , je ne veux pas porter plainte... Putain, Ryuzaki, tu es trop dramatique." Light a piétiné. "Retournons au dortoir, j'en ai marre de parler de ça."

Avec un sourire, Ryuzaki se précipita derrière lui. "Comme tu veux, Light-kun."

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 _ **LxLight4ever**_ : Joyeux noël ma grande. De rien. Je suis contente que mon cadeau te plaise. Ehehe je suis trop hyper heureuse d'avoir sortie ça pour la noël. Merci pour ton commentaire. À bientôt. ;)

 ** _Imminence_** : (Acchan ?) Comme tu la vue- pardon, comme tu as lue, Light à réagis selon la situation. Merci de ta review. À plus tard. :)

 ** _Miss Confident_** : Tu n'as pas lue la fanfic originale alors ? Wow je suis impressionnée alors. Pour ton problème de notifications... et tu sûre d'avoir activé les bons paramètres ? Un moment donner cela m'a fait ça aussi. Mais après j'ai dû envoyer mon pc dans un magasin professionnel pour le réparé et là j'avait appris que mon pc avait eu un espèce de virus invisible. O_O Pour la question "-kun" et "-sempai" je t'avoue que je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Dit toi juste une chose "C'est le Japon." Bisous :D


	15. Oeil Pour Oeil (Dent Pour Dent)

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Un oeil pour un oeil**

* * *

 _Dans l'auditorium, Light était nu, allongé sur le bureau avec Ryuzaki au-dessus de lui. L'homme aux cheveux noirs le frappait avec force. En arquant son dos, Light tremblait alors que des vagues de plaisir le traversait. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de son point culminant. Il leva la main et passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et désordonnés de Ryuzaki._

 _Light haletait, "Ryuzaki-senpai."_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tandis que Light se débattait en se tirant de son sommeil. Il était allongé sous ses couvertures. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ryuzaki était perché devant son ordinateur portable. L'homme aux cheveux noirs le regarda, puis Light se tourna rapidement, faisant face au mur. Ses joues brûlaient de rougissement. Il avait de _nouveau_ rêvé de Ryuzaki, malgré ce que l'homme avait fait.

Light était dur sous les couvertures. Il espérait que Ryuzaki ne l'avait pas vu. Le réveil de Light ne commencerait pas à biper avant trente minutes. Il resta immobile, attendant que son érection s'en aille. Le rêve avait confus Light. Il était supposé être en colère contre Ryuzaki, bon sang ! Light savait que l'homme méritait un passage à tabac... Mais, hier, il ne l'avait pas frappé. Ryuzaki aurait laissé Light le frapper, mais Light n'en avait pas profité. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Ryuzaki.

Qu'est ce que Light voulait réellement ? L'adolescent n'était même plus sûr. Il avait pensé qu'il voulait faire du mal à Ryuzaki, mais au lieu de ça, il été bien avec son colocataire. Une partie de lui voulait réellement se réconcilier avec l'homme. Il pouvait voir à quel point Ryuzaki était repentant. Light secoua cette pensée de son esprit. Non, il devait rester en colère contre Ryuzaki. Le pervers méritait de subir sa colère.

Bientôt, l'alarme de Light retentis dans la pièce. Light l'éteignis et il sortis paresseusement du lit. Il avait besoin de se préparer pour la classe.

Ce matin, la classe de Wedy était étonnamment calme. Elle n'a pas mentionné le sexe du tout. Au lieu de cela, elle a parlé de la dynamique dans les relations amoureuses et a soutenu que presque n'importe quelle relation pourrait être sauvée si les deux partenaires étaient engagés à la réparer. Pendant qu'elle donnait des cours, Light se déplaça inconfortablement sur son siège. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Ryuzaki qui semblait hypnotisé par ce qu'elle disait. Il semblait presque que le discours de Wedy était fait pour eux.

Ensuite, Light et Ryuzaki se dirigèrent vers leur cours de chimie. Dans la grande salle de classe, Light aurait pu facilement éviter son colocataire, mais à la place, il choisit de s'asseoir à côté de Ryuzaki. L'homme aux cheveux noirs était perché sur son siège, rongeant le bout de son pouce. Il semblait être dans une profonde réflexion. Light regarda l'homme grignoter son pouce, ses yeux se concentrant sur les lèvres de Ryuzaki. Il se souvint de ce que c'était que d'avoir embrassé Ryuzaki pour la première fois. Un baiser ne l'avait jamais tellement affecté auparavant. Ryuzaki tirait toujours les émotions fortes de Light. Il avait conduit Light à la colère féroce, à l'extase tremblante, à l'embarras douloureux, à la joie irrationnelle... Il a même fait pleurer Light pour la première fois depuis des années.

Tout ce que Light ressentait envers Ryuzaki était toujours incroyable. Il avait un pouvoir sur Light que personne d'autre n'avait fait auparavant. C'était terrifiant et exaspérant à la fois. Cela le dérangeait que Ryuzaki semblait avoir une position dominante dans leur relation. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Light de se soumettre à quelqu'un d'autre. Light a aimé le contrôle. Il a aimé le pouvoir. Il voulait être le responsable.

Ryuzaki fronça les sourcils. "Light-kun... Tu me regardes depuis sept minutes."

Light a immédiatement regardé ailleurs.

Finalement, le cours de chimie a pris fin. Light et Ryuzaki retournèrent ensemble dans leur dortoir. Sur le chemin, Ryuzaki demanda si Light voulait manger au café. Light a décliné son offre. Il ne voulait pas que Ryuzaki pense qu'il était pardonné, ou que les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Rien n'était _normal_ dans leur relation. Rien ne pourrait jamais être pareil entre eux...

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Ryuzaki demanda solennellement "Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour obtenir le pardon de Light-kun ?"

"Non." cria Light.

L'expression du visage de Ryuzaki était triste. Light a presque regretté sa réponse.

De retour au dortoir, Light s'assit à son bureau. Il essaya de son mieux d'ignorer Ryuzaki, mais il continua de croisé le regard de l'homme pâle et aux cheveux noirs. Ryuzaki était perché sur son lit à travers la pièce, travaillant sur son ordinateur portable. Il avait une barre de chocolat déballée entre son pouce et son index. Pendant qu'il travaillait, Ryuzaki mangeait lentement la barre de chocolat.

Light ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Quand son téléphone bourdonna dans sa poche, Light était reconnaissant pour la distraction. Il a sorti son téléphone, en lisant les messages.

 _Liiiiiiiiight. Misa-Misa veut te voir !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Veux-tu venir à l'appartement de Misa-Misa ?_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Light à rapidement vu une bonne occasion. Il avait besoin de quitter le dortoir et de s'éclaircir les idées dans sa tête. Passer du temps loin de Ryuzaki pourrait l'aider à faire le tri dans ses esprits.

Il a envoyé un texto en retour.

 _D'accord, Misa. Où habite tu ?_

Son téléphone a instantanément bourdonné.

 _Youpiiiie ! Misa-Misa viendra chercher son Light !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

###

Au bout de vingt minutes, Light se tenait devant le dortoir, attendant que le chauffeur de Misa vient le cherché. Bientôt, la limousine de Misa se gara devant lui et le chauffeur se précipita dehors et ouvrit la porte de la voiture en s'inclinant.

"Liiiiight ! Misa-Misa est si heureuse de te voir !" Misa sauta de joie à l'intérieur de la limousine.

Light roula des yeux et s'assit sur la banquette arrière à côté d'elle.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour atteindre le complexe d'appartements de Misa. Le bâtiment était assez proche du campus. Light aurait pu marcher ici, mais Misa avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent un petit détour. À l'intérieur de l'immeuble, Light et Misa ont pris un ascenseur jusqu'au sixième étage. Puis Light a suivi Misa dans sa suite. Le modèle avait un énorme appartement. Dans le salon, il y avait un grand canapé en cuir noir devant une télévision à écran large.

"Veux-tu regarder un film ?!" Misa se précipita vers la télé et chercha dans une pile de DVD.

Light se contenta de hausser les épaules et de la laisser choisir un film. Bientôt, il était assis sur le canapé confortable à côté de Misa pendant qu'un film jouait à la télé. Mais Light ne faisait aucune attention au film. Ses pensées étaient de nouveau sur Ryuzaki. Quitter le dortoir avait été une bonne idée. Light était capable de penser plus clairement. Il a accepté qu'il ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre Ryuzaki pour toujours. Si son colocataire voulait tellement le pardon, Light devrait trouver un moyen de profiter de la situation.

Son train de pensée a été interrompu quand Misa a fait pause sur le film et l'a regardé.

"Light..." Elle se rapprocha de lui, s'approchant lentement des genoux de Light. "Misa-Misa pensait... peut-être qu'on pourrait- "

Light cligna de surprise.

"Misa ne peut pas arrêter de penser à notre baiser." Elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Peut-on- ?"

Light restait immobile, la fixant. Puis elle attrapa son bras et tira sa main vers son dos. Elle guida sa main vers la fermeture éclair de son corset noir. Avec sa main lacée avec la sienne, elle a tiré la fermeture à glissière. Son corset s'abaissa, révélant sa poitrine. Son torse était nu, à l'exception du soutien-gorge noir couvrant ses seins.

Soudain, Light attrapa Misa et la plaqua dans le canapé. Puis il se figea au-dessus d'elle. Elle était allongée sur le dos, le regardant avec des yeux luxueux à moitié fermés. Mais ce n'était pas _ses_ yeux qu'il voulait voir. Il voulait ceux de Ryuzaki. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure alors qu'il imaginait Ryuzaki appuyé contre un canapé comme celui-ci. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait Ryuzaki si il le regardait. Light voulait le savoir. Il voulait que Ryuzaki sois en dessous de lui.

Light lâcha Misa et se leva. "Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Elle s'assit rapidement, ses yeux débordant de larmes. "Misa-Misa a-t-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?"

"Non..." Light soupira. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"Alors _pourquoi_ ?"

Croisant son regard, Light resta silencieux un moment. Puis il a finalement admis "J'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre."

"Q- Qui ?"

"Je suis désolé." Light a marché jusqu'à la porte.

Il a quitté l'appartement tandis que Misa a pleuré pour qu'il reste.

###

Light se précipita sur le trottoir vers le dortoir. Son esprit courait avec des images de Ryuzaki. Light imaginait qu'il épinglait l'homme et qu'il le poussait encore et encore. Il imaginait le visage normalement pâle de Ryuzaki rougir par l'extase. Light pouvait sentir son excitation grandir. Il allait baiser Ryuzaki, très fort pendant longtemps. Et il allait profiter de chaque seconde. Light sourit à lui-même. C'était le moyen idéal pour égaliser le score avec Ryuzaki.

Quand Light atteignit finalement le dortoir, il fit irruption à l'intérieur. Son regard se concentra sur Ryuzaki.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs était toujours perché sur son lit, en train de taper sur son ordinateur portable. "Light-kun est de retour assez tôt."

Light se précipita vers lui et ferma l'ordinateur portable en le jetant par terre.

Ryuzaki fronça les sourcils. "Je travaillais là-dessus."

"Veux-tu être pardonné ?"

À cette question, les yeux de Ryuzaki s'élargirent d'espoir. Il a immédiatement sauté de son lit et s'est tenu devant l'adolescent.

"Oui, Light-kun. Bien sûr que je- "

Light attrapa le col de la chemise de Ryuzaki et tira l'homme près de son visage. Il prit plaisir à l'expression confuse de Ryuzaki. Son colocataire n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

"Si tu veux être pardonner, alors tu me laissera faire tout _ce que_ je veux avec toi." Light sourit. "Et tu n'essaieras pas de m'arrêter."

Ryuzaki avait l'air nerveux. "Qu'est-ce que Light-kun a en tête ?"

"Oeil pour oeil."

Light poussa rudement Ryuzaki sur le lit. Puis il enjamba l'homme et colla sa bouche avec la sienne. Il envahit rapidement la bouche de Ryuzaki avec sa langue, approfondissant le baiser. Pendant un moment, Ryuzaki resta complètement immobile comme s'il était en état de choc. Puis il attrapa l'adolescent et l'embrassa avec empressement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent alors qu'ils se dévoraient avidement leur souffle, faisant guerre pour la domination.

Light brisa brusquement le baiser alors qu'il poussait Ryuzaki dans le matelas. Il a refusé de laisser Ryuzaki contrôler la situation. Light arracha les deux poignets de Ryuzaki, l'immobilisant. Puis Light l'embrassa de nouveau alors qu'il berçait ses hanches contre l'homme. Leurs érections se frottaient ensembles à travers le tissu de leur pantalon. Ryuzaki gémit dans le baiser et balançait aussi les hanches. Light devenait douloureusement difficile avec ce traitement. Il souffrait et voulait avoir encore plus de contact avec le corps de l'autre.

Light lâcha les poignets de Ryuzaki et retira la chemise blanche de l'homme, révélant sa poitrine. Puis Ryuzaki déchira la chemise de Light, décrochant des boutons. Light haussa les épaules en voyant sa chemise ruinée pendant que Ryuzaki lui donnait un autre baiser. Il mordit la lèvre de Light et suça la langue de l'adolescent. Light embrassa fiévreusement en arrière alors qu'il sentait Ryuzaki déboutonner son pantalon. Light gronda dans le baiser. Ryuzaki essayait de prendre le contrôle à _nouveau_. Il tendit la main vers les poignets de Ryuzaki, sur le point de coincer l'homme.

Soudainement, Ryuzaki arracha les sous-vêtements et les pantalons de Light, faisant tomber l'adolescent. Light s'assit rapidement, prête à se battre. Il se figea quand il vit Ryuzaki penché sur lui avec son visage près de l'érection de Light. Ryuzaki avait une expression de pécheresse sur son visage.

"Laisse-moi _gagner_ le pardon de Light-kun."

Ryuzaki abaissa sa bouche sur la bite de Light. Light jeta sa tête en arrière avec un halètement. _Oh mon Dieu._ Il a tremblé à la sensation de la bouche chaude et humide de Ryuzaki entourant son membre. Il attrapa une poignée de cheveux de Ryuzaki alors que l'homme agenouillait sa tête d'avant en arrière sur la queue de Light. Ryuzaki glissa sa langue sur toute l'érection de Light et suça habilement, conduisant l'adolescent dans plaisir fou. Light pouvait sentir son apogée approcher. Non, ce n'était pas le plan.

Light saisit les cheveux de Ryuzaki, tirant la tête vers le haut.

Ryuzaki lui lança un regard confus. "Light-kun ne veut pas d'orgasme ?"

"Pas comme ça." Light haletait avec un sourire. "Je veux jouir en toi."

Ryuzaki fronça les sourcils. "Dans ma bouche ne compte pas ?"

"Non." Light repoussa Ryuzaki et se pencha au-dessus de lui. "Tu sais ce que je veux."

Ryuzaki le regarda avec de grands yeux anxieux. Oui, il savait vraiment ce que Light voulait. Sans perdre de temps, Light arracha les pantalons et les sous-vêtements de Ryuzaki, révélant l'érection de l'homme. Puis il fourra deux doigts dans la bouche de Ryuzaki.

« Suce. » ordonna Light.

Ryuzaki lui lança un regard furieux, clairement irrité par la commande. Mais il aspirait quand même les doigts de Light, les recouvrant de salive.

Puis Light sortit ses doigts mouillés et les plaça à l'arrière de Ryuzaki. Il regarda Ryuzaki reprendre son souffle comme si il essayait de se calmer. Son colocataire semblait si nerveux en ce moment. Light à aimé voir ça.

Il mis rapidement deux doigts dans le trou de Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki laissa échapper un soupir étouffé alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient. Son corps tremblait légèrement pendant que Light étirait l'ouverture.

Light sourit. "Douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ryuzaki avait une expression peinée sur son visage. "Est-ce que je ne peux pas faire plaisir à Light-kun d'une manière différente ?"

"Non, je préfère _ça_."

Light inséra un autre doigt tandis que Ryuzaki se tortillait et grimaçait de douleur.

Ryuzaki grogna, "Light-kun..."

"Détend toi."

Light se pencha et l'embrassa. Ryuzaki attrapa Light, embrassant fortement l'adolescent. Il semblait reconnaissant pour la distraction. Light permit à Ryuzaki de dominer le baiser alors qu'il bougeait ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'homme. Une fois qu'il a pensé que l'ouverture était assez étirée, il a sorti ses doigts. Il se dégagea du baiser en tirant les jambes de Ryuzaki et se positionna à l'entrée de l'homme.

Sans tarder, Light plongea dans Ryuzaki. Son souffle s'accéléra alors que Light savourait le sentiment d'être à l'intérieur de l'autre homme. Puis il regarda Ryuzaki. Son colocataire tremblait et grimaçait comme s'il souffrait. Light ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Il se pencha et embrassa Ryuzaki alors qu'il se retirait et l'enfonçait de nouveau. Ryuzaki haleta dans le baiser. Light a essayé d'être plus douce. Il a lentement établi un rythme à l'intérieur de Ryuzaki tout en l'embrassant. Quand il sentit Ryuzaki devenir plus agressif avec le baiser, il sut que la douleur de l'homme diminuait.

Light s'échappa du baiser et attrapa la bite dressée de Ryuzaki. Il caressa Ryuzaki et le pompa. Light sourit lorsque l'homme arqua son dos. Il pouvait voir le plaisir sur le visage de Ryuzaki.

Light accéléra son rythme, claquant dans Ryuzaki avec plus de force. En même temps, il a aussi pompé le membre de Ryuzaki plus fort et plus vite. En quelques instants, Ryuzaki vint dans la main de Light, renversant sa semence sur son propre ventre. Light atteignit son paroxysme, jouissant à l'intérieur de Ryuzaki. Light rejeta sa tête en extase alors que des vagues de plaisir l'envahissaient.

Se baignant dans la joie de son orgasme, Light sortit de Ryuzaki et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il avait énormément aimé baiser Ryuzaki. Le cœur de Light battait encore très fort après tous ses efforts. Il ferma les yeux pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Light était couvert de sueur et d'autres fluides de lui et de Ryuzaki. Il s'immobilisa, se reposant pendant au moins cinq minutes. Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

Ryuzaki était perché à côté de lui, le regardant fixement.

"Suis-je pardonné maintenant ?"

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire alors qu'il hochait la tête. "Oui, Ryuzaki."

"C'est un soulagement." Ryuzaki a soudainement roulé Light sur son ventre et l'a chevauché.

Light tourna la tête, fixant Ryuzaki sous le choc. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"C'est mon tour, Light-kun."

Ses yeux s'élargirent. "A ton tour ? Tu ne pense pas- "

Ryuzaki passa une main autour de l'adolescent et caressa son membre. Light laissa échapper un halètement. Sa queue était encore sensible à leur dernier tour de sexe. Il trembla pendant que Ryuzaki le caressait, glissant son pouce sur la tête de la bite de Light. Ryuzaki se pencha et embrassa le cou de Light, suçant et jouant avec sa peau. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Light et il put se sentir de nouveau devenir dur.

Ryuzaki exhala dans l'oreille de Light.

"Je veillerai à ce que Light-kun s'amuse."

Ryuzaki attrapa les hanches de Light et tira son dos vers le haut. Bientôt, Light se retrouva face cachée dans le matelas sur ses genoux avec ses fesses en l'air. Son visage brûlait d'embarras d'être dans cette position. Après avoir senti la langue de Ryuzaki à son entrée, il rougit encore plus fort. Il frissonna quand Ryuzaki lécha et sonda l'ouverture. Quand Ryuzaki inséra sa langue, Light s'agrippa aux draps du lit, respirant de gros halètements.

"R-Ryuzaki." gémit-il le visage contre le matelas.

Soudainement, la langue humide disparut, et Light sentit le sexe de Ryuzaki le pénétrer.

"Ah !" Il cria alors que Ryuzaki agrippait ses hanches et le pénétrait encore et encore.

Le rythme de Ryuzaki était si rapide que l'esprit de Light était ébranlé. Ses genoux tremblaient alors qu'il serrait fermement les draps. Puis Ryuzaki inclina les hanches de l'adolescent pour qu'il puisse plonger dans Light encore plus profondément. Light gémit quand l'homme atteignit cet endroit spécial en lui. Le plaisir lui traversa le corps, le submergeant alors que Ryuzaki claquait au même endroit encore et encore. L'esprit de Light tournoyait avec une série de paroles incohérentes. _Oh mon Dieu ! Encore ! S'il te plaît ! Oui, encore !_

"S-S'il te plait." Une envie passa devant sur ses lèvres.

Ryuzaki tendit la main et caressa la bite lancinante de Light alors qu'il continuait à pénétrer dans l'adolescent. Bientôt, la stimulation était trop bonne. Il est venu dans la main de Ryuzaki, pleurant de plaisir pendant que l'homme continuait à le baiser. En quelques instants, Ryuzaki a atteint son orgasme, tirant sa semence à l'intérieur de Light.

Ils se sont tous deux effondrés sur le matelas. Light haletait, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il pouvait encore sentir la bite de Ryuzaki en lui pendant que l'homme se couchait sur lui. Light était tendu, mais une partie de lui aimait la brûlure chaude d'avoir été rempli. Finalement, Ryuzaki se retira et s'affala à côté de l'adolescent. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'allongea sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Light le regarda, remarquant que Ryuzaki respirait profondément. À sa grande surprise, il s'est rendu compte que l'homme dormait. Light n'avait jamais vu Ryuzaki dormir avant. Il avait l'air si paisible.

Light s'approcha de Ryuzaki et écarta quelques cheveux noirs en désordre de son visage. Il sourit au visage endormi de l'homme, puis il s'assit. Le sperme coulait de lui alors qu'il bougeait. Light savait qu'il devait ressembler à un désordre en ce moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ryuzaki et grimaça quand il remarqua des traces de sang à l'arrière de l'homme. Light doit avoir déchiré Ryuzaki en l'entrant. Il devait être plus prudent la prochaine fois.

Light se figea à cette pensée. _La prochaine fois..._ Light pensait déjà à la prochaine fois? Il a reposé son visage dans ses mains. Il n'y avait plus à le nier.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment l'appeler. Étaient-ils amis-avec-avantages maintenant ou étaient-ils quelque chose de plus sérieux que cela? Light ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait à coup sûr, c'était...

Qu'il était plus proche de Ryuzaki que quiconque dans sa vie.

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 ** _Nya Shiro_** : Coucou toi. :) Ne t'inquiète pas de "l'absence" de review, je suis heureuse que tu ai pris le temps de le faire. Je ne veux obliger personne à écrire un commentaire, chacun et libre de le faire ou pas. :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, cela m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente d'avoir vraiment terminer le lemon avant noël et j'avoue que le 14e chapitre à été un peu plus facile à traduire que le précédent. xD Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire à part te dire mille fois merci. Bizou :)

 ** _Miss Confident_** : La punition de Mikami, je pense qu'il n'a pas eu assez. Tu ne pense pas ? Il mérite tellement de souffrir ce t*** d* c**. (désolée, parfois je m'emballe trop vite). A plus tard :)

 ** _(Guest)_** : Pressé(e) ? La voilà la suite, il n'y a pas le feu aussi lol, mais bon c'est toujours génial de savoir que plusieurs personnes lisent ceci. Merci de ta review. A bientôt. :)

 ** _Sylmarils_** : Bon retour ma grande. Contente de savoir que les deux derniers chapitres t'on plu. ;) J'ai bien aimé ta phrase par rapport à l'addiction "certains c'est les chocolats, moi c'est les chapitres de ta traduction apparemment"... Mh, petite référence à Mello ? :D Merci de ton commentaire. A + :)

 ** _LxLight4ever_** : Tu l'as dit. :3 C'est mon couple préféré depuis que j'ai découvert ce manga et j'adore franchement ton pseudo. Salut :)


	16. Yotsuba

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Yotsuba**

* * *

Pendant que Light dormait, L quitta le dortoir et se dirigea vers le bureau de Watari. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Étonnamment, L avait dormi plusieurs heures après avoir fait l'amour avec Light. C'était la plus longue période de sommeil qu'il avait eu depuis des années. Il se sentait très réveillé maintenant, plein d'énergie. Il était actuellement 01h09 et le campus était vide. Quand L a atteint le bâtiment administratif, il a tapé un code sur un clavier électrique, puis les portes se sont ouvertes. Puis il prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de Watari, évitant les escaliers. Son derrière était encore endolori du pardon de Light.

Au bureau, Watari était assis sur un fauteuil, lisant un livre. Quand le vieil homme l'a aperçu, il a posé le livre et s'est levé.

"Où étais-tu, L ?" Watari a rapidement expliqué, "Mikami a été arrêté sur vos ordres, mais il y a quelques problèmes."

"Quels problèmes ?" L s'est dirigé vers son bureau.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils en regardant le détective. "Pourquoi boitais-tu ?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance." L alluma son ordinateur. "Expliquez la situation actuelle qui implique l'arrestation de Mikami ?"

"Pendant sa garde à vue, Mikami a déclaré qu'il voulait porter plainte contre Light et qu'il prétendait que le garçon l'avait agressé."

L rongeait sur le bord de son pouce alors qu'il attendait impatiemment que l'écran de l'ordinateur se charge. "Je ferai affaire avec Mikami, il n'y aura pas de charges contre Light-kun."

Quand L était perché sur sa chaise, un coup de douleur l'envahit. Il tremblait légèrement alors qu'il grimaçait. Il _ne_ laisserait _plus_ _jamais_ Light atteindre à nouveau le dessus. Il l'avait seulement autorisé cette fois parce qu'il était désespéré pour avoir le pardon de Light. Maintenant qu'il était pardonné, il avait l'intention de finir chaque fois au dessus de lui. Le sexe était _tellement_ meilleur quand Light était en dessous.

Watari lui lança un regard inquiet. "L, tout va bien ?"

" _Oui_..." répondit L à travers ses dents serrées. La douleur était horrible.

Il se concentra sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et ouvrit tous les fichiers relatifs à l'arrestation de Mikami. Récemment, L avait reçu une vidéo de l'interrogatoire de Mikami. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant les images. Dans la vidéo, Mikami avait dit que Light était au courant de la caméra secrète dans sa salle de bain. Le bâtard avait également affirmé que Light consentait à prendre le médicament. Ses mensonges étaient si évidents que c'était insultant. La seule chose véridique que Mikami avait dit avait été le fait que Light l'avait attaquer. L croyait que la rage de l'adolescent avait été bien justifiée... Il ne laisserait pas Light être puni pour ça.

L a envoyé un message à la police locale, leur disant de ramener Mikami dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il allait parler au prisonnier en privé. Il avait ordonné aux policiers de laisser un ordinateur portable sur la table dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Bientôt, L pouvait voir Mikami sur son écran d'ordinateur. L'homme meurtri et battu était assis sur une chaise avec des menottes aux poignets. Ses lunettes manquaient maintenant et il avait des ecchymoses pourpres autour de ses yeux. Mikami lança un regard noir à l'ordinateur portable devant lui. Alors que L avait une vision parfaite du prisonnier, Mikami ne pouvait voir qu'un écran blanc avec la lettre gothique L.

Dans sa voix technologiquement changée, L a ordonné. "Vous allez abandonner vos déclarations contre Light Yagami."

Le visage de Mikami se tordit en un rictus moqueur. "Vous êtes ici pour défendre votre étudiant préféré ? La rumeur dit que vous avez baisé Light. Est-ce vrai ?"

L ignorait la question grossière alors qu'il l'annonçait "Vous êtes déjà accusé d'avoir détenu une substance illégale, et en raison de la grande quantité et de la variété de drogues GHB trouvées dans votre appartement, vous êtes également poursuivi pour viol."

Mikami frappa ses poings sur la table. "Je n'ai pas violé Light !"

"Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Mais il y a 87% de chance que tu aies violé quelqu'un d'autre avant de cibler Light-kun. Tu as possédé tous ces médicaments pour une raison, Mikami. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Si je fouille votre passé et je _vais_ trouver vos précédentes victimes."

Les yeux de Mikami s'élargirent sous le choc. Un regard de peur se répandit sur son visage. Sa réaction a augmenté le calcul à 98 pour cent.

L a expliqué "Si vous rétracter vos déclarations contre Light-kun et que vous coopérez pour l'enquête, je peux rendre votre séjour en prison plus confortable. Si vous ne coopérez pas, je vous enverrai dans la pire prison que je puisse trouver. Je vais vous traquer pour le reste de votre vie."

Mikami avait l'air horrifié. Il déglutit nerveusement puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

"J'attends ta décision, Mikami."

Le prisonnier était silencieux pendant un moment. Puis il serra à nouveau les poings alors qu'il tremblait de rage. "Je pensais que vous étiez censé être la justice." Mikami se leva de sa chaise en criant "Tu ne vois pas ce que Light m'a fait ? Il a failli me tuer, tu _dois_ l'arrêter putain." Ses yeux se sont rétrécis avec la haine irrationnelle. "J'ai aimé Light. Je l'ai vénéré, mais il m'a jeté comme une poubelle. Et pour quoi faire ? Pour aller se faire baiser autre part."

L lutté pour contenir sa colère. "Light-kun n'est pas une pute."

"Si, il l'est. Vous devez réaliser que son colocataire a dû le baiser aussi... Après que je l'ai drogué, Ryuzaki me l'a arraché !" Cria Mikami d'un ton fou, "Vous devriez menacer Ryuzaki, pas moi !"

"Je ne suis pas ici pour discuter de Ryuzaki." L a redirigé la conversation. "Dites-moi votre décision."

Maudissant L, Mikami s'assit et tenait son visage dans ses mains, tordant ses menottes ensemble. Il laissa échapper un long soupir. "Je vais refaire mes déclarations... et coopérer."

"Dites-moi les noms de vos victimes."

Pendant dix minutes agonisantes, L écouta Mikami parler. Sa confession était écœurante. Il droguait les gens et les violait depuis des années. Sa première victime était une camarade de classe au lycée. Puis Mikami avait une longue liste de victimes qui avaient fréquenté jusqu'à l'université Wammy. Il avait une personnalité très obsessionnelle et démentiel. Il fixait une personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne sa victime, puis il passait à autre chose. Light aurait simplement été sa dernière obsession. Mikami était un violeur en série.

Après avoir appris tous les noms des victimes, il était prêt à mettre fin à la conversation avec Mikami. L en avait assez entendu.

"C'est toute l'information dont j'ai besoin, nous avons fini ici."

Avant que L puisse éteindre son écran, Mikami ricana.

"Ça doit vous tuer de savoir à quel point votre précieux Light est une séduisante salope manipulatrice... Il nous a tous séduits... Vous, moi, Ryuzaki." Il rit, "Même Misa."

L gronda, "Parlez comme ça de Light-kun encore une fois et vous le regretterez. Pensez-vous que vous êtes en sécurité là où vous êtes ?" Mes relations sont longues. Vous ne serez _jamais en sécurité_ avecmoi, Mikami. Votre vie sera comme un enfer vivant."

Secouant de colère, L éteint l'écran.

Watari se tenait nerveusement derrière lui. Il avait été témoin de toute l'explosion de la rage de L.

"L, voulez-vous du thé ?"

"Oui."

Le vieil homme s'est dépêché tandis que L prenait une profonde inspiration. Normalement, il n'a jamais perdu son sang-froid lorsqu'il parlait avec des criminels. Mais il ne supportait pas d'avoir écouter Mikami insulter Light. Cela l'avait rendu furieux.

Pendant les heures qui ont suivi, L a enquêté sur les crimes de Mikami. L localisa toutes les victimes et recueillit toutes les preuves qu'il pouvait trouver. La plupart des victimes étaient des jeunes, masculins et attirants. Certaines des victimes fréquentaient encore l'université Wammy, tandis que d'autres avaient abandonné l'école. Malheureusement, la toute première victime de Mikami s'était suicidée. Après avoir fait des recherches sur les victimes, L a envoyé toutes les preuves au département de police local. Il était 04h21. Il était trop tôt pour recueillir les déclarations des victimes en ce moment. Ils étaient probablement tous endormis. Les détectives locaux pourraient interviewer les victimes pendant les heures normales de travail.

Sur son bureau, L avait une assiette de biscuits que Watari lui avait laissée. Le vieil homme n'était plus au bureau. Il s'était couché, laissant L seul. L a croqué un cookie pendant qu'il vérifiait s'il avait de nouveaux messages sur son ordinateur. Il a toujours eu de nouveaux messages, généralement les détectives étrangers demandant de l'aide.

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il lisait un message en français.

Trois détectives français avaient été tués à Paris. L a reconnu leurs noms. Il ne les avait pas rencontrés en personne, mais il leur avait parlé à plusieurs reprises pendant l'affaire Geroux. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. L a appelé ses contacts à Paris et ils étaient tous désireux d'avoir son aide. Bientôt, L a reçu des photos de scène de crime et des rapports d'autopsie. Les trois détectives avaient été emprisonnés pendant des jours et tués dans un entrepôt. Ils avaient été torturés à mort. Leurs corps ont été mutilés de manière horrible. Les ongles arrachés, les yeux arrachés, les dents arrachées, les langues coupées, les plaques brûlées, les membres coupés...

Pourquoi cela leur a-t-il été fait ? L a continué à étudier les photos de la scène du crime, puis il a trouvé la réponse. Sur l'un des murs, dans l'entrepôt, la lettre L était écrite en sang.

Tout comme le bombardement à Londres, le nom de L était épelé.

Les détectives français avaient été pris pour cible parce que L avait eu des contacts avec eux. Ils avaient été torturés parce que leurs ravisseurs avaient besoin d'informations sur L. Mais aucun de ces détectives n'avait même rencontré L en personne. Ils n'avaient rien à dire... alors ils ont été tués.

L avait du travail à faire.

###

Dans la matinée, la classe de L a été annulée à nouveau, alors Light n'avait que Mathématique et Anglais. Il a passé un examen en calcul, mais c'était facile. Light ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre à son cours d'anglais... Il espérait que Mikami était trop blessé ou trop effrayé pour y assister. Honnêtement, Light pourrait perdre le contrôle et attaquer le bâtard s'il le voyait à nouveau.

En cours d'anglais, Light était assis à son endroit habituel. Heureusement, Mikami était introuvable.

Puis Light remarqua que plusieurs étudiants chuchotaient près de lui. Ils avaient chacun un journal du campus à leur portée. Sur la première page, il y avait une photo de Mikami. Light cligna de surprise. Pourquoi Mikami était dans le journal ? Curieux, Light demanda à une fille s'il pouvait emprunter son journal, et elle le lui tendit.

Il parcourut rapidement l'article à propos de Mikami et sourit. L'enfoiré de fils de pute avait été arrêté. La police avait trouvé des drogues illicites dans son appartement. Light ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire. C'était fantastique ! Mikami allait en prison ! Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de voir ce connard !

Après le cours, Light retourna au dortoir avec une copie du journal. Il était tellement excité de dire les bonnes nouvelles à Ryuzaki. Light se précipita joyeusement dans le dortoir, mais son colocataire n'était pas à là. C'était étrange. Ryuzaki était habituellement au dortoir maintenant. Light se dirigea vers son bureau et posa le journal. Puis il s'est assis et a fait ses devoirs pendant un moment sur son ordinateur portable.

Deux heures passèrent et Ryuzaki n'était toujours pas revenu. Light essayait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, mais il regardait toujours l'horloge dans le coin de l'écran de son ordinateur. Où était Ryuzaki ? Light n'avait pas vu son colocataire depuis hier après qu'ils se soient réconciliés. La chaleur monta à son visage alors que Light se rappelait de leurs _activités_. Honnêtement, Light s'était un peu étonné. Il n'avait jamais été aussi consumé de désir. Ryuzaki avait vraiment un effet sur lui que personne d'autre n'avait. Au moins, ils étaient encore bien maintenant.

Light regarda à nouveau l'horloge et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Ryuzaki n'était-il pas encore de retour ? Quand Light s'était réveillée le matin, l'homme était déjà parti. Y avait-il une raison pour laquelle Ryuzaki est parti ? Light secoua cette pensée de son esprit. Il n'était pas une fille excitée comme Misa. Et si Ryuzaki était parti maintenant ? Il reviendrait bientôt.

Après une heure, Light ne pouvait plus attendre. Il a sorti son téléphone, puis a hésité. Que devrait-il envoyer ? Comment devrait-il agir ? Ils n'avaient pas du tout parlé de leur relation. Light ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre en ce moment. _Normal, agis simplement en temps normal._ Il jeta un coup d'œil au journal sur le bureau et se souvint des nouvelles qu'il voulait partager.

Light à texté.

 _As-tu vu le journal du campus ?_

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, Light se sentit étrangement anxieux. Ryuzaki répondait plus vite que ça d'habitude.

Light lui a encore envoyé un texto.

 _Mikami a été arrêté hier._

En attendant une réponse, Light se leva et arpenta la pièce avec son téléphone. Pourquoi Ryuzaki ne lui avait-il pas répondu ? Auparavant, Light avait supposé que tout allait bien entre eux. Avait-il tort ? Est-ce que Ryuzaki voulait l'évité ? Light commençait à s'inquiéter. Il s'affala sur son lit, laissant tomber son téléphone à côté de lui tout en fixant le plafond. Pourquoi Ryuzaki l'aurait-il évité ? N'avait-il pas aimé ce qu'ils ont fait hier ? Light s'est soudainement rappelé les goûtes de sang à l'arrière de l'homme... Eh bien, Ryuzaki n'a peut-être pas apprécié tout cela.

Light soupira. Il pensait vraiment que tout allait bien entre lui et Ryuzaki ? Pourquoi l'homme avait-il disparu ?

Quand son téléphone bourdonna, Light le pris instantanément.

 _Est-ce que Light-kun aimerait manger au café pour célébrer ça ?_ _ **Envoyé de Ryuzaki**_

Une énorme vague de soulagement l'envahit.

Avec un sourire, Light lui envoya un texto.

 _Je te retrouverai là-bas._

###

Au café, L et Light étaient assis à leur table habituelle. L était perché sur sa chaise, mangeant une part de gâteau. Il avait écouté Light parler avec enthousiasme de l'arrestation de Mikami. L'adolescent avait l'air si heureux à ce sujet. L ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait déjà tout de l'arrestation, mais il feignait l'ignorance et laissait Light lui expliquer l'article de journal.

Dans le fond de son esprit, L pensait toujours à l'affaire. Toute la journée, il avait travaillé, parcouru des preuves et interrogé les criminels capturés dans l'affaire de Londres. Son travail acharné avait porté ses fruits. Maintenant, L savait qui était son ennemi. Les Yotsuba. Il y a des années, L avait détruit complètement la Mafia de Yotsuba. Mais maintenant, le groupe était de retour avec une vengeance. Ils avaient de nouveaux membres et une mission particulière. Ils voulaient tuer L.

Ils visaient des personnes avec lesquelles L avait été en contact. Ils essayaient de trouver quelqu'un qui connaissait le visage de L, connaissait son nom. Et ils étaient prêts à torturer leurs victimes pour obtenir des informations. Heureusement, la liste des personnes connaissant l'identité de L était incroyablement courte. Seul un petit nombre à la Wammy House et Watari savait tout.

L baissa les yeux sur son gâteau, ne le mangeant plus. S'il embauchait Light, l'adolescent serait également sur la liste restreinte. Les Yotsuba pourrait s'intéresser à Light. Ce n'était pas un secret que Light était le meilleur élève de L. De plus, les étudiants sur le campus avaient commencé des rumeurs sur L et l'adolescent. Et si les Yotsuba mettaient la main sur Light ? L grimaça à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que cela arrive. L ne se pardonnerait jamais si ses ennemis blessaient le garçon. Il devait garder Light en sécurité.

"Ryuzaki ?"

Il regarda Light à travers la table.

L'adolescent avait l'air inquiet. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non, Light-kun."

L continua de manger son gâteau pendant qu'il planifiait ce qu'il ferait après être retourné au bureau de Watari. Il avait d'importants appels téléphoniques à faire. Il avait besoin d'avertir les personnes qui pourraient être ciblées par les Yotsuba. En outre, il voulait engager un garde du corps pour Light. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder le garçon 24h/24 et 7j/7. Il avait déjà fait des recherches sur des gardes du corps. Il se souvint très bien de Raye Penber en particulier.

Une fois que L a terminé son gâteau, il s'est levé.

"Je dois y aller maintenant, Light-kun."

Light souleva un sourcil. "Aller où ?"

"Je dois étudier pour un test.", a-t-il dit.

"Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'étudier dans notre dortoir ?"

"J'étudie ailleurs aujourd'hui."

"Oh." Light détourna les yeux avec une expression découragée sur son visage.

L remarqua immédiatement le regard triste. Puis il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait été absent la plus grande partie de la journée et maintenant il repartait. Est-ce que Light était dérangé par son absence ? L ressentit une soudaine poussée de joie.

Il se pencha vers Light et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Aux tables voisines, d'autres clients haletaient et les regardaient fixement.

Light à rompu le baiser, en rougissant furieusement. "Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

L sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Light-kun. Je ne partirai pas trop longtemps."

Son rougissement s'aggrava en grognant, "Je ne suis pas inquiet."

"Quand je reviendrais ce soir, je continuerai à célébrer ça à _fond_ avec vous."

Les yeux de Light s'élargirent. Il a clairement compris le sens de L. Ses joues étaient rouge vif maintenant. L adorait le regard énervé sur son visage. L était définitivement clair sur le fait qu'il allait le sauter ce soir. Le détective s'éloigna avec un sourire.

###

De retour au dortoir, Light s'assit à son bureau, surfant sur Internet sur son ordinateur. Finalement, il a trouvé un article sur trois détectives français qui ont été tués à Paris. Light se souvint de leurs noms... Ils avaient été impliqués dans l'affaire Geroux. Dans la classe de L, Light avait écrit un article sur cette affaire. Il a lu l'article, mais il n'a jamais donné d'informations détaillées. C'était surtout une déclaration publique que L avait pris l'affaire de meurtre. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle L a annulé la classe aujourd'hui ?

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Light se leva, face à l'entrée.

"Bonjour, Light-kun." Ryuzaki entra dans le dortoir, portant une grande boîte.

Light le regarda suspicieusement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Ryuzaki laissa tomber la boîte en carton sur le sol et sourit. "Nécessités, Light-kun."

Curieux, Light se dirigea vers la boîte et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de bouteilles. Il prit l'un des contenants en plastique, lisant l'étiquette.

Light cligna de surprise. "Lubrifiant ?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi avez-vous acheté une caisse entière ?" Il a sursauté au paquet entier de lubrifiant. C'était ridicule. Combien de de fois Ryuzaki avait il prévu de le baiser ?

"Je veux que Light-kun soit à l'aise."

Les yeux de Light s'élargirent alors qu'un rouge lui colora les joues. Puis il laissa tomber la bouteille de lubrifiant, croisant les bras. "Tu réalises que c'est mon tour maintenant ?"

"Non, c'est encore mon tour."

Light à hérissée. "Quoi ? Pourquoi diable ce serait-"

"Je suis blessé. Donc Light-kun devrait perdre ses tours."

 _Blessé ?_ Il se souvint immédiatement de la vue de sang dans le dos de Ryuzaki. Light s'était senti coupable à ce sujet... Peut-être que ce serait mieux s'il ne prenait pas son tour. Au moins pas pour l'instant, de toute façon.

"Je..." Light céda à contrecœur. "Je suppose que je peux... attendre que tu sois guéri."

Ryuzaki le lorgna avec un regard affamé dans ses yeux noirs.

Light recula d'un pas, son cœur battant. "M-Mais dès que tu seras guéri, c'est mon tour. Je ne te laisserai pas tout le temps en haut."

Avec un sourire, Ryuzaki s'approcha de lui. "C'est ce qu'on va voir, Light-kun."

Light ouvrit la bouche pour réprimer, mais Ryuzaki l'embrassa rapidement. Il s'accrocha à l'adolescent, envahissant sa bouche alors qu'il le guidait vers le sol. En quelques secondes, Light était sur le dos avec Ryuzaki à califourchon sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent intensément, luttant avec leurs langues. Light a refusé d'abandonner le contrôle si facilement. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Ryuzaki, enfonçant l'homme plus profondément dans le baiser.

Soudain, Light sentit des mains sous sa chemise. Les mains de Ryuzaki glissèrent sur sa peau, repoussant sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les tétons de Light. Il jouait avec ces parties de peau très sensibles, les peaufinant. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Light alors qu'il gémissait dans le baiser. Ryuzaki recula sa tête, fixant l'adolescent avec une expression amusée sur son visage. Puis il arracha la chemise de Light et abaissa la bouche sur l'un des tétons. Light haleta alors que Ryuzaki le pinçait et le suçait. Light serra la bouche, essayant de garder les sons embarrassants qui échappaient de ses lèvres. Ses joues brûlaient d'une rougeur tandis que Ryuzaki jouait avec lui. Pourquoi le corps de Light était-il si réactif à cela ? L'adolescent n'avait jamais considéré ses mamelons sensibles auparavant. Il pouvait se sentir douloureusement dur.

Rapidement, Ryuzaki releva la tête en déboutonnant le pantalon de l'adolescent et en l'arrachant. Maintenant Light était seulement en sous-vêtements tandis que Ryuzaki était entièrement vêtu. Cela dérangeait Light, avec quelle rapidité Ryuzaki pouvait prendre le contrôle complet de la situation. Il attrapa la chemise blanche de Ryuzaki et l'arracha. Puis Ryuzaki a immédiatement glissé des sous-vêtements de l'adolescent et a caressé son érection. Frissonnant, Light jeta sa tête en arrière pendant que Ryuzaki le caressait. De sa main libre, Ryuzaki attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant dans la boîte voisine.

Light entendit la bouteille s'ouvrir brusquement, puis ses jambes furent hissées dans les airs par Ryuzaki. L'homme a appliqué une grande quantité de lubrifiant à l'entrée de Light. Light tressaillit au liquide froid, puis il sentit Ryuzaki glisser deux doigts à l'intérieur. Avec le lubrifiant, il était beaucoup plus facile pour l'homme d'avoir accès. Fermant les yeux, Light trembla pendant que Ryuzaki tendait son ouverture. Après que trois doigts aient pu rentrer à l'intérieur, Ryuzaki les sortit et déboutonna son propre pantalon.

Light savait ce qui allait arriver. Ce serait la troisième fois que Ryuzaki le baiserai. Il regarda le plafond tandis que la tension nerveuse s'accumulait au creux de son estomac. Quand Ryuzaki se jeta sur lui, Light arqua son dos tandis que son érection durcissait encore plus. C'était _si_ bon d'avoir l'homme en lui. Presque instantanément, Ryuzaki trouva cet endroit précis alors qu'il continuait à ramper dans l'adolescent. Le plaisir augmentait à travers Light alors que Ryuzaki accélérait son rythme, claquant à cet endroit encore et encore. La stimulation était écrasante. Light pouvait sentir son orgasme approcher rapidement.

Puis Ryuzaki s'arrêta brusquement à l'intérieur de lui. Haletant, Light lui lança un regard confus.

Ryuzaki a annoncé, "Il m'est venu à l'esprit que nous n'avons pas défini notre relation."

Light lui cria "Tu veux en parler _maintenant_ ?!"

"Je crois que Light-kun sera plus honnête dans cette position."

Soudainement, il a claqué dans Light encore. Light haleta alors que le plaisir le déchirait.

Ryuzaki sourit. "Light-kun a avoué avoir rêvé de moi avant. Décris moi ce rêve."

 _Enfoiré !_ Light le fixa. Puis L roula ses hanches, appuyant de nouveau sa queue contre la prostate de Light.

Light haletait et bafouillait, le plaisir le parcourant. Avec un frisson, il céda, "T-tu me baisais."

"Comme ça ?" Ryuzaki a lentement percuté en lui.

"Oui !" Il a crié. _Seigneur_ _Dieu_. Il avait été si proche de l'orgasme ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ryuzaki lui a-t-il fait ça ?!

"Est-ce que Light-kun en profite quand je le baise ?"

 _Fils de pute ! Enfoiré de connard !_ Une longue série de malédictions traversa l'esprit de Light. Il voulait juste que ce soit fini. Il voulait tellement jouir.

"Oui."

Ryuzaki se pencha vers le visage de Light et l'embrassa. Il fourra sa langue dans la bouche de l'adolescent, l'embrassant profondément. Light gémit, laissant l'homme dominer le baiser. Puis Ryuzaki rompit le baiser pendant que ses yeux noirs le perçait.

"Light-kun est à moi. Je ne le partage avec personne d'autre."

Light acquiesça d'accord. _S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît juste-_

Avec une grande force, Ryuzaki commença à le marteler de nouveau. Light haleta et enroula ses bras autour du dos de Ryuzaki. Pendant que l'homme le frappait à plusieurs reprises, Light cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de Ryuzaki, haletant et suppliant. Bientôt, ils sont tous les deux arrivés en même temps. Light cria dans un éclat d'extase tout en s'accrochant à Ryuzaki.

Après avoir hurlés le noms de l'autre dans leur point culminant, ils se sont tous deux effondrés sur le sol.

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 ** _Miss Confident_** : Je suis très contente que ça te fasse plaisir. Par contre je suis désolée de te dire que je n'aime pas du tout Misa (ne le prend pas mal mais je la hais de tout mon cœur.) Elle mérite de souffrir autant que nous, fans de L. :/ Bon pour sur un point plus joyeux (je ne voulais absolument pas te faire de la peine) je t'annonce que le prochaine chapitre sera posté le nouvel an avec une petite touche de lemon. Où est ce que ce sera ? Mystère. Je ne peux pas tout dire non plus. (bien qu'une envie de spoiler me démange depuis que tu à poster ta review avec la phrase "Ryu chez la famille Yagami pour Noël, il me tarde de lire ça !" xD ). Merci beaucoup de ta review et à bientôt. :D

 ** _Sylmarils_** : Accro au lemon ? Cool, excatement comme moi. Je passerais ma vie à lire les doushinjis (si j'en avais le temps) XD. Je te le dis tout de suite, moi non plus je n'avais Ab-so-lu-ment rien remarqué la première fois que j'avais lue l'histoire original. Le seul indice que Light aurait pu trouver pour faire le liens, c'est ses rêves. Lol. Je te remercie de ta review et je te dis à la prochaine. :)


	17. Jalousie

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : La jalousie**

* * *

Vendredi matin, Light s'est réveillé nu dans le lit de Ryuzaki. Hier, son colocataire l'avait encore baisé, _deux fois_. La première fois avait été juste après le cours dans le laboratoire de chimie, et la deuxième fois avait été tard dans la nuit avant que Light ne s'endorme. Ryuzaki l'avait monté les deux fois... C'était en train de devenir une habitude. Hier, Light avait mentionné vouloir son tour, mais Ryuzaki s'était de nouveau plaint de son dos blessé. Ce bâtard était probablement guéri maintenant. Il était juste en train de profité de la situation.

En bâillant, Light se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Ryuzaki était perché au pied du lit avec son ordinateur portable.

Son colocataire lui sourit. "Bonjour, Light-kun."

Light hocha simplement la tête avant de se lever. Il marcha vers son côté de la pièce pendant que Ryuzaki fixait son corps nu. Light jeta rapidement quelques vêtements, essayant de cacher son rougissement. Ryuzaki le regarda s'habiller sans vergogne, puis Light attrapa son panier de douche et une serviette. Après deux tours de sexe hier, Light était couvert de sueur sèche et de sperme. De plus, ses cheveux étaient presque aussi sales que ceux de Ryuzaki. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche.

Light quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le couloir menant à la salle de bain communautaire. Son cours de justice pénale allait bientôt commencer. Il aurait à peine eu le temps de se doucher. Il avait besoin de se dépêcher. Heureusement, la salle de bain communautaire était presque vide. Seuls quelques cabines étaient déjà occupés. Light se dirigea vers une cabine de douche vide et ferma la porte. Puis il accrocha sa serviette et se déshabilla, plaçant ses vêtements sur un petit banc à l'intérieur de la salle. Light passa sous le tuyau de la douche et tira le rideau.

Pendant quelques minutes, il se doucha rapidement, frottant du shampoing dans ses cheveux. Après s'être rincé les cheveux, il entendit quelqu'un tirer le loquet sur la porte de la cabine. Soudainement, le rideau de douche a été arraché de côté. Light a sauté de surprise.

Ryuzaki se tenait dans la cabine de douche, le fixant du regard. "Tu as reçu un texte intéressant de Misa Amane."

"Q- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!" Light rougit en colère. C'était une salle de bain _communautaire_ ! D'autres personnes pourraient les entendre !

"Il y a environ cinq minutes, Misa t'a envoyé un sms mentionnant le sexe."

Light se renfrogna et se souvint instantanément d'avoir laisser son téléphone sur son bureau. "Tu as regarder dans mon téléphone ?"

Ryuzaki s'approcha de lui, marchant sous le tuyau de douche. De l'eau l'aspergea, lui mouillant les cheveux et les vêtements. Light s'éloigna de lui, se pressant contre le mur.

Des yeux noirs le perçaient. "As-tu couché avec Misa ?"

" _Non_ !" Grogna Light, "Maintenant, sors."

"Pourquoi Misa aurait-elle mentionné le sexe ?"

Light laissa échapper un soupir frustré. "Probablement parce qu'elle m'a déjà fait des avances pour avoir des rapports sexuels."

Ryuzaki arracha soudainement les deux bras de Light, le plaquant contre le mur. " _Quand ?_ "

Il y avait un regard intense sur le visage de Ryuzaki. Light déglutis nerveusement alors que son cœur battait très fort.

"C'- c'est arrivé avant que je ne te pardonne. Mais je l'ai rejetée. Maintenant peux-tu- ?" Light luttait contre l'emprise de l'homme.

"Pourquoi Light-kun ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé plus tôt ?"

"Je ne sais pas." cria Light. "On s'en fous. Ce n'est pas si grave !"

"C'est important. Light-kun est à _moi_."

Ryuzaki lâcha un de ses bras et caressa la bite de l'adolescent. Light haleta sous le choc et attrapa l'épaule de Ryuzaki pour le repousser. Son membre devenait rapidement érigé par le contact de l'homme. L'excitation a obscurci son esprit. Light pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il haletait. La vapeur de la douche chaude les entourait, ce qui donnait l'impression que Light était étourdie. Ses genoux tremblaient, menaçant de le faire tomber.

"R-Ryuzaki, pas ici-"

Light fut interrompu par Ryuzaki qui l'embrassait. Il gémit dans le baiser tandis que Ryuzaki a simultanément envahit sa bouche et pompé son érection. Le plaisir déchira Light, lui faisant perdre tout contrôle. Il resserra son emprise sur Ryuzaki alors que tout son corps tremblait. Il avait de plus en plus du vertige à cause de la vapeur. Light s'est finalement détaché du baiser, prenant de profondes respirations.

"Sérieusement. Ryuzaki, j'ai cours-"

Ryuzaki se pencha plus près de lui, pointant sa bouche vers le cou de Light. Il mordit le cou de l'adolescent tandis que Light respirait difficilement. Puis Ryuzaki se rua sur la zone maltraitée avec sa langue, suçant et jouant avec le cou de Light. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Light alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, donnant à l'homme un meilleur accès. Ryuzaki caressait encore l'érection de Light, le rapprochant de son point culminant. Bientôt, Light pourrait sentir ses pensées s'affaiblirent alors qu'il se perdait dans le plaisir des soins de Ryuzaki.

Quand Light était sur le point de jouir, Ryuzaki lâcha sa bite et tendit son autre main vers l'arrière de l'adolescent. Light frémit quand il sentit deux doigts le pénétrer. Il enroula ses deux bras autour de Ryuzaki, se penchant lourdement sur lui pour le soutenir. Sa tête était en train de nager à cause de la vapeur de la douche, et il savait que s'il relâchait Ryuzaki, il tomberait probablement. Quand les doigts experts de Ryuzaki trouvèrent rapidement cet endroit spécial, Light haleta. Ryuzaki enfonça ses doigts dans cet endroit encore et encore, pendant qu'il caressait encore l'érection de Light. La stimulation était trop. Light s'accrocha fermement à Ryuzaki, respirant plus difficilement. Il pouvait sentir l'orgasme approcher rapidement.

Ryuzaki parla à son oreille. "Light-kun est à moi, dis-le."

"Je- je suis à toi... Ah !" Light a crié comme il a atteint son apogée.

Des vagues de plaisir l'envahirent alors qu'il tenait fermement Ryuzaki. Puis Ryuzaki l'embrassa de nouveau tout en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de Light. L'adolescent trébucha sur ses pieds alors que Ryuzaki quittait rapidement la cabine de douche. Light s'appuya contre le mur et essaya de reprendre son souffle pendant un moment. Ensuite, il tourna le robinet de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant de s'asseoir sur le petit banc. Il a tenu sa tête dans ses mains jusqu'à ce que le vertige disparaisse. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment. C'était probablement pourquoi la vapeur chaude l'affectait tellement.

Light s'est énervé a serré sa mâchoire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Ryuzaki avait marché jusque dans la douche et l'avait branlé. Ce sale enfoiré. Ryuzaki faisait toujours ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Sous la douche, il n'avait écouté aucune plaintes de Light. _Merde ! La classe de L._

Light mis rapidement ses vêtements et se dépêcha de retourner à son dortoir. Il fit irruption à l'intérieur et posa son panier de douche et sa serviette sale. Ryuzaki était introuvable, mais ses vêtements mouillés étaient sur le sol. Son colocataire a dû vite changer ces vêtements avant de partir. Light jeta un coup d'œil à son réveille. Il était 10h02. La classe de L avait déjà commencé !

"Merde !" Light pris son sac à dos à la hâte et couru en sortant de la pièce.

Alors qu'il traversait le campus, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié son téléphone. Il était toujours sur son bureau, mais il n'avait pas le temps de retourner dans son dortoir. Light se précipita jusqu'au bâtiment de la justice pénale, craignant la colère de L. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le détective lui ferait.

###

L était entré dans le bureau de Watari à exactement 10h00, mais il était à bout de souffle. Il se percha à son bureau devant son ordinateur et commença son cours. Sur son écran d'ordinateur, il avait une vue parfaite de tout l'auditorium. C'était un vendredi, donc environ 24% de la classe manquait. La classe était toujours bien remplie quand c'était tôt dans la semaine. Bien sûr, L ne se souciait pas de tous les autres étudiants. Il avait seulement besoin de Light pour assister à son cours. L remarqua que l'adolescent avait disparu, mais il s'y attendait. Il allait attendre que Light arrive.

Dans sa voix technologiquement changée, L a annoncé "Nous manquons actuellement 24% de la classe." Il regarda la fille au premier rang qui était toujours assise à côté de Light. "Takada, est-ce que Light-kun vous a envoyé un texto ? Savez vous où il est ?"

Takada avait l'air surprise que L connaisse son nom. "N- Non, L-sensei. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui."

L a calé pendant encore quelques minutes, attendant que Light arrive. Le détective a permis aux étudiants de lui poser plus de questions sur l'examen la semaine dernière. L a répondu à toutes leurs questions, devenant de plus en plus impatient. Finalement, Light entra dans l'auditorium.

Light descendit au premier rang et s'assit à sa place. Il respirait vite et son visage était rougis. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et sa chemise était mal boutonnée. Il avait l'air troublé et en désordre, le contraire de son apparence de fierté habituelle. L sourit à l'écran de son ordinateur. Il aimait voir Light comme ça. Cela lui donnait envie de baiser l'adolescent encore plus.

"Je vois que Light-kun a décidé de nous rejoindre.", a déclaré L.

Light avait l'air nerveux. "Je suis désolé d'être en retard, L-sensei. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais."

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, L a zoomé sur le visage du garçon. Ses yeux noirs s'élargirent lorsqu'il remarqua une marque rouge foncé sur le cou de Light. Le sourire de L s'élargit. Il savait qu'il était responsable de la coloration. L décida de le taquiner.

"Quelle est cette marque sur ton cou, Light-kun ?"

Light rougit et plaqua rapidement sa main sur la marque. Il avait l'air embarrassé alors qu'il mentait, "C'e- c'est juste une piqûre d'insecte."

L répondit "Je crois que quelqu'un te mordait le cou, Light-kun. Bien que je doute que ce soit un insecte."

Le visage de Light était rouge vif maintenant. D'autres étudiants rigolaient entre eux.

Malgré son embarras, Light jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de L. "Pouvons-nous juste continuer avec la classe ?"

"Très bien, Light-kun."

###

Après tous les cours, Light se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il était toujours en colère contre L pour l'avoir humilier devant la classe _encore une fois._ Cela a dû être la punition de Light pour avoir été en retard. Tout était de la faute de Ryuzaki ! Si ce pervers ne l'avait pas branlé sous la douche, Light n'aurait pas été en retard à son cours de justice pénale et il n'aurait pas eu ce putain de suçon sur son cou ! Son visage était encore rouge de colère. Ryuzaki et L étaient tous les deux des connards. Light était habitué à Ryuzaki, son embarrassant colocataire. Il était proche de son colocataire, et Ryuzaki pouvait s'en tirer avec beaucoup de joie. Mais chaque fois que L le tourmentait, ça ne faisait qu'énerver Light.

Lorsque Light entra dans le dortoir, Ryuzaki était perché sur son lit, travaillant comme d'habitude sur son ordinateur portable. Light laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le sol, puis il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il n'avait pas regardé son téléphone de toute la journée. Il était curieux du texte qui dérangeait Ryuzaki. Light prit son téléphone et vit qu'il avait manqué 20 textos de Misa. _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Light s'est assis et a fait défiler les messages. Le premier texte avait été envoyé à 9h40.

 _Liiiight. Tu manque à Misa-Misa... Nous ne devrions pas avoir de relations sexuelles si tu n'est pas prêt. Misa te veut. Si tu donne une chance à Misa..._ _ **Envoyé par Misa Amane**_

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent de choc alors qu'il lisait la réponse à son sms.

 _C'est Ryuzaki. Je suis le colocataire et l'amant de Light-kun. Il ne couchera pas avec toi parce qu'il m'appartient. Tu ne pourra jamais l'avoir. Il est à moi. Maintenant, je vais aller avoir une activité sexuelle avec lui._

 _QUOI ?!_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _OMG ! Est ce vrai ?!_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Liiight ! Est ce que ça va ?!_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Avez-vous été kidnappé par un effrayant pervers gay ?!_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Le Light de Misa ne peut pas être gay ! Misa ne le croit pas !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Tu n'as pas quitté Misa pour un MEC, non ?_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! C'est dégoûtant !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Dites à Misa que tu n'est pas gay !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Light laissa tomber son téléphone sur le bureau, continuant à le regarder. Bientôt, le choc s'estompa alors qu'il serrait furieusement ses poings. Secouant de colère, Light se dirigea vers le côté de Ryuzaki. Il prit l'ordinateur portable de Ryuzaki et le jeta par terre.

Ryuzaki fronça les sourcils. "Mon travail est important, Light-kun."

"Mes cours sont aussi importants, mais cela ne vous a pas empêché de me faire ça ce matin !" Light se déchaîna, "Reste loin de mon téléphone ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Comment peut-tu envoyer ce genre de sms à Misa?!"

"Mon texto était complètement honnête." souffla Ryuzaki.

"Tu lui as dit que tu allais « avoir _une activité sexuelle_ » avec moi !"

"Et je l'ai fait. Je t'ai pris sous la douche."

"Tu m'as branlé sous la douche !"

"Light-kun s'est amusé."

Light soupira de frustration. "Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça. Tu ne vois pas ce que tu as fait de mal ?"

"Non."

"C'est ridicule." Light retourna de son côté de la pièce et s'assit à son bureau, croisant les bras. Il fuma silencieusement pendant un moment, pensant à un moyen de se venger de Ryuzaki.

Puis il regarda son colocataire.

"Je ne coucherai pas avec toi ce soir."

Les yeux de Ryuzaki s'élargirent alors qu'il gémissait, " _Pourquoi ?_ "

"Tu sais pourquoi." Light se détourna, faisant face à l'écran de son ordinateur.

Ryuzaki pleurnichait encore, "Light-kun, ne me punis pas en me refusant le sexe."

"Bien." Light lui sourit. "Je ne coucherai qu'avec toi que si je suis en haut cette fois."

Ryuzaki se tut.

Light se moquait. "Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pense." _Cela l'a fait taire très vite._

Le dortoir était calme pendant un moment. Light éteignit son téléphone et le rangea dans un tiroir. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Misa, et il n'était pas d'humeur à s'occuper d'elle. Il l'avait clairement rejetée. Si elle avait assez de raisonnements, elle l'aurait laissé seul. Light tapa sur son ordinateur, faisant des recherches pour la classe. Après avoir humilié Light, L avait assigné un autre devoir. Le détective avait garanti qu'il noterait chaque devoirs cette fois ci. Le sujet du document était très large. Ils étaient censés écrire leurs pensées sur le système judiciaire. Et Light a eu _beaucoup_ de réflexions sur le système de la justice. Il avait décidé d'écrire un document soulignant toutes les failles de la justice de L. Le détective était si plein de lui-même. Light allait s'amuser à d'écrire et à déchirer le bâtard béant.

Son train de pensée a été interrompu quand Ryuzaki a annoncé, "Light-kun peut être au dessus cette fois."

Light se figea sous le choc, puis il lança un regard méfiant à Ryuzaki. Il savait que l'homme n'accepterait jamais de tomber aussi facilement. Les instincts de Light le prévenait. _Il ment. C'est un piège._

"Je ne te crois pas."

"Light-kun est en colère contre moi, et je veux l'apaiser." Ryuzaki s'approcha de lui avec un sourire innocent.

Light le regarda avec méfiance. "Alors, c'est ta façon de t'excuser ?"

"Oui, Light-kun."

Une partie de l'esprit de Light criait qu'il y avait un truc. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Ryuzaki, mais c'était une opportunité très rare. Il pourrait prendre le risque. Et si Ryuzaki essayait de revenir sur sa parole, Light le combattrait. Après tout, c'était au tour de Light d'être en haut. Pendant les rapports sexuels, il avait été en dessous cinq fois au total alors que Ryuzaki n'avait été touché qu'une seule _fois_. Ce n'était pas juste du tout. Light voulait son tour.

Light se leva, face à son colocataire. "Très bien, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki attira immédiatement Light dans un baiser. L'adolescent fut surpris pendant un moment tandis que Ryuzaki poussait sa langue dans la bouche de Light, dominant le baiser. Irrité, Light l'embrassa profondément, luttant pour le contrôle. Tandis que Light était préoccupé par le baiser, Ryuzaki déboutonna la chemise de l'adolescent et l'arracha. Ryuzaki passa ses mains sur la poitrine de Light, jouant avec ses tétons. Avec un halètement, Light rompit le baiser et enleva rapidement la chemise blanche de Ryuzaki. Puis il poussa l'homme sur son lit et l'enfourcha. Hors de question que Ryuzaki _ai_ le contrôle cette fois ci.

Light embrassa profondément l'homme alors qu'il sentait Ryuzaki déboutonner son pantalon et le tirer vers le bas. Immédiatement, Light a déboutonné le pantalon de Ryuzaki et lui a arraché. Bientôt, ils étaient tous les deux complètement nus. Light se pencha sur l'homme, frottant leurs érections ensemble alors qu'il embrassait à nouveau Ryuzaki. À sa grande surprise, Ryuzaki le laissa dominer le baiser. Light sourit intérieurement. Finalement, il allait avoir son tour.

Soudainement, il entendit un tube de lubrifiant s'ouvrir et sentit le liquide froid sur ses fesses. Avant que Light ne puisse réagir, Ryuzaki attrapa ses hanches et attira l'adolescent sur sa queue. Light rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un cri silencieux. La pénétration si soudaine l'avait vraiment choqué. Il a tremblé à la sensation d'être rempli si rapidement. Light fixa Ryuzaki.

"Q- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?" Il a crié "Nous avions un accord ! J'étais censé être en haut cette fois !"

Ryuzaki avait l'air amusé. "Techniquement, Light-kun est sur moi."

 _Connard !_ "Je ne chevauche pas ta bite, Ryuzaki." grogna Light.

Il essaya de se dégager du membre de Ryuzaki, mais l'homme le reteins. L'érection de Ryuzaki plongea encore plus profondément à l'intérieur de lui alors que Light haletait.

Ryuzaki sourit. "Pourquoi pas ? Tu semble t'amuser."

"Non, je ne m'amuse pas." Light rougit alors qu'il essayait de se dégager de l'homme.

Ryuzaki agrippa fermement ses hanches et claqua Light sur sa bite avec plus de force. Light cria alors qu'un frisson le traversa. Ryuzaki s'assit tout en gardant l'adolescent coincé sur ses genoux. Puis il a rebondi Light de haut en bas sur sa queue à plusieurs reprises. Une fois que Ryuzaki a percuté la prostate de Light, l'adolescent a crié de nouveau alors que le plaisir l'envahissait. Ryuzaki accéléra le rythme, baisant Light sur ses genoux. Light attrapa les épaules de Ryuzaki, luttant pour se tenir tranquille. Puis Ryuzaki l'embrassa intensément, envahissant sa bouche. Light gémit quand Ryuzaki se sépara du baiser.

Ses yeux noirs brillaient de luxure. "Allez, Light-kun. Je sais que tu aimes ça."

"Enfoiré de pervers." marmonna Light.

Ryuzaki a claqué dans cet endroit spécial pendant que Light bafouillait et haletait. Le plaisir surgit de nouveau, assombrissant ses pensées. Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui plaisait _tellement_ ? Peu importe combien il protestait, il cédait toujours à Ryuzaki. Il aimait le sentiment d'avoir l'homme qui claquait en lui, l'envahissant. Bientôt, Light se retrouva en train de bouger au même rythme des mouvements de Ryuzaki, rebondissant sur la bite de l'homme. Quand Ryuzaki relâcha ses hanches, Light ne remarqua même pas. Il a continué à monter l'érection de Ryuzaki, se plongeant encore et encore sur sa queue. Avec une main libre, Ryuzaki caressa le membre palpitant de Light. L'adolescent frissonna d'extase tout en serrant le dos de Ryuzaki.

Il pouvait sentir son orgasme approcher. Des vagues de plaisir le traversèrent alors qu'il jouissait dans la main de Ryuzaki. Puis Ryuzaki attrapa à nouveau les hanches de Light et enfonça l'adolescent sur sa queue une dernière fois. Ryuzaki est venu aussi, tirant sa graine à l'intérieur de l'adolescent. Ils retombèrent tous deux sur le lit, se câlinant dans l'état de leur orgasme. Light finit par se relever, il enleva la queue de Ryuzaki à l'intérieur de lui et roula sur le côté. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Ryuzaki alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il tremblait légèrement. _Bon sang._ Light était encore tombé sur le tour de Ryuzaki et il l'avait apprécié. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ Il avait monté la bite de Ryuzaki sans vergogne. Et sa fierté ? Qu'est-il devenu de son besoin de contrôle ?

Quand Ryuzaki lui tendit une couverture, les frissons de Light s'arrêtèrent.

"Tu ne joues pas loyalement, Ryuzaki." se plaignit Light.

"Je sais, Light-kun." Ryuzaki l'enveloppa d'un bras.

Light ferma les yeux, se sentant étrangement content de coucher avec l'homme qui venait de le déjouer. Ryuzaki était égoïste, manipulateur, possessif... Il rappelait à Light beaucoup de lui-même. À bien des égards, Light était similaire à son colocataire. Light était habitué à manipuler les autres. Il l'avait fait ça toute sa vie. Mais Light n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un qui avait le pouvoir de le manipuler. Même l'étranger était le fait que Light ne s'en souciait plus autant. Ryuzaki voulait clairement dominer leur vie sexuelle. Light détestait l'admettre, mais le bâtard était bon à prendre les devants dans son lit. Il a toujours laissé Light se sentir satisfait...

Serait-ce si mauvais de laisser Ryuzaki faire tout ce qu'il souhaite ?

Light se rapprocha de l'homme et s'endormis.

###

Le samedi matin, Light a travaillé sur son devoir pendant un moment. Vers midi, il a marché avec Ryuzaki au café. Ils ont déjeuné ensemble à leur table habituelle. Tout le monde au café semblait savoir qu'ils étaient un couple maintenant. C'était la faute de Ryuzaki d'avoir embrasser Light en public l'autre jour. Un employé leur a même souhaiter d'avoir une bonne journée. Light rougit de surprise alors que Ryuzaki avait l'air content.

Après avoir mangé, Light et Ryuzaki ont joué au tennis pendant environ une heure. Light a gagné la plupart des jeux. Son objectif était de retour. Il n'était plus distrait par des sentiments conflictuels. Même si Light et Ryuzaki n'avaient pas définit complètement leur relation, Light se sentait en sécurité. Ils se sont aimés, et ils n'ont fait l'amour l'un avec l'autre. Light appartenait à Ryuzaki, et Ryuzaki appartenait à Light. C'était tout ce que l'adolescent avait besoin de savoir.

Immédiatement après le tennis, Ryuzaki a dû repartir. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait ce soir. Dernièrement, Ryuzaki avait semblé plus occupé que d'habitude, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait du travail à faire aussi. Pendant que Ryuzaki s'éloignait, Light s'assit sur un banc à proximité et but une bouteille d'eau. Il sortit son téléphone et pensa à envoyer un sms à Misa à pendant un moment, puis décida de ne pas le faire. Elle pouvait penser à tout ce qu'elle voulait. Light ne s'en souciait même pas.

"E-Excusez-moi."

La jeune fille de l'autre jour, la _fan_ de Ryuzaki, tremblait nerveusement devant lui.

Light se leva en rangeant son téléphone. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"T- Tu connais le mec mignon avec des cheveux noirs qui vient de partir... Tu es ami avec lui, non ?"

 _Mec mignon avec des cheveux noirs ? Donc, elle est vraiment une admiratrice._ Irrité, Light croisa les bras. "Tu veux dire Ryuzaki. Oui."

Son visage rougit quand elle demanda. "Pourriez-vous me donner son numéro ?"

"Ryuzaki voit déjà quelqu'un." Light s'est retourné et s'est éloigné.

"Oh..." Elle le poursuivit. "Attends, qui ?"

"Quoi ?" Light s'arrêta, il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

"Avec qui sort-il ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec des filles auparavant." Elle insista "Si ce n'est pas sérieux avec cette autre personne, je veux vraiment avoir une chance avec lui. J'aime beaucoup Ryuzaki-senpai."

 _Sale pute ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_ Light eut soudainement envie d'assassiner cette fille. Il la regarda, contenant à peine sa rage.

Il a finalement lâché "Moi. Ryuzaki- _sempai_ est avec moi."

Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc alors que Light s'éloignait.

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 ** _Miss Confident_** : Ça va toi ? Tu n'a pas trop eu de mal à (re)trouver l'histoire (vu que le rating à été changé) :) ? Eheh je crois qu'on à pas finis de parler du lemon Ryu/Light. Il sont tellement mignon ensemble que si ils existaient dans la vrai vie je serais une des premières accro au yaoi à prendre mon téléphone pour les filmé dans leurs 'parties de plaisir'. (mince j'ai dis ça moi ? j'espère que ça ne va choquée personne... O.O ) Alors pour Yotsuba... *se remémore les épisodes de 19 à 24* Ah oui, je vois. Eh bien pour tout te dire on en n'est pas encore là. Certes, ils sont un peu sadique dans l'anime comme dans le manga mais je suis obligée (encore une fois désolée) de garder mon silence. Une chose est sûre que je peux te dire, là ce n'est pas un homme mais tout le monde, tout Yotsuba, qui est concerné. :D Merci de ta review ma grande. ;) A plus tard et bonne année. Et surtout meilleurs vœux pour 2018. Bisou :)

 ** _LxLight4ever_** : Ahah de rien ma grande. :) Et puis je tiens encore à préciser que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. (si elle était à moi, il y aurais du lemon tout les deux chapitres.) ^^ Bonne année à toi aussi. Merci de ton commentaire A + :)


	18. Le Doyen

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Le doyen**

* * *

Dimanche soir, Light avait fini d'écrire son devoir pour la classe de L. Il sourit en parcourant le document imprimé à la recherche de la moindre faute. Le document était parfait. Pendant des jours, Light avait étudié toutes les enquêtes importantes du détective, trouvant toutes les erreurs que L avait faites dans sa carrière. Certes, les erreurs de L étaient peu nombreuses. La plupart des défauts étaient seulement dans le travail antérieur du détective, mais Light avait trouvé chacun d'entre eux. Son article était une critique sévère de la justice de L. Il va pratiquement déchiré le détective en lambeaux. Light ne pouvait pas attendre pour lui rendre son devoir.

Quand Ryuzaki entra dans le dortoir, Light plaça le document dans une farde.

"Bonjour, Light-kun." Ryuzaki semblait plus heureux que d'habitude.

Light jeta le classeur dans son sac à dos. Puis il se leva, croisant les bras.

"Quelque chose est arrivé ?"

"Oui, Light-kun. Honda Asako m'a informé de la conversation qu'elle a eu avec toi."

Light souleva un sourcil. "Qui ?"

"Mon admiratrice." Ryuzaki sourit. "Elle s'est excusée de t'avoir dérangé."

 _Quoi ?! Elle lui a dit ?!_ Light rougit alors qu'il détournait son regard. "Elle ne m'a pas derangé."

Ryuzaki s'approcha de lui. "Elle prétend que tu avait l'air furax."

"Je- Je n'était pas- "

Il fut interrompu quand Ryuzaki l'embrassa. Ryuzaki envahit la bouche de Light, l'embrassant profondément. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Light alors qu'il gémissait dans le baiser. Il pouvait déjà sentir son excitation grandir. Dernièrement, son corps était devenu de plus en plus réactif aux avances de Ryuzaki. Le désir assombrissait son esprit chaque fois que l'homme le touchait.

Ryuzaki rompit le baiser avec un sourire. "Light-kun était jaloux."

Son rougissement s'est approfondi. "Non, je- "

Ryuzaki le fit taire avec un autre baiser, puis il chuchota dans l'oreille de l'adolescent. "J'ai mes propres façons de t'interroger, Light-kun. Tu admettras la vérité."

Un frisson traversa Light alors que son cœur battait très fort.

Ryuzaki poussa soudainement Light sur son lit et l'enfourcha. Dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, il était déjà entré dans Light.

###

Le matin, L s'est réveillé avec Light recroquevillé à côté de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et Light était encore endormi, la tête posée sur la poitrine de L. Cela semblait être la position de sommeil préférée de l'adolescent maintenant. L roula doucement l'adolescent hors de lui et s'assit. Light continua à dormir paisiblement. Avec un sourire, L le regarda pendant un moment. Ces derniers jours avaient été les meilleurs de la vie de L. Sa relation avec Light avait tellement progressé. L ne pouvait même plus imaginer de vivre sans l'adolescent. Light signifiait le monde pour lui.

L se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Ensuite, il a traversé le campus pour se rendre au bâtiment administratif. Dès qu'il entra dans le bureau de Watari, il remarqua le vieil homme qui le regardait. Watari était assis dans le fauteuil avec un journal à sa portée. Il avait un regard très désapprobateur sur son visage.

L demanda, "Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a, Watari ?"

Le vieil homme se leva et jeta le journal sous ses yeux. "Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu prolonge de dire la vérité à Light."

L jeta un coup d'œil au journal. Il y avait un article écrit par son fan, Honda Asako. Il s'intitulait « Faits Divers sur le campus : l'amour gay entre les étudiants ». L'article entier portait sur la relation de Light avec Ryuzaki. L parcourut l'article, puis il se sentit un peu soulagé. Honda Asako avait écrit beaucoup de choses positives à leur sujet. Son article était destiné à soutenir leur relation. Cependant, L était certain que Light ne le verrait pas de cette façon. L'adolescent se sentirait probablement gêné et en colère.

"L, ton comportement a été complètement non professionnel. Light est ton élève. Tu ne devrais pas profiter de lui."

"Light-kun croit que je suis son colocataire. Je ne profite pas- "

"Si, tu en profite... Tu mens à ce garçon tous les jours et tu es en _couple_ avec lui..." Watari s'arrêta avant d'oser demander, "As-tu couché avec lui ?"

L fixait silencieusement le sol.

Le vieil homme avait l'air horrifié. "Oh, bon Dieu. Tu l'a fait ?!"

L soupira. "Quillish- "

"Il n'y a pas de « Quillish » qui tienne. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi... Arrête de jouer avec les sentiments de ce pauvre garçon et dis lui la vérité... Je pensais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça." souffla Quillish Wammy en sortant du bureau.

L à rongé le bord de son pouce. Il savait que Watari reviendrait bientôt. Le vieil homme n'est jamais resté en colère contre L pendant très longtemps. Quoique... Watari marquait un point. Peut-être qu'il était temps de dire la vérité à Light. L se sentait assez confiant dans sa relation avec l'adolescent. S'il faisait preuve de tact, peut-être qu'il pourrait éviter un autre combat avec Light. Il avait besoin de penser à la meilleure façon de révéler sa véritable identité.

À 10h, la classe de L a commencé comme prévu. Perché à son bureau, L regarda son écran d'ordinateur, qui avait une vue de l'ensemble de l'auditorium. Seulement 4% des étudiants étaient absents. Aujourd'hui, leurs devoir devait être rendus. Tous les papiers ont été empilés sur le bureau devant le tableau. L enverrait Watari récupérer les papiers plus tard. Il était curieux de voir ce que Light avait écrit. Son regard se concentra rapidement sur l'adolescent. Light était assis au premier rang comme d'habitude. Son visage était rouge et il fronçait les sourcils. Plusieurs étudiants autour de lui avaient des journaux sur leurs bureaux. Light a dû voir l'article d'Asako. L sourit à l'adorable moue sur le visage de Light.

Dans sa voix technologiquement changée, L taquina, "Light-kun est devenu une célébrité. Au moins cette nouvelle information résout le mystère de ta « piqûre d'insectes ». Félicitations pour ta relation, Light-kun."

Light bougea inconfortablement tandis que les autres étudiants ricanaient. L ne voulait pas trop tourmenter le garçon.

Il a annoncé: "Malgré l'intrigante vie sexuelle de Light-kun, je vais devoir demander à tout le monde de ranger les journaux."

Les étudiants riaient encore en rangeant leurs journaux. Pendant ce temps, Light jeta un regard furieux à l'écran de L. Pour le reste de la classe, il a décidé de laisser Light tranquille. L a parlé du prochain examen à venir et a donné son cours habituel. Bientôt, la classe était terminée. Tous les étudiants se dirigeaient vers la sortie, à l'exception de Light. Il était toujours assis à son bureau, regardant l'écran de L. Après que tous les autres étudiants eurent disparu, Light se tint devant son bureau et croisa les bras.

"J'en ai marre de votre harcèlement, L."

 _Harcèlement ?_ "Je ne t'ai pas harcelé, Light-kun. Je t'ai félicité..."

Light se renfrogna. "Vous vous êtes _moqué de_ moi."

L soupira. "Si Light-kun se sent insulté, ce n'était pas mon intention- "

"Bien sûr que c'était votre intention!" Light tremblait de colère. "Vous m'insulter tous le temps !"

Cette conversation n'était pas bonne... L se tendit anxieusement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir apaiser l'adolescent.

"Je ne faisais que te taquiner, Light-kun."

"Des taquineries ?" Light se moquait. "Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit d'agir si familier comme ça avec moi ? Pensez-vous que nous sommes amis ?"

 _Oui._ "Non." mentis L.

"Vous avez raison. Nous _ne le sommes pas._ Alors n'agissez pas comme si vous me connaissez. Pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas me traiter comme les autres étudiants ?"

"Light-kun est mon étudiant le plus intéressant. J'ai l'intention de l'embaucher un jour."

Light claqua en colère "Traitez-vous vos employés de la même manière que vous me traitez ?"

"Non."

"Alors, quel est votre problème avec moi ?"

"Je n'ai pas de problème avec toi, Light-kun."

"Je ne vous crois pas." Light attrapa son sac à dos et s'éloigna. "Faites-moi plutôt une faveur et ignorez-moi en classe."

Après que Light ait claqué la porte en sortant, L a éteint l'écran. Il rongeait nerveusement le bord de son pouce. Light _haïssait_ L. Comment L pourrait-il lui dire la vérité maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas perdre sa relation avec Light. Mais l'adolescent n'aimait que Ryuzaki, pas L. Peut-être que L pouvait changer cela. Il avait besoin de se réconcilier avec Light comme L. Puis, il espérait que Light ne détesterait pas tellement le détective... Si Light aimait Ryuzaki et L, peut-être qu'il aurait plus de facilité à accepter la vérité.

Il a rappelé l'avertissement de Watari il y a plus d'une semaine.

" _Tu t'enfonce dans un trou, L."_

###

Mardi, Wedy avait félicité Light et Ryuzaki devant toute la classe. Grâce à ce foutu journal, tout le monde sur le campus connaissait la relation de Light avec son colocataire. Dans l'ensemble de l'université, la plupart des gens ont exprimé leur soutien. Dans la classe de Wedy, la prof folle avait continuellement couvert Light et Ryuzaki d'éloges et affirmé qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Elle a même fais des copies des résultats de leurs tests de personnalité comme preuve. Heureusement, en cours de chimie, personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Light et Ryuzaki n'obtinrent que quelques regards dans la grande salle de classe.

Light bouillait. Il se fichait des intentions de Honda Asako. Elle avait révélé la relation de Light à toute l'université sans sa permission. Cette petite garce. Elle avait donné à L une autre façon de l'humilier devant la classe. Light se souvint des paroles irrespectueuses de L alors qu'il serrait les poings en colère.

"Dieu que je déteste L." Grommela Light en traversant le campus avec son colocataire.

Ryuzaki soupira. "Light-kun, je vous ai entendu les quarante-sept dernières fois que vous avez exprimé cette opinion."

"Eh bien, c'est vrai." souffla Light.

"Tu as dit que L t'a félicité pour notre relation. Ça ne me semble pas si terrible."

"Tu ne comprend pas. Il s'est moquer de moi."

Ryuzaki lui lança un regard incrédule. "En est tu sûr ?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûr !"

"Peut-être qu'il était sincère."

"Il ne l'était pas." Light croisa ses bras. "L est vraiment un salopard."

Ryuzaki fit une pause pendant un moment. "Tu veux toujours travailler pour lui ?"

"Je... je ne sais pas." admit Light avec un soupir.

Ryuzaki fronça les sourcils. "C'est dommage."

"Ouais…"

Ils ont tous deux marché en silence pendant un moment. Light pensait toujours à la question de Ryuzaki. Est-ce que Light voulait toujours travailler pour L ? L'adolescent n'était pas sûr. Il pouvait à peine supporter d'aller à la classe de ce bâtard de détective. Travailler pour L serait probablement bien pire... La seule raison pour laquelle Light était venu à l'université de Wammy était de rencontrer L. Light voulait toujours devenir un détective... mais il ne sait pas si il pourrait supporter les conneries de L pendant encore longtemps.

Quand ils atteignirent le dortoir, Light remarqua une limousine garée devant le bâtiment. Il se raidit instantanément et s'arrêta brusquement. Ryuzaki s'arrêta à côté de lui et lança un regard curieux à Light. Light a reconnu cette limousine. Il avait redouté ça. Misa était de retour.

"Liiiiiight !" Misa a sauté hors de la limousine. "Misa-Misa a été si inquiète pour toi !"

Elle se précipita vers eux avec un sourire, puis elle remarqua Ryuzaki et lui lança un regard noir. "T'es qui toi ?"

Il répondit simplement "Je suis Ryuzaki."

"T- tu es le pervers !" Elle poussa un hurlement et se cramponna au bras de Light. "Reste loin du Light de Misa !"

Ryuzaki avait l'air agacé pendant que Light soupirait. Manifestement, Misa n'avait pas lu le journal du campus. Ce n'était pas surprenant puisqu'elle n'était pas étudiante. Comment Light allait-il lui expliquer cela ?

Light se dégagea de sa prise. "Misa, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre."

"O- Oui, mais... mais..." Sa lèvre inférieure trembla comme si elle allait fondre en larmes.

Ryuzaki sourit. "Light-kun a admis avoir des sentiments pour moi ?"

Light bougea inconfortablement tandis que Misa haletait sous le choc. "I- Il parlait de _toi_ ?!"

"Oui." Le sourire de Ryuzaki s'élargit.

Soudainement, elle a giflé Ryuzaki au visage. L'homme aux cheveux noirs cligna les yeux de surprise. Tout le côté gauche de son visage était rouge après avoir été frappé si fort. Quand elle leva la main pour le frapper à nouveau, Light attrapa rapidement son bras.

La colère montait en Light alors qu'il regardait Misa. " _Pars,_ maintenant."

"M- Mais... Light- " bégaya Misa.

Il lâcha brusquement son bras, la repoussant. "Je ne veux plus te revoir."

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'elle criait "Comment as-tu pu le choisir _lui_ au lieu de Misa ?! Misa t'aime !"

Elle courut vers sa limousine en pleurant hystériquement. Pendant que la limousine partait, Light et Ryuzaki entrèrent dans le dortoir et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. À l'intérieur de leur dortoir, Light jeta son sac à dos par terre. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Ryuzaki, éprouvant un sentiment de culpabilité.

Le côté gauche du visage de Ryuzaki était toujours rouge. Misa a dû le frapper aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Si Light lui avait envoyé un texto plus tôt pour expliquer la situation, cela aurait probablement pu être évité.

Light demanda "Comment va ton visage ?"

Ryuzaki répondit joyeusement "Je vais bien, Light-kun. Pendant nos combats, tu m'as frappé beaucoup plus fort que ça."

"Ouais, je sais..." Light regarda le sol. Il n'aimait toujours pas le fait que Misa l'avait frappé.

Son cœur sauta un de joie quand Ryuzaki l'embrassa soudainement sur la bouche.

"La préoccupation de Light-kun est attachante." Ryuzaki sourit à nouveau.

###

L avait encore annulé la classe mercredi. Il avait été extrêmement occupé cette semaine. Traquer les Yotsuba prenait une grande partie du temps de L, et le détective avait encore de nouvelles enquêtes à résoudre. Aux États-Unis, il y avait un tueur en série qui faisait des ravages au Nevada. Les agents américains étaient désespérés et demandaient l'aide de L. L avait accepté d'aider à condition que Raye Penber devienne le garde du corps de Light après l'affaire. Le FBI avait été réticent avec cet accord parce que Penber était l'un de leurs meilleurs agents et ils ne voulaient pas le perdre. Mais c'était exactement pourquoi L avait été si insistant. Il voulait que Light ait la meilleure protection.

Il était 5h37 du matin, vendredi, quand L a finalement eu la chance de lire le papier de Light pour sa classe. Perché à son bureau, L rongea son pouce alors qu'il parcourait le devoir. Le papier entier était une insulte géante à la justice de L. L fronça les sourcils.

Watari a mis une tasse de thé sur le bureau avec un bol rempli de morceaux de sucre. "Quelque chose ne va pas, L ?"

L tint silencieusement le papier entre son pouce et son index. Watari prit le devoir et le lut, pendant que L laissait tomber plusieurs morceaux de sucre dans son thé.

"Sensationnel." Watari a posé le papier. "C'est un peu dur."

"C'est cinglant." L a bu son thé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Le journal est bien écrit et Light y met beaucoup du sien. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais le punir."

"Je sais. Je vais lui donner une note au hasard, mais ce ne sera certainement pas un A."

###

Lorsque Light entra dans la grande salle, tous les étudiants étaient entassés autour du bureau devant le grand écran. Light se dirigea vers la première rangée et posa son sac à dos. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau et attendit en ligne pour trouver sa feuille. Une fois Light a récupéré son devoir, il a immédiatement jeté un coup d'œil à la note. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc. L lui avait donné un C. Light n'avait jamais eu de C de toute sa vie. A étaient attendus, B étaient des déceptions, mais un _C_... C'était carrément insultant.

Light s'assit à côté de Takada, fixant encore son devoir. Oui, l'article était une critique sévère sur L. Mais le détective ne pouvait pas punir Light pour ses opinions. Le papier était bien écrit. Light méritait un A.

À côté de lui, Takada souriait. "J'ai un B. Qu'est ce que tu as eu, Light ?"

Light retourna son papier, cachant la note. "J'ai réussi."

"C'est bon. Je pense que beaucoup de gens ont encore échoué. Cette classe est vraiment difficile."

Bientôt, tout le monde avaient reçu leurs papiers et étaient retournés à leurs sièges. Puis le grand écran s'alluma, montrant la lettre gothique L. L'auditorium se tut. L a parlé de sa voix technologiquement modifiée, expliquant que la classe allait se terminer tôt aujourd'hui. Plusieurs étudiants ont commencé à célébrer ça, excités de partir tôt. Une fois que L a renvoyé la classe, tous les étudiants se sont précipités vers la sortie, à l'exception de Light qui est resté derrière. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'écran de L, lançant un regard furieux au détective.

Après que tous les autres étudiants eurent disparu, L demanda, "Y at-il un problème, Light-kun ?"

"Oui." Light a tenu son devoir. "Je demande que vous changez ma note."

L était silencieux pendant un moment. "Light-kun l'exige ?"

"Oui, je le _demande_."

"Très bien. Votre note est maintenant un D."

La colère jaillit à travers Light alors qu'il serrait le devoir dans sa main, froissant le papier. "Arrêtez de jouer en baissant mes notes, L. Vous savez que je ne mérite pas un D."

"Veux-tu un F, Light-kun ?" L à demandé.

Light contenait à peine sa rage. Secouant de colère, il attrapa son sac à dos et partit en trombe. "J'en ai marre de ça. Je vais chez le doyen."

Light a claqué la porte à sa sortie et a traversé le couloir. Il est sorti du bâtiment et est entré dans le bâtiment administratif à côté. Puis il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du doyen. Le nom D. Quillish Wammy Ph. était sur la porte avec son titre de « Doyen de la Criminologie et de la Justice Pénale ».

Light prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se calmer. Puis il a frappé à la porte. Après avoir attendu environ une minute, Light a encore frappé. Cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs avec une moustache. L'homme était habillé en uniforme dans un costume noir avec une cravate.

"Bonjour, je suis le Dr Wammy. Veuillez entrer."

"Bonjour." Light entra dans le bureau. "Je m'appelle Light Yagami. Je suis un des étudiants de L-sensei."

"Oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous. S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous." Le Dr Wammy s'assit derrière un grand bureau.

Light s'assit en face de lui et scruta la pièce sombre. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés et il y avait tout un festin de morceaux de sucre dans un bol reposant sur une table près d'un fauteuil. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur les cubes de sucre alors que son esprit courait. Le doyen s'appelait Wammy et c'était l'université Wammy... Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

"Eh bien. En quoi est-ce que je peux vous aider aujourd'hui ?" Le doyen a demandé.

Light a sorti son papier et l'a placé sur le bureau. "L-sensei m'a donné une note avec laquelle je ne suis pas d'accord. Pouvez-vous regarder mon article ? J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez."

Dr. Wammy a lu le devoir, puis il a simplement déclaré "Il est... bien écrit."

"Donc vous êtes d'accord pour que je mérite une meilleure note ?"

Le doyen posa le papier et soupira. "J'ai peur que les décisions de L soient impossibles à changées."

Light fronça les sourcils. "Vous êtes le doyen. Vous pouvez passer à travers ses décisions."

"Non je ne peux pas."

Light croisa les bras et se cala dans son fauteuil, étudiant le vieil homme. "Êtes-vous Watari ?"

Il avait l'air surpris. "E- Excusez-moi ?"

 _Donc c'est vrai._ Light le fixa. "Pendant les réunions avec Interpol, vous portez toujours une cape noire et vous vous couvrez le visage. Mais je parie que votre taille est la même et peut-être que mon père pourrait également reconnaître votre voix.

Le Dr Wammy se renfrogna. "Light Yagami, je vais devoir vous demander de partir."

Light se leva, claquant sa main sur le bureau. "Donner à L un message de ma part, _Watari._ Dites-lui que j'en ai marre d'être harcelé. Je laisse tomber sa classe."

Light est partis du bureau.

###

Après que Light ait quitté la pièce, Watari se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du placard. "Avez-vous entendu tout cela ?"

"Oui." L a ouvert la porte, sortant du placard.

"Il soupçonne déjà que je suis Watari. Tu devrais lui dire la vérité." conseilla-t-il.

L se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable. "Non. Je dois d'abord régler cette situation."

Watari soupira.


	19. Doux Rendez-vous

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Rendez-vous doux**

* * *

Dans le dortoir, Light emportait une partie de ses affaires dans une petite valise. Il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui pour le week-end. Avant d'abandonner officiellement la classe de L, il savait que ses parents voudraient une explication, surtout son père. À la maison, Light leur expliquait calmement que L était un enfoiré de première. Eh bien, pas dans ces mots là exactement. Mais Light ferait attention.

Light ferma la valise avec un sourire. Il a été soulagé qu'il n'aura plus jamais avoir a faire avec L. Le reste du semestre sera beaucoup plus facile. Aussi, Light était impatient de rentrer chez lui et d'être de retour dans sa vieille chambre. Il n'avait pas été à la maison depuis des semaines.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que Ryuzaki entra dans le dortoir. Ses yeux noirs se concentraient sur la valise sur le lit de Light, puis il fronça les sourcils.

"Est-ce que Light-kun va partir ?"

"Juste pour le week-end." Light a tiré sur son sac à dos. "Je dois dire à mes parents que je vais laisser tomber la classe de L. Il sera probablement plus facile de le faire en personne."

"Pourquoi tu laisses tomber la classe de L ?"

Light se mit en colère "Parce que je le haïs, je le déteste. Est-ce que tu m'a écouté ces derniers jours ?"

"Oui, Light-kun. Je t'ai écouté." Ryuzaki soupira. "Peut-être que tu devrais attendre avant de prendre des décisions importantes. À l'heure actuelle, tu es juste en colère- "

"Il n'y a aucun moyen de changer ma décision, Ryuzaki. Je laisse vraiment tomber la classe de L.", il a déclaré avec un 'hmph', alors qu'il saisissait la poignée de sa valise. "Je te verrai lundi."

Light sortit du dortoir et claqua la porte en sortant.

###

Dans le train, Light s'assit avec ses bagages dans le siège à côté de lui. À travers la fenêtre, il pouvait voir plusieurs bâtiments défilé. A travers les bâtiments, le soleil se penchait déjà à l'horizon. Dans environ trente minutes, Light serait à la maison. Il se pencha sur son siège en regardant son téléphone. Jusqu'à présent, le trajet en train avait été assez ennuyeux et son esprit continuait à tourner vers Ryuzaki. Light avait une envie étrange de le lui envoyer un sms, même s'il n'avait rien à dire. Light l'avait laissé dans le dortoir avec tant de précipitation... Il aurait probablement dû rester un peu plus longtemps et au moins dîner avec Ryuzaki.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_ Light a éteint son téléphone. Il ne partirait que pour le week-end. Ce n'était pas grave. Il pourrait passer quelques jours sans parler avec Ryuzaki.

Light regarda par la fenêtre avec un soupir. _Je parie que je ne me serais pas ennuyé s'il était là..._

Finalement, le train a atteignit destination. Light rassembla ses affaires et sortit du train. De la gare à sa maison il y avait un trajet d'environ quinze minutes à pied. Maintenant, c'était très sombre à l'extérieur. Seules les grandes lumières des rues éclairaient son chemin. Light descendit le trottoir, roulant sa valise derrière lui. Bientôt il atteignit la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Il a sorti une clé et a déverrouillé la porte.

Dès qu'il entra dans la maison, sa mère se précipita vers lui. "Light, tu as un timing parfait ! Tu ne devinera jamais qui est ici !"

"Quoi ?" Light posa son sac à dos à côté de sa valise.

Sa mère lui a attrapé son bras et l'a conduit dans la cuisine. Son père et Sayu se tenaient à la table de la cuisine en souriant. Puis Light a remarqué qu'un ordinateur portable reposait sur la table. Sur l'écran, il y avait une lettre gothique L. Light s'est figé en état de choc. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

La voix technologiquement altérée de L l'a salué. "Bonjour, Light-kun."

Son père frappa vivement Light sur le dos. "L nous a dit qu'il avait des bonnes nouvelles. Il veut te donner une affaire !"

Les yeux de Light s'élargirent. Puis il regarda l'écran de L. "Pourquoi ?"

L explique "Light-kun est mon meilleur élève. Il a eu un score parfait lors de son premier examen et de son devoir."

 _Mon devoir ?_ Light cligna des yeux de surprise. _Alors, L a changé ma note ?_

"Est-ce que Light-kun prend l'affaire ?" L à demandé.

Light a hésité un instant. Il regarda sa famille. Ses deux parents radiaient de fierté. Son père avait l'air particulièrement heureux. Light n'avait jamais vu son père si exciter dans toute sa vie. Le cœur de Light a chuté alors qu'il se rendait compte que L l'avait pris au piège. Si Light refusait de travailler pour le détective, il décevrait sa famille. Son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais si Light refusait cette opportunité.

 _Enfoiré de fils de pute._ Light serra ses poings alors qu'il regardait l'écran avec la lettre de L. "En travaillant sur cette affaire, combien d'indépendance vais-je avoir ?"

"Toute l'indépendance que Light-kun peut gérer. Je ne vous aiderai que si vous souhaitez de l'aide. L'affaire sera entièrement à vous.", a répondu L.

"Quel genre de cas est-ce que c'est ?"

"Vous devez identifier et localiser le tueur en série dans l'état du Nevada. Toutes les preuves sont en anglais, mais Light-kun est très compétent dans cette langue."

Light a réfléchis. Le cas semblait assez intéressant. Trouver un tueur en série aux États-Unis... "Dois-je voyager ?"

"Non. Vous allez résoudre l'affaire comme je le ferais. Vous resterez au Japon et ne communiquerez qu'avec la technologie tout en travaillant sur l'affaire."

Light hocha la tête.

Son père avait l'air inquiet. "L, mon fils n'a jamais travaillé sur une enquête auparavant. Vous allez déjà lui donner un tueur en série ?"

"Light-kun est incroyablement doué. Je crois qu'il est plus que capable de résoudre cette affaire.", a annoncé L.

Light sourit. "Je vais prendre l'affaire, L."

"Demain, je vous enverrai tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour l'enquête. Si vous avez des questions ou des préoccupations, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Je vous verrai en cours, Light-kun."

L'écran de L sur l'ordinateur portable s'est éteint.

La mère de Light l'étreignit aussitôt. "Oh, Light. Je suis tellement fière toi ! Félicitations !"

Sayu sautait avec enthousiasme. "Je ne peux pas croire que vous allez attraper un tueur en série. C'est trop cool !"

"Je te félicite, mon fils." Son père sourit.

"Merci." Light s'est éloigné de l'étreinte de sa mère. "Je vais déballer mes affaires."

"Vous restez tout le week-end ?" Sayu a demandé.

"Ouais." Il a attrapé son sac à dos et sa valise, puis il s'est dirigé vers le haut.

Light entra dans sa vieille chambre et ferma la porte. Il a jeté ses bagages sur le sol avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il se laissa tomber un instant sur le matelas face cachée. Même s'il était heureux d'avoir son premier cas, Light était encore en colère. L l'avait piégé. Le détective avait utilisé la famille de Light pour le manipuler. Le bâtard savait que Light ne pouvait pas dire non. En impliquant sa famille et en lui donnant une enquête, L avait forcé Light à rester dans sa classe. _Je le hais, je le haïs._

Avec un soupir, Light roula de l'autre côté. Au moins, L lui avait donné un cas. C'était quelque chose que Light avait toujours voulu. Sa propre enquête. Light lâcha un autre soupir. Il a souhaité avoir l'affaire dans des circonstances différentes pourtant. Il n'a pas envie de se faire forcer dans les choses. Il détestait que L eût impliqué sa famille dans ce domaine. Maintenant, le père de Light s'attendait à ce qu'il travaille pour le détective de renommée mondiale... Ce serait une énorme déception si Light ne le faisait pas. L avait mis en place toute cette situation lui.

"Je le déteste." murmura Light.

###

Après le dîner, Light a pris une douche, puis il est retourné dans sa chambre où il a bouder pendant environ une heure. Il se coucha sur son lit, seul dans la chambre noire. Bientôt, il pouvait se sentir assez fatigué pour dormir. Quand il a soudainement entendu la sonnette, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Il était presque 22 heures. Qui diable dérangeait les gens à cette heure de la nuit ?

Il pouvait entendre sa famille parler à haute voix en bas. Curieux, Light se mis debout et quitta sa chambre. Quand il atteignit l'escalier, il saisit fermement la balustrade tandis que ses yeux s'élargissaient surpris. Ryuzaki était dans le salon, entouré par sa famille.

La mère de Light fixait l'homme aux cheveux noirs. "Tu peut venir ici autant de fois que tu le désir. De tous les amis de Light, tu est définitivement mon préféré."

Ryuzaki sourit. "Merci, madame Yagami."

"Oh, appelle-moi Sachiko." Elle l'a frappée dans ses mains avec une immense joie.

Light entra dans le salon, donnant à son camarade de chambre un regard confus. "Ryuzaki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, la mère de Light a répondu: "Il a dit que le dortoir était triste sans toi. N'est-ce pas si mignon ?"

Le père de Light était assis dans un fauteuil et lisait un journal. "Vous êtes libre de rester dans la chambre de Light, Ryuzaki."

Sa mère l'a câliner "Oui. Tu devrais rester tout le week-end. Je peux te faire toutes sortes de gâteaux. Laisse moi juste trouver mon livre de recettes". Elle se précipita vers la cuisine.

Light cligna des yeux très surpris. Son esprit était secoué par cet événement si soudain. Ryuzaki restait dans sa chambre... tout le week-end ? Light n'était pas sûr si c'était une bonne idée. À l'heure actuelle, sa famille ignorait les relations de Light avec l'homme. Et si Ryuzaki dit quelque chose d'embarrassant ? Il était toujours aussi bizarre. Et si sa famille se méfiait de lui ?

Sa petite sœur sourit à Ryuzaki. "Merci d'avoir trouvé Light quand il était perdu."

"Je n'étais pas perdu." Light a légèrement grogné.

Sayu l'ignora alors qu'elle se précipitait dans la cuisine. "Maman, je vais t'aider."

Son père était encore concentré sur le journal. "Light, va chercher le futon pour votre ami."

Light soupira. Apparemment, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il traîna dans l'escalier tandis que Ryuzaki le suivait avec plaisir, portant un sac à dos. Light ouvrit un des placard dans le couloir, puis il sortit une literie pliée. Il porta le futon dans sa chambre et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Ryuzaki le suivit dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il déposa son sac à dos. "Tu n'as pas besoin de préparer le lit pour moi, Light-kun."

"Si." Light se mit à genoux sur le sol et déploya le futon. "Tu ne dormira pas dans mon lit."

"J'ai dormi dans le même lit que Light-kun plusieurs fois."

"Ouais. Dans le _dortoir_." Light se leva, croisant ses bras. "Ma famille est en bas. Ils ne savent pas pour nous. Alors n'essaye même pas de faire quoi que ce soit."

Ryuzaki inspecta la porte de la chambre. "Light-kun a une serrure sur sa porte. Nous pourrions le verrouiller."

"Ne me semble-t-il pas méfiant si je m'enfermais avec toi ?" La chaleur montait sur son visage. "En plus... Et s'ils entendent ?"

Ryuzaki sourit. "Light-kun est plutôt vocal quand je suis en lui."

Light se hérissait alors que son rougissement s'approfondissait. "Tais-toi."

"J'ai une solution." L'homme se dirigea vers lui. "Si je t'embrasse lorsque tu atteindra l'orgasme, personne ne t'entendra crier."

Son cœur s'est arrêté tandis qu'il reculait. "Ryuzaki, c'est trop risqué. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent."

"Ils ne le sauront pas".

Le dos de Light a touché le mur. Il était coincé maintenant avec Ryuzaki debout juste devant lui.

Il avala nerveusement. "Ryuzaki- "

Light a été interrompu lorsque l'homme l'a embrassé. Il pouvait sentir ses pensées s'effondrés alors que tout ses sens étaient uniquement remplis de Ryuzaki. Un coup le traversa alors qu'il ressentait les mains de Ryuzaki sur lui, l'épinglant contre le mur. Light ferma les yeux lorsque Ryuzaki approfondit le baiser. Sans penser, il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, laissant l'homme l'envahir. Son esprit nageait maintenant avec le goût familier de Ryuzaki. Normalement, Light n'aimais pas le goût des choses sucrées. Mais cet homme était la seule exception. Cet homme était la seule exception à tant de choses. _Bon sang_ , les choses qu'il à permis a Ryuzaki de lui faire... était quelque chose d'insensé. Parfois, Light croyait vraiment qu'il devait avoir perdu la tête. Pourquoi devrait-il céder à Ryuzaki si facilement ?

Light s'accrocha à la chemise de Ryuzaki alors qu'il embrassait l'homme. Il était tellement perdu dans cette passion interdite qu'il n'avait pas remarquer que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait. Ryuzaki rompit le baiser, alors que Light remarqua sa sœur debout près de la porte.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Sayu était figée pendant un moment avant de s'enfuir rapidement.

 _Merde !_ Light a poussé Ryuzaki sur le coté et l'a poursuivie. "Sayu, attend !"

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Light s'élança immédiatement en fermant la porte derrière lui. À l'intérieur de la pièce, Sayu se promenait, faisant les cent pas.

Light a plaidé. "Sayu, ne dis à personne de ce que tu viens de voir."

"V- Vous deux ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parler. Tu est gay ?"

"Baisse ta voix." siffla-t-il. "Maman et papa ne le savent pas encore."

"Oh mon Dieu ! C'est vrai." Sayu s'assit sur son lit et reposa son visage entre ses mains. "Je ne peux pas croire que mon frère soit gay..." Elle leva la tête en lui donnant un regard curieux. "Tu est le seme ou l'uke ?"

Il la regarda. " _Quoi_ ?"

"Tu sais. Comme dans Boy Love Manga ? Il y a toujours un seme et un uke."

"Tu lis ce genre de connerie ?"

"Parfois." admit-t-elle en haussant les épaules. "Alors, tu es quoi ?"

Light s'est déplacé inconfortablement. _Oh mon Dieu. Pourquoi est ce que ça m'arrive a moi ?_

Sayu a continué à se moquer. "Est tu le seme ou l'uke ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Le haut ou le bas ? Le lanceur ou le rattrapeur ?"

Il a claqué en colère "Oui, je sais ce que cela signifie. Et c'est pas tes affaires !"

Ryuzaki a ouvert la porte. "Light-kun est l'uke."

"Sensationnel." Elle a déclaré: "Je l'ai pensé aussi."

"Tu le _crois_ ?" Light gronda avec elle. "Pourquoi pense tu ça ?"

Sayu se retourna nerveusement. "Je ne sais pas. Ryuzaki semble plus être le seme."

"Très bonne observation, Sayu." Ryuzaki ferma la porte et se percha sur la chaise du bureau de Sayu. "Mais, pour l'instant, Light-kun n'est pas prêt à révéler notre relation avec ses parents. Alors je te prierai de garder la discrétion."

"Ah d'accord." Elle acquiesça. "Prend tu soin bien de mon frère ?"

"Oui. Je prend soin de lui tous les soirs."

Light le regarda furtivement. "Ryuzaki, ferme ta gueule."

Sayu a rigolé. "Je suppose que je peux rester silencieuse pendant un certain temps. Tu devra dire la vérité un jour..." Elle s'arrêta avant de demander "Est-ce que votre relation est sérieuse ?"

Ryuzaki a répondu "Oui, je suis très sérieux avec Light-kun. J'ai l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie avec lui."

 _Q- quoi ?_ Le cœur de Light flottait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait Ryuzaki.

Soudainement, Light entendit sa mère crier en bas, "Bonne nuit les enfants ! Votre père et moi allons nous coucher !"

Sayu ouvrit la porte et cria "Bonne nuit, maman !"

Puis elle a parlé à Ryuzaki pendant encore un moment. Pendant tout ce temps, Light pensait à ce que Ryuzaki avait dit. Ses paroles se faisaient écho dans la tête de Light, le d'équilibrant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ryuzaki le dise. Il n'y avait pas eu d'avertissement. C'était une déclaration si brusque. Ryuzaki voulait que leur relation dure le restant de leur vie... Il était sérieux à ce sujet.

Bientôt, Light et Ryuzaki quittaient la chambre de Sayu et traversèrent le couloir. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Light, puis Light verrouilla la porte. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque interrompe cette conversation.

Light croisa le regard de Ryuzaki. "Tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi? "

"Oui, Light-kun". Il l'a admis librement, puis il a incliné la tête sur le côté. "Le sentiment est-il réciproque ?"

"Je... Je n'ai pas encore pensé à ce sujet. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de l'avenir."

"Eh bien, nous en parlons maintenant. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en pense Light-kun ?"

Light resta silencieux un instant. Il était encore en état de choc. Le désir de Ryuzaki était-il vraiment possible ? Light pourrait-il passer le reste de sa vie avec cet homme ? En quelques secondes, Light s'est rappelé tout ce qui les a amenés sur ce point. Leur premier rendez-vous, leurs matchs de tennis, leurs repas dans le café, leurs arguments, leurs combats de poing, leur premier bisou et toutes les fois qu'ils ont couché ensemble... Ryuzaki était devenu une partie si importante dans la vie de Light. Et Light voulait que ça reste comme ça. Il voulait que Ryuzaki reste toujours à ses côtés. Il voulait donner à Ryuzaki tout ce qu'il avait. _Tout._ Il voulait entièrement céder à l'homme.

"Je pense... Je veux..." Light frémit alors qu'il était frappé par une pensée soudainement accablante. _Je veux tout de donner._

"Light-kun ?" Ryuzaki avait l'air inquiet.

Light ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne put dire aucun mots. Son corps tourbillonnais avec d'un torrent d'émotions écrasantes. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles choses dans toute sa vie entière. Light tremblait alors qu'il se rendait finalement compte qu'il était amoureux de Ryuzaki.

"Light ?" Ryuzaki posa une main sur le côté de son visage.

Il se pencha sur le contact de Ryuzaki et l'embrassa.

Ryuzaki l'embrassa aussitôt, le rapprochant. Il déboutonna rapidement la chemise de Light et glissa une main dans le pantalon de l'adolescent. Light gémissait dans le baiser tandis que Ryuzaki caressait son érection. Alors Ryuzaki l'a poussé sur le futon et l'a chevauché. Il a embrassé à nouveau l'adolescent, envahissant sa bouche. Light passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs désordonnés de l'homme, se perdant dans le baiser. Alors Ryuzaki a rompu le baiser alors qu'il déboutonnait le pantalon de Light et l'enlevait. Il a caressé la queue de l'adolescent alors que Light arquait son dos sous le toucher de l'homme, respirant difficilement.

Souriant, Ryuzaki se releva et ouvrit son sac à dos. Il a sorti un contenu familier.

Light lui donna un sourire amusé. "Tu as emballé du lubrifiant ?"

"Nécessaire, Light-kun."

Light s'est détendu et a attrapé la bouteille de lubrifiant. Ryuzaki le regardait en souriant alors que Light se préparait à être pénétrer, en frottant une partie du lubrifiant sur le dos. Ensuite, il a poussé Ryuzaki vers le bas et l'homme se mis à cheval sur lui. Des yeux noirs surpris le regardaient alors que Light baissait le pantalon et vis l'érection de Ryuzaki. Light détourna la tête avec un soupir tandis que l'homme le pénétrait. Le plaisir l'a traversé dans l'extase de la douce pénétration. Le temps semblait rester immobile alors qu'il regardait directement Ryuzaki, tremblant.

Light le fixa "Baise moi."

Ces yeux noirs brillèrent de luxure. Ryuzaki le poussa soudainement sa bite en lui, Light arqua son dos. Il a claqué dans Light à plusieurs reprises, plongeant profondément en lui. Light se tortilla sous lui, saisissant le dos de Ryuzaki. Bientôt, Ryuzaki toucha sa prostate. Light a crié alors qu'un éclat de plaisir le traversait. L'homme continuait à le baiser, frappant le même endroit encore et encore. Light accrocha ses jambes autour de Ryuzaki, se déplaçant en même temps avec les poussées de son colocataire.

"Ryu- Ryuzaki." Light a haleté alors qu'il griffait le dos de l'autre.

Il pouvait sentir son orgasme approché rapidement. Ryuzaki claquait si vite et fort en lui. Light ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Son esprit était obscurci par le pur bonheur de Ryuzaki qui le prenait.

Plongeant son regard dans le siens, Ryuzaki a avoué "Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser partir, Light."

"Alors ne me le laisse pas."

 _Reste avec moi. Pour toujours._ Light a éjaculer au fur et à mesure que des vagues de plaisir l'avait déchirer. Il a commencé à crier de plus en plus fort, mais Ryuzaki l'a fait taire avec un bisou. Light ferma les yeux en embrassant l'homme. Ryuzaki gémissait dans le baiser alors qu'il jouissait à l'intérieur de l'adolescent. Puis il a rompu avec le baiser alors qu'il sortait de Light et se mit à côté de lui. Light tirait un drôle de tête, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Son esprit était encore flou avec l'orgasme. Il roula sur son côté et se pencha contre Ryuzaki. Avec un sourire, Ryuzaki pris une couverture, la mise sur eux et se rapprocha de l'adolescent. Se sentant heureux, Light ferma les yeux.

"Les actions de Light-kun signifient-elles qu'il accepte d'être l'uke dans notre relation ?"

Les yeux de Light s'ouvrirent alors qu'il grogna "Appelle-moi uke encore une fois, et je t'attacherai et je te monterais."

"Je garderai cela à l'esprit, Light-kun."

Ils se sont tût en silence pendant un moment. Light ferma de nouveau les yeux, s'accrochant au corps chaud à côté de lui.

Ryuzaki a demandé "Alors... pourquoi as-tu... ?"

"Je me sentais bien comme ça." murmura Light.

"Light-kun ?"

"Oui ?" Light était près de s'endormir quand il entendit Ryuzaki murmurer.

"Je t'aime."


	20. La Vérité

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien / Spoiler : Ici se trouve le vrai nom de L

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : La vérité**

* * *

Au cours des six dernières heures, Light s'était assis à son bureau, travaillant sur son ordinateur. Ce matin, L lui avait envoyé toutes les preuves sur l'affaire du tueur en série avec des mots de passe sur la base de données du FBI et aussi sur la base de données de la police locale à Las Vegas, au Nevada. Light avait déjà lu toutes les preuves que le FBI avait recueillies. Jusqu'à présent, le tueur en série avait trente-quatre victimes à sa liste. Toutes les victimes étaient des jeunes prostituées. Elles étaient toutes de race blanche et avaient de longs cheveux noirs. Le tueur aimait les jeunes femmes. Certains d'entre elles avaient moins de dix-huit ans. Elles avaient toutes été violées et étranglées à mort avec une corde de piano. Le FBI a eu l'ADN du tueur à cause du sperme laissé par le viol. Mais le meurtrier n'était dans aucune base de données de la police. Le tueur en série avait un casier judiciaire vierge...

En ce moment, il n'y avait pas de suspects. Les prostituées de Las Vegas avaient été averties du tueur en série, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de marcher dans les rues. C'était Las Vegas après tout. C'était une ville pleine de prostituées. Le tueur en série avait d'innombrables choix.

Après avoir lu tout les dossiers dans la base de données du FBI, Light reporta son attention sur le département de la police de Las Vegas. Il a cherché dans leur base de données pour tout les cas d'étranglement récent. Il y en avait eu pas mal ces dernières années. Light a fait défiler les fichiers jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. Il y a neuf mois, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans avait été étranglée à mort près d'une école secondaire dans une banlieue. La fille était caucasienne et avait de longs cheveux noirs. Elle avait été assassinée deux semaines avant que les prostituées ne commencent à mourir. Était-elle la première victime du tueur en série ?

Light a tout étudié sur son dossier. Elle s'appelait Megan Reed et son meurtre n'était toujours pas résolu. Elle avait été étranglée à mort par les mains du meurtrier, pas par un fil de piano. Et elle n'avait pas été violée. Avant le meurtre, elle avait été une lycéenne moyenne, qui excellait dans les récitals de piano. Piano... Light se concentra immédiatement sur son professeur de piano. Son professeur s'appelait William Hayes. M. Hayes était professeur de musique au lycée de Megan. Dans la déclaration de M. Hayes à la police, il a affirmé que Megan avait été sa meilleure élève. Il lui avait donné beaucoup d'éloges. Trop d'éloges.

Light se cala dans sa chaise. "Je l'ai trouvé."

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Ryuzaki était perché sur le lit de Light, tapant sur un ordinateur portable. "Le tueur en série ?"

"Ouais. C'est un professeur de musique nommé William Hayes."

"C'était rapide, Light-kun. L devrais te donner plus d'enquêtes."

Light sourit. "Eh bien, j'ai encore besoin d'un échantillon d'ADN. Et alors j'aurais une preuve."

"Est-ce que L t'a donné un moyen de contacter le FBI ?" Demanda Ryuzaki.

"Ouais..." Light soupira. "Mais il s'attend à ce que je personnalise comme lui."

Avec les preuves et les mots de passe, L avait envoyé à Light le logiciel pour modifier sa voix afin qu'il parle comme le détective à chaque fois qu'il communiquerait avec quelqu'un au sujet de l'affaire.

"Light-kun devrait connaître L assez bien pour se faire passer pour lui."

Light croisa les bras alors qu'il se moquait sarcastiquement du détective. « Je suis la justice. Obéissez à tous mes ordres, sinon, il y a 99% de chances que j'agisse comme un parfait connard. »

Ryuzaki avait l'air amusé. "Je suis sûr que Light-kun peut faire une meilleure impression que ça."

"Je ne sais pas." Light sourit. "Cela lui ressemblait."

La mère de Light a crié en bas, "Ryuzaki, le gâteau est fait !"

"Je reviendrai bientôt, Light-kun." Ryuzaki sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Light roula des yeux. Sa mère avait gâté Ryuzaki depuis son arrivé. Elle connaissait ses étranges habitudes alimentaires, alors elle cuisinait des déserts toute la journée. Elle garderait probablement Ryuzaki en bas pendant au moins vingt minutes. Elle aimait bien lui parler.

Après avoir allumé le logiciel pour modifier sa voix, Light a contacté l'agent Raye Penber du FBI. Sur son écran d'ordinateur, il pouvait voir Penber assis à un bureau. L'agent du FBI parut excité de voir la lettre gothique L en face de lui.

"L, avez-vous de bonnes nouvelles ?"

"Oui, il y a hum..." Light pensait à un nombre aléatoire, "76% de chance que William Hayes soit le tueur en série."

Penber avait l'air confus. "William Hayes ?"

"Étudiez le cas d'homicide de Megan Reed, puis interroger M. Hayes. Posez-lui des questions sur sa relation avec Mlle Reed et demandez-lui un échantillon d'ADN."

L'agent hocha la tête. "Je vais aller directement sur ça."

###

Dans la soirée, Light s'assit avec sa famille et Ryuzaki à la table du dîner. Son camarade de chambre était perché sur la chaise à côté de lui. Pendant que Light et sa famille mangeaient un vrai souper, Ryuzaki mangeait une part de gâteau. Le père de Light lisait un journal à la table tandis que la mère de Light parlait gaiement à Ryuzaki.

"Dis-moi en plus sur toi, Ryuzaki. Où as-tu grandi ?" Elle a demandé.

"En Angleterre." Ryuzaki a mangé une part du gâteau.

"Sensationnel." Sayu renchérit "Alors, vous êtes britannique ? Je n'en avais aucune idée !"

"Mon Dieu." La mère de Light haleta. "Êtes-vous de Londres ? Avez-vous connu quelqu'un blessé dans l'attentat ?"

"Non." répondit simplement Ryuzaki.

Elle avait l'air soulagée. "Oh, bien. Alors, comment va ta famille ?"

Ryuzaki était silencieux pendant un moment.

Light soupira. "Ryuzaki a grandi dans un orphelinat, maman."

"Oh mon Dieu." Sa mère bégaya, "Je- je suis tellement désolé."

Ryuzaki sourit. "L'orphelinat n'a pas été touché pendant l'attaque, alors tout va bien."

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, puis essuya ses yeux larmoyants. "Tu es tellement génial, Ryuzaki."

Sayu acquiesça. "Ouais, Light a de la chance."

Leurs deux parents lui donnèrent un regard confus tandis que le cœur de Light sautait un battement.

"Euh, avoir un si bon ami. Il est tellement chanceux." Sayu rit nerveusement.

"Oh, je suis complètement d'accord." Leur mère a souri.

Light fixa sa soeur. _Andouille._

###

Dimanche soir, l'affaire était presque terminée. Light s'assit à son bureau, attendant que Raye Penber le contacte au sujet des résultats du test d'ADN. Light bailla alors qu'il s'appuyait sur sa chaise. Il était presque minuit ici, mais au Nevada, il était presque 7 heures du matin. En raison de la différence de fuseau horaire, le Japon avait 17 heures d'avance. Light était épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas s'endormir avant d'avoir entendu les résultats du test. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait raison.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ryuzaki était perché sur le lit, tapant toujours sur son ordinateur portable. Son colocataire travaillait toujours sur quelque chose. Light étouffa un autre bâillement alors qu'il regardait de nouveau l'horloge. Il était minuit passé maintenant. C'était officiellement lundi. Pour se rendre à temps à la classe de L, Light devrait prendre le premier train qui allait à l'université Wammy. Il n'allait pas beaucoip dormir ce soir.

Après trente minutes, Light a finalement reçu un message de Penber. Light sourit en lisant les résultats du test. L'échantillon d'ADN de William Hayes correspondait à l'ADN trouvé sur les scènes de crime. C'était lui le tueur. Light l'avait attrapé.

Light s'éleva avec excitation de sa chaise. "Ryuzaki, je l'ai attrapé ! L'ADN correspond !"

Ryuzaki sourit. "Félicitations, Light-kun."

Light se précipita vers le lit et embrassa Ryuzaki sur la bouche. Ryuzaki cligna des yeux de surprise, puis Light recula et sourit. "Je suis un détective maintenant."

Les yeux de Ryuzaki étaient remplis de chaleur. "Oui, c'est vrai."

Light tomba sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de lui. Maintenant que le FBI avait des preuves ADN prouvant que Hayes était le tueur, l'affaire a été résolue. Light avait résolu sa toute première enquête. Il sourit à nouveau alors qu'il regardait Ryuzaki. L'homme aux cheveux noirs venait de fermer son ordinateur portable. Après que Ryuzaki ait mis l'ordinateur portable sur le sol, il s'est couché à côté de l'adolescent. Light saisit instantanément l'homme, le rapprochant. Light était si fatigué qu'il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Quand il sentit Ryuzaki enrouler un bras autour de lui, Light se blottit contre lui, fermant finalement les yeux. C'était chaud et confortable d'être à côté de Ryuzaki. Il voulait dormir comme ça tous les soirs... Pour le reste de sa vie.

"Light-kun ?"

"Hm ?" Light bourdonna somnolent.

"Tu veux encore travailler pour L ?" Demanda Ryuzaki.

"Ouais, bien sûr." murmura Light avant de s'endormir.

###

A 6h20, Light et Ryuzaki remontaient dans le train pour Wammy University. Toujours exténué, Light s'assoupit pendant un moment. Il s'est réveillé, appuyé contre Ryuzaki. L'homme aux cheveux noirs lui sourit tandis que Light rougissait et s'éloignait rapidement de son emprise. D'autres passagers du train les regardaient et une fille a même commencé à rigoler.

Finalement, ils ont atteint leur destination. Light ramena ses bagages au dortoir, puis se dirigea vers sa classe de justice pénale. Il est arrivé environ dix minutes plus tôt et s'est assis dans la première rangée à côté de Takada. Elle semblait étrangement anxieuse aujourd'hui. Light lui a parlé et a découvert qu'elle n'était pas prête pour son examen de chimie demain. Se sentant généreux, Light sortit son cahier de chimie de son sac à dos et le lui tendit.

"Tiens. Tu peux emprunter mon livre."

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle rayonnait. "Oh, merci beaucoup. Je te le rendrai dès que je le pourrai. Je peux passer à ton dortoir plus tard aujourd'hui."

Light haussa les épaules. "D'accord."

Bientôt, le grand écran à l'avant de l'auditorium s'alluma, montrant la lettre gothique L. Le détective ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressé par la classe. En moins de dix minutes, L avait ignoré tout le monde, à l'exception de Light, bien sûr. Alors que tous les autres étudiants quittaient l'auditorium, Light se tenait devant son bureau, attendant.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, L annonça de sa voix altérée "Light-kun, tu as très bien réussi l'affaire du Nevada. Je suis impressionné."

Light était stupéfait. "M- Merci."

"Je vous ai envoyé un contrat de travail par E-mail. Si vous acceptez l'offre, vous pouvez remettre le contrat signé au bureau de Watari. Vous savez où le trouver."

 _Travail ?_ L'esprit de Light était ébranlé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une offre d'emploi si tôt.

"Light-kun peut prendre tout le temps dont il a besoin pour décider."

Light hocha simplement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir à cela.

"J'espère bien me présenter en personne un jour, Light-kun. Je crois que vous et moi allons bien travailler en équipe."

L'écran de L s'est éteint.

###

Dans le bureau de Watari, L était perché devant un ordinateur. Il venait de terminer sa conversation avec Light. L a rongé le bord de son pouce. Sa relation avec Light devrait être sur la bonne voie maintenant. Il continuerait à féliciter l'adolescent et à agir aussi civilement que possible. Avec un peu de chance, avec le temps, la haine de L que Light avait disparaîtrait. Une fois que Light ne détesterait plus le détective, il sera temps de dire lui dire la vérité.

"Tu ne penses pas que ça assez duré ?" Watari posa une tasse de thé et un bol de sucre sur le bureau de L.

"Je le dirai bientôt à Light-kun. J'attends le meilleur moment." L a laissé tomber plusieurs morceaux de sucre dans son thé.

Watari souffla, "L Lawliet, écoute moi pour une fois."

L jeta un coup d'œil au vieil homme. _Il a dit mon nom complet. Cela signifie qu'il y a 98% de chance qu'il y ait une conversation sérieuse._

"Si vous vous souciez vraiment de ce garçon, vous devez lui dire la vérité maintenant.", a conseillé Watari. "Light Yagami est très intelligent, il découvrira la vérité par lui-même si vous attendez trop longtemps... Un jour, tu ne réfléchira pas et tu fera une erreur... Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux qu'il découvre ?"

"Je ne ferai pas d'erreur." L a bu son thé.

Watari soupira. "Tu es brillant, L. Mais Light aussi. J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps."

Après avoir fini son thé, L se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. "Je vais continuer à travailler dans le dortoir."

###

L était perché sur son lit dans le dortoir, lisant des messages sur son ordinateur portable. Il était fatigué des conversations de Watari. L préférais le silence du dortoir. Light était dans sa classe d'anglais en ce moment, alors L avait la pièce pour lui. Sur son ordinateur portable, L a parcouru une longue liste d'emails jusqu'à ce qu'il repère un message en coréen mentionnant les Yotsuba. L parcouru le message et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait des membres présumés des Yotsuba qui se cachaient quelque part en Corée du Sud. Les ennemis de L s'étaient rapprochés du Japon... L devait les trouver _coûte que coûte._

L a commencé à taper en coréen quand il a entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Une voix féminine a crié de l'autre côté "Light, c'est Takada. J'ai ton livre."

L posa à contrecœur son ordinateur portable et se dirigea vers la porte. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il s'est immédiatement retourné à son ordinateur portable. "Light-kun n'est pas là."

"Oh..." Takada entra dans le dortoir, tenant un cahier dans sa main. "Je suppose que je vais juste laisser ça ici."

"Ce serait acceptable." L perché sur son lit et a saisi son ordinateur portable.

Takada posa le cahier sur le bureau de Light, puis elle se retourna pour faire face à L. "Tu es Ryuzaki, n'est-ce pas ? Le petit-ami de Light ?"

"Oui." L commença à taper, ignorant sa présence. Il n'avait pas le temps ou la patience de s'occuper d'elle maintenant.

"Alors, comment ça se passe avec Light ?" Elle a ri nerveusement. "Désolé, je suis juste curieuse."

"Je l'apprécie énormément." L était toujours concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur portable.

"Oh que c'est mignon." Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de demander "Pourquoi es-tu assis comme ça ?'

L a continué à taper. "Si je suis assis dans une autre position, ma capacité de raisonnement diminuera de 40%."

"Ah d'accord." Takada rit à nouveau. "Eh bien, tu as l'air occupé. Je vais te laisser travailler. C'était sympa de te rencontrer, Ryuzaki."

Elle a quitté la pièce.

###

Mercredi matin, Light s'est réveillé nu dans le lit de Ryuzaki. Son colocataire était perché à côté de lui, travaillant sur son ordinateur portable. Light le regarda en somnolant pendant quelques minutes. Une fois que Ryuzaki réalisa que Light était réveillé, il lui sourit.

"Bonjour, Light-kun."

"Bonjour." Avec un bâillement, Light s'assit.

Quand Light bougeait, il pouvait sentir le sperme s'échapper de son derrière. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche. Light se leva et se dirigea vers son côté de la pièce. Quand il se pencha pour prendre quelques vêtements du sol, il remarqua que les yeux de Ryuzaki se concentraient sur son cul nu.

Light sourit. "Pervert."

Il a jeté des vêtements et a attrapé son panier de douche et une serviette. Puis il se précipita vers la salle de bain communautaire et prit une douche. Quand Light retourna au dortoir, Ryuzaki était déjà parti. Il doit être parti pour aller en cours. Il était presque temps pour la classe de Light, aussi. Light attrapa son sac à dos et quitta le dortoir.

Dehors, il pleuvait. Light sortit un parapluie et traversa le campus en direction du bâtiment de la justice pénale. Au cours des deux derniers jours, Light avait réfléchi à l'offre d'emploi de L. Il avait relu le contrat de travail au moins vingt fois. Light avait imprimé une copie du contrat, mais il ne l'avait pas encore signé. Une partie de lui était tentée de prendre l'offre. Il avait aimé travailler sur l'affaire Nevada ..

Cependant, Light hésitait encore à travailler directement avec L. Le contrat avait inclus un accord de confidentialité, déclarant que Light ne pourrait jamais révéler la vraie identité du détective à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela signifiait que Light pouvait travailler en étant proche de L... Light n'était pas sûr de cette idée. Pendant les cours, L l'avait rendu fou à plusieurs reprises. Avoir à faire face à l'homme en face à face semblait être un cauchemar. L avait mis Light dans diverses positions embarrassantes. Light ne savait pas s'il pouvait pardonner le détective pour le moment. Récemment, L s'était bien comporté... Peut-être que travailler pour lui ne serait pas trop dur, aussi longtemps que L se comporterait bien.

Light entra dans l'auditorium et s'assit dans la première rangée à côté de Takada.

Elle avait l'air joyeuse aujourd'hui. "Merci encore de m'avoir laissé emprunter ton cahier."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi."

Takada hésita avant de dire "Et j'ai rencontré Ryuzaki. Il avait l'air gentil."

"Oh..." Light sourit. "Il n'a rien fait de trop bizarre quand même ?"

Elle a gloussé. "Non, je peux juste dire qu'il est un peu excentrique. Il m'a dit que s'il s'assoit normalement, sa capacité de raisonnement chute de 40%."

Le corps de Light s'est gelé. Son cœur tomba alors qu'il marmonnait, "Ryuzaki... t'a donné un pourcentage ?"

"Ouais. C'était plutôt bizarre, je veux dire, qui parle comme ça ?"

 _La seule personne que je connais..._ Light se leva rapidement et se précipita vers la sortie.

Takada appela "Light, où vas-tu ?"

Il a fait irruption hors de l'auditorium. Son esprit courut lorsqu'il dévala le couloir. La voix de Ryuzaki résonna dans sa tête.

" _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu disais, Light-kun. Tu crois que Wammy est britannique et... ?_ "

" _Oui, bien sûr." Ryuzaki sourit. "Qui ne sait pas qui est L ? Il est le plus grand détective du monde._ "

" _Célèbre et génial. C'est la même chose, Light-kun._ "

" _Oui, je suis très confiant que je peux changer l'avis de L. Ne t'inquiète pas, Light-kun. Je vais régler la situation._ "

" _Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que L t'as fait dans ton rêve ? Il doit t'avoir contrôlé, pour que tu cries « L-sensei » comme ça. T'a-t-il attaché ? T'a-t-il donné des ordres ?_ "

" _Ce que Light-kun dis est une possibilité, mais je suggère de garder ta théorie pour toi. Si tu as raison, L ne voudrait pas que d'autres le sachent._ "

" _Est-ce que Light-kun veut porter plainte contre moi ?_ "

" _Je respecterai tout châtiment que Light-kun jugera bon. La justice triomphera._ "

" _Tu as dit que L t'a félicité pour notre relation. Ça ne me semble pas si terrible._ "

" _Pourquoi abandonnes-tu la classe de L ?_ "

" _Light-kun devrait connaître L assez bien pour se faire passer pour lui._ "

 _Ryuzaki avait l'air amusé._ " _Je suis sûr que Light-kun peut faire une meilleure impression que ça._ "

" _Tu veux encore travailler pour L ?_ "

Le cœur de Light battais très fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment administratif voisin. La pluie tomba sur lui, trempant ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Sur le campus, il pouvait entendre le clocher sonner. Light se précipita dans le bâtiment de l'administration et couru dans les escaliers.

Les images de son rêve étaient revenus dans son esprit. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Ryuzaki perché sur le bureau de l'auditorium pendant que l'écran de L clignotait au-dessus de lui. Light aurait dû faire la connexion plus tôt. Il y avait eu tant d'indices. La vérité avait été devant lui pendant tout ce temps, en face de lui.

Light se précipita vers le bureau de Watari et fit irruption à l'intérieur. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge dès qu'il aperçut Ryuzaki perché devant un ordinateur. L'homme aux cheveux noirs regarda Light avec ces yeux noirs effrayés.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'adolescent. "Light-kun ?"

Light tremblait alors qu'il regardait l'homme avec horreur.

"Tu es L."

* * *

N d M : Dum Dum DUM -_(0_0)_-


	21. Cœur Brisé

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

BONNE ANNÉE TOUT LE MONDE. Contente de vous revoir *\\(^_^)/* Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Coeur brisé**

* * *

" _Tu es_ _L."_

Le cœur de Light se tordis dans sa poitrine et il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. L'homme devant lui, Ryuzaki, était L. Son Ryuzaki était L... Light pouvait se sentir trembler. Quand il est devenu étourdi, il a finalement pris une grande respiration.

L le regardait avec un regard inquiet sur son visage. "Light-kun- "

"To- Tout était un mensonge..." Tout le corps de Light trembla en criant "Tu as joué avec moi pendant tout ce _putain de_ temps !"

"Light-kun, je suis désolé." L tendit une main vers lui.

"Ne me touche pas !" Il claqua la main de L et recula d'un pas.

Light pouvait sentir des larmes se former dans ses yeux alors qu'il se détournait rapidement. Il ne voulait pas que L voie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser savoir à L combien il souffrait. Light était en colère, mais encore plus, il se sentait écrasé, cassé, _brisé_. Ryuzaki avait été tout pour lui. Il aimait Ryuzaki. Il a fait confiance à Ryuzaki. Mais Ryuzaki était un _mensonge_. La relation la plus significative de la vie de Light avait tout fait partie du jeu malade de L. C'était juste une autre façon de manipuler Light, de baiser avec lui. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Seigneur, Light avait perdu sa virginité avec ce salaud. Il s'était donné à L, l'homme qu'il avait détester tant de fois. Light respirait très mal tandis que ses yeux étaient embués des larmes.

L a plaidé, "Light, s'il vous plaît. Je-"

"Reste loin de moi." Light sortis vite de la pièce.

Il couru dans le couloir alors que les larmes finissaient par couler sur son visage. Plus loin dans le couloir, Watari marchait en tenant un plateau dans ses mains. Sur le plateau, il y avait une tranche de cheesecake et une théière. Le vieil homme regarda Light sous le choc. Il se mit rapidement sur le côté alors que l'adolescent le dépassait.

Light dévala les escaliers et quitta le bâtiment, se dirigeant vers la sortie sous la forte pluie. En quelques secondes, il était complètement trempé. Il frissonna alors que le vent soufflait violemment contre lui. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de retenir la chaleur. Même sous l'averse de pluie, il pouvait encore sentir les larmes chaudes couler sur son visage.

Soudain, il entendit le bruit des pas qui claquaient derrière lui.

Une main a touché son épaule. "Light-kun- "

Light se retourna et frappa L au visage. Le détective est tombé sur le sol, s'éclaboussant dans une flaque d'eau. Light se tenait devant L avec les poings fermés. L le regarda, puis ses yeux noirs s'élargirent. Il pouvait voir Light pleurer. Je pouvais voir à quel point Light devait paraître faible et pathétique... Light le _détestait_. Il _détestait_ ce que L lui avait fait.

Light grogna, "Reste loin de moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir."

Light se retourna et s'éloigna tandis que le vent hurlait avec la pluie qui tombais.

###

Quand Light atteignit le dortoir, il frissonna à cause du froid. De l'eau coulait sur lui, formant une flaque d'eau sur le sol. Au lieu de changer de vêtements, Light attrapa immédiatement sa valise et la jeta sur son lit. Puis il ouvrit violemment l'armoire et les tiroirs en ramassant des vêtements. Il a rapidement jeté quelques affaires dans la valise. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici trop longtemps. Il devait partir avant que L ne se pointe.

La main de Light trembla alors qu'il refermait la valise. La fermeture à glissière a touchée sa main, pinçant et déchirant la peau. Du sang coulait de sa main, mais il s'en fichait. La douleur ne lui faisait rien. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de L.

Avant de partir, Light s'est rendu compte qu'il avait laissé son sac à dos dans l'auditorium. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Il ne pouvait pas courir à nouveau près de L. Même s'il était trempé, Light ne prenait pas la peine de changer de vêtements. Il n'avait pas de parapluie avec lui et il pleuvait encore très fort dehors. Il se serait à nouveau mouiller. Ça ne servait à rien qu'il se sèche.

Soudain, Light entendit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Il a rapidement sorti son téléphone et l'a éteint. Light savait déjà qui essayait de le contacter, et il n'avait rien à dire à l'autre enfoiré. Light remit le téléphone dans sa poche et attrapa sa valise. Puis il se dépêcha de sortir du dortoir.

Light marchait sous la pluie, se dirigeant vers la gare. Il ne pouvait plus rester à l'université Wammy. L'endroit entier était associé à L. Il avait besoin de rester à loin de L. Il y avait une pression douloureuse dans la poitrine de Light. Ses yeux piquaient encore, menaçant de s'effondrer. Après le premier jour de classe, L doit avoir décidé de regarder Light en devenant son colocataire, Ryuzaki. L lui avais menti _si_ longtemps... Il s'était infiltré dans toutes les parties de la vie de Light et en prenant le _contrôle total_ de lui. Il lui avait tout pris. Il avait joué avec Light comme si c'était un imbécile.

Quand les larmes coulaient sur son visage, Light se frotta les yeux. Il respirait à nouveau très fort, sanglotant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de douleur comme ça avant. C'était la pire chose que L lui avait fait. La pire chose que _quelqu'un lui_ ait jamais fait. Ryuzaki avait été si proche de lui. Il avait tellement voulu lui dire. Et maintenant, il avait l'impression que Ryuzaki lu avait été arraché. Il ne restait plus que L. L'homme qui lui avait menti, qui l'avait trahi, qui l'avait utilisé...

Light enleva la main, laissant les larmes couler librement. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à Ryuzaki, il sentait une énorme douleur dans sa poitrine. Il tremblait encore avec la pluie froide qui le trempait. À part le froid et la douleur, Light ne sentait plus rien d'autre. Il se sentais vide.

En s'approchant de la gare, il a remarqué une voiture noire garée dans la rue, tournée vers lui. Il avait un étrange sentiment de déjà vu comme s'il avait déjà vu cette voiture. Il se souvint des morceaux de la nuit où il avait été drogué. Il était monté dans cette voiture avec L en retournant au dortoir. Watari devait avoir été le conducteur.

Light se figea sur le trottoir, fixant la voiture au loin. La voiture était juste à côté de la gare. L doit avoir déduit que Light viendrait ici. Cela signifiait que L était à la gare, l'attendant. _Merde._ Bien sûr, le détective avait compris le prochain mouvement de Light. Maintenant, Light ne pouvait pas aller à la gare. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison. S'il rentrait chez lui, L se montrerait là-bas. La famille de Light laisserait le bâtard à sa maison. Il était impossible que Light puisse dire la vérité à sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à la pitié de Sayu ou au dégoût de son père... Il ne saurait pas quoi leur dire. L les manipulerait probablement et contrôlerait la situation comme il l'a toujours fait. La mère de Light croirait à tout mensonge que L pourrait imaginer.

Aller à la maison n'était pas une option. Mais si Light ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison ou retourner au dortoir, où diable pourrait-il aller ?

Light se retourna et s'éloigna de la gare. Il savait qu'il devrait à nouveau faire face à L. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire avec un homme comme ça. L était le plus grand détective du monde. Il serait impossible de se cacher avec lui. Light était piégé. Comme toujours, L l'avait pris au piège. L contrôlait tout, et Light ne contrôlait _rien_.

Après avoir marché sans but pendant un moment, Light s'assit sur un banc. Il était sur un trottoir familier près de l'université. Il se pencha et tenait son visage entre ses mains. Les larmes ne tombaient plus. Light était engourdi par l'épuisement, le froid et ses émotions. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentis, alors il ne l'a pas fait. Il a succombé au sentiment de vide qui l'enveloppait. Pendant longtemps, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide, assis sous la pluie sans la moindre volonté de bouger.

"Light ?" Une voix féminine l'interpella.

Il leva la tête et vit Misa debout près du banc. Elle portait un manteau noir et un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête. Light regarda autour de lui et repéra le complexe d'appartements de Misa derrière lui. Pas étonnant que la rue lui ait semblé familière. Il était juste devant la maison de Misa.

Elle tenait le parapluie au-dessus de Light alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui. "Light, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Light ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Alors que son esprit se concentrait à nouveau sur Ryuzaki, il pouvait sentir les larmes dans ses yeux. Il détourna son visage de Misa.

"Light ?" Elle toucha son épaule, puis elle haleta. "Tu est glacé. Viens à la maison. Misa prendra soin de toi."

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas de son aide.

Elle a tiré sur son bras. "S'il te plait, Light. Viens à l'intérieur. Misa ne veut pas que tu tombes malade."

L'appartement de Misa... C'était le seul endroit où L n'avait pas encore été. Et le détective ne s'attendrait probablement pas à ce que Light y aille.

Light se leva et attrapa sa valise. Il a permis à Misa de le conduire dans l'immeuble. Light frissonna lorsqu'ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au sixième étage. Puis il a suivi Misa dans son appartement. Elle lui a dit d'attendre dans le salon pendant qu'elle se dépêchait et elle revins avec une serviette. Light prit la serviette et l'enroula autour de lui. Il tremblait toujours.

Misa avait l'air inquiète. "As-tu des vêtements secs ? Tu dois te réchauffer."

"Ouais, j'ai des vêtements." Light prit la valise avec lui dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

Tout en frissonnant, Light s'est rapidement desséché et a changé de vêtements. Heureusement, les vêtements de sa valise étaient restés presque secs. Il quitta la salle de bain et trouva Misa qui se précipitait dans la cuisine, ouvrant et fermant des armoires.

"V- Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ? Tu as faim ?"

"Non merci." Light s'assit à la table de la cuisine et regarda ses genoux. Il se sentait toujours engourdi.

Misa était assise sur la chaise à côté de lui. "Light, que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je ne veux pas en parler." marmonna-t-il.

Elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. "M- Misa est désolée de t'avoir mis en colère l'autre jour."

Il se souvient avoir vu Misa frapper L au visage. À l'époque, Light avait été furieux. Mais maintenant, il n'était pas du tout fâché contre Misa. Il aimerait vraiment la voir encore gifler. L'enfoiré de baiseur le méritait.

"Tout va bien. Je te pardonne."

Elle a souri. "Tu n'es plus en colère contre Misa ?"

"Non."

"Misa est heureuse d'entendre ça." Son sourire disparu alors qu'elle donnait un regard inquiet à Light. "Est-ce que quelque chose de mal est arrivé ? Tu as l'air vraiment triste."

Light a hésité. Il savait qu'elle serait très curieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne une explication.

Son cœur se crispa alors qu'il prononçait à peine "Ryuzaki..."

Elle a hurler "Est-ce qu'il a blessé le Light de Misa ?! Misa va le tuer pour toi !"

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire." Light lui fit un petit sourire, puis soupira. "Il..." _M'a mentis. M'a rendu fou. M'a blesser._ Light avala nerveusement et cligna ces yeux rapidement, essayant de retenir ses larmes pour ne pas pleurer. "J'- J'ai rompu avec lui. Je ne peux pas retourner au dortoir."

"Tu peux rester ici." proposa-t-elle. "Misa-Misa prendra bien soin de toi."

Il laissa échapper un autre soupir en lui rappelant, "Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, Misa."

Elle avait l'air blessée, mais elle insistait quand même, "T- Tu peux toujours rester. Nous pourrions vivre ensemble comme des amis. Misa veut être ta nouvelle colocataire."

Light n'était pas sûr de cette idée. Son appartement était un bon endroit temporaire pour se cacher, mais pour vivre ici...

"Tu pourrais même aider Misa à payer le loyer. Alors nous serions comme des colocataires officiels et Misa pourrait t'aider à trouver un emploi en tant que mannequin." Elle baissa tristement son regard en marmonnant, "Misa veut seulement t'aider."

Light la croyait. Elle était une personne très facile à décrire. Elle ne cachait rien. Toutes ses émotions et ses pensées étaient toujours ouvertes. Même si Light la trouvait parfois agaçante, au moins elle était honnête. Light savait qu'elle ne lui mentirait jamais. Et elle n'était définitivement pas assez intelligente pour le manipuler ou le piéger. Mais, elle était évidemment toujours amoureuse de lui. Light ne voulait pas la manipuler, alors il a été honnête avec elle. Tout comme elle était honnête avec lui... Cela comptait pour quelque chose. Ils étaient l'honnêtes en ce moment.

"D'accord."

"D'accord ?" Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir.

"Je serai votre colocataire."

###

Dans l'appartement de Misa, Light s'allongea sur le canapé en cuir, fixant le sol. Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu L. Light n'avait assisté à aucun de ses cours. Hier, il avait finalement rejoint le campus et abandonné toutes ses classes. Ce voyage avait été risqué. Il n'était toujours pas prêt à affronter L. Mais Light avait dû quitter officiellement l'université. Les conseillers du campus avaient été choqués par sa demande. Comme il avait un A dans chaque matière, ils avaient essayé de le convaincre de rester et de continuer le semestre. Mais Light avait déjà pris sa décision. Il en avait fini avec l'université Wammy. Il ne reviendrait pas. L'endroit avait un lien fort avec L.

Pour l'instant, Light se reposerait. Il gagnerait de l'argent, puis il irait à l'université Tôô. Il pouvait demander de l'argent à ses parents, mais ensuite il devait leur dire qu'il avait quitté l'université Wammy... Light n'avait toujours rien dit à sa famille. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent à quel point sa vie était foutue.

Light entendit son téléphone vibrer. Puis il attrapa le téléphone de la table basse à proximité. C'était un autre texte de L. Sans lire le texte, Light laissa tomber le téléphone et roula sur le côté, cachant son visage dans les coussins du canapé. L avait essayé de le contacter plusieurs fois tout au long de la semaine. Light n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels ou sms. L s'était excusé plusieurs fois. Quelques fois, Light avait presque envie de le revoir. Ryuzaki lui manquait. Il s'était tellement attaché à l'homme. Une partie de Light voulait céder et pardonner à L, juste pour pouvoir reprendre sa relation avec Ryuzaki. Mais alors, Light se rappellerait que Ryuzaki avait été un mensonge, juste un autre plan foireux de L.

Dans quelle mesure la relation de Light avec Ryuzaki était-elle réelle ? L était si doué pour le manipuler. Ça a terrifié Light. En fait, cela le terrifiait que quelqu'un puisse lui mentir avec beaucoup de succès pendant tellement longtemps. Habituellement, Light n'était pas si facilement dupe. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu la vérité plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il été si confiant, si _stupide_ ? Pendant des semaines, L avait eu Light dans la paume de sa main. Cela agaçait Light de savoir qu'il s'était volontairement soumis au bâtard. Il avait laissé L faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Maintenant, quand Light se souvenait de leurs moments intimes ensemble, il avait toujours envie de pleurer. Il l'avait tout le temps baisé et Light ne le savait même pas. L'homme avec qui il avait dormi tant de fois... l'avait trompé.

Light se frotta les yeux alors qu'il prenait une respiration en tremblant. Il avait tellement marre de pleurer.

###

Le jour suivant, Light a finalement arrêtez de déprimer et a quitté l'appartement. Misa avait trouvé un travail pour lui. Light a marché jusqu'au studio de photographie à proximité et a jouer au mannequin pendant quelques heures. Avant même le début de la séance photo, les maquilleurs et les coiffeurs avaient passé beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de lui. C'était étrange d'avoir autant de maquillage sur son visage, mais le photographe, Demegawa, avait insisté. Demegawa avait prétendu que le maquillage rendait Light encore plus « chaud », ce que Light ne considérait pas vraiment comme un compliment. Au moins, le salaire était bon.

Après la séance photo, Light est parti tellement vite qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de se démaquiller. Une fois qu'il aurait atteint l'appartement, il laverait tout. Alors que Light marchait sur le trottoir, il avait l'étrange impression que quelqu'un le surveillait. Il s'arrêta à un coin de rue, attendant que les voitures passent. Puis il regarda sur le côté et repéra un visage familier. Raye Penber du FBI se dirigeait vers le trottoir. L doit l'avoir envoyé. Cet enflure.

La colère se répandit dans Light alors qu'il serrait les poings. Il a couru vers Raye Penber.

"Arrête de me suivre." dit Light en anglais.

Les yeux de Penber s'élargirent de surprise.

"Ouais. Je sais qui tu es, Raye Penber. Et je sais pour qui tu travailles." Light le fixa. "N'as-tu pas de meilleures choses à faire que de me traquer pour L ?"

Penber répondit sérieusement, "L m'a embauché pour être votre garde du corps. Il est inquiet pour votre sécurité."

"Connerie. Il t'utilise pour m'espionner."

Penber fronça les sourcils. "L m'a prévenu que vous pourriez devenir la prochaine cible des Yotsuba à cause de son association avec vous."

"Je n'ai aucune _association_ avec L." grogna Light.

"Il m'a dit que vous étiez son meilleur élève."

"Eh bien, plus maintenant." se moqua Light. "Je suis juste un étudiant d'université. Alors laisse-moi tranquille, putain."

Il a commencer à courir alors que l'agent du FBI le suivait. Ils traversèrent la rue, puis Light se retourna et lança un regard furieux à l'homme.

"Sérieusement. Arrête de me suivre, sinon je vais devoir te faire du mal."

Penber n'avait pas peur. "L m'a embauché. Je ne fais que mon travail..."

Copiant l'une des attaques favorites de L, Light frappa soudainement Penber dans le ventre. L'agent est tombé en arrière et est tombé contre une voiture en mouvement. Il a roulé du capot de la voiture et s'est écrasé dans la rue. La voiture s'est immédiatement arrêtée et le conducteur est sortis choqué du véhicule, demandant si Penber allait bien. Penber ignora le conducteur et tituba. Il n'était pas gravement blessé, mais il était couvert d'éraflures et d'ecchymoses.

"Qu'est ce que c'était ce putain de truc gamin ?!" Il a crié à l'adolescent.

"Je t'avais prévenu." Light croisa ses bras. "Arrête de me suivre, ou sinon la prochaine fois je te pousserai devant un train qui bouge."

Penber le regarda, choqué, tandis que Light s'éloignait.

###

Dans le bureau de Watari, L était perché à son bureau. Au cours des dix dernières minutes, il avait parlé à Raye Penber au téléphone. L'agent du FBI était livide. Apparemment, Light avait physiquement agressé Penber et menacé de le tuer. L n'était pas surpris. Light était devenu très agressif après avoir découvert la vérité. L grimaça juste en y pensant. L'événement entier avait été un désastre complet. Chaque jour, L avait regretté ses décisions. Il aurait dû dire la vérité à Light plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt. Le mensonge avait duré trop longtemps. Il avait peur que Light ne lui pardonne jamais. L s'était déjà excusé plusieurs fois. Mais cela ne semblait pas faire de différence. Light l'évitait toujours et ne voulait pas lui parler... Et si L avait vraiment perdu Light cette fois ci ? Cette pensée était trop pénible à supporter.

Afin d'apaiser Penber, L avait accepté de parler à Light de la situation de son gardes du corps. Mais puisque Light refusait de communiquer par appel ou textos, L devait rendre visite à Light en personne. Il était anxieux de voir Light. L était excité de voir le visage de l'adolescent, mais il le craignait aussi. Il ne voulait pas voir Light pleurer à nouveau. Cela avait été déchirant. L se détestais de savoir qu'il avait causé tant de peine à Light. Il était resté assis dans le bureau sombre pendant des jours, rongé pas la culpabilité.

Mais maintenant, il était grand temps de faire de nouveau face à Light.

###

De retour dans l'appartement de Misa, Light était dans la salle de bain, essayant de frotter le maquillage de son visage. Il a réussi à tout enlever sauf l'eye-liner. Light se fixa dans le miroir. L'eye-liner noir était étalé sous ses yeux maintenant. Les cercles noirs lui rappelaient L, et cela ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus. Light a fouillé à travers les armoires et les tiroirs. Misa portait tout le temps du maquillage. Elle devait avoir un démaquillant quelque part.

Light entendit la porte sonner, mais il l'ignora tout en continuant à chercher. Peut-être que Misa gardait le démaquillant dans sa chambre. Light pourrait regarder là-bas. La sonnette retentit à nouveau. _Mais dégage bon sang._ Il a claqué un tiroir en le refermant, frustré. La sonnette retentit une troisième fois. _Pour l'amour du ciel._ Light sortit de la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Son cœur a raté un battement dès qu'il a vu L.

L pencha la tête sur le côté avec un regard confus sur son visage. "Eye-liner ?"

Light essaya immédiatement de claquer la porte, mais L s'avança et bloqua la fermeture de la porte avec son pied.

L saisit la porte, l'ouvrant plus loin. "Light-kun, nous devons parler."

Le cœur de Light courut en fixant le détective. "Je n'ai rien à te dire."

"Je comprends que je t'ai fait du mal et je suis désolé. Mais tu dois laisser ton garde du corps faire son travail."

"Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de faire une seule des choses que tu me dis." cria Light. "Je ne te laisserai pas me traquer."

L avait l'air frustré. "Je ne te traque pas, Light-kun. J'essaye de te protéger..."

"Je ne veux pas de ta putain de protection !" Light tremblait de colère. "Je te veux hors de ma vie. Quelle partie de ça ne comprends-tu pas ?!"

"J'ai des ennemis, Light-kun. Il est possible qu'ils puissent te cibler."

"Je vais tenter ma chance, tiens."

L déclara "Je ne peux pas les laisser te faire du mal, Light-kun. Je t'aime."

Le cœur de Light se resserra douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors que son souffle s'accélérait. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux piquer, recommençant à se déchirer. "N- Ne me dis pas ça."

"C'est vrai."

"Tu m'as tout le temps menti, je te connais." siffla Light. "Pourquoi diable devrais-je croire un seul mot que tu dis ?!"

L avait un regard déssépéré sur son visage. "Tu ne crois pas que je t'aime ?"

Light claqua, "Je crois que tu aimes jouer avec ma tête."

"J'avais l'intention de te dire la vérité- "

"Ouais. Après que nous étions déjà ensemble. Comme c'est pratique pour toi."

"Light-kun. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je- "

"Je te faisais confiance. Je te faisais _confiance_." Light tremblait alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Il haleta quand L mit une main sur son visage. L essuya la larme avec son pouce alors qu'il regardait Light avec des yeux noirs inquiets.

"Je suis désolé, Light. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas."

Light le repoussa rapidement et claqua la porte. "Reste loin de moi !"

Dès qu'il a fermé la porte, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Light verrouilla la porte, puis il couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, étouffant ses sanglots. Il ne voulait pas que L entende.

"Light-kun..." L lui parla à travers la porte. "Je vais garder mes distances, mais Raye Penber est toujours votre garde du corps. C'est son travail de vous protéger. Ne prend pas ton animosité envers moi." L a fait une pause pendant un moment. "Reste en sécurité, Light-kun."

Light pouvait entendre des pas s'éloigner. Il appuya son front contre la porte alors que les larmes continuaient à tomber. Light se détestait pour avoir pleurer. Il se détestait d'avoir montrer sa faiblesse.

Mais plus encore, Light détestait combien il voulait que L le retienne.

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 ** _Miss confident_** : Tiens bizarre... Tu as commenté le chapitre 17 mais apparemment, tu n'a pas vu que j'avais posté 3 autres chapitres après ça. Je penserais que tu serais la première à me hurler dessus pour ce qui c'est passer mais bon... :/ Contente de voir que je t'ai 'gatée' avant la nouvelle année. Alala avec cette histoire de seme et de uke (et de lemon), j'ai attrapé un bon mal de crâne pour cette nouvelle année moi (bon, j'avoue que les 'petits' verres de Vodka m'ont un peu aidée x) ). J'espère que tout c'est bien passer pour tout le monde. Faire ce chapitre à été plus facile que de boire 10 bouteilles d'alcool. Heureusement que je me suis vite rétablie pour faire ceci. Merci ta review ma grande. A + :)

 ** _Sieba_** : Koukou toi. Tu l'as enfin eu la confrontation. Bon c'est un peu angoissant pour le moment mais ça ira mieux plus tard. MERCI DE TA REVIEW EN TOUT CAS :) Merci infiniment de ton commentaire et à la prochaine. :)

 ** _LxLight4ever_** : * _se prend tes hurlements en pleine face_ * WOUAH. * _sursaute_ * O_O Tu souhaite vraiment des explications ? La vérité et que j'ai un pouvoir... Le pouvoir de torturé des personnes pour les faire travailler sur ma fanfiction (MOUAHAHAH !) xD. Je plaisante bien sûr. La vérité c'est que quand j'avais finis le chapitre 13, j'ai passer la plupart de mon temps à essayer de bien traduire les lemons. Chaque chapitre où il y avait du lemon prenait une grande partie de mon énergie et le reste (les partie cool avec Takada, L et Watari), ont été très simples à faire. :) Je sais que je suis une sadique mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je dois respecter l'histoire original. x) Merci beaucoup de ta review. A bientôt :)

 ** _IlonaDark_ **: A moins que tu sois dans un lieu public où on pourrait t'entendre ou que tu ai des personnes proche de toi, rien ne t'empêchais de le faire. Crier un bon coup en relaxant ses cordes vocales ça peut aidé dans certaines situations. Je suis heureuse de voir que les 4 chapitres que j'avais fait te plaisent. Merci beaucoup de ta review. A plus tard :)


	22. Embuscade

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Embuscade**

* * *

Une autre semaine s'était écoulée, et Light était prêt à quitter l'appartement de Misa. Il n'était pas en colère contre elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas combattus ou s'étaient disputé. En fait, Misa avait été tout le temps amicale. Trop amicale... Elle agissait comme si ils sortaient encore ensemble. Elle l'appelait toujours "Le Light de Misa." Elle lui a envoyé un texto constamment et a terminé ses messages avec des images de petits cœurs. Chaque fois qu'elle l'étreignait, elle le tenait trop longtemps comme si elle ne voulait pas le lâcher prise. Au studio de photographie, tout le monde pensait que Light et Misa sortaient ensemble à cause de la façon dont elle s'accrochait à lui.

Quand Light avait accepté de vivre avec elle, il avait été complètement honnête avec elle. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il voulait juste être ami. Apparemment, Misa n'était pas capable de ça. Pour elle, Light serait toujours quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait. Il lui était impossible d'être seulement amis... Alors, Light décida que déménager serait mieux pour lui.

Demegawa lui avait donné du nouveau travail tous les jours. Tant que Light continuerait à travailler pour ce photographe, il pourrait s'offrir un appartement. Ce ne serait pas un grand appartement, comme celui de Misa, mais Light pourrait avoir son propre espace. Il aimait l'idée de vivre seul. Il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de Misa qui flirtait avec lui. Rien que l'idée d'être à nouveau dans une relation... Cela le rendait mal à l'aise.

Le matin, Light emballa toutes ses affaires et attendit à la table de la cuisine que Misa se réveille. Même s'il redoutait cette conversation, il avait besoin de lui parler avant de partir. En quelques minutes, Misa entra joyeusement dans la cuisine. Elle portait sa tenue gothique habituelle et sourit brillamment.

"Le Light de Misa est-il affamé ? Misa-Misa peut te préparer le petit-déjeuner."

Light soupira. "Misa, nous devons parler."

Son sourire disparu dès qu'elle remarqua la valise près de sa chaise. "Q- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Il a dit calmement "Merci de m'avoir permis de rester ici. Tu as été très utile, mais j'ai assez d'argent pour avoir mon propre appartement maintenant." Light a mis de l'argent sur la table. "C'est pour toi. J'ai dit que j'aiderais à payer le loyer, alors-"

"Misa ne veut pas ton argent !" Elle a balayer l'argent de la table avec colère. "Pourquoi pars tu ?!"

"Je peux me permettre d'avoir mon propre logement maintenant."

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu pars !" Des larmes coulaient dans ses yeux. "Misa n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Misa ?! "

Light la regarda de loin, évitant son regard. "Rien ne va pas chez toi, Misa. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit."

Elle piétiné son pied, en criant "Misa était assez bien pour toi jusqu'à ce que Ryuzaki ait tout gâché ! Tu as eu des sentiments pour _lui,_ n'est ce pas ?! Qu'est ce qu' _il_ a de plus que moi ?!"

Le cœur de Light se tordis à la mention de Ryuzaki. Il se leva et regarda Misa. "Ryuzaki n'a rien à voir avec ça."

"Oh que si, c'est ça. Tu es seulement venu jusqu'à Misa parce qu'il t'a blessé !"

La pression dans sa poitrine s'est intensifiée. Light attrapa rapidement sa valise. "Je pars maintenant."

Elle se déchaîna "Pourquoi ? Est-il meilleur que Misa ? Parce que c'est un homme ? Est-ce que tu aimes être utilisé par des hommes ?"

"Tais-toi !" Light se brisa de colère.

"Tu l'as laissé t'utiliser..." Elle se moqua. "C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas Misa. Parce que tu apprécies quand les hommes profitent de toi."

Laissant tomber sa valise sur le sol, Light se précipita vers elle. Il leva un poing alors qu'elle haletait et se blottissait dans la peur. Light s'est brusquement arrêté. Il ne pouvait pas la frapper. Elle était trop faible pour se défendre. Aussi, il savait qu'elle ne disait que ces choses parce qu'elle était blessée par son rejet. Light était toujours furieux contre elle. Il se détourna d'elle et attrapa à nouveau sa valise. Puis il sortit précipitamment de l'appartement avant de pouvoir dire autre chose.

###

 _Misa est désolée ! Misa est tellement désolée !_ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Misa ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle a dit._ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

 _Misa aime son Light. Reviens à la maison._ _ **Envoyé de Misa Amane**_

Light parcourut les sms sur son téléphone et laissa échapper un soupir. Misa lui avait envoyé des textos toute la journée, lui demandant pardon. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il revienne vers elle. Light rangea son téléphone en marchant dans son nouvel appartement. Il avait déjà signé le bail il y a quelques heures. Cet endroit était sa maison maintenant. L'appartement était petit. Il y avait une cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain. C'était déjà ça. Heureusement, l'endroit était meublé, il avait donc une table, des chaises et un lit. Il a dû aller faire ses courses plus tôt pour d'autres nécessités comme des draps de lit, des serviettes et des assiettes. Son appartement n'était pas très impressionnant, mais au moins il avait son propre espace maintenant.

En fin d'après-midi, Light a été appelé à propos d'un autre travail de mannequin. Après avoir déménagé dans le nouvel appartement, Light pourrait vraiment utiliser un chèque de paie. Il s'est dépêché pour aller au studio de photographie. Heureusement, Misa était introuvable. Le studio était presque vide. Après que les maquilleurs et les coiffeurs aient préparés Light pour la séance photo, ils sont immédiatement partis. Puis les assistants des costumes ont donné à Light un jean noir et une chemise noire à changer. Un des assistants a dit à Light que les jeans étaient une marque spéciale et très chère. La séance photo était pour une publicité sur les jeans. Une fois que Light était fin prêt pour commencer, les assistants des costumes avaient également disparu.

Seulement Light et Demegawa sont restés dans le studio.

Le photographe s'est assis sur une chaise pliante à côté d'une caméra debout. "Eh bien, joli garçon. Es-tu prêt à commencer ?"

Light fronça les sourcils devant le surnom, mais il se tenait devant la caméra de toute façon. "Ouais."

Demegawa a immédiatement commencé à prendre des photos et à aboyer des ordres. Light n'aimait pas travailler pour cet homme, mais Demegawa toujours après lui. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres modèles, qui avaient beaucoup plus d'expérience. Mais Demegawa avait toujours choisi Light... La seule raison pour laquelle Light travaillait pour lui était l'argent. Demegawa payait bien. La plupart des modèles étaient vraiment jaloux de Light. Misa avait été le seul mannequin dans le studio qui était amical avec lui.

"Très bien. Maintenant, prenons quelques photos sans la chemise."

Light s'est figé. "Quoi ?"

"Enlève ta chemise." ordonna Demegawa.

Light se déplaça inconfortablement alors que les mots de Misa résonnaient dans son esprit. _"Aime-tu être utilisé par les hommes ?"_

Il a croisé les bras. "Je préfère garder la chemise."

Le photographe avait l'air agacé. "Nous faisons une publicité ici. Les photos sexy se vendent aussi. Plus tu montrera ta peau, plus la publicité sera réussie."

Light s'est légèrement détendu. Il était vrai que beaucoup d'autres modèles masculins avaient été torse nu pendant les séances photo. C'était très commun. Demegawa avait raison. C'était simplement une petite partie de plaisir. Light n'aimait toujours pas faire ça... Mais il avait besoin de son chèque de paie.

"Eh bien, allons. On n'a pas toute la nuit." souffla Demegawa avec impatience.

 _C'est juste une chose. Ce n'est pas si grave._ Avec un soupir, Light commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Le photographe sourit.

###

Après la séance photo, Light a repris ses propres vêtements. Quand il sortit du vestiaire, le studio de photographie était devenu très sombre. La seule lumière provenait du bureau de Demegawa. Le photographe se tenait devant l'entrée du bureau, lui faisant signe de la main.

"Hey, joli garçon, viens ici une seconde. Je veux te parler." appela-t-il.

Light marcha vers lui et entra dans le bureau, puis Demegawa ferma la porte. L'intérieur du bureau était encombré et les murs étaient couverts de photos de différents modèles. Il y avait un bureau en désordre avec un ordinateur, et dans le coin, il y avait une table avec une machine à café et des collations.

"Assis toi." Demegawa lui a fait signe vers une chaise et s'est dirigé vers la cafetière. "Comment aimerai-tu ton café ?"

"Tout noir." Light s'est assis.

Demegawa lui tendit une bonne tasse de café, puis s'assit derrière son bureau. Light prit une gorgée de son café tandis que le photographe ouvrait un tiroir de son bureau.

"J'ai une proposition à te faire, Light. Voudrais-tu tripler ton salaire ? Ça serait bien, n'est-ce pas ?" Demegawa sortit une pile de papier et la posa devant Light.

Light prit les papiers et parcourut la première page. C'était un contrat de travail.

"C'est la prochaine étape pour toi, joli garçon. Je peux te transformé en star en un rien de temps."

Light passa à la page suivante et continua à lire, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Ce contrat n'était pas pour le mannequina. C'était mentionné qu'il devait faire des tests de MST obligatoires et qu'il devait faire du travail avec d'autres artistes à la caméra... Light se sentait mal à l'aise. Le contrat était pour un travail dans la pornographie.

Light fixa furieusement le photographe. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, c'est la prochaine étape."

"Je ne fais pas de porno, je pars." Light se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Demegawa a ri. "Oh, laisse tomber ton acte dramatique. Tu as déjà fait du porno."

Light se figea tandis que son souffle s'accélérait. Il a donné à l'homme un regard confus. "Que voulez-vous dire ? Je n'ai pas- "

Avec un sourire, Demegawa tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur pour lui faire face. Sur l'écran, Light pouvait voir la vidéo de lui-même en train de se déshabiller dans la salle de bain de Mikami. Le cœur de Light battait très fort alors qu'il regardait l'écran d'ordinateur avec horreur. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait eu plus de copies de la vidéo malade de Mikami. Combien de personnes ont vu ça ? Light frissonna avec dégoût.

"C- Comment as-tu eu ça ?"

Demegawa avait un horrible sourire sur son visage. "Mikami est un vieil ami à moi."

 _Mikami ?!_ Soudain, Light se sentit très étourdi. Son environnement devint brumeux alors qu'il se concentrait sur la tasse de café sur le bureau. _Je l'ai bu. Oh, mon Dieu, je l'ai bu !_ Light s'est reculé en arrière et est tombé contre le mur. Son cœur battait très vite et il pouvait sentir tout son corps trembler. C'était comme si la pièce tournait. Ses jambes lâchèrent alors qu'il glissait sur le sol. Demegawa se leva et se dirigea vers l'adolescent.

Ce même sourire horrible était toujours collé sur son visage. "Filmons votre premier _vrai_ film ce soir, qu'en dis-tu ? Je vais te faire devenir une _star_."

Alors que Demegawa s'approchait de lui, Light paniqua, respirant rapidement. Ses pensées étaient dans un désordre confus. Mais il était encore assez conscient pour savoir ce qui allait arriver. Demegawa allait le violer, ou laisser un autre homme le violer en le filmant. Light réfléchissait à une solution pour s'échapper. Il devait partir. Light essaya de se lever, mais une autre vague de vertige le frappa alors qu'il s'effondrait contre le mur. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. La peur embrumait son esprit. Il ne serait pas capable d'arrêter Demegawa ou quelqu'un d'autre dans cette condition. Light se blottit en boule, cachant son visage. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le touche. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin-

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et des policiers entrèrent à l'intérieur en criant. Light leva la tête et écarquilla ses yeux. Les policiers criaient vers Demegawa et le poussaient sur le bureau. Light regarda la scène pendant que les agents de police passait les menottes dans le dos du photographe. Q _\- Quoi ? Comment ?_

Quand Raye Penber s'agenouilla à côté de lui, Light cligna des yeux de surprise. L'agent du FBI jeta le bras de Light par-dessus son épaule et aida l'adolescent à se relever. Il a conduit Light hors du studio de photographie. Dehors, Light pouvait voir plusieurs voitures de police dans le parking. Toutes les lumières clignotantes le rendaient encore plus désorienté. Il n'a pas compris ce qui se passait.

Light se pencha lourdement sur Penber alors qu'il marmonnait, "C- Comment as-tu su... ?"

"L avait mis des tas de caméras cachées dans le studio. Nous avons tout vu."

 _L..._ Light trembla quand il su cette information. L l'avait sauvé... encore une fois.

Penber conduisit Light à une voiture noire et ouvrit la portière du passager avant. "Entre. Je vais te ramener à la maison."

Light est pratiquement tombé sur le siège de l'auto, puis Penber a fermé la porte. Light couvrit à nouveau son visage. Toutes les lumières clignotantes des voitures de police le dérangeaient toujours. Son rythme cardiaque a un peu ralenti. Il ne sentait plus de palpitations dans sa poitrine. Il était en sécurité maintenant. L l'avait sauvé. Encore. Comme un idiot, Light avait été à _nouveau_ drogué. Et donc, L a dû _encore_ le sauver. Pourquoi se retrouverait il toujours dans la merde ? Light était-il incapable de prendre soin de lui-même ? Il ne devrait pas avoir tout le temps besoin de l'aide de L. Il ne devrait pas être si pitoyable.

Pendant que Penber conduisait, des pensées de colère continuaient de tourbillonner dans l'esprit de Light. Juste comme la dernière fois qu'il avait été drogué, Light pouvait sentir une chaleur insupportable commencer à le consommer. Light avait l'envie de commencer à retirer ses vêtements, mais il se retint. Il haletait alors qu'il sentait la sueur dégouliner de lui. Light a lutté pour garder ses pensées dans l'ordre. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même comme la dernière fois. Il a ignoré la chaleur. Il ignora à quel point son pantalon était serré. Il a essayé de penser à autre chose, quelque chose de complètement sans rapport avec ce qui vient de se passer. Il se rappela une équation de son dernier examen de calcul, et résolut quelques problèmes de maths dans sa tête.

Finalement, ils ont atteint le complexe d'appartements. Penber aida Light à marcher les deux étages dans les escaliers, le portant pratiquement tout le long du chemin. L'agent a utilisé une clé de rechange pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de Light. Light ne savait pas d'où venait la clé de Penber. Probablement L. Malheureusement, il n'était pas surprenant que L aurait les clés de l'appartement de Light. L pouvait avoir à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait. L'enfoiré.

Penber conduisit Light dans sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Light ne voulait pas s'allonger, alors il lutta pour s'asseoir, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il tremblait toujours de façon incontrôlable. Même s'il était insupportablement chaud, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. La drogue était en train de jouer avec lui, créant de la confusion dans son corps. Il pouvait sentir son esprit redevenir plus brumeux. Il essaya de penser à un autre problème de maths, mais aucun des nombres n'avaient de sens. C'était frustrant. Son esprit était à nouveau en désordre.

Penber a parlé au téléphone. "Light Yagami a été transporté en toute sécurité à sa résidence en attendant d'autres instructions." Après une brève pause, il a répondu. "Compris."

L'agent a rangé le téléphone, puis il a sorti une petite boîte noire avec un objectif. Il plaça l'objet sur la commode de Light.

Confus, Light regarda l'appareil. Il devrait connaître le nom de cet objet, mais son esprit ne pouvait pas y penser. "Q- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Une caméra de surveillance." Penber poussa un bouton sur l'appareil photo, puis une lumière rouge clignotante s'alluma. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Penber se précipita hors de la pièce, fermant la porte. Light regarda directement la caméra face à lui. Penber avait dit que c'était une caméra de surveillance. Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un le regardait...

"L ?"

###

Dans le bureau de Watari, L était perché devant deux ordinateurs. Sur un écran, il pouvait voir Light assis dans sa chambre. Sur l'autre ordinateur, L travaillait sur l'affaire contre Demegawa. Il avait une preuve vidéo du photographe qui droguait Light et menaçait l'adolescent d'en faire une « star ». Les intentions de Demegawa étaient évidentes. Il avait été arrêté pour tentative de viol. Après que la police aurait trouvé la cachette de la drogue du criminel, d'autres accusations seraient probablement ajoutées sur le photographe. Le « vieil ami » de Mikami le rejoindrait bientôt en prison. L s'en assurerait.

Après que Raye Penber ait ramené Light à la maison, L lui a ordonné de se diriger vers le laboratoire. Au lieu de prendre à nouveau un échantillon de sang, L a pris le reste du café de la tasse de Light et a envoyé l'échantillon pour des les tests. Bientôt, il saurait sur ce qui était dans le système de Light. L soupçonnait que c'était le même médicament que Mikami avait utilisé. En attendant des nouvelles du laboratoire, il y avait fait un médicament qui pourrait faire inverser certains des effets aphrodisiaques de la drogue illégale. Après qu'il auait eu la confirmation que la drogue dans le système de Light était la même que celle de Mikami, Penber avait reçu l'ordre d'apporter le médicament à Light. La plus grande partie de l'inconfort de Light était causée par les effets aphrodisiaques. Le médicament bloquerait ces effets et, espérons-le, aidera Light à dissipé l'autre drogue. Puis, le matin, Light sera revenu à la normal.

"L ?"

L regarda le second ordinateur. Sur l'écran, il pouvait voir Light toujours assis sur le lit, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

"L ? E- Es-tu là ?" Light regarda la caméra avec des yeux dilatés. "L ?"

Après un moment d'hésitation, L a allumé les enceintes connectées à la caméra de surveillance. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était une bonne idée de parler à Light pendant qu'il était drogué. Mais L ne pouvait pas ignorer l'adolescent.

"Oui, Light-kun. J'écoute."

Light baissa la tête, fixant le sol. Il tremblait légèrement. "Tu... Tu m'as sauvé."

"Oui, Light-kun. Tu est en sécurité."

Il bégaya, "Me- Merc- "

L l'interrompit, "Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Light-kun. Je te protégerai toujours."

Light se pencha, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Son corps entier tremblait beaucoup plus maintenant. L'adolescent était clairement contrarié. L avais peur que Light puisse encore pleurer. Est-ce que L a dit quelque chose de mal ?

"Light ?" L l'observait avec inquiétude.

"Je suis pathétique." marmonna-t-il. "Je ne peux pas prendre soin de moi-même."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Light-kun. Tu en es très capable."

Light leva la tête, révélant les larmes qui coulait sur son visage. "M- Misa a dit que j'apprécie que l'on profite de moi. Est-ce qu'elle a raison ? Est-ce que je le veux vraiment ?"

L se renfrogna avec colère, perturbé par la question. "Misa est une idiote. Tu n'as rien demandé, Light-kun." Il soupira. "Tu ne dois pas te blâmer pour les actions des hommes comme Mikami ou Demegawa... ou de moi-même."

"Tu n'est pas comme eux."

"Je t'ai fait du mal, Light-kun." L ressentait une pointe de culpabilité. _Et j'ai profité de toi..._

Light s'effondra sur son lit, toujours face à la caméra. La drogue devait l'avoir épuisé puisqu'il ne pouvait plus se redresser. Des larmes coulaient encore sur son visage alors qu'il tremblait.

Il a avoué, "Ryu- Ryuzaki me manque."

Les yeux de L s'élargirent d'espoir. "Veux-tu que je viens là-bas ?"

"Non, je ne veux pas de toi ici." Light se couvrit le visage de ses mains alors qu'il sanglotait, "Je veux Ryuzaki. Je l'aimais."

"Light-kun, je suis Ryuzaki."

"Non, tu ne l'es pas !" Light frappa le matelas avec son poing. Il regarda la caméra avec une douleur évidente sur son visage. "Il n'y a pas de Ryuzaki. Il n'existe pas. C'était un mensonge !"

Le cœur de L se déchira alors qu'il détournait les yeux de l'écran d'ordinateur. Ryuzaki n'était pas un mensonge. Le nom était un mensonge, oui. Mais sa relation avec Light était réelle. Son amour pour Light était très réel. Il ne voulait pas que Light en doute. L avait menti à propos de beaucoup de choses. Mais ses sentiments pour Light avaient toujours été authentiques. Il aimait Light. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il voulait que Light comprenne ça.

L regarda l'écran d'ordinateur. Light le regardait toujours de son côté, l'air misérable.

"Light-kun, je suis désolé.", L s'excusa encore une fois. "Il est vrai que Ryuzaki n'est pas mon vrai nom... Mais j'étais moi-même quand j'étais avec toi. Ma personnalité, mes habitudes, mes défauts sont tous les mêmes. Je suis toujours la même personne. La seule différence est mon nom. L'homme que tu aimes existe toujours, Light-kun. Je suis là, je t'attends. J'attendrai toujours si il le faut. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi Light, je t'aime."

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Light alors que sa bouche tirait sur un petit sourire. "T- Tu m'aimes ?"

"Oui, Light-kun." L sourit tandis qu'un énorme sentiment de soulagement le submergeait. L'adolescent semblait le croire. L espérait vraiment que Light se souviendrait de cette conversation le matin.

Light renifla, "Ne... ne me mens plus."

"J'ai l'intention d'être totalement honnête avec toi à partir de maintenant.", le rassura-t-il.

Le sourire de Light s'élargit. Même si ses yeux étaient rouges et que son visage était taché de larmes, il avait l'air beaucoup plus heureux. Cela lui donnait espoir, mais il ne voulait pas devenir trop optimiste. Light semblait vouloir lui pardonner pendant qu'il était drogué. Mais, le lendemain, Light pourrait changer d'avis.

"Tu es Ryuzaki avec un nom différent. Quel est ton nom ?"

"L."

"Ton vrai nom ?"

"L."

Light fronça les sourcils. "Tu me mens encore."

"Je ne te mens pas, Light-kun. Veux-tu connaître mon nom complet ?"

"Oui." Il acquiesça.

L rapidement regardé la pièce sombre. Watari était introuvable. Le vieil homme le tuerait s'il savait que son secret était sur le point d'être révéler. L regarda l'écran d'ordinateur.

"L Lawliet. Je m'appelle L Lawliet."

Light inclina sa tête sur le côté. "Lawliet ?"

"Oui, Light-kun."

L'adolescent le regarda fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire. " « Lawliet » parce que tu es la loi."

L sourit malgré lui. "Je suis content que Light-kun trouve ça amusant."

Light ferma les yeux d'un moment, puis il déchira soudainement les boutons de sa chemise.

"Light-kun ?"

"Je- je suis vraiment fatigué. Mais il fait tellement chaud." gémit Light.

"Raye Penber reviendra bientôt avec les médicaments. Sois patient, Light-kun."

L prit son téléphone entre son pouce et son index et appela Penber. L'agent a répondu à la deuxième sonnerie et a donné un rapport rapide. Comme prévu, le laboratoire a détecté le même médicament que précédemment dans le café de Light. Penber avait le médicament avec lui et il venait d'arriver dans le parking de l'appartement. C'était tout ce que L devait savoir. Il a raccroché le téléphone. Après quelques minutes, Penber entra dans la chambre de Light et tendit quelques pilules à l'adolescent. Avant d'avaler les pilules, Light lança un regard interrogateur à la caméra de surveillance.

L a expliqué "Le médicament soulagera ton malaise et t'aidera à dormir."

Light acquiesça et mis les pilules dans sa bouche. Puis il se recoucha, fermant les yeux. L regarda l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

###

Le lendemain matin, Light se sentait toujours groggy. La lumière du soleil passait par la fenêtre, l'irritant. Il a tiré une couverture sur son visage alors qu'il roulait sur le côté. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il était de retour dans le dortoir. Mais alors Light entendit le grésillement des aliments cuire dans une poêle à frire. Quelqu'un cuisinait. Light était il chez ses parents ? Non, cette chambre était trop près de la cuisine. Light se leva, scrutant la pièce familière. Il était dans le nouvel appartement. Light baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Il portait toujours la même chemise d'hier. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

Light se souvint d'avoir signé le bail pour le nouvel appartement, puis il avait fait une séance photo avec Demegawa... Light frissonna alors que des souvenirs lui traversaient l'esprit. Demegawa était un ami de Mikami. Le photographe effrayant l'avait drogué. Light était en danger jusqu'à ce que Raye Penber et la police viennent le sauv. L... L l'avait sauvé.

Light regarda la caméra de surveillance sur sa commode. La lumière rouge clignotante était éteinte. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que L ne le regardait plus ? Light se souvint de quelques paroles de sa conversation avec le détective. L s'était encore excusé et il avait été gentil. Light grinça quand il se rappela combien il avait pleuré. L l'avait pourtant calmé. L l'avait réconforté. _Bon sang._ Light se pencha, posant son visage dans ses mains. L était une ordure, un menteur, mais Light ne pouvait ressentir aucune colère à son égard. En vérité, Light devait remercié le détective pour l'avoir aidé.

"Putain.", jura-t-il.

Light ne voulait rien devoir à L. Pourquoi L avait-il été si gentil ? Il avait agi comme un espèce de bon samaritain la nuit dernière. La dernière fois que Light avait été drogué, L avait complètement profité de la situation. Mais pas cette fois ci... Cette fois, L avait gardé ses distances et ne parlait qu'avec des mots gentils. Light n'avait pas eu toute sa tête. Honnêtement, L aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait pu manipuler Light à faire n'importe quoi... mais il ne l'a pas fait.

La voix de L résonna dans son esprit.

" _S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi Light, je t'aime."_

Le cœur de Light flottait dans sa poitrine. L l'aimait... Light secoua cette pensée de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas simplement pardonner tous les mensonges de L si facilement.

Soudainement, Light se rappela de quelque chose d'autre que L avait dit.

" _L Lawliet. Je m'appelle L Lawliet."_

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il se figeait sous le choc. Light ne pouvait pas le croire. L avait révélé son nom. _Son nom._ Ce devait être l'un des secrets les plus gardés de L. Pourquoi aurait-il révélé cela ? Est-ce que L n'a pas réalisé le genre de pouvoir qu'il lui avait donné ? Light connaissait déjà tellement d'informations à son sujet. Maintenant, si Light décidait de le trahir, il pourrait tuer le détective. Une réalisation soudaine l'a frappé. L lui a fait confiance avec sa vie.

La nuit dernière, Light avait demandé la vérité, alors L lui avait tout donné. L a révélé son nom comme un acte de confiance. Comme un acte d'amour...

 _L Lawliet._ Avec ce nom, il tenait la vie de L entre ses mains. Mais Light savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais trahir cette confiance. Il préférerait mourir. Il protégerait le nom de L comme le détective le protégeait.

Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Light tressaillit de surprise.

Raye Penber lui sourit nerveusement. "Hé, L m'a dit de rester ici et de te surveiller... Tu as faim ?"

L'agent semblait anxieux. Il était probablement inquiet que Light le menace à nouveau ou essaie de le tuer.

Avec un soupir, Light se leva et passa devant Penber. "Je vais d'abord prendre une douche."

"Oh, d'accord. Je vais garder la nourriture au chaud pour toi."

Après une douche rapide, Light changea de vêtements et s'assit à la petite table de la cuisine avec Raye Penber. L'agent du FBI avait préparé un petit-déjeuner typiquement américain avec du bacon, des œufs et du pain grillé. Penber n'avait évidemment pas cuisiné très souvent. La nourriture était toute brûlée, mais Light la mangeait toujours sans se plaindre. Penber le regardait de près comme si Light pouvait devenir violent à tout moment. Ça commençait à agacer les nerfs de l'adolescent.

Light s'est excusée à contrecœur. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé sur une voiture en mouvement."

Penber eut l'air surpris pendant un moment, puis il sourit. "Oh, ce n'était rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Light sourit légèrement alors qu'il continuait à manger. Son garde du corps semblait assez facile à comprendre.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Penber confia "Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange... Quand tu m'as vu pour la première fois dans la rue, comment as-tu su qui j'étais ?"

Light haussa les épaules. "Je t'ai déjà vu."

"Quand ?"

"Dans l'afdaire du Nevada. J'ai parlé de William Hayes."

Les yeux de Penber s'élargirent sous le choc. "Tu... Tu as travaillé avec L ?"

"Non, cette affaire était à moi. L me l'a donné."

"Alors quand je parlais à l'écran de L... ?"

Light sourit. "Ouais, c'était moi."

"Je ne pouvais même pas faire la différence !" Penber avait l'air étonné. "Je pensais vraiment que tu étais L."

"Eh bien, j'essayais de lui ressembler."

"Donc tu as résolu l'affaire toi même ?"

"Ouais. Tout était pour moi." répondit Light avec fierté.

Penber cligna des yeux de surprise. "L a dit que tu étais un génie, mais... wouah. Tu es tout aussi intelligent que L."

 _Bien sur que je le suis._ Light se posa tout heureusement sur sa chaise. C'était toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui reconnaissait son intelligence en temps que génie.

"Mais je ne comprends pas..." Penber lui lança un regard confus. "Tu devrais travailler avec L sur l'affaire Yotsuba. Pourquoi diable travaille tu comme mannequin ?"

Light bougea inconfortablement alors qu'il admettait, "L et moi... avons eu une dispute."

Penber soupira. "Je me suis dit la même chose. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais j'espère que vous pourrez tous les deux régler vos problèmes. L se soucie vraiment de toi. C'est évident quand il parle de toi."

"Que veux tu dire ?"

"Tu n'as jamais entendu quand L parlais de toi ?" Penber eut un petit rire. "Son Light-kun ne pouvait rien faire de mal."

La chaleur monta au visage de Light. "Il a vraiment dit ça ?"

"Ouais, à peu près. L se moque de toi tout le temps." Penber leva un sourcil quand il remarqua le rougissement sur le visage de Light. "T- Toi et L... ?"

Light détourna les yeux, puis Penber s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Euh, peu importe. Tu as fini de manger ? Je vais prendre ton assiette." Il attrapa rapidement l'assiette de Light et se précipita vers l'évier.

"Merci." murmura Light alors qu'il regardait la table. Son visage était toujours rouge. Penber n'était pas un idiot. Il doit avoir réalisé la nature de la relation entre Light et L.

Après que Penber ait lavé la vaisselle dans l'évier, il jeta un coup d'œil à Light. "Je pense toujours que tu devrais essayer de te réconcilier avec L. L'affaire Yotsuba est vraiment sérieuse, et je suis sûre que L pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide... Si tu décides que tu veux le voir, dis-le moi et je t'amènerai à lui."

Light hocha simplement la tête.

###

Quand Light a quitté l'appartement, son garde du corps l'a suivi. Le frigo de la cuisine était pratiquement vide, alors Light avait besoin de faire des courses. En outre, il voulait juste une excuse pour sortir du petit appartement. Alors que Light marchait sur le trottoir, il pouvait entendre les pas de Penber derrière lui. Light voulait être seul en ce moment, mais il comprit que l'agent du FBI ne faisait que suivre les ordres de L. Light pourrait tolérer sa présence.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir alors que ses pensées retournaient vers L. Le détective était toujours dans son esprit. Light avait été en colère contre L pendant des semaines. Mais quand il s'est réveillé ce matin, ce ressentiment avait disparu. Light ne voulait plus être en colère contre L. Il savait à quel point L se souciait de lui... Même si L lui avait menti depuis si longtemps, Light croyait tout ce que L avait dit la nuit dernière. Il croirait que L Lawliet l'aimait.

Le cœur de Light battait dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il aimait aussi L. Light l'aimait tellement que c'était douloureux. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette séparation. Il _avait besoin_ de L. Il voulait lui pardonner.

Light s'arrêta brusquement. Son esprit s'était finalement rétablit. Il était temps de revenir auprès de L.

Il se tourna pour faire face à son garde du corps. "Raye. Je... je pense que je suis prêt à le voir."

Penber sourit.

Soudain, Light entendit un coup de feu.

Une balle avait été visé dans le crâne de Penber. Light sursauta alors que Raye Penber s'effondrait sur le trottoir. Le sang lui coulait de la tête et il avait un regard sans vie dans les yeux. Light tremblait alors qu'il regardait l'agent mort avec horreur. Il s'était figé, en état de choc, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive deux hommes portant des masques de ski noirs. Light a immédiatement couru, mais un troisième homme masqué lui a pris le bras.

"Laisse-moi !" Light luttait frénétiquement contre l'emprise de l'homme.

Il réussit à repousser l'homme, mais les deux autres assaillants l'attrapèrent rapidement. Light hurla et se débattit pendant que les trois hommes le traînaient. Ils frappèrent Light sur le visage et le ventre tout en le tenant par les deux bras, afin qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre. Après que Light ait donné un coup de pied à un attaquant dans le visage, ils lui ont saisi ses jambes. Les hommes le transportaient vers une camionnette noire garée dans la rue. Light paniqua lorsqu'ils s'approchaient de la camionnette. Il hurla du haut de ses poumons, essayant d'attirer autant d'attention que possible. Puis un assaillant a frappé Light sur le visage tellement fort qu'il a pu voir les étoiles.

Light s'est presque évanouit quand les hommes masqués le jetèrent dans la camionnette et claquèrent la porte.

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 ** _Miss confident_** : Petite question "Est ce que tu as un Death Note avec toi" ? Non, parce que j'ai faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand j'ai vu ton message. xD J'ai pensée que j'avais des erreurs dans mon histoire et j'étais en train de me dire "Tiens, elle ne veut plus lire l'histoire on dirait...". Lol. Comme promis, voici le 22e chapitre finis et traduis. A toi ou aux autres maintenant de voir si j'ai fait des erreurs. N'hésite pas à me le dire. ;) Merci beaucoup de tes nombreuses reviews en tout cas. (je ne voulais que tu te sente obligée de commenter chaque chapitre mais bon... ça m'a fait trop plaisir. xD) A plus tard. :)

 ** _Eat the rude_** : Merci de m'avoir prévenue. C'est vrai que j'ai eu quelque 'petites' difficulté a réfléchir à mettre ces mots là. Les chapitres sont en cours de corrections pour le moment alors ne t'en fais pas. Merci beaucoup de ta review et à bientôt. :)


	23. Torture

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Torture**

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion, Kyosuke Higuchi s'est assis à une grande table ronde avec sept autres membres de haut rang des Yotsuba. Ils étaient dans leur nouveau quartier général secret au Japon. Tous les hommes étaient habillés dans leur costumes d'affaires. Sur l'ensemble de la mafia Yotsuba, ils avaient le plus de pouvoir. Le membre le plus âgé de la table, Takeshi Ooi, a commencé la réunion.

"Nous devons décider quoi faire avec Light Yagami. Il est dans l'une de nos cellules de détention."

Takahashi se cala dans sa chaise alors qu'il se moquait, "C'est évident de ce que nous allons faire de lui. Le torturer pour avoir des informations."

Mido ajusta ses lunettes avec un soupir. "La seule preuve de la relation personnelle du garçon avec L est une colonne de rumeurs sur le journal du campus. Je ne dirais pas que c'est une source fiable, il est possible que Light Yagami n'ait aucune information utile sur L."

"Un agent du FBI était avec Light Yagami. Il doit y avoir une raison à cela.", a déclaré Shimura.

Kida acquiesça. "Le nom de l'agent était Raye Penber. L doit avoir travaillé avec lui par le passé, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence."

"Nous devons interroger Light Yagami.", a déclaré Namikawa.

"D'accord.", Ooi et les autres membres sont tous venus à une décision unanime.

"Laissez-moi faire." Higuchi sourit. "Je peux amener le garçon à parler."

Namikawa lui jeta un regard sévère. "La dernière fois que vous avez interrogé un prisonnier, vous l'avez accidentellement tué avant de pouvoir apprendre quoi que ce soit."

Higuchi a furieusement claqué son poing sur la table. "Je peux faire mon putain de boulot."

Ooi a suggéré: "Namikawa, que diriez-vous d'accompagner Higuchi. Vous deux, vous pouvez faire face à la situation de Yagami, n'est-ce pas ?"

Namikawa rencontra calmement le regard haineux d'Higuchi. "Bien sûr."

###

Quand Light ouvrit les yeux, tout était flou pendant un moment. Il grimaça de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que son environnement devenait plus net. Il était assis sur une chaise dans une cellule sombre et sale. Light tenta de bouger ses bras, mais ses poignets étaient attachés aux accoudoirs de la chaise. Ses jambes étaient également attachées avec une corde. Light luttait pour essayer de se libéré, balançant la chaise d'avant en arrière.

Son cœur battait très fort. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Les images de l'enlèvement ont traversé son esprit. Il se souvint avoir vu Raye Penber au sol avec un trou au milieu de sa tête. Les Yotsuba ont du être responsable de cela ! Penber les avait mentionnés deux fois au petit-déjeuner. Les Yotsuba étaient les ennemis dont L avait été inquiet, la raison pour laquelle L avait insisté pour que Light ait garde du corps...

Light prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se calmer. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ? Qu'est ce que les Yotsuba prévoyaient de lui faire ensuite ? Quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, son cœur sauta presque de sa poitrine. Light attendit anxieusement quand il entendit des pas qui venaient vers lui. Deux hommes sont entrés dans sa cellule. Un homme avait de longs cheveux noirs et un joli visage. L'autre homme avait les yeux plissés et les cheveux courts et bruns avec une crête de veuve proéminente. Ses ravisseurs ne portaient plus de masques... Light savait ce que cela signifiait. Ils n'avaient aucune intention de le laisser partir. Ils avaient l'intention de le tuer, quoi qu'il arrive.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs traîna une chaise à travers la cellule et s'assit devant Light. Il croisa les bras et rencontra calmement le regard de Light.

"Light Yagami, je suis ici pour vous poser quelques questions. Je suis Reiji Namikawa du groupe Yotsuba et voici mon collègue, Kyosuke Higuchi." Namikawa a fait signe à l'autre homme, qui mettait diverses choses sur une table en face de lui.

Light jeta un coup d'œil à la table et repéra divers outils comme des pinces rouillées et des scies à main. Il déglutit nerveusement.

"Nous avons fait beaucoup de recherches sur toi, Light. Tout le monde dit que tu étais le meilleur élève de L avant de quitter l'université de Wammy. Pourquoi as-tu abandonné l'université ?" Namikawa a demandé. "Est-ce que toi et L ne vous entendiez pas ? Avez vous eu une querelle d'amoureux ?"

Light fixait silencieusement l'homme.

"Tu dois me parler, Light, sinon Higuchi devras s'occuper de toi. Et tu n'aimerais pas ce qu'il a prévu de te faire."

Higuchi a allumé une scie à main électrique. Le vrombissement de la scie fit écho dans toute la cellule jusqu'à ce que Higuchi l'éteigne et lâche l'outil sur la table. A l'intérieur, Light paniquait, mais il refusait de laisser faire paraître la peur sur son visage.

Namikawa lui sourit. "Light, tu as deux options : soit tu nous rejoinds et tu nous aide à tuer L, soit nous serons forcer de te faire coopérer. Si tu te joins à nous, on te laissera la vie sauve, Light. Tu pourra quitter cette cellule vivant, comprend-tu ?"

Light le fixait toujours. "Oui."

"Bien. Où puis-je trouver L ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Namikawa avait l'air légèrement irrité. "As-tu vu L en personne ?"

"Non." mentit Light. "Je n'étais qu'un étudiant. Il ne communiquait avec moi qu'à travers un écran."

"Certaines personnes disent que tu as couché avec L."

"C'est juste des rumeurs."

"Pourquoi as-tu abandonné sa classe ?"

"J'ai changé d'avis pour devenir détective. Je voulais me préparer à faire une carrière différente."

Namikawa a soudainement saisi une poignée de cheveux de Light et approcha l'adolescent de plus près alors il sifflait, "Tu _mens_. Peut-être que vos amis seront plus honnêtes. Dois-je demander à Misa ? Ou peut-être à Ryuzaki ? J'ai sû que tu le fréquentais aussi. Ryuzaki connais peut être ta vie sexuelle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les yeux de Light s'élargirent dans la peur. "Ryuzaki n'a rien à voir avec ça. Il ne sait rien."

"Oh, vraiment. Et pourquoi ça ?" Namikawa tira brutalement sur les cheveux de Light, tirant la tête sur le côté. "Explique moi. Ou je vais personnellement trouver Ryuzaki et le traîner ici."

L'esprit de Light s'est tendu. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser chercher Ryuzaki. Ils trouveraient L de cette façon. Il avait besoin de détourner leur attention de Ryuzaki. Il avait besoin de protéger L.

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il mentait, "Je sortais seulement avec Ryuzaki pour rendre L jaloux."

Namikawa rit en relâchant les cheveux de Light et s'adossa à sa chaise. "Alors la vérité finit par sortir. Tu dormais avec L alors ?"

"Non."

Namikawa plissa dangereusement les yeux. "Arrête de me mentir, Light. A quoi ressemble L ? Quel est son nom ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Higuchi s'est dirigé vers Light et lui a donné un coup de poing au visage. "Où est L putain ?!"

"Je ne sais pas !" Light a crié en retour.

Higuchi le frappa encore plus fort. La force du coup tordit la tête de Light sur le côté. Il pouvait entendre des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles alors que le sang coulait de sa bouche. Alors que Light était toujours désorienté, Higuchi l'attrapa par la gorge.

Higuchi étouffa l'adolescent en criant "Donne-nous un nom, un endroit !"

Light râla, "Je ne sais pas."

"Petit emmanché." Avec un grognement, Higuchi le relâcha et se dirigea vers la table.

Il arracha la pince rouillée de la table et se précipita vers Light. Higuchi attrapa la main gauche de l'adolescent et lui pinça un ongle avec la pince.

Il gronda, "Dernière chance, pédé. Dis-nous comment trouver L."

Light tremblait alors qu'il fixait la pince sur l'ongle de son index. Cela allait lui faire tellement souffrir. Et ce n'était que le début. Les Yotsuba aurait probablement recours à des méthodes de torture plus pire après cela. Mais Light ne pouvait pas y penser... La vie de L dépendait de lui.

Light prit une inspiration, tremblant, puis regarda d'un air haineux le visage horrible d'Higuchi.

"Va te faire foutre."

Higuchi a soudainement arraché l'ongle avec un claquement. Light jeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'il hurlait à l'agonie. La douleur était indescriptible, écrasante. Il grimaça en fermant les yeux. Puis il a été frappé à nouveau au visage. Light ouvrit les yeux, lançant un regard noir à ses ravisseurs.

Namikawa se pencha vers lui, murmurant "Allons, Light, parle-nous. A quoi ressemble L ? Où l'as-tu rencontré ?"

Light gardait sa bouche fermée. Après une minute, Namikawa soupira et recula. Puis Higuchi a pincé un autre ongle avec la pince. Alors qu'il déchirait le doigt, Light hurla et lutta contre les cordes, frottant ses poignets sur la corde. C'était comme si la torture durait une éternité. Higuchi a arraché un troisième ongle, puis un quatrième. Namikawa a continué à poser les mêmes questions encore et encore. A quoi ressemblait L ? Où était L ? Quel était le nom de L ? Light restait silencieux, sauf pour les moments où il hurlait de douleur. Finalement, tous les ongles de sa main gauche avaient été arrachés. Higuchi attrapa la main droite de Light, s'apprêtant à continuer la torture.

Namikawa se tenait à quelques mètres de là, les bras croisés. "Tu peux encore réfléchir, Light. Dis-nous ce que nous voulons savoir."

Light refusait toujours de répondre.

Higuchi arracha une poignée de cheveux de Light, tirant la tête en arrière. "Une fois que les ongles seront partis, je vais commencer à t'arracher les dents." Il a menacé, "Je vais te déchirer, petit pédé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien."

Light gronda, "Putain, tue-moi. Parce que tu perds ton temps."

Les yeux de Namikawa s'élargirent sous le choc. Pendant ce temps, Higuchi était furieux.

"Putain de merde !" Il frappa de nouveau Light au visage, puis pinça l'ongle de son index droit avec la pince, prêt à l'arracher.

"Arrête." ordonna Namikawa.

"Quoi ?!" Higuchi libéra l'adolescent avec colère et recula.

Namikawa marcha vers Light et attrapa son menton, touchant son visage. "Tu es très loyal envers L, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas le trahir parce que tu l'aimes..." Il passa un pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Light. "Est-ce que L t'aime ?"

Light le regardait silencieusement avec de grands yeux effrayés.

Namikawa sourit. "Il t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?"

Higuchi grommela, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Nous nous y prenions mal.", a expliqué Namikawa. "Le garçon est l'amant de L. Nous devrions en profiter."

"Oh, je vois ce que tu dis. Il mérite _une_ attention _particulière_." Higuchi ricana en glissant une main sur la chemise de Light.

"Ne me touche pas !" Light luttait contre son touché, paniqué.

Higuchi a ri tandis que Namikawa a déclaré, "Donnons un spectacle à L."

###

Perché sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture, L baissa les yeux sur son ordinateur portable. Sur l'écran, il a regardé l'enregistrement vidéo de Light qui avait été enlevé après que Raye Penber ait été tué par balle. Pendant l'attaque, un bâtiment voisin avait eu une caméra de sécurité qui avait filmé toute la scène. L avait regardé la vidéo au moins cinquante fois. C'était gravé de façon permanente dans son esprit maintenant. Même quand il fermais les yeux, il pouvait encore voir ces hommes masqués jeter Light dans cette camionnette. La camionnette avait été retrouvée dans la zone urbaine de la ville natale de Light, avant qu'elle ne sorte du radar. L avait loué un bâtiment entier dans la région, afin qu'il puisse y rassembler une équipe d'investigation. Jusqu'à présent, six détectives locaux s'étaient portés volontaires pour faire partie de l'équipe d'enquête contre Yotsuba. Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, Ukita et Soichiro Yagami...

La famille Yagami n'avait pas encore été informée de l'enlèvement. Cela n'a eu lieu que quelques heures auparavant. Pendant la première rencontre de L avec l'équipe d'enquête, il a prévu de montrer à M. Yagami la vidéo de l'enlèvement. En fonction de la stabilité mentale de M. Yagami, L déciderait de le laisser ou non l'aider dans cette affaire.

Alors que la voiture filait sur la route, L regarda de nouveau la vidéo de l'enlèvement. Chaque fois qu'il voyait des coups de pied et qu'il entendais les cris de Light, il avait mal au ventre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Il était déchiré entre la rage et la terreur. L était en colère contre lui-même pour avoir laissé cela se produire. Un garde du corps n'avait pas été suffisant. Il aurait dû donner à Light dix ou vingt gardes du corps. Il aurait dû implanter un dispositif de repérage dans Light quand l'adolescent était endormi. Il aurait dû... L s'est arrêté de penser. Ça ne l'amènerait nulle part. Il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui s'était déjà passé. Light avait été kidnappé. Maintenant, L devais le libéré.

L s'étais souvenu du rapport d'autopsie des trois détectives français qui avaient été tués par les Yotsuba. Ils avaient tous été torturés jusqu'à la mort... Light le serait-il aussi ? L ferma l'ordinateur portable alors que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge. De nombreuses méthodes de torture ont traversé son esprit. L paniquait. Il avait besoin d'arrêter. Paniquer ne sauverait pas Light. Il avait besoin de sauver Light. L contrôlait sa respiration. Il _avait besoin_ de sauver SON Light.

Après que Watari ait garé la voiture dans le garage, L sortit de la voiture et se précipita vers l'ascenseur. L a pris l'ascenseur et à rapidement appuyer sur le bouton d'un étage, il se dirigea vers les étages à l'atelier. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, L pouvait déjà voir six détectives le regarder. L marcha vers eux, remarquant l'expression choquée sur le visage de M. Yagami.

"Ryuzaki, que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je suis L."

Ils haletèrent tous pendant que L passait devant eux, se dirigeant vers la rangée d'ordinateurs sous le grand écran.

"Q- quoi ?" M. Yagami semblait toujours confus. "Mais tu es le colocataire de mon fils..."

L s'est perché sur une chaise devant un ordinateur. "Je voulais vivre avec Light-kun. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur lui."

"Est-ce que mon fils le sait ?"

L rapidement tapé sur l'ordinateur. "A l'origine, il n'était pas conscient de mon identité. Mais il le sait maintenant."

M. Yagami marcha vers L. "Tu pensais embaucher mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? Si il fait partie de l'équipe d'enquête, je ne veux pas qu'il travaille sur l'affaire Yotsuba. C'est trop dangereux."

"Light-kun n'est pas dans l'équipe d'enquête, mais malheureusement il est déjà impliqué dans l'affaire."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" M. Yagami se tenait près de la chaise de L, croisant les bras.

L jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. "Les Yotsuba ont kidnappé Light-kun."

M. Yagami pâlit de terreur. " _Quoi ?_ "

L cliqué sur la souris, en commençant la vidéo de l'enlèvement. Sur le grand écran, Light et Raye Penber marchaient dans la rue. Puis Light s'arrêta et fit face à son garde du corps. Soudain, il y a eu un coup de feu et Penber s'est effondré sur le trottoir. Les détectives japonais regardaient tous sous le choc alors que des hommes masqués attaquaient Light sur l'écran. Après que Light ait été jeté dans la camionnette, L a arrêté la vidéo.

"P- Pourquoi ?" M. Yagami a secoué la tête en criant "Pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à mon fils ? Pourquoi l'ont-ils emmené ?!"

"Il y a 93% de chance qu'ils aient kidnappé Light-kun à cause des accusations portées dans le journal de l'université Wammy."

"Quelles accusations ?!"

L hésita un moment. "Il y a eu des rumeurs qui ont circulé entre Light-kun et moi qui disaient que nous avions une relation."

"R- Relation ?" M. Yagami semblait confus. "Qu'est ce que tu me baragouine ?!"

"Light-kun et moi..." L s'arrêta, réfléchissant à la façon dont il pourrait expliquer la situation délicatement.

Matsuda laissa échapper, "Tu as couché avec Light ?!"

L a donné à Matsuda un regard agacé. "Formulé grossièrement, mais oui."

Sans avertissement, M. Yagami a soudainement frappé L au visage. L est tombé de sa chaise et s'est écrasé sur le sol. M. Yagami attrapa furieusement le col de la chemise de L, le tirant vers le haut.

"Tu as _couché_ avec mon fils ?!" Il leva un poing pour frapper à nouveau L.

Matsuda et les autres détectives japonais ont rapidement accroché M. Yagami et l'ont éloigné de L.

Alors qu'ils le retenaient, M. Yagami a fulminé, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Light était ton _étudiant_ ? Il s'est beaucoup intéressé à toi, et tu as profité de lui ! Maintenant, il a été kidnappé à cause de toi !"

Le cœur de L se déchira dans sa poitrine. "M. Yagami, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le sauver- "

"C'est de ta faute ! Comment à tu pû coucher avec mon fils ?! Comment à tu pu ...?" M. Yagami a continué à crier pendant que ses collègues l'attiraient dans une pièce séparée.

###

Dans l'atelier, L était perché devant un ordinateur, examinant des preuves. Les autres membres de l'équipe d'enquête étaient toujours dans une pièce différente avec M. Yagami. Une demi-heure était déjà passée. L espère que M. Yagami se calmerait bientôt. L n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper du père de Light qui était en colère. Sauver Light était sa priorité numéro un.

Watari entra dans l'atelier et posa une tasse de thé et un bol de sucre en face de L. Le vieil homme le fixa un moment, remarquant l'ecchymose autour de l'œil gauche de L.

"Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?"

"M. Yagami n'est pas content de moi. Il me blâme pour l'enlèvement de son fils." L a laissé tomber plusieurs morceaux de sucre dans son thé.

Watari fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"C'est de ma faute."

L a bu son thé, puis le reste de l'équipe d'investigation est finalement revenu à l'atelier. Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, Ide et Ukita ont tous regardé avec anxiété pendant que M. Yagami marchait vers L. M. Yagami semblait toujours furieux et il serrait fort ses poings.

"Ton comportement avec mon fils était complètement inacceptable. Il était ton élève... Et avoir... _des_ relations _personnelles_ avec lui était un abus de pouvoir complètement odieux et je ne m'excuserai pas pour le fait de t'avoir frapper." M. Yagami a soupiré. "Cela étant dit... je veux toujours travailler avec toi. Je veux rester dans l'équipe d'enquête jusqu'à ce que nous puissions sauver Light. Sa sécurité signifie plus que tout, je jure que je vais me comporter professionnellement à partir de maintenant. Je reste sur l'affaire."

L a simplement hoché la tête. "Tu peux rester."

Matsuda et les autres détectives semblaient soulagés.

"Alors, combien de pistes avons-nous en ce moment ?" M. Yagami a demandé.

"En ce moment, nous- " L regarda son ordinateur, arrêtant à la moitié de sa phrase.

Il y avait une demande de chat vidéo. Quelqu'un essayait de contacter L à partir du compte de M. Yagami sur le serveur web de la police locale. Mais M. Yagami se tenait juste à côté de lui... Les Yotsuba ont dû pirater le compte de M. Yagami et maintenant ils essayaient de communiquer avec L. Watari regarda l'écran de L, puis il s'assit immédiatement et commença à travailler sur l'ordinateur juste à côté de lui.

"Je les empêcherai de nous tracé." Watari tapa rapidement sur l'ordinateur. "Sois sans crainte quand tu prendra l'appel."

Matsuda avait l'air inquiet. "Quel appel ?"

"L, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" M. Yagami a exigé.

"Les Yotsuba nous contactent." L cliqua sur sa souris, acceptant l'appel vidéo.

Le grand écran au-dessus de la rangée d'ordinateurs s'alluma, montrant l'image d'un homme portant un masque noir sur son visage. L'homme portait un costume et se tenait devant une table de conférence ronde. Alors que tout le monde dans l'atelier pouvait voir l'homme masqué, le criminel ne pouvait voir qu'un écran blanc avec la lettre gothique L.

L parla dans un petit micro pendant que l'ordinateur changeait sa voix. "C'est L."

L'homme masqué ria légèrement. "L, quel plaisir de vous voir. Je suis ici pour négocier avec vous au nom du groupe Yotsuba. Je crois que nous avons quelqu'un d'intéressant pour vous."

L regarda l'écran. "Laissez-moi voir Light Yagami."

"Tellement impatient. On va le faire sortir dans un instant, d'abord parlons affaires." L'homme a parlé sérieusement "En échange de Light, vous devez accepter nos conditions... Ce soir à 19 heures, vous allez apparaître en direct à la télévision _en personne._ Vous montrerez votre visage et révélerez votre véritable identité au monde. Si vous faites ça, nous libérerons Light."

L fronça les sourcils. Il ne croyait pas une seconde que les Yotsuba libérerait volontiers Light. Si jamais ils découvraient l'identité de L, ils tueraient simplement l'adolescent.

"Vous savez que je ne peux pas accepter de telles demandes."

"C'est dommage." L'homme a marché sur le côté et a ordonné, "Faites-le sortir."

Trois autres hommes masqués sortirent Light de l'ombre. L regarda l'écran en état de choc. Les autres enquêteurs qui se tenaient derrière lui haletèrent. Sur le grand écran, Light se balançait sur ses pieds. Les criminels tenaient ses bras, le forçant à se lever. L'adolescent était couvert de coupures et d'ecchymoses. Sa respiration n'était pas comme d'habitude et une traînée de sang séché coulait sur son visage. Il avait été frappé à la tête. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés dans le sang. Light leva les yeux, regardant directement l'écran. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit la lettre gothique L. Il y avait de la peur dans les yeux de Light comme s'il savait que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver.

"Oh, mon Dieu. Sa main." murmura M. Yagami avec horreur.

L immédiatement repéré la main sanglante avec les ongles manquants. Il avait mal à l'estomac. Les Yotsuba devaient avoir torturé Light pour obtenir des informations... Evidemment, Light n'avait rien dit. Si les Yotsuba connaissaient déjà l'identité de L, ils n'auraient pas eu recours à cette tactique.

L'homme masqué dans le costume d'affaires a croisé les bras. "Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec nos conditions, Light va en payer le prix et vous aurez la chance de regarder."

Soudain, les hommes masqués ont claqué Light sur la table de conférence. Light cria et donna un coup de pied lorsque deux des hommes l'épinglèrent. Le troisième homme rit en déchirant la chemise de Light. Puis il attrapa le pantalon de l'adolescent et tenta de le retirer pendant que Light luttait encore plus. L se concentra sur l'écran, ses entrailles se tordaient. Regarder ça l'a dérangé. Cela l'a rendu malade. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces enfoirés de fils de pute toucher Light !

L a sauté de sa chaise. "ARRÊTEZ !"

Sur l'écran, les voyous de Yotsuba se sont effectivement stopper.

L'homme dans le costume d'affaires sourit. "Êtes-vous d'accord avec nos termes ?"

L prit une profonde inspiration. "Oui."

Light a crié frénétiquement, "L, non- !"

"Ferme-la, pédé !" Un homme masqué frappa Light au visage.

La tête de Light cogna contre la table de conférence, puis il se tut.

L'homme dans le costume a menacé "Souviens-toi. Montre toi à 19h, L. Garde ta parole, ou nous tuerons Light."

L'écran s'est éteint.

L trembla de fureur, puis il se retourna et donna un coup de pied à sa chaise qui vola à travers la pièce. Matsuda a sursauté dans la peur. Tout le monde dans l'atelier avait toujours l'air horrifié par ce qu'ils venaient d'observer à l'écran. M. Yagami était très pâle et a trébuché sur ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye. La pièce était silencieuse. L sentait qu'il pouvait à peine contenir sa colère. Il était prêt à tuer tout le monde dans le groupe de Yotsuba. Il les ferait souffrir tout comme ils ont fait souffrir Light. Il leur causerait tellement de douleur et d'agonie à ces enfoirés. Une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec eux, ils _priaient_ pour que L de les tuent.

Matsuda respira nerveusement. "O- On- On fait quoi maintenant ?"

L a annoncé "J'ai un plan."


	24. Épreuve du jugement (Confrontation)

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Confrontation**

* * *

Light était assis sur le sol dans sa cellule. Il était recroquevillé sur le côté, tremblant. La douleur était horrible. C'était comme si sa tête avait été fendue. Il avait été frappé à la tête tant de fois. Light ne serait pas surpris s'il avait une commotion cérébrale. Même maintenant, il se sentait toujours étourdi après qu'Higuchi avait frappé sa tête sur cette table de conférence. Le cœur de Light se déchira alors qu'il se souvenait de l'ultimatum des Yotsuba. L avait accepté d'apparaître à la télévision en direct et de révéler son identité au monde. Est-ce que L va réellement... ?

Non, L ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il était trop intelligent pour faire ça. L trouverait un plan. Il le devait.

Light enveloppa ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il frissonnait. Higuchi avait déchiré sa chemise pendant la _négociation_ avec L. Maintenant Light était glacé. Il se serra plus fort et grimaça à la douleur horrible qu'il avait sur ses ongles. Light se sentait mal quand il regardait sa main gauche. Il détestait voir ce que Higuchi lui avait fait. En outre, c'était à peine croyable de voir sa main mutilée à l'air libre. Décidant de couvrir les blessures, Light arracha un morceau de sa chemise en lambeaux et l'enroula autour de sa main gauche. Des taches de sang se sont infiltrées à travers le tissu au-dessus de chaque doigt.

Les pensées de Light revenaient à L. _Si j'étais L, qu'est ce que je ferais ?_ Light essayait de penser à la réponse, mais son esprit était embrouillé. La douleur était trop dérangeante, et Light devenait de plus en plus convaincu qu'il avait effectivement une commotion cérébrale.

Lorsque Light entendit des pas qui venaient vers sa cellule, il lutta pour s'asseoir. Il se figea dès qu'il aperçut Higuchi. Le membre le plus dérangé de Yotsuba était seul. Pourquoi Namikawa n'était pas avec lui ? Des cloches d'avertissement s'éteignirent dans la tête de Light. Higuchi doit être venu ici seul pour une seule raison. Light avait peur de savoir quoi... Il se souvint immédiatement de la façon dont Higuchi avait déchiré ses vêtements dans la salle de conférence.

Light regarda anxieusement le criminel l'approcher. Quand Higuchi est entré dans la cellule, Light a reculé. Son cœur battait en voyant le bâtard, serrant fortement son poing droit.

Higuchi ricana. "Ne te fais pas de mal, Light. Tu sais ce que je veux."

Light frémit quand il recula. Il avait eu peur de ça.

"J'aurais presque voulu que L n'ait pas accepté nos conditions. Je pense toujours que toi sur cette table ça aurait été tellement amusant, te baiser là, juste devant L." Higuchi sourit. "Mais ça ira très bien maintenant."

Il s'avança vers l'adolescent, tendit la main pour l'attraper. Light a rapidement sauté sur le côté et a frappé Higuchi au visage. Higuchi recula quand le sang coula de sa bouche. Pendant un moment, il eut l'air surpris que Light l'ait frappé. Puis son visage se tordit de rage.

"Espèce de petit enculé !" Higuchi se jeta soudainement sur Light et le poussa au sol.

Light grimaça alors qu'il s'écrasait sur le sol en béton. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, Higuchi écrasa sa main blessée qui manquait d'ongles. Light hurla de douleur alors qu'il essayait frénétiquement de dégager le pied de Higuchi avec son autre main. Après qu'Higuchi ait finalement levé le pied, il a donné un coup de pied à Light dans le ventre. Light toussa alors qu'il tenait sa main blessée près de lui. La douleur était atroce. Light ne pouvait même pas penser clairement. Il s'étendit simplement sur le sol, berçant sa main gauche.

Après qu'Higuchi se soit agenouillé et l'a chevauché, Light a immédiatement commencé à se débattre à nouveau. Il paniqua alors qu'il essayait désespérément de repousser Higuchi.

"Dégage de là !" Light hurla hystériquement, "FOUS LE CAMP !"

Higuchi éclata de rire alors qu'il attrapait les deux poignets de Light, l'épinglant. Light regarda le criminel avec de grands yeux terrifiés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Namikawa était debout à l'extérieur de la cellule avec ses bras croisés.

Tout en gardant Light épinglé, Higuchi donna à l'autre membre de Yotsuba un regard ennuyé. "Que veut tu dire ? Je m'amuse un peu."

"Il est presque 7h. Tu es attendu dans la salle de réunion." souffla Namikawa. "Après que nous ayons tué L, tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec le garçon. Les affaires passent avant tout."

Higuchi se renfrogna, puis il se pencha vers Light avec un sourire moqueur sur son visage. "On se retrouvera."

Il a libéré Light et s'est levé. Après que Higuchi ait quitté la cellule, suivi de Namikawa, Light poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cela avait été trop proche.

 _L, s'il te plaît. Il faut que ait un plan._

###

Dans la salle de réunion, Higuchi s'est assis à la table de conférence avec Namikawa et les autres membres de haut rang des Yotsuba. Ils fixaient tous un grand écran de télévision, regardaient les nouvelle et attendaient le visage de L. À exactement 19 heures, le journal télévisé a été remplacée par un écran bleu. Il y avait un message qui disait : « Toutes nos excuses. Nous interrompons notre programmation pour vous apporter ce flash spécial. » Alors les nouvelles sont réapparu sur l'écran.

Le journaliste a lu une feuille de papier. "Nous nous excusons d'avoir interrompu notre programmation habituelle. Une diffusion d'Interpol en direct et retransmise dans le monde va maintenant commencer."

L'aîné des Yotsuba, Ooi, sourit largement. "Ça arrive."

"L va mourir." se vanta Higuchi.

Sur l'écran de télévision, il y avait un homme aux cheveux noirs assis à un bureau. Devant l'homme, il y avait une plaque avec le nom Lind L. Tailor gravé dessus.

Takahashi sourit en se penchant sur sa chaise. "Donc, il s'appelle Lind L. Tailor."

"Je trouverai tout ce que je peux sur ce nom." Mido a installé un ordinateur portable sur la table de conférence et a commencé à taper.

Sur l'écran de télévision, Lind L. Tailor a annoncé : « Je suis Lind L. Tailor, communément connu sous le nom de L. Actuellement, je dirige une équipe d'investigation pour traduire en justice la mafia Yotsuba. En ce moment, cette organisation criminelle est au Japon et ils ont pris en otage un jeune citoyen japonais. En échange de l'otage, j'ai accepté de révéler mon identité à la télévision en direct. »

Lind L. Tailor plissa les yeux. "Me voici, Yotsuba. Relâchez l'otage. Je suis celui que vous voulez. Vous savez comment me contacter."

L'écran est devenu vide.

Hatori se tourna pour faire face aux autres membres. "Et maintenant ?"

Mido fronça les sourcils à son ordinateur portable. "Je n'ai rien trouvé sur Lind L. Tailor. C'est comme s'il n'existait pas."

Shimura soupira. "L. Tailor doit bien se cacher quelque part. Même si nous avons son identité, ce ne sera pas facile de le retrouver."

"Il ne fraudais pas foncer tête baissée." Namikawa croisa les bras. "Nous n'avons pas de preuve définitive que Lind L. Tailor est en réalité le vrai L. Cela pourrait être un piège."

"Light sait qui est L. Nous pourrions lui montrer une photo de Tailor et voir ce qu'il dit." suggéra Higuchi.

Takahashi sourit. "Ouais, ça pourrait marcher. Nous pouvons obtenir la vérité avec Light."

Namikawa secoua la tête. "Light est peu coopérative. Nous devrions trouver une preuve d'une autre manière."

"Nous pourrions engager quelqu'un." Kida a expliqué "J'ai les coordonnées de Eraldo Coil. Je parie qu'il pourrait découvrir si Lind L. Tailor est vraiment L. Il travaillera pour nous si nous le payons assez bien."

Ooi acquiesça. "Les deux plans sonnent bien. Voyons ce que Light Yagami et Eraldo Coil ont à dire."

###

De son coté Light se réveilla, fixant les barreaux de sa cellule. Il avait essayé de s'endormir, mais il avait trop froid et il avait trop peur. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il à L pour le faire sortir d'ici ? Light savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Higuchi ne l'attaque à nouveau. Le criminel l'avait maîtrisé si facilement la dernière fois. Si Namikawa ne l'avait pas interrompu, il l'aurait... Light avait mal au ventre. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Les ongles manquants sur sa main gauche repousseraient. Mais le viol ? Light n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça mentalement. Si Higuchi le violait, ce serait certainement violent et douloureux. Light préfère avoir les ongles ou même les dents arrachées. Le viol lui a fait plus peur que tout ce qu'il a du subir.

Quand Light a entendu des pas s'approcher de sa cellule, il a immédiatement sursauté. Est-ce qu'Higuchi était déjà de retour ? Light trembla alors qu'il s'éloignait de la porte. Il tituba sur ses pieds et s'appuya contre le mur pour se soutenir. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut Higuchi. Puis il remarqua Namikawa et se détendit légèrement. Ils doivent être venus ici pour les affaires.

Les deux membres Yotsuba sont entrés dans sa cellule.

"Light, nous avons encore des questions pour toi." Namikawa a sorti une photo de sa poche et l'a montré à l'adolescent. "Connais-tu cet homme ?"

Light fixait la photo. C'était une photo d'un homme aux cheveux noirs portant un costume. Light n'avait jamais vu cet homme auparavant. Pourquoi était-il important ? Light a été frappé par une pensée soudaine. _C'est le plan de L._ Les Yotsuba avait demandé à L de révéler sa véritable identité, ce que le détective ne pouvait évidemment pas faire. C'était la solution de L. Les Yotsuba doivent croire que cet homme sur la photo était L. Ils montraient l'image à Light pour vérifier l'identité de L. Light devait suivre le plan de L. Il avait besoin de convaincre les Yotsuba que l'homme sur la photo était L.

Namikawa souffla avec impatience. "Eh bien, le connais-tu ?"

Light tremblait alors que des larmes coulaient dans ses yeux. "S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît, ne le tue pas."

Namikawa cligna des yeux de surprise. "Alors, tu le connais. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

Light se jeta sur Namikawa et l'attrapa par les épaules. "Ne le tue pas !"

"Dégage !" Namikawa l'a repoussé.

Light s'écrasa sur le sol tandis qu'Higuchi lança un regard suffisant à Namikawa. "Je te l'ai dit, L. est Tailor."

 _J'avais raison. C'est le plan de L._ Light continua de crier hystériquement "S'il te plaît, ne le tue pas. Je ferai n'importe quoi !"

Higuchi arracha une poignée de cheveux de Light, tirant la tête en arrière.

" _N'importe quoi_ _?_ " Il ricana à l'adolescent tandis que Light se recroquevillait.

Namikawa se retourna et s'éloigna. "Allons voir ce que dit Eraldo Coil."

"T'es vraiment chiant." se plaignit Higuchi alors qu'il lâchait Light et suivit l'autre membre de Yotsuba hors de la cellule.

Pendant que les deux criminels s'éloignaient, Light pencha la tête, cachant un sourire. Il avait conduit les Yotsuba directement dans le piège de L. Il se sont jeter dans la gueule du loup.

 _Quels bande de cons._

###

Dans l'atelier, L était perché devant un ordinateur. M. Yagami, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ide et Ukita étaient tous debout derrière lui. Jusqu'à présent, tout s'était passé comme prévu. Les Yotsuba avaient embauché Aiber qui utilisait l'alias Eraldo Coil. Aiber était un escroc sous l'aile de L. L'escroc avait dit aux Yotsuba que Lind L. Tailor était L. Les Yotsuba semblait croire au mensonge.

"L, qui est Lind L. Tailor ?" M. Yagami a demandé. "Tu sais que les Yotsuba vont essayer de tuer cet homme."

"Oui, je le sais très bien." L rongé sur le bord de son pouce.

M. Yagami semblait confus. "Quoi ?"

Il a expliqué "Lind L. Tailor est conscient de ce qu'il va lui arrivé. En réalité, c'est un criminel qui à été condamné à mort, avec qui j'ai passé un marché. S'il m'aide, sa peine sera changée à la prison à perpétuité. L'arrestation était tenue top secrète, et j'ai caché toutes les informations sur lui."

M. Yagami a froncé les sourcils. "Et tu t'attends à ce que les Yotsuba essaie de le tuer ?"

"Oui, mais ils vont échouer. Yotsuba croient qu'ils ont embauché Eraldo Coil pour vérifier l'identité de Lind L. Tailor, mais en réalité ils ont embauché Aiber, un escroc. Pour le moment, les Yotsuba essaient de trouver un assassin pour tuer et Aiber leur a recommandé Wedy pour la tâche. Wedy est aussi sous mon aile. Elle a dit aux membres de Yotsuba qu'elle m'empoisonnerait ce soir et que j'allait mourir peu après 22 heures.

L balança sa chaise pour faire face aux autres détectives.

"A 22 heures, les Yotsuba me contacteront, et je ferai transférer l'appel à Lind L. Tailor. Il communiqueront avec Tailor en face à face. Pendant la conversation, Tailor a été chargé de simuler sa propre mort. Si ils croient que je suis mort, ils achèveront leurs transactions commerciales avec Aiber et Wedy. Une fois l'argent transféré, Aiber pourra retracer leur localisation." L a sérieusement rencontré le regard de M. Yagami. "Et puis, nous frapperons."

M. Yagami a souri, manifestement satisfait du plan.

"Alors, l'affaire devrait être terminée ce soir ?" Matsuda rayonnait joyeusement. "C'est trop génial !"

Aizawa regarda sa montre. "Il est presque dix heures."

L retourna sa chaise vers l'ordinateur. Après quelques minutes, il a reçu une demande de conversation vidéo du compte de M. Yagami sur le serveur Web de la police. Les Yotsuba essayaient de le contacter à nouveau. L a rapidement transféré leur appel à Lind L. Tailor qui se trouvait dans une pièce séparée du bâtiment. Dans l'atelier, L alluma le grand écran au-dessus de la rangée d'ordinateurs. L'écran était divisé en deux, montrant Lind L. Tailor sur le côté droit et les membres Yotsuba masqués sur le côté gauche. Tailor et les Yotsuba ne pouvaient que se voir, ignorant que L et les autres détectives qui les regardaient.

Comme indiqué, Tailor a tenté de négocier avec les Yotsuba pour la libération de Light, proposant de l'argent. L savait que de telles tentatives de négociation étaient futiles. Les Yotsuba n'ont jamais libéré volontairement des prisonniers auparavant. Mais Tailor avait besoin de faire semblant de négocier, afin que les Yotsuba ne deviennent pas suspicieux. L regardait alors qu'ils se parlaient sans raison l'un à l'autre. Les Yotsuba avaient seulement contacté L parce qu'ils voulaient voir le détective mourir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lind L. Tailor saisit soudainement sa poitrine. Il haleta de douleur avant de s'effondrer, faisant semblant d'être mort. Les membres masqués de Yotsuba étaient silencieux pendant un moment. Puis Wedy apparut à côté de Tailor, repoussant son corps mou.

Elle regarda sérieusement l'écran. "Le travail est terminé."

Wedy interrompit brusquement l'appel, fermant l'ordinateur de Tailor. Certains des membres de Yotsuba ont ri alors que leur écran s'éteignait aussi.

Dans l'atelier, le grand écran était maintenant vide. L a rapidement pris son téléphone entre son pouce et son index. Après une longue et pénible minute, le téléphone a sonné. L se leva alors qu'il répondait à l'appel.

"C'est L."

La voix d'Aiber était sur l'autre ligne. "Je sais où ils sont."

L a resserré son emprise sur le téléphone alors qu'il demandait, "Quel est le lieu ?"

###

Light était assis dans sa cellule, s'appuyant contre le mur. Au-dessus de lui, un panneau de lumière fluorescente scintillait. La cellule était déjà sombre, et maintenant la seule source de lumière qui restait, menaçait de se s'éteindre. Light frissonna. C'était tellement froid. Au moins, ses mains étaient engourdies maintenant. C'était moins douloureux de cette façon. Light regardait le sol. Il y avait une grande fissure dans le sol en béton. Light mis sa main droite sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à dégager un morceau de béton déchiqueté. Il leva l'objet pointu, l'admirant.

Lorsque Light entendit des pas, il se leva rapidement tout en cachant le morceau de béton derrière son dos. Dès qu'il aperçut Higuchi, il recula nerveusement. Higuchi avait un large sourire sur son visage et une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Le criminel empestait l'alcool. Il semblait qu'il célébrait une certaine victoire.

"Tu ferais mieux de commencer à bien te comporter, Light." Higuchi ouvrit la porte de la cellule et se dirigea vers lui. "Tu m'appartiens maintenant. L est mort."

Light le fixa. "Je ne te crois pas."

"Tu ne me crois pas ?" Higuchi a ri. "Tu veux voir une super putain de vidéo. L est mort. Je l'ai vu mourir de mes propres yeux. Personne ne viendra te cherché, Light." Il eut un sourire moqueur. "Mais, hé, je suis de bonne humeur. Alors, j'irai doucement avec toi."

Light grinça, complètement dégoûté par l'homme.

Alors qu'Higuchi s'approchait de lui, Light resserra son emprise sur le morceau de béton derrière son dos. Il était prêt à frapper le bâtard.

Soudain, le son des sirènes retentit sur les murs. Le bruit fort venait de l'extérieur. Il y avait tellement de sirènes que c'était presque assourdissant, et le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort. Le cœur de Light se détendie alors que sa bouche tirait un sourire. L l'avais trouvé. La police était là.

Higuchi s'est figé. Pendant un moment, il sembla perplexe en entendant les sirènes. Mais sa confusion s'est vite transformée en colère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Higuchi lança la bouteille d'alcool au mur près de la tête de Light. La bouteille se brisa quand il cria, "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, putain ?!"

Il se jeta sur l'adolescent tandis que Light envoya rapidement le morceau de béton sur son visage. Higuchi poussa un cri de douleur alors que Light partait en courant. Light se précipita hors de la cellule, se dirigeant vers un long couloir faiblement éclairé. Alors qu'il courait, Light pouvait entendre les sirènes devenir plus fortes. Il a couru encore plus vite, désespéré pour s'échapper cet enfer. Soudainement, il a entendu un coup de feu et sa jambe droite s'est brûlé de douleur.

Light s'écrasa sur le sol, dérapant sur le côté. Son cœur battait en se redressant, essayant de se tenir debout. Il s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol, puis il baissa les yeux sur sa jambe. Il y avait du sang qui jaillissait de sa cuisse droite, se mélangeant au sol. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il regardait la blessure en état de choc. Il perdait du sang si vite. Light appuya une main sur la blessure par balle, essayant d'arrêter le flux sanguin.

"Fils de pute !" Higuchi a couru vers lui.

Light essaya de s'échapper, mais Higuchi le saisit rapidement à la gorge, le poussant sur le sol. Higuchi s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui, hurlant follement.

"As-tu menti sur Tailor ?! T'es un petit enculé. Est-ce que L est encore en vie ?!"

Light griffa frénétiquement les mains de Higuchi, combattant pour lavoir de 'air. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. La prise d'Higuchi sur sa gorge était trop serrée. Le bâtard lui prennait sa vie en l'étranglant.

Higuchi se pencha plus près de lui avec un regard dément sur son visage. "Je ne laisserai pas L gagner. Je t'emmène avec moi."

Des points brillaient devant ses yeux tandis que Light s'éteignait presque. Puis Higuchi lâcha enfin son cou tandis que Light respirait avec des halètements rauques. Soudainement, Higuchi frappa Light dans le visage, claquant sa tête contre le sol. Pendant un moment, tout tournait autour de lui. Light était désorientée quand il sentit les mains d'Higuchi sur ses hanches. Puis Higuchi tira sur son pantalons de Light, le tirant vers le bas. Light savait ce qui allait arriver. Il a semblé que le temps a ralenti et il a eu un moment de clarté totale.

Light atteignit la taille du Higuchi et vola son arme. En une fraction de seconde, Light pressa le canon du pistolet contre la tête de Higuchi et appuya sur la gâchette.

La matière du cerveau a éclaboussé sur le plancher pendant qu'Higuchi s'est effondré au dessus de Light. Le sang s'est infiltré du côté de la tête du criminel. Light trembla quand il lâcha le pistolet, le laissant tomber sur le sol. Le sang de Higuchi se répandait partout sur lui. Light essayait de pousser le cadavre, mais il n'avait pas la force. Il était coincé sous l'homme qui était maintenant mort.

Light se sentait à nouveau étourdis. Il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Il perdait encore du sang de sa jambe. Light regarda le plafond, luttant pour rester éveillé. Il avait peur s'il s'endormait, il ne se réveillerait peut être jamais. Son environnement devenait de plus en plus flou alors que le son des sirènes devenait de plus en plus lointain. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Au moins, il s'était battu jusqu'à la fin...

Et puis tout est devenu noir.

###

Dehors devant la cachette des Yotsuba, il y avait de nombreuses voitures de police dans la rue. Le bâtiment était complètement entouré. L et le reste de l'équipe d'enquête Yotsuba se tenaient à distance, derrière des rangées de voitures de police. Une grande équipe de SWAT était entrée dans le bâtiment il y a une dizaine de minutes et maintenant les officiers faisaient sortir des membres Yotsuba menottés. Une fois que le bâtiment était sécurisé, une équipe de paramédics s'est précipité à l'intérieur. Pendant que M. Yagami parlait à un chef de police, L passa devant le ruban jaune, se rapprochant du bâtiment. Il était rempli d'un sentiment d'appréhension. Où était Light ?

Lorsque les ambulanciers se sont précipités hors du bâtiment avec une civière occupée, L les a immédiatement suivis. En s'approchant de la civière, il reconnut le visage de Light. L'adolescent était étendu sur la civière avec un drap de secours sur lui. Sa tête était tournée vers le côté et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il avait plusieurs bleus sur son visage. Pendant que les ambulanciers chargeaient Light dans l'ambulance, L se précipitait vers eux.

"Connaissez-vous le patient ?" Un des ambulanciers a demandé.

"Oui, il s'appelle Light Yagami." L passa devant les infirmiers et se percha sur un siège à l'arrière de l'ambulance.

Il souleva rapidement le drap sur la civière, examinant les blessures de Light. L'adolescent était couvert de sang. Les médecins avaient enroulé un pansement avec de l'iso-bétadine autour de sa cuisse droite, mais la zone était encore tachée de sang et la peau de Light était très pâle. Il a évidemment perdu trop de sang. Tandis qu'un infirmier commençait une intraveineuse dans le bras gauche de Light, L regarda le moniteur qui reposait à l'arrière de la civière. Tous les signes vitaux de Light étaient sur le moniteur. Sa fréquence cardiaque était de 110 battements /min et sa tension artérielle était de 45/22 mmHg. Les yeux de L s'écarquillèrent de peur alors qu'il se concentrait sur la tension artérielle. Light avait besoin de sang maintenant, sinon il mourrait.

"Light-kun a besoin d'une transfusion sanguine."

"Nous ne portons pas de sang dans l'ambulance. Mais nous avons fait appel à Life Flight, l'hélicoptère va apporter du sang et le transporter plus rapidement.", explique un médecin.

"Quand l'hélicoptère arrivera-t-il ?"

"Environ dix minutes."

 _Dix minutes ?!_ L bondit, paniqué, "Light-kun n'a pas dix minutes !"

"Monsieur, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons- "

"Donnez-lui mon sang." demanda L.

"Nous ne pouvons pas. C'est contre le protocole..."

"Si vous ne coopérez pas avec moi, Light-kun mourra.", lâcha L frustré.

Le médecin soupira alors que son partenaire lui demandait "Connaissez-vous votre groupe sanguin ?"

"Oui, c'est O négatif."

Les deux médecins se jetèrent un coup d'œil, puis décidèrent "Putain, mec, faisons-le."

Les ambulanciers paramétrèrent rapidement un IV dans le bras de L et le connectèrent à Light. Le sang de L coulait à travers le tube, entrant dans le bras de Light. L était perché à côté de l'adolescent, ses yeux noirs se concentrèrent sur le moniteur. En moins de cinq minutes, la pression artérielle de Light s'élevait à 52/34 mmHg. Il s'améliorait régulièrement. Cela a donné à L un léger soulagement. Après quelques minutes, l'hélicoptère est enfin arrivé.

Les ambulanciers ont transporté Light vers l'hélicoptère pendant que L marchait à côté de la civière. Dans l'hélicoptère, L été perché à côté de Light. Son sang coulait toujours dans l'adolescent inconscient. L regarda Light, le regardant anxieusement. Voyant Light comme ceci était terrifiant. Il avait perdu tellement de sang. Il avait été si proche de la mort. L ne serait pas capable de vivre avec lui-même si Light ne s'en remettait pas. Pendant que l'hélicoptère décollait et volait vers l'hôpital le plus proche, L regardait toujours le visage de Light. Ses yeux noirs étaient remplis d'inquiétude.

 _Light-kun va récupérer._ L s'est promis. Il s'en assurerait.

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 ** _Sieba_** : Hélas, si. Il l'ont fait (comme tu t'en est doutée). Et pour éviter le suspense insoutenable entre les deux chapitres où Light a été torturé, j'ai fait exprès de finir deux chapitres d'un coup. Et peut être que si tu lis les reviews après l'histoire, tu vois que tout s'arrange finalement :). Maintenant mes parties préférés de histoires vont être cool à traduire (je parle des partie où il y a la phrase à la fin "tout est bien qui finit bien..."). Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. :) A toute.

 ** _Miss confident_** : Awwwww. T'es trop gentille. :3 Franchement toi, je t'aime vraiment bien. ^^ (j'ai envie de donner un gros calin pour ça) Si je fais un si bon travail que ça, je pense que après celle ci je vais me concentré sur la dernière (la première histoire) de l'auteure incroyable. :) Bon petit spoil en avance, cette fois ci cela suivra l'univers de Death Note, mais je ne me suis pas encore décider. (certains chapitre vont être... horribles à lire.) Pour ce qui est de mettre plus de review, j'ai une petite astuce mais je ne dirais rien parce que ce serait quand même comme si t'avais un peu triché à ton Bac. Donc, désolée. x) mais c'est vraiment gentille de ta part de dire ça. Parlons en de Demegawa-Mikami, dans le manga (si je me souviens bien), Demegawa à été la première victime de Mikami et je pense que ces deux là ont une sorte de connexion... (si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et oui, je suis une vrai perverse) ^^ Ton petit calembour (ou onomatopé, qu'est ce que je ne suis pas cultivée moi :p) avec « fin » et « faim » m'a bien fait rire. XD. Merci encore des nombreuses reviews ça m'a fait trop plaisir. A plus tard ;)

 ** _LxLight4ver_** : Désolée. :/ Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, c'est à l'auteure originale. Merci de ta review en tout cas. A plus :)


	25. Séjour

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Séjour**

* * *

L était perché sur une chaise à côté du lit d'hôpital de Light. L'adolescent était toujours inconscient, mais il était dans un état stable maintenant. Il avait subi une chirurgie sans aucune complication. La balle avait été retirée de sa jambe et le chirurgien avait cousu la blessure. Light était couvert de bandages maintenant. Chacun de ses doigts sur sa main gauche était enveloppé individuellement de gaze stérile. Une large entaille sur le côté du front de Light et d'autres diverses coupures ont également été bandées. Plusieurs de ses bleus étaient encore visibles. Il avait une décoloration violette autour de son œil droit et sur sa mâchoire. Il y avait aussi des marques sur son cou, peut-être dû au fait que quelqu'un avait essayer de l'étrangler. L pourrait réellement voir les pressions des doigts de quelqu'un qui lui avait fait ça autour du cou de Light. Le Yotsuba l'avait tellement battu.

La rage est monté à l'intérieur de L, il se sentais comme un monstre dans une cage. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il les serre fermement dans les poings. Il avait tous les membres haut placés des Yotsuba qui attendaient dans des cellules séparées dans son immeuble. L les interrogerait tous. Namikawa, Mido, Takahashi, Shimura, Kida, Ooi et Hatori souffriraient tous pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour Light. Et puis, ils seraient exécutés. La mort par injection létale était leur sentence. Il aurait aimé avoir la chance de voir mourir Higuchi, mais en même temps, il était content que Light l'ait tué. C'était clairement de l'autodéfense. Higuchi a dû être celui qui a tiré sur Light à la jambe. Le salopard méritait de mourir.

L regarda à travers la sombre salle d'hôpital. Par la porte ouverte, il pouvait voir M. Yagami parler au médecin de Light dans le couloir. Après que le docteur s'inclina légèrement et s'éloigna, M. Yagami entra dans la chambre d'hôpital faiblement éclairée.

Il avait l'air épuisé, mais il souriait. "Le médecin à dit que Light allait vite se rétablir."

L ressentit un énorme soulagement en lui souriant en retour. "C'est une excellente nouvelle, M. Yagami."

"Ouais." Il hocha la tête et laissa échapper un soupir fatigué. "Merci d'avoir donné du sang pour Light. Les ambulanciers ont dit que tu lui as sauvé la vie." M. Yagami était silencieux pendant un moment, puis il s'est assis sur la chaise de l'autre côté du lit de Light.

Il hésita avant de finalement dire, "Je suis vraiment reconnaissant que tu aies travaillé si dur pour récupérer mon fils, mais..."

L fronça les sourcils. C'était évident où monsieur Yagami voulait en venir. "Maintenant que Light est en sécurité, tu ne dois plus rester près de lui."

M. Yagami a de nouveau soupiré. "Je veux faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Light."

"Moi aussi."

"Collaborer avec lui à été fatal. Light a été enlevé que parce qu'il te connaissait. S'il ne t'avais pas connu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé."

L le regarda. "Je suis conscient de cela, M. Yagami. Je veillerai à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus. Light-kun aura la meilleure protection-"

"La meilleure protection qu'il puisse avoir est que tu reste loin de lui." M. Yagami rencontra le regard irrité de L. "Une fois que Light sera rétabli, je le ramène à la maison. Ensuite il pourra recommencer l'école et avoir une vie normale."

"Une vie normale ?"

"Oui, _normale_." Il a insisté "Light n'aura plus rien à faire avec toi à partir de maintenant."

"Monsieur Yagami, votre plan est irrationnel. Jusqu'à présent, le nom de Light-kun a été tenu à l'écart des médias, mais il est probable que son implication dans l'affaire Yotsuba sera rendu publique. Même si nous cachons avec succès son implication dans les médias, nous devons supposer que d'autres criminels liés aux Yotsuba le connaissent et tentent de l'enlever à leur tour. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement ramener Light-kun à la maison et prétendre que toute cette situation n'a pas eu lieu. "

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggère ?" M. Yagami a craqué avec colère. "Que Light devrait se cacher pour le reste de sa vie, comme s'il était dans la protection pour les témoins ?"

"C'est une option. Je pourrais faire déménager toute la famille."

" _Non_ , je n'ai jamais fui les criminels et je refuse de commencer maintenant." M. Yagami a croisé les bras. "Ma famille ne va nulle part. Je peux les protéger."

L a déclaré durement, "Sans mon aide, j'estime que votre famille sera morte dans une semaine."

Les yeux de M. Yagami s'élargirent sous le choc. Il avait l'air confus. "Mais... Mais nous avons capturé les Yotsuba- "

"J'ai toujours des ennemis, monsieur Yagami. C'est pourquoi j'ai déjà trente-quatre agents qui gardent votre maison et soixante-sept agents qui gardent l'hôpital. Je ne sous-estimerai jamais mes ennemis, et vous non plus.

En se tordant les mains, M. Yagami a demandé "Avec tous ces gardes, pense tu que Light pourra retourner à l'école en toute sécurité ?"

"Peut-être... Mais je recommande fortement le déménagement. Votre famille est la bienvenue en Angleterre- "

"Non", il a rapidement refusé. "Londres a été bombardé à cause de toi. Tu vivais là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne vis pas à Londres, mais je suis britannique.", admet L.

"Je ne veux pas que Light vive dans le même pays que toi, nous restons au Japon."

L serra les dents, contenant à peine sa colère. "Monsieur Yagami, je veux protéger votre famille, mais vous rendez la tâche très difficile."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour protéger ma famille, mon département peut s'en occuper. Je vais faire patrouiller ma maison."

L cracha, "Votre entêtement mettra Light-kun en danger."

"Si quelqu'un l'a mis en danger, c'est toi !" M. Yagami s'est lever en hurlant "C'est de ta faute si les Yotsuba l'ont kidnapper !" Il a montré son fils du doigt alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. "Regarde ce que ces enflures lui ont fait ! Ils ont faillit le tué !"

"M. Yagami- "

"Pourquoi as-tu impliqué mon fils dans ta putain de vie ?"

L se leva, serrant fermement les poings. "Light-kun est venu à moi. Il a choisi d'aller à l'université Wammy dans le seul but de me rencontrer."

"Oh, alors maintenant c'est la faute de Light ?!"

"Non !" L lui a crié dessus. "Ce n'est pas la faute de Light-kun que tout ça soit arrivé, et..." L voulais dire que ce n'était pas sa faute non plus, mais il savait que les accusations de M. Yagami étaient vraies.

Après que L soit devenu une partie de la vie de Light, qu'est-il arrivé à l'adolescent ? L l'avait blessé et profité de lui quand il était drogué. Alors Light lui avait pardonné et lui avait appris à lui faire confiance, seulement pour que cette confiance soit trahie quand il a découvert les mensonges de L. Techniquement, il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Ils ont eu une conversation amicale quand Light avait encore été drogué, mais ça ne comptait pas beaucoup. Light pourrait encore être en colère contre L... et honnêtement, l'adolescent avait plusieurs nouvelles raisons de détester le détective. Light avait été kidnappé, torturé, et ces salauds avaient même menacé de le violer devant la caméra. Les Yotsuba avait tellement blessé Light, et cela n'arrivait que parce que les Yotsuba voulaient trouver et tuer L. Le détective avait été la cible des Yotsuba, mais Light était celui qui avait vraiment souffert dans tout cela.

Light souffrait à cause de L. Il avait souffert à cause de L, avant même que les Yotsuba ne se montrent.

L regarda Light, qui était toujours allongé devant lui, inconscient. Son cœur se tordis dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se concentrait sur les bleus du joli visage de Light. L l'a tellement aimé, plus que tout. Mais L n'était pas bon pour lui... M. Yagami avait raison.

L a sérieusement rencontré le regard de M. Yagami. "Si je n'ai plus de contact avec Light-kun, est ce que vous accepterez la protection que j'offrirais à toute la famille ?"

Soichiro Yagami a semblé surpris pendant un moment, puis il a hoché la tête. "Oui, j'accepterai ton aide tant que tu resteras loin de lui."

"Nous sommes d'accord alors. Dites-moi juste quand vous souhaitez faire déplacer votre famille."

L se précipita dans la pièce tout en luttant contre l'envie de regarder une dernière fois Light. Il trébucha dans le couloir alors qu'il sortait son portable entre son pouce et son index. Des points brillaient devant ses yeux, puis il s'appuya contre le mur, étourdi par la perte de sang. Il doit avoir donné au moins un litre de sang à Light. Un demi-litre était le montant standard pour les dons de sang, mais L en avait donné deux fois plus. Light avait besoin de sang... L pouvait être légèrement anémique pendant un certain temps, mais ses globules rouges se reconstituaient très rapidement.

L porta le téléphone à son oreille lorsqu'il appela Watari. Bientôt, il aperçut le vieil homme qui se précipitait dans le couloir vers lui. Watari l'a aidé à aller jusqu'à la voiture, puis L s'est effondré sur la banquette arrière. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis six heures, ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses avec la perte de sang. L soupira en regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture. Il pouvait encore voir l'hôpital au loin. Une partie de L voulait ordonner à Watari de faire demi-tour et de reculer. Il n'aimait pas partir sans Light, mais c'était pour le mieux. Se rappela L.

Il n'était pas bon pour Light...

###

L ne pouvais pas dormir. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer. Après avoir consommé beaucoup de sucre, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Watari avait essayé de le convaincre de faire une sieste, mais il ne l'avait pas écouter. Il avait les sept membres de haut rang de Yotsuba enfermés dans des cellules, l'attendant. L était prêt à les faire souffrir. Il a décidé de commencer avec Namikawa.

L a déverrouillé porte de la cellule du criminel et est entré dans la pièce obscure. Namikawa était assis sur une chaise avec des chaînes autour de ses mains et de ses pieds. Devant lui, il y avait une table et une chaise vide. Le costume du prisonnier était échevelé et ses longs cheveux noirs lui pendaient au visage. Dès qu'il a repéré L, il l'a regarder sous le choc. Il regarda L avec de grands yeux incrédules.

"Ryuzaki ? Tu..." Il tremblait en déclarant "Tu est L."

L s'est perché sur la chaise en face de Namikawa. "Tu voulais me voir."

"Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi te révèles-tu maintenant ?"

"Ce n'est pas grave si tu vois mon visage, Namikawa. Tu seras exécuté dans 48 heures et jusque-là, tu ne quittes pas cette pièce."

"N'ai-je pas droit à un procès ?"

"Je t'ai déjà rendu coupable et je te condamne à mort. Le juge est d'accord avec moi et bientôt tu seras exécuté."

"Quoi ?" Il avait l'air confus.

L à poser un morceau de papier sur la table avec un stylo. "Tu signera ceci, qui stipule que vous acceptez de plaider coupable à tous vos crimes et acceptez la condamnation de la mort."

Namikawa grogna, "Je n'accepterais jamais- "

"Je vais te persuader." L s'est baissé sous la table et a saisi une boîte à outils verrouillée.

Il posa la boîte à outils sur la table et sortit une clé de sa poche. L a déverrouillé la boîte à outils pendant que le prisonnier regardait avec crainte. Namikawa déglutit alors que la sueur coulait de son front.

L sortit une paire de pinces et la regarda pensivement. "Je me demande quels sont les outils que vous avez utilisés sur Light-kun. Des pinces, peut-être."

Namikawa lutta contre ses chaînes, balançant sa chaise d'avant en arrière. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai des droits !"

"Je reconnais ta voix, Namikawa. Tu es l'homme masqué qui m'a parlé et qui m'a lancé un ultimatum." Ses yeux noirs brillaient de colère. "C'était ton idée de menacer Light devant moi ?"

Le criminel a paniqué. "J- Je ne l'ai jamais touché. C'était la faute d'Higuchi. Il a arraché les ongles de Light et il l'a frappé. Il voulait violer Light, mais je l'ai arrêté à temps... Si ce n'était pas pour moi, Higuchi lui aurait fait ça."

"Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question, Namikawa." L parla d'un ton bas et dangereux. "C'était ton idée de menacer Light devant moi ?"

Il a rapidement secoué la tête. "Non. Non, je suivais juste les ordres."

Le regard de L le perça. "Tu ment."

Soudainement, L a atteint la table et a saisi la main gauche du prisonnier. Il a épinglé la main à la table tout en saisissant un index avec la pince. Terrifié, Namikawa se leva et essaya de retirer sa main, mais L resserra sa prise sur la pince, craquant ces os. Namikawa hurla de douleur pendant que L le regardait.

"Déplace ta main encore une fois et tu vas perdre ce doigt."

Namikawa se redressa en tremblant alors qu'il prenait de profondes respirations.

"As-tu regardé quand Higuchi torturait Light ?"

Namikawa pâlit de peur. "N- Non."

L savait que le criminel mentait à nouveau. Cela l'a rendu furieux. L jeta un coup d'œil au document légal sur la table en disant "Tu est droitier, non ? Tu n'aura pas besoin de ta main gauche pour signer."

"S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas de mal !" Namikawa supplia.

Les os et la chair se déchirèrent alors que les cris de Namikawa résonnaient dans la cellule.

###

Watari n'avait pas vu L depuis quelques heures. Il espérait que le détective se reposerait, mais il savait que L était seulement un peu stressé. Après l'avoir cherché à travers les images en direct dans toutes les caméras de surveillance, Watari a remarqué que les caméras vidéo des cellules des membres de Yotsuba étaient éteintes. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Que faisait L ?

Watari a pris l'ascenseur et est descendu, là où les membres de Yotsuba ont été gardés. Dès que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il repéra L dans le couloir. Le détective marchait vers lui et toutes les portes des cellules étaient fermées. Même si tous les prisonniers étaient hors de vue, enfermés dans différentes pièces, Watari savait qu'ils étaient blessés ou... peut-être même morts. Il y avait des taches de sang sur la chemise blanche de L et comme il marchait, il a laissé une traînée d'empreintes de sang sur le sol.

"L, qu'est ce que tu leur à fait ?" Demanda Watari avec horreur.

"Tous les membres de Yotsuba ont accepté la peine de mort." L lui tendit une pile de documents.

Watari a étudié les papiers signés. "Alors, tu n'en as tué aucun ?"

"Non, ils respirent encore."

Watari fronça les sourcils au détective. "Pourquoi es-tu couvert de tant de sang ?"

"Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ?"

"Non." Il soupira. "Non. Honnêtement, j'ai peur de connaître la réponse."

"Alors ne me le demande pas." L a marché autour de lui et a continué à marcher. "Je vais prendre une douche."

Watari le gronda, "L, tu n'as pas eu à les torturer. Je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de ça."

L s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers le vieil homme. "Ils ont blessé Light-kun."

"Tout ce que vous avez fait à vos prisonniers est contre la loi."

"Je suis la loi. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y aura pas de répercussions sur ce que je leur ai fait. Et tout le monde dans le système judiciaire fermera les yeux."

"Juste parce que tu peux t'en sortir ne signifie pas que tu devais le faire."

L baissa les yeux et il resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il savait que Watari avait raison. Puis il leva finalement les yeux vers le vieil homme. Ses yeux noirs étaient remplis d'angoisse.

"Ils ont blessé Light-kun, Quillish."

Watari sentit une traction sur son cœur. Il n'avait jamais vu L comme ça auparavant et il connaissait le génie depuis son enfance. À la Wammy's House, Watari avait regardé L exceller à beaucoup de choses. Mais même si L avait été le plus grand succès de l'orphelinat, il ne socialisait jamais avec les autres. Il était toujours seul. L n'avait jamais vraiment tissé de liens avec qui que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Light. Light Yagami fut le premier ami de L, son premier amour. Ça a dû tuer L de savoir ce que les Yotsuba avaient fait au garçon.

Watari soupira en regardant L avec sympathie. "Je sais... je sais que tu l'aimes, mais torturer les Yotsuba ne réglera rien. Tu devrais être aux côtés de Light."

"Non."

Il cligna des yeux de surprise. "Non ?"

"J'ai échoué trop de fois." expliqua L avec tristesse. "Light-kun mérite d'avoir une vie meilleure loin de moi."

"L, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu l'as sauvé."

"Il a été kidnappé à cause de moi. Je ne suis pas bon pour Light-kun."

"Tu devrais laisser Light en juger. Si il ne veut te voir, alors oui, tu devrais le laisser tranquille. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas. Je suis sûr que Light voudra te voir. "

"J'ai déjà un accord avec M. Yagami- "

"Tu as besoin de voir Light quand il se réveillera, au moins pour lui dire ça." Watari a insisté, "Tu dois le voir."

L est parti. "Bon très bien, j'irais."

###

 _À l'intérieur de la cellule, Light était étendu dans une mare de sang. Il avait reçu une balle dans la jambe et Higuchi se dirigeait vers lui. Light tenta de ramper, mais Higuchi se mit sur lui et lui épingla les deux poignets en le plaquant au sol. Light luttait frénétiquement sous l'homme, désespéré en tentant de se libérer._

 _"Tu m'appartiens maintenant, L est mort." Higuchi se pencha plus près de lui et siffla, "Personne ne vient pour toi, Light."_

 _La panique et la peur ont traversé Light alors qu'il continuait à se battre contre l'emprise de l'homme._

 _Higuchi sourit. "Allonge-toi et profites-en."_

Light se réveilla avec un cri. Il s'assit, secouant les bras jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'attrape. Light a été repoussé sur un lit. Il lutta contre les mains alors qu'il paniquait, son cœur battant très fort. Il a entendu une voix familière. Puis Light reconnut le visage de son père.

M. Yagami le retenait en lui demandant "Calme-toi, Light, calme-toi. Est ce que ça va ? Tu es en sécurité. Tu est à l'ôpital."

Les yeux de Light firent le tour de la pièce, scrutant son environnement. C'était une chambre d'hôpital. Il y avait un sac à perfusion suspendu à son lit et derrière son père, il y avait un médecin vêtu d'une blouse blanche avec un stéthoscope autour du cou. Light jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil dans la pièce. _Où est L ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?_

La voix de Higuchi résonna dans son esprit. _"L es mort."_

Light saisit fermement le bras de son père alors qu'il demandait "Où est L ?"

Son père lui a donné un regard étrange.

Il a crié "Où est L ?!"

"Calme-toi." M. Yagami a libéré son bras de la prise de Light. "Il travaille toujours sur l'affaire."

Light se souvint instantanément du plan de L. Les Yotsuba croyaient que quelqu'un d'autre était L. Quand Higuchi s'était vanté de la mort de L, il faisait allusion à Tailor, le faux L. Légèrement détendu, il prit de profondes respirations, essayant de calmer son cœur. Puis beaucoup plus de souvenirs sont revenus en mémoire. Light se rappelle avoir tiré sur Higuchi dans la tête. Il y avait eu du sang partout. Light grinça lorsqu'il se souvint de voir la matière cérébrale de Higuchi éclabousser le sol. Il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à nouveau. Pourquoi L n'était pas là ?

Le docteur s'avança vers lui et se présenta : "Bonjour, Light, je suis le Dr Koyama. Tu as été inconscient depuis 18 heures. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?"

Light se souvint du bruit d'une balle qui perforait le crâne d'Higuchi. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il tremblait anxieusement. M. Yagami a donné un regard ennuyé au docteur.

Le Dr Koyama sourit d'un air d'excuse. "Désolé, si tu n'est pas prêt à en parler, tout va bien. Comment te sent tu maintenant ?"

Light jeta un coup d'œil à la perfusion dans son bras gauche. Le tube IV était relié à un sac de solution saline normale et à un petit sac de morphine. "Je n'ai pas mal."

"C'est bon." Le docteur sourit et bavarda pendant un moment. Il a parlé à Light de la chirurgie pour enlever la balle de sa jambe. Puis il a expliqué comment les blessures de Light allaient guérir toutes seules. Le docteur continuait à dire des choses qui ne tenaient pas l'intérêt de Light. Une question tourmentait encore son esprit. Pourquoi L n'était pas là ?

Pendant que le docteur expliquait encore quelque chose, Light l'interrompit. "Ai-je eu d'autres visiteurs ?"

"S'il te plait ?"

"Outre mon père, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est venu ici ?"

"Eh bien, ton ami Ryuzaki était venu." Dr. Koyama a souri. "Il vous a sauvé la vie en donnant son sang."

 _Quoi ?_ Light cligna de surprise. "Ryuzaki m'a donné du sang ?"

"Oui, les ambulanciers m'ont dit-"

M. Yagami l'a coupé. "Dr Koyama, est-ce que je peux parler à Light seul pendant une minute ?"

"Oh, bien sûr." Le docteur s'inclina avant de s'éloigner. "Prenez tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin."

Après le départ du docteur, le père de Light s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit d'hôpital. Il laissa échapper un long soupir avant de finalement rencontrer le regard de Light.

"J'ai travaillé sur l'affaire Yotsuba avec L. Je sais de tout ce qui se passe. Je sais que Ryuzaki est en L et que vous deux..." M. Yagami s'arrêta mal à l'aise.

 _Merde._ C'était la dernière chose que Light voulait parler en ce moment. Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, évitant le regard de son père.

"Ce n'est pas grave ce que tu as fait avec L parce que tu n'auras plus bedoin de le revoir." Son père a déclaré "Une fois que tu iras mieux, tu rentretas à la maison. Il faudra peut-être déménager dans un autre pays, je n'ai pas encore décidé, ta mère et Sayu ne savent toujours rien... Mais toute la famille devra aller dans un endroit sûr. Alors tu pourras retourner à l'université et tout recommencera comme avant"

Une réalisation frappa Light alors qu'il marmonnait, "Tu veux prétendre que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé."

Son père avait l'air frustré. "Pas toi ?"

Light regarda sa main gauche bandée. Il sentit une boule dans la gorge tandis que des souvenirs lui traversaient l'esprit. Il se souvenait d'avoir crié à chaque fois qu'Higuchi avait arraché un autre ongle. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa tête et il avait mal au ventre. Peut-être que son père pouvait prétendre que l'enlèvement n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais Light ne pouvait pas... La douleur et la terreur étaient encore présentent dans son esprit. Il lui fallu toute sa volonté pour paraître bien devant son père.

"Je..." soupira M. Yagami. "Je ne veux pas que ça change les choses. Je veux que tu aies une vie normale et heureuse. Je veux que tu ailles à l'université et que tu obtiens un bon travail et que plus tard tu pourras te marier et fonder une famille. J'avais toujours espéré ça pour toi."

La maîtrise de soi de Light se brisa alors qu'il criait "Arrête de dire ça. Il n'y a rien de normal dans ma vie !"

Son père a semblé surpris par la colère si soudaine. "Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler plus tard."

Light se pencha, posant son visage dans ses mains. Il a souhaité que son père s'en aille. D'habitude, Light pourrait très bien jouer le rôle du fils parfait, mais pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas la patience pour ça.

"Light, ça va ?"

 _Non, ça ne va pas._ Il leva la tête et lança un regard irrité à son père. "Depuis combien de temps est tu partis de la maison ?"

"Quelques jours. Pourquoi ?"

"Tu devrais rentrer à la maison. Maman et Sayu sont probablement inquiets."

"Tu veux que je leur dise... ?"

"Non," décida rapidement Light. Ellels pensent toujours que je suis à l'université Wammy, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. Jusqu'à présent, nous avons tenu dans le secret le plus absolu."

"Bien. De toute façon je tiens à ne rien dire à maman et Sayu pour le moment."

"D'accord." Son père semblait soulagé. Clairement, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent non plus.

M. Yagami se leva et tapota Light sur l'épaule. "Essaie de te reposer, mon fils. Je viendrai te voir demain."

Light acquiesça simplement, puis son père quitta la pièce.

###

Pendant quelques heures, Light s'allongea sur le lit d'hôpital, fixant le plafond. Il faisait sombre dehors et seulement quelques lumières étaient allumées dans sa chambre. Le Dr Koyama lui avait rendu visite à nouveau et lui avait demandé si Light voulait voir un thérapeute. Light avait refusé catégoriquement. Puis le docteur a essayé de le faire changer d'avis pendant un moment. Le Dr Koyama savait que Light avait été battu et torturé. Toutes ses blessures ont rendu cela assez évident. Après que Light ait refusé de voir un thérapeute pour la vingtième fois, le docteur a finalement abandonné et est parti.

Le Dr Koyama l'avait énervé. Light n'a pas besoin de thérapie. Il irait bien une fois toutes ses blessures guéries.

Light ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir. Soudain, il se rappela qu'il était allongé sur le sol dans sa cellule et que sa fréquence cardiaque augmentait de nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil autour de la chambre d'hôpital, se rappelant où il était. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_ Light prit une profonde inspiration et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il était tellement épuisé. Après quelques minutes, il s'est endormi.

 _Light était de nouveau dans la cellule, attaché à une chaise. Il hurlait alors qu'Higuchi arrachait ses ongles un à un avec une paire de pinces. Namikawa se tenait à quelques mètres, en train de regarder. Il a continué à poser les mêmes questions encore et encore. A quoi ressemblait L ? Où était L ? Quel était le nom de L ? Light restait silencieux, sauf pour les moments où il hurlait de douleur._

 _Une fois tous les ongled partis, Namikawa se dirigea vers Light et lui attrapa le menton. "Tu es très loyal envers L, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas le trahir,m. Tu l'aimes..." Il passa un pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Light. "Est-ce que L t'aime ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?"_

 _Light le regarda avec de grands yeux horrifiés. "Q- Quoi ?"_

 _"Où est L ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?" Namikawa répèta. "Pourquoi t'a-t-il quitté ?"_

Light se réveilla brusquement respirant brusquement. Son cœur battait la chamade et tout son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Il pouvait sentir la main de quelqu'un toucher son bras.

"Light-kun."

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et vit L debout près de son lit d'hôpital. Le détective avait une expression triste sur son visage alors qu'il le regardait.

"L ?" Light marmonna tandis que L retirait sa main.

"Je suis désolé." L fit un pas en arrière, loin du lit d'hôpital. "La dernière fois que nous avons parlé, Light-kun n'était pas dans son état normal. Et avant ça, Light-kun m'a dit de rester à loin de lui..." Il détourna les yeux, regardant le sol. "Je garderai mes distances. Je sais que Light-kun ne m'a pas pardonné."

Le cœur de Light se crispa dans sa poitrine. Il avait presque oublié ça. Il voulait pardonner à L quand les Yotsuba l'avaient enlever.

"J'ai offert une protection à ta famille et ton père a accepté mon aide à condition que je cesse tout contact avec toi."

Light se figea en état de choc. Son père n'a jamais mentionné ce détail là ! La colère augmenta quand Light serra sa main droite. Son père n'avait pas le droit de faire éloigner L de lui !

"Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir protéger des Yotsuba. Je suis seulement venu ici pour le dire que tu n'auras plus besoin de me revoir, Light-kun." L a fait un autre pas loin du lit.

Light tendit rapidement la main et attrapa sa main.

"Reste."

L le regarda avec un air surpris.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis que Light suppliait "Je te pardonne. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas."

L s'approcha immédiatement de lui et enroula ses bras autour de l'adolescent. Light se cramponna à son dos alors qu'il se penchait dans la poitrine de L. Il tremblait maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes couler sur son visage.

"Ne pars pas." sanglota-t-il.

L le tenait fermement.

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 _ **Guest et Miss confident**_ : Petite joueuse va. Je t'aurais quand même reconnu (ta signature te trahie). Oh la vilaine, elle va m'agressée de review quand je commencerai l'autre histoire (Tous aux abris !) xD. Non sérieusement, je suis en train de commencer le premier chapitre, et j'attendrais avec impatience que tu poste une review (d'ailleurs, il y aura un petit mot pour toi qui devra te prévenir de 'certaines' choses.

Moi aussi, j'adore Harry Potter, mais je ne sais pas quoi écrire pour au moins avoir une histoire dans cette catégorie. Je voudrais faire un one-shot (Harry et Sirius) avec une petite touche d'humour mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour le moment. De tout les personnages d'Harry Potter Sirius Black et mon préféré.

Lol. J'ai lue "limite j'aurais pris plus de plaisir à traduire des lemons qu'autre chose moi." et après "même pas honte de le dire" Ces phrases m'on beaucoup faire rire. Ça semble un peu bête mais j'ai été littéralement pliée en 4 en lisant tes reviews. xD

Contente de savoir que leur "retour a la normal" vont te plaire. Que dire d'autre ? Rien. A part merci énomement pour ta review et a plus tard. ;)

 ** _Karasu-Dess_** : Koukou. Bon retour. Allons bon, pour l'absence tu est tout pardonnée. Est ce que Light est princesse Peach ? Peut être bien. J'adore vraiment les histoires où l'un est un prince (ou plombier) qui doit aller sauver sa damoiselle en détresse. Du moment que c'est ces deux personnages là en tant que protagonistes principaux, je ne vois pas où serais le problème. Et j'avoue que sur le moment, ces moments là ne m'avaient pas du tout frappée. x)

Bon, pour le fait que Light ne ressemble pas trop comme celui du manga... eh ben... La magie de la fanfiction opère. Qu'en dit tu ? Mais bon, si tu souhaite le voir en étant (selon mes propres mots) 'sadique', je vais bientôt commencer une nouvelle traduction après celle ci. Pour Misora (grâce au ciel, sinon j'aurais de la peine pour elle), non on ne la verra pas. Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour les critiques, si je fais des erreurs, Il Faut Ab-So-Lu-Ment me le dire. Sinon, je ne comprendrais pas pourquoi, il n'y a pas tel ou tels review sur l'histoire de X.

Pour les rumeurs... Disons que chacun fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie (on dirait). Je vois le campus comme une sorte grande société où si tu fais la moindre fautes, c'est rapporter directement au 'big boss'. Eh si Light n'a pas encore été tabasser, c'est parce son charme, sa beauté étincelante est quelque chose dont on ne doit absolument pas touché, de plus si il est très malin, il est normal que certains étudiants jouent les lèches-bottes (en lui demandant de l'aide) au lieu de crié au scandale. ;)

Je pense que d'un coté, il à vraiment la poisse. Misa lui colle à la peau (pour pas changée), Mikami veut le sauter, Demegawa le veut, L le veut, mais ce n'est pas la faute de ce garçon, c'est à cause de son allure de beau gosse et de son intelligence de génie qu'il lui arrive tout ces malheurs. Pour ce qui est "Merci pour ton travail qui me fait rire, m'énerver, ou m'extasier (Barre la mention inutile de ton choix)"... Heu, j'ai voulu faire une petite blague en barrant « la mention inutile de ton choix » mais ce genre de ligne n'a pas été accepter sur le site x).

Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire en tout cas. A . :)


	26. Confort

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Confort**

* * *

L était resté. Il était perché sur la chaise à côté du lit d'hôpital de Light. Après avoir promis de rester, l'adolescent s'était endormi. Pour l'instant, L travaillait sur l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux. Il était actuellement 3h47 du matin. Watari s'était arrêté il y a une heure, apportant quelques provisions au détective. Maintenant, L avait un ordinateur portable, une assiette de biscuits et un sac de sport avec des vêtements supplémentaires. Il n'avait aucune intention de quitter l'hôpital de sitôt. Tant que Light était là, L resterait ici aussi. Il pourrait travailler sur son ordinateur portable tout en surveillant l'adolescent.

L parcourait un document sur son écran d'ordinateur, quand il entendit Light gémir dans son sommeil. Il fixa Light tout en posant l'ordinateur portable. Light tournait et se retournait dans son lit avec une expression peinée sur son visage. Il doit avoir un autre cauchemar. L se leva alors qu'il regardait Light inquiet, se demandant s'il devait oui ou non le réveiller. Soudain, Light se réveilla en sursaut, à bout de souffle. Il avait l'air terrifié alors que ses yeux parcouraient la pièce.

L se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. "Light-kun ?"

"L !" Light s'accrocha à lui, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de L.

L pouvais sentir combien Light tremblait. Il avait définitivement eu un autre cauchemar. Très probablement à cause des Yotsuba... L'enlèvement avait clairement traumatisé Light. L espérait vraiment que l'adolescent ne développerait pas de trouble de stress post-traumatique. Light avait besoin d'une évaluation psychologique.

"C'est bon, Light-kun. Je suis là." L essaya de le réconforter.

Light le tirait plus près, alors L se rapprocha plus à côté de lui sur le lit. Puis Light se pencha davantage vers lui, provoquant l'effondrement de L. Maintenant, L était allongé sur le dos, le visage de Light toujours enfoui dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait encore sentir Light trembler. Il enroula ses bras autour de l'adolescent, puis la secousse s'arrêta finalement. Grâce à l'étreinte, Light a semblé se calmer. Bientôt, il respirait profondément et L pouvait voir que Light s'était endormi.

Pour le reste de la nuit, L resta dans la même position. Il a regardé Light pendant qu'il dormait.

###

Quand Light s'est réveillée, il y avait la lumière du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre et il pouvait sentir un corps chaud allongé à côté de lui dans son lit. Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de quelqu'un. _L..._ Light l'a roulé et a regardé le visage du détective. Les yeux de L étaient fermés et ses cheveux noirs en désordre se dressaient dans des angles étranges. Il avait l'air paisible. Light sourit légèrement. C'était toujours rare de voir L dormir. Light était heureux que l'homme soit resté. En ce moment, L était la seule personne que Light voulait voir. Ilp référerait que ce soit uniquement lui qui vienne le voir.

Quand il remarqua une légère contusion autour de l'œil gauche de L, il tendit une main vers le visage de L. Dès que Light toucha le visage de l'homme, ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent. Light enleva sa main, mais il regardait toujours l'ecchymose. Il n'avait pas remarqué la blessure jusqu'à maintenant. Que c'est il passé ?

"Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a frappé ?"

L s'assit, se perchant à côté de lui. "Merci pour ton inquiétude, Light-kun. Mais tes blessures sont beaucoup plus graves que les miennes."

"C'était mon père ?"

L était silencieux pendant un moment comme s'il ne voulait pas répondre.

Light soupira. "C'était mon père."

"M. Yagami ne pensait pas clairement pendant l'altercation." a expliqué L. "Il était inquiet pour ta sécurité et il était compréhensible qu'il sois en colère contre moi."

"Tu le défend ?"

"Compte tenu des circonstances, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il me frappe."

 _Eh bien moi ça me dérange..._ Light fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras.

L sentit l'irritation de l'adolescent et sourit, puis il désigna l'ecchymose autour de son œil gauche. "Light-kun, je t'assure que _ce_ n'est rien. Comment te sens-tu ?"

Light haussa les épaules. "Je vais bien. Je suis toujours sous antidouleurs je suppose."

"Tu as eu un autre cauchemar la nuit dernière."

Light le foudroya du regard. "Et alors ?"

"Donc, je ne crois pas que Light-kun va bien."

Light soupira à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas penser aux cauchemars. C'était plus facile de les ignorer.

L à offert, "Light-kun, tu pouvez me dire- "

"Pas maintenant !" marmonna-t-il.

"D'accord." L a doucement tenu la main bandée de l'adolescent. "Si jamais Light-kun veut en parler, je serai là."

Light lui donna un petit sourire.

Soudainement, la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit. M. Yagami a fait irruption à l'intérieur, lançant un regard noir à L.

Il grogna, "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

L libéra rapidement la main de Light et se leva. "M. Yagami- "

Le père de Light s'est avancé dangereusement vers lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu as accepté de partir et de resté très loin de Light !"

"Light-kun m'a demandé de rester. Si ma présence lui est utile, alors je ne partirai pas." insista L.

"Quoi ?" M. Yagami jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, avant de crier à nouveau vers L "Je me fiche de ce que Light a dit : il n'est pas dans son état et tu ose en profiter !"

"Je n'en profite pas." claqua L. "J'aide Light-kun."

"Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle il est dans ce bordel !"

"Je suis déjà au courant de cela, M. Yagami." La voix de L bouillait d'une colère à peine contenue. "Je fais tout ce que je peux pour réparer la situation."

"Alors va la réparer ailleurs. Pourquoi est ce que tu était au lit avec lui ? Je jure que si tu as essayé quoique ce soit !"

L furieusement leva la voix. "Ne pouvez pas être sérieux deux minutes ? Je ne faisais que le réconforter !"

Tandis que son père et L se gueulaient dessus, Light était assis dans son lit, tenant son visage entre ses mains. Il pouvait entendre sa tête sonnée. Light ferma les yeux alors qu'il essayait de respirer profondément. Il n'aimais pas les cris. Le cris de Higuchi résonna dans son esprit alors que Light tremblait. Il ne comprenait même plus ce que L et son père disaient. Il n'entendit que des cris de colère alors que son esprit s'inondait d'images avec le visage affreux et criard de Higuchi.

"Arrêtez, vous deux !" une voix familière à exigée.

Après l'arrêt des cris, Light ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers la personne.

Le Dr Koyama se tenait devant la pièce maintenant, pointant L et M. Yagami. "Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre ici. Je vous rappelle que c'est un hôpital. L'un d'entre vous doit partir."

M. Yagami a croisé les bras en grognant à L, "Sors."

"Non." Light a déclaré "Ryuzaki reste."

"Quoi ?" M. Yagami a donné à son fils un regard agacé. "Light, réfléchis. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi."

"Ryuzaki reste." répéta Light.

Le docteur a expliqué "Monsieur Yagami, votre fils a dix-huit ans. C'est un adulte, et c'est sa décision."

Son père a crié "Je ne peux pas le laisser seul avec ce pervers !"

"Light n'a pas besoin de plus besoin de stress en ce moment.", a affirmé le Dr Koyama. "S'il vous plaît, partez, ou je vais devoir appeler la sécurité. Vous pouvez venir le voir un autre jour si votre fils est d'accord et si vous rester calme. C'est un hôpital, il faut un environnement sûr. Vous comprenez ?"

M. Yagami a regardé avec horreur L.

Dr. Koyama a encore demandé, "M. Yagami, est ce que vous comprenez ?"

"Oui, je vais y aller." grommela-t-il. "Nous parlerons plus tard, Light."

Son père sortit de la pièce tandis que Light laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas parler avec son père maintenant. Light était reconnaissant que le médecin l'ait forcé à partir.

Le Dr. Koyama l'a informé, "Light, en tant que patient, tu as le droit de décider qui est autorisé à te rendre visite. Si tu ne veux que ton père..."

"Seulement Ryuzaki est autorisé.", annonça Light.

L cligna des yeux de surprise pendant que le docteur hochait la tête.

"Très bien, je vais le dire aux infirmières, et je vais vérifier ta tension dans un moment. Essaye de te reposer." Le Dr Koyama s'éloigna précipitamment, fermant la porte à sa sortie.

Maintenant Light était seul avec le détective encore une fois. L marcha vers lui et se percha sur la chaise à côté de son lit d'hôpital.

"Light-kun, ton père n'agissait que par intérêt pour toi."

" _Ne le_ défends pas." Light roula sur le côté, faisant face à L. "Je ne le veux pas ici."

L n'a pas poussé le problème plus loin.

###

Environ une heure s'écoula, puis une infirmière entra dans la pièce et posa le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table à côté du lit de Light. Après qu'elle eu quittée la pièce, Light fixa la nourriture avec dégoût et repoussa le plateau. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à manger. L était perché à côté de lui, tapant sur son ordinateur portable. Après quelques minutes, le tapage s'est arrêté.

"Light-kun devrait manger."

"Je n'ai pas faim.", marmonna-t-il.

"Quand est ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois ?"

Light soupira. Son dernier repas était avec Raye Penber. Il n'avait rien mangé pendant sa captivité, et hier, il avait été inconscient une bonne partie de la journée... Sa poitrine se resserra alors qu'il se souvenait du petit-déjeuner brûlé que Penber avait cuisiné. Après avoir mangé, Penber avait été tué par balle. Light se rappela le regard sans vie dans les yeux de Penber alors qu'il était allongé sur le trottoir. Il avait mal au ventre.

Il roula sur le côté, faisant face à L. "Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

L se leva et marcha autour du lit pour pouvoir faire face à l'adolescent. "Tu dois manger, Light-kun."

Il a donné à L un regard ennuyé. "Tu vas continuer à me harceler jusqu'à ce que je mange quelque chose ?"

"Light-kun est conscient de mon insistance."

"Très bien." gémit Light en se redressant et en tirant la table du plateau vers son lit. Il a pris une bouchée de céréales et l'a recraché. Ça avait le gout périmé.

Light grimaça quand il repoussa la table du plateau. "Je déteste la nourriture de l'hôpital."

L a immédiatement sorti son téléphone et a appelé Watari. Dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, Watari est apparu dans le couloir avec des boîtes de nourriture. L plaça une boîte à emporter sur la tablette et la poussa vers Light. Puis il regarda l'adolescent. Light soupira et ouvrit la boîte à emporter. À l'intérieur, il y avait du riz cuit à la vapeur, des sushis et des omelettes roulées. Light prit une bouchée d'omelette, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était vraiment délicieux. Light a mangé encore plus du repas pendant que L avait semblé satisfait. Le détective se redressa sur sa chaise et mangea un morceau de gâteau que Watari avait apporté.

Après avoir fini de manger, le Dr Koyama revint. Il a expliqué qu'il avait besoin de faire un rapide contrôle sur Light, et a demandé à L d'attendre dans le couloir. L a pris son ordinateur portable et a quitté la pièce, puis le médecin a commencé à effectuer différents tests sur Light. Étant donné que Light avait subi une commotion cérébrale, le Dr Koyama lui a posé une série de questions pour voir comment il se débrouillait avec ça. Toutes les questions étaient faciles. Évidemment, il n'y avait pas de lésion cérébrale. Light le savait déjà. Au niveau du cerveau, il allait bien.

Puis le médecin a testé ses réflexes. Alors que Light était assis sur le bord du lit, le Dr Koyama tapotait son genou gauche avec un marteau à réflexes. Comme prévu, sa jambe s'est étendue. Ensuite, le docteur tapa sur le genou droit de Light. Sa jambe droite s'est légèrement allongée pendant que Light grimaçait de douleur. Malheureusement, cela était également attendu puisqu'il avait reçu une balle dans la cuisse droite.

"C'est bon." Dr. Koyama a souri. "Pense tu que tu peux te tenir ? Tout va bien si jamais tu n'y arrive pas. Essaye simplement de mettre un poids sur ton pied droit."

Light acquiesça et se leva du lit. La douleur le traversa immédiatement alors qu'il se tenait debout. _Merde !_ Light se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de jurer à haute voix. La douleur était insupportable. Tout son corps tremblait. Light se rassit rapidement tout en respirant fortement. Putain, il avait besoin de plus de morphine.

Le docteur avait l'air impressionné. "C'était vraiment bien, Light."

Light le fixa. _Bien ? C'était vraiment pathétique._

"Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance." le rassura le Dr Koyama. "J'ai eu d'autres patients qui ont été blessés à la cuisse et qui ont perdu beaucoup plus de muscles. Je suis optimiste pour ton rétablissement. Essaye juste de rester debout un peu plus longtemps chaque jour, et bientôt tu marchera normalement.

"D'accord."

"Laisse-moi maintenant jeter un œil à tes points de suture." Le docteur ramena la blouse d'hôpital de Light pour pouvoir voir les points de suture sur sa cuisse.

Light regarda ailleurs, se déplaçant mal à l'aise.

"Assied-toi s'il te plaît." Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Light.

" _Je ne laisserai pas L gagner. Je t'emmène avec moi."_ Des souvenirs traversèrent l'esprit de Light alors que son cœur battait très fort. Soudainement, son environnement s'évanouit et il entendit à nouveau les sirènes et sentit les mains de Higuchi le retenir.

Il a immédiatement paniqué.

###

L était perché sur une chaise dans le couloir près de la chambre d'hôpital de Light. Il tapait sur son ordinateur portable quand il sentit son téléphone bourdonner dans sa poche. L posa l'ordinateur portable et sortis son téléphone portable. Il fronça les sourcils à l'identification de l'appelant. Comment est ce que M. Yagami à eu son numéro de téléphone ? Très probablement Watari.

Avec un soupir, il a répondu à l'appel. "M. Yagami."

"L !", siffla M. Yagami avec colère. "Le Dr Koyama m'a dit que je ne suis pas autorisé à rendre visite à mon propre fils."

"C'était la décision de Light-kun."

"Tu l'as tourné contre moi !"

L a roulé ses yeux. "Je n'ai pas retourné de Light-kun contre vous, Mr. Yagami. Vous l'avez fait tout seul."

"Tais-toi !" M. Yagami a crié "Donnez le téléphone à Light maintenant ! Je dois lui parler !"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça pour le moment, M. Yagami."

"Et pourquoi ça ?!"

"Light-kun est actuellement examiné par le docteur. J'attends à l'extérieur de la pièce."

"Je m'en fiche, donne lui le téléphone !"

"De plus, il y a 92% de chance que Light-kun préfère ne pas vous parler."

"Bon dieu, L ! Donne-lui juste- !"

Soudainement, L entendit Light crier de l'intérieur de sa chambre. Apparemment, M. Yagami l'a également entendu.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!" demanda-t-il avant que L interrompe brusquement l'appel.

L rangea son téléphone alors qu'il se précipitait vers la chambre de Light. Il fit irruption à l'intérieur et aperçut le Dr Koyama étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Light était assis sur son lit, tremblant de peur. Ses jointures sur sa main droite étaient rouges comme s'il venait de frapper quelqu'un. Il doit avoir frappé le docteur.

"Je ne voulais pas." Light fixait sa main.

L s'est accroupi à côté du Dr. Koyama et l'a inspecté. Le médecin a eu une bonne impulsion radiale et son rythme respiratoire était normal. Il avait un gros hématome sur la pommette et il se réveillerait probablement avec un mal de tête, mais il serait bien. L se leva et marcha vers l'adolescent.

"Light-kun, que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je ne voulais vraiment pas... Il m'examinait juste, mais je..." Light eut l'air honteux.

L compris maintenant. De toute évidence, l'état psychologique de Light était pire que ce qu'il pensait à l'origine.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait déclenché ça, Light-kun ?"

Light lui donna un regard confus. "Quoi ?"

Je reformule la question "Le Dr Koyama a-t-il fait quelque chose qui te rappelait le kidnapping ?"

Light hésita un moment. "I- Il a mis ses mains sur mes hanches... Mais il n'a fait que ça parce qu'il voulait que je reste tranquille. Il regardait mes points de suture. Il n'a rien fait de mal." Light se pencha, cachant son visage dans ses mains alors qu'il pleurnichait, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Suis-je devenu fou ?"

Le cœur de L se crispa. "Non, Light-kun."

Il se percha à côté de l'adolescent et enroula un bras autour de lui, essayant encore une fois de le réconforter. "Tout va bien. Tu va te rétablir."

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 _ **Miss confident**_ : Tu t'es inquiétée ? :o Oh, vraiment sincèrement réellement désolée pour le retard. :/ C'est vrai qu'avec la reprise des cours, j'ai eu moins de temps. Et je vais encore être énormément occupée après. Notre prof nous à donner comme devoir de lire un livre et de bien l'étudier car dans quelques jours on aura un contrôle sur ça... (Merci beaucoup Madame V.) Enfin, je suis toujours présente mais je pense que la publications des chapitres va se reprendre comme avant, c'est à dire un ou deux chapitres par semaine et non-disponible le week end. :'( (Pardonne moi). Eh, mais ne fait pas une tête d'enterrement, je serais toujours disponible, même en PM. ;)

Et puis c'est pas parce que j'ai tels ou tels choses à faire que je vais laisser tomber mes chers lecteurs. Il y en a qui disent qu'il ont une vie et tout mais moi c'est le contraire, j'ai des histoires à finir. Bref dans le sens où tu ne comprendrais pas c'est parce que certains se plaignent qu'ils restent trop sur l'ordinateur et qu'il ne vont presque jamais dehors, eh bien dans mon cas j'ai été tout le temps dehors et ai passer trop peu de temps sur l'ordinateur. xD C'est mieux expliqué comme ça ? (je n'ai plus écrit d'histoires entre 2013 et 2017. La dernière histoire que j'ai sortie viens d'un manga pas très connu et la première est de 'évidement' de Death Note.)

Pour ce qui à été du chapitre précédent, la première fois que j'avais lue la scène de torture j'étais genre "Va s'y L, fais les souffrir. Défonce leur sale race de gros connard de fils de putes !" (Oui, j'ai vraiment pensée ça. xD) T'es rapide pour lire dis donc. :D Savait tu que le chapitre d'avant avait quand même plus de 5 milles mots plus une petite centaines avec les réponses ? Et toi tu viens et tu me dis que tu as (selon mes mots) vite dévorer le chapitre en quelques minutes (comme moi quand je vois ma tarte au riz préférée pour mon anniversaire) xD

Pour ce qui est de Souchiro, non il n'aura plus jamais le droit de les séparé. Eh oui l'amour (et les parties de jambes en l'air de nos deux chouchous) est plus fort qu'un beau-père-flic et chef de la police. Ouiiii, ils sont trop mignon ensemble et je suis vraiment trop heureuse que c'est deux là se retrouvent et qu'il se fassent tout pleins de bisous et de câlins (en allant peut être plus loin aussi). xD Je suis folle des fois. Lol

Ralala et Watari qui joue toujours les majordomes. Je me demande si d'un coté, L et lui, c'est pas Bruce Wayne/Batman et Alfred. Leur ressemblance sont troublantes, L est orphelin, il est riche, c'est un super détective, il change parfois de nom pour sa sécurité et il à un 'serviteur' à ses cotés... x) Pour Harry Potter, j'ai trouvée une petite idée de blague. Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. ;) Bon, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Merci énormément de ta review et encore une fois... A bientôt :)


	27. Confiance

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Confiance**

* * *

Dès que le Dr Koyama avait repris conscience, il a déclaré que Light était « une menace pour les autres » et qu'il nécessitait une évaluation psychologique. Apparemment, Light n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il allait être obligé de voir un psychologue. Light n'était _pas_ heureux à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être évalué et il n'était pas une menace pour les autres. Mais avec sa blessure par balle, il n'était pas particulièrement mobile pour le moment. Il était coincé dans de beau draps, et en l'occurrence dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas frapper quelqu'un qui était proche de lui. De plus, l'incident avec le Dr Koyama ne s'est produit que parce que le médecin l'avait toucher. Tant que personne ne l'approchait, Light n'était une menace pour personne. Les gens devraient juste le laisser seul.

Light croisa les bras pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit, regardant le mur. Le psychologue était censé arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

L était perché sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il avait son ordinateur portable à côté de lui, mais il ne travaillait pas dessus.

"Light-kun, vas-tu coopérer avec le psychologue ?"

Light souffla, "Je n'étais même pas d'accord avec ça."

"Cela peut t'aider."

"Non, c'est juste une perte de temps."

"Ce ne sera qu'une perte de temps si Light-kun ne coopère pas."

"Eh bien, si le Dr. Koyama voulait que je coopère, il aurait dû me donner un choix."

"Nous savions tous les deux que tu aurais refusé."

"Exactement."

L lui a donné un regard frustré. "Je suis préoccupé par ton bien-être mental."

"Je vais bien."

"Tu ne vas pas bien. Et on le sait tous les deux." lança L.

Light tressaillit légèrement alors qu'il fixait ses genoux, évitant le regard de L.

L soupira. "Je suis désolé, Light-kun, mais resté dans le déni ne t'aidera pas. Tu dois parler au psychologue."

"Et lui dire quoi ?" il a grogné.

"N'importe quoi. Fais au moins un effort." Les yeux noirs de L étaient remplis d'inquiétude. "S'il te plaît, Light-kun."

Light céda à contrecœur, "D'accord..."

Il parlerait au psychologue... pour L.

On frappait à la porte, puis une femme aux longs cheveux noirs entra dans la pièce. Elle portait un bloc-notes en main et portait une blouse blanche comme tous les autres médecins de l'hôpital. Elle sourit et marcha vers Light.

"Bonjour. Vous devez être Light Yagami, je suis le Dr Shiro. Je serai votre psychologue pendant votre séjour ici." Elle s'inclina légèrement, puis jeta un coup d'œil à L. "Bonjour, vous êtes de sa famille ?"

"Non." répondit L. "Je suis... un ami."

Elle a dû remarquer l'hésitation dans sa réponse. "Juste un ami ?"

L avait l'air ravi qu'elle pensait à autre chose. "En fait, Light-kun et moi- "

Light l'interrompit. "En fait, ce ne sont pas vos affaires."

"Ah." Le Dr Shiro hocha la tête décidant de respecter leur vie privé, avant de demander à L "Est-ce que c'est compliqué ?"

"Oui, notre statut relationnel actuel n'est pas tout à fait défini.", a révélé L tandis que Light se hérissait d'irritation.

"Oh, ce n'est pas bon. Je pense qu'il est important de définir les relations que vous avez.", a-t-elle conseillé.

L immédiatement demandé, "Light-kun, est ce qu'on sort encore ensemble ?"

Le cœur de Light s'arrêta un moment alors que son visage virait au rouge. Pourquoi L était-il toujours aussi direct ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas demander ça quand ils étaient seuls ?! Light siffla en colère, "Nous pouvons en parler plus tard."

Dr. Shiro a parlé à L, "Oui, je suis désolée. Monsieur.. ?"

"Appeler moi Ryuzaki."

Elle a souri. "Ryuzaki, je vais devoir parler seule avec Light."

L attrapa joyeusement son ordinateur portable et quitta la pièce pendant que Light fronçait les sourcils. C'était ennuyeux comment L et le psychologue s'entendaient bien. L avait été si ouvert au sujet de leur relation face à elle. Comment pourrait-il être d'accord avec cette femme qui s'immisçait dans leurs vies ?!

Le Dr Shiro était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit d'hôpital de Light. "Ryuzaki semble bien."

Il la regarda. "C'est votre avis ?"

Elle soupira en mettant son presse-papiers sur ses genoux. "Light, y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous vouliez me parler ?"

"Non. C'est le Dr Koyama qui à insister pour que je vous parle."

"Bon. Parlons du Dr Koyama. J'ai entendu dire tu l'as assommé. Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ?"

Light croisa ses bras. "C'était un accident. Je ne suis une menace pour personne."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez une menace, Light." Elle a demandé, "Pensez-vous que vous êtes une menace ?"

Il se renfrogna. "Non, je viens de dire que je ne le suis pas."

"Hm." Dr. Shiro a sorti un stylo et a écrit quelque chose sur son presse-papiers.

Light bougea inconfortablement pendant qu'elle notait des notes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit ?

Elle a finalement posé son stylo. "Le Dr. Koyama a déclaré qu'il vous avait mis les mains quand il examinait les points de suture de votre cuisse droite. Il a dit que vous avez crié et que vous lui avez donné un coup de poing juste après qu'il vous ait touché. Êtes-vous d'accord avec le récit du Dr Koyama ?"

"Oui."

"Avez-vous eu peur quand il vous a touché ?"

Light s'est raidi. Il se souvint de ce que c'était que d'entendre à nouveau les sirènes. Pendant un bref instant, il avait réellement confondu le docteur avec Higuchi. Il avait paniqué ... C'était fou, mais pendant quelques secondes, Light avait vraiment cru qu'il était de retour dans la cachette des Yotsuba, courant pour sa vie. Light n'avait pas l'intention de frapper le Dr Koyama. Il visait Higuchi, quelqu'un qui était déjà mort. Et ça le rendait encore plus fou.

"C'était un accident," murmura Light.

Le docteur Shiro le regardait avec sympathie. "C'est normal d'admettre que vous avez eu peur."

"Je n'avais pas peur."

"Hm." Elle a écrit plus de notes sur son presse-papiers.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu écris bon sang ?_ Light regarda furieusement le presse-papiers. Il voulait lui prendre la bloc et déchiqueter la foutue chose en confettis.

Elle reposa sa plume et demanda, "Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé avant que vous ne soyez admis à l'hôpital ?"

Il lui a donné un regard agacé. "On m'a tiré dessus."

"Savez-vous qui vous a tiré dessus ?"

"Oui."

"Pouvez-vous me dire qui- ?"

"Non.", décida-t-il. "Il vaut mieux que vous ne sachez rien."

Le Dr Shiro inclina la tête sur le côté comme si elle trouvait sa réponse intrigante. "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas savoir ?"

"Vous pourriez divulguer des informations."

Elle a parlé avec un ton rassurant, "Light, tout ce que vous me dites est confidentiel."

"Non ça ne l'est pas."

"Mais si, c'est vrai. Selon la loi, je ne peux pas- "

"Vous avez lu mon dossier, n'est-ce pas ? Vous connaissez toutes mes blessures, vous savez que j'ai été torturé." Le regard de Light portait sur elle alors qu'il explique sombrement "Et si mes ennemis ne peuvent pas m'avoir et qu'ils décident d'aller après vous pour la moindre information ? Pensez-vous que vous pourriez le supporter ? Une jolie femme comme vous... Ils vous _déchirerons_ morceau par morceau. Je parie que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour arrêtez ça, _n'importe quoi_ pour faire cesser la douleur atroce que j'ai du subir."

Dr. Shiro dégluti nerveusement. Elle tremblait de peur. "Vous pensez que quelqu'un viendra après moi ?"

"C'est possible." Light haussa les épaules. "Avons-nous fini de parler maintenant ?"

"Non." Son expression s'est durcie. "Light, est que vous pensez que vous êtes en danger en ce moment ? La personne qui t'a tiré dessus- ?"

"Il est mort."

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. "Quoi ?"

"L'homme qui m'a tiré dessus est mort. Je ne sais pas si je suis en danger en ce moment, mais il est possible que quelqu'un d'autre puisse me prendre pour cible. Mon cas est traité par les forces de l'ordre. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit d'autre à ce sujet."

"D'accord." Elle hocha la tête avant de demander, "L'homme qui vous a tiré dessus... Comment est-il mort ?"

Light se souvint instantanément du bruit de la balle qui déchirait le crâne d'Higuchi. Le cerveau du criminel avait éclaboussé sur le sol alors qu'il s'écroulait. Light avait été piégé sous le lourd poids du cadavre d'Higuchi avec beaucoup de sang répandu sur lui. Le souffle de Light se coinça dans sa gorge alors que son cœur s'accélérait. Il se rappelait à quel point il avait été étourdi, combien il avait lutté pour rester éveillé pendant qu'il saignait avec sa blessure par balle. Il avait été tellement sûr qu'il allait mourir. Tellement sûr qu'il avait tellement essayer de se battre contre Yotsuba.

"Light ?"

Il a remarqué que sa main droite tremblait, puis il a rapidement serré sa main dans un poing. Il s'arrêta de trembler, puis il regarda le psychologue.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit d'autre !" répéta Light.

"D'accord..." Ses yeux bruns étaient remplis de sympathie. "Était-ce l'autodéfense ?"

Light tressaillit de surprise. Le Dr Shiro avait déjà compris que Light avait tué son agresseur. Elle était intelligente. Pas étonnant que L m'avait semblé l'approuver... Light réfléchis rapidement à ses options. Le Dr Shiro soupçonnait déjà l'autodéfense, alors pourquoi s'embêter à le nier ? Light avait accepté de lui parler. L voulais qu'il lui parle...

"Oui." dit-il dans un murmure.

Elle posa une main sur son poing comme si elle essayait de le réconforter. "Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous aviez le droit de vous protéger."

"Vous pensez que je ne le savais pas ?!" Light lui arracha furieusement la main en criant "Je suis content de l'avoir tué ! Ce salaud méritait de mourir !"

"Light..." Elle avait l'air inquiète en voyant sa soudaine explosion. "Qu'est-ce que cet homme vous a fait ? Est-ce que c'était le responsable de vos autres blessures ?"

Light évitait silencieusement son regard. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux picotés de larmes. Il refusait de pleurer devant elle. Il ne la _connaissait_ même _pas_.

Elle a insisté, "Light, ça va vous aider si vous me parler de ce qui s'est passé."

Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans plus de détails. Pas avec elle. "C'est mieux que vous ne le sachez pas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que vous pourriez divulguer des informations." Il grommela, "Je vous l'ai déjà dit."

"Me faites-vous confiance ?"

"Non."

Dr. Shiro soupira. "Allons bon. Alors, à qui faites-vous confiance ?"

"Pardon ?" Light lui donna un regard confus.

"Avez-vous quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance ? Peut-être un membre de la famille ?" Elle a suggéré.

"Non." Il a rapidement secoué la tête. Il préférerait que Sayu et sa mère ne sachent rien par rapport à l'enlèvement. Et parler à son père était hors de question.

"Et à propos de Ryuzaki ?" Elle a demandé, "Avez-vous confiance en lui ?"

Light a hésité pendant un moment. L lui avait déjà menti... plusieurs fois. Mais il savait que le détective se souciait de lui. L l'a aimé. L restait à ses côtés. Même si Light n'allait pas bien et que son père était un connard, L ne s'est jamais plaint. Il s'en est occupé et a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour régler la situation. Light n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait sans le détective.

Dr. Shiro a demandé encore. "Est-ce que vous faites confiance à Ryuzaki ?"

Light se détendit légèrement alors qu'il admettait: "Oui."

"Bien." Elle a souri. "Avez-vous parlé à Ryuzaki de ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Pas vraiment." Light haussa les épaules. "Il sait déjà ce qui s'est passé, mais nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé..."

"Si vous êtes à l'aise avec Ryuzaki, vous devriez lui dire ce qui s'est passé."

"Mais il sait déjà- "

"Peu importe. Il devrait entendre de ce que vous pourriez lui dire." Le Dr Shiro a déclaré "Ce serait mieux de compter sur ceux en qui nous avons confiance. Cela nous aide à guérir et à rendre nos relations encore plus fortes. Vous devriez parler à Ryuzaki, je pense que ça va vous aider."

Light soupira. D'abord, L lui a dit de parler au psychologue. Maintenant, le psychologue lui disait de parler à L.

"D'accord…"

###

Cette nuit-là, L était perché sur le lit d'hôpital de Light, comme d'habitude. Après avoir parlé au Dr. Shiro, Light avait dîné et s'était endormi. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien dit à L au sujet de sa session avec le psychologue. Mais L savait que Light avait dit quelque chose pour effrayer le Dr Shiro. Immédiatement après leur session, elle avait appelé la police pour demander une protection. L a ordonné à quelques gardes du corps de la suivre juste pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. L était curieux de savoir ce que Light lui avait dit. Il avait essayé de demander à l'adolescent, mais Light avait rapidement changé de sujet.

L voulais que Light lui parle, alors il saurait quoi faire. Honnêtement, L n'avait aucune expérience en réconfortants des gens. Même s'il avait résolu des milliers de crimes, il parlait rarement avec les victimes. Normalement, L attrapait les criminels, les mettait derrière les barreaux et c'est tout. Il n'a jamais eu à faire face aux conséquences comme ça avant. Maintenant, il essayait d'aider Light à recoller les morceaux de sa vie. Attraper et punir les Yotsuba avait été facile comparé à cela. L savait comment attraper les criminels. Il était bon. Il savait quoi faire.

En ce moment, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment faire réagir Light... L restait à côté de Light et veillait sur lui. Mais L se sentait agité. Il avait l'impression de ne pas en faire assez.

Il voulait juste que Light se rétablisse.

###

Light avait dormi toute la nuit sans faire de cauchemars. Quand il se réveilla le matin, L était toujours perché sur la chaise près de son lit. Le détective était concentré sur son ordinateur portable, travaillant avec diligence. Pour le petit déjeuner, Watari leur apporta de la nourriture. Light a mangé en silence. Il pensait toujours au conseil du Dr Shiro. L'idée de parler de l'enlèvement le mettait mal à l'aise. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas en parler...

Après que L et Light aient fini de manger, une infirmière est entrée dans la pièce. Elle portait plusieurs serviettes et une bassine remplie d'eau.

Elle a annoncé gaiement, "Il est temps pour votre bain d'éponge."

Light la regarda, choqué. "Quoi ?"

L'infirmière a posé la bassine. "Eh bien, vous ne vous êtes pas lavé depuis quelques jours. Alors vous avez besoin de prendre votre bain à l'éponge."

 _Oh, non. Ça, c'est hors de question. Je ne suis pas un putain de sauvage non plus._ Light la fixa. "Non merci. Je peux me laver seul."

"Mais ce n'est pas sûr. Dr. Koyama a dit que vous ne pouviez pas- "

"Si, je le peux. Je vais le faire aujourd'hui.", la coupa rapidement Light. "Je vais prends une douche. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide."

L'infirmière soupira. "Je baigne tous les jours des douzaines de patients, croyez-moi. Il n'y a rien d'embarrassant avec ça."

Elle se dirigea vers lui, puis Light grogna, "J'ai dit _non_."

L arrêta de taper et mit son ordinateur portable de côté. "Il est très difficile de changer l'avis de Light-kun. Je suggère que vous vous occupiez de vos autres patients."

Elle a prévenu l'adolescent "Je vais dire au Dr Koyama que vous avez refusé vos soins d'hygiène standard."

"Très bien. Dites-lui." claqua Light.

L'infirmière souffla alors qu'elle attrapait sa bassine et sortait violemment de la pièce. Après son départ, Light croisa les bras, fulminant silencieusement. Il n'était pas un petit animal sans défense. Il pourrait prendre soin de lui-même. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de la salle de bain. La salle de bain était connectée à sa chambre d'hôpital. Il pourrait l'atteindre facillement.

Light enleva sa couverture et s'assit. Il se tourna sur le côté jusqu'à ce que ses jambes pendent du lit.

"Light-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" L semblait inquiet.

"Je vais prendre une douche."

Light se leva du lit et se mis debout. _Putain de merde !_ La douleur le traversa alors qu'il trébucha sur ses pieds. En une fraction de seconde, L s'élança vers lui et attrapa son bras, le stabilisant.

L lui a donné un regard désapprobateur. "Tu peux à peine te tenir debout. C'est trop dangereux pour toi de- "

"Allons y." Light lui arracha le bras avec colère. "Je peux le faire."

Il lutta pour maintenir son équilibre en titubant vers la salle de bain. À chaque pas, une nouvelle explosion d'agonie le parcourait. Light grimaça de douleur, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier. Sa jambe lui faisait vraiment mal, mais il continuait à marcher par pure volonté.

L marchait à côté de lui, observant chacun de ses mouvements. "Light-kun, si tu tombes sous la douche, ça peut aggraver tes blessures."

"Je peux y arriver." dit Light en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler sa douleur.

"Light-kun, ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

Light entra dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte sur le visage de L. Tandis que L continuait à lui parler à travers la porte, Light s'appuya contre le mur et essaya de reprendre son souffle. _Oh, tais-toi un peu, L._ Light était épuisé, mais il était toujours déterminé à prendre une douche. Il retira sa robe d'hôpital, puis entra dans la baignoire. Il y avait déjà du shampoing et du savon dans la baignoire parce que L avait utilisé cette salle de bains tout en restant avec Light.

Après avoir fermé le rideau de douche, Light se pencha et alluma l'eau. C'était vraiment douloureux quand il essayait de plier les jambes. De l'eau coula sur lui alors qu'il luttait pour se redresser. Ses jambes vacillaient sous lui, menaçant de s'effondrer. Light s'appuya contre le mur pendant un moment. Il avait tellement mal quand il tremblait. Quand il a essayé d'atteindre le shampoing, il a perdu pied. Il poussa un cri en s'accrochant à la barre de la douche, s'arrêtant à peine de tomber.

"Light-kun !" La porte s'ouvrit, puis L entra dans la douche, entièrement vêtu.

"L, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" Light hurla, son cœur vacilla dans sa poitrine.

"Si tu insistes pour prendre une douche, je reste ici avec toi." déclara L alors que l'eau trempait ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !" Light a essayé de le repousser.

L saisit les deux bras de Light, attirant l'adolescent vers lui. "Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Light-kun ?"

Le souffle de Light se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que la voix du Dr Shiro résonnait dans sa tête. _"Et Ryuzaki, lui faites vous confiance ?"_

"Oui." marmonna Light.

"Alors laisse-moi t'aider."

L plaça les mains de Light sur ses épaules, puis il attrapa la bouteille de shampoing. Light se soutint tandis que L pressait du shampoing sur sa main. Puis il posa la bouteille et frotta le shampoing dans les cheveux de Light. C'était surréaliste... de laisser L faire ça. Light resserra son emprise sur L alors que son cœur battait. Son anxiété diminua grandement pendant que L massait son cuir chevelu. Light ferma les yeux, se détendant sous le contact de l'homme. Bientôt, L l'a guidé vers l'arrière, directement sous le tuyau de douche. L'eau se déversait sur Light alors qu'il s'appuyait contre L.

Après avoir rincé les cheveux de Light, L commença à faire mousser le corps de l'adolescent avec du savon. Light avait une sensation de nervosité au creux de son estomac. Les mains de L étaient _partout sur_ lui. La respiration de Light s'est accélérée. Cela faisait longtemps que L ne l'avait plus autant touché. Light pouvait se sentir devenir dur alors qu'il cachait son visage dans le creux du cou de L. Maintenant, il pouvait sentir les mains de L glisser sur son dos. Light s'agrippa fermement à la chemise de L alors que ces mains glissaient de plus en plus bas. L'anticipation et le désir s'enflammaient en lui, obscurcissant son esprit.

Les mains de L s'arrêtèrent juste au-dessus de ses hanches pendant que Light retenait son souffle. Puis ces mains pécheresses ont parcouru l'abdomen de Light. Light haleta alors que l'excitation le traversait. Il était maintenant étourdi et des points clignotaient devant ses yeux. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa tête pendant que L savonnait son abdomen avec du savon. Quand L abaissa sa main assez loin, sa main cogna la bite douloureuse de Light. La chaleur monta au visage de Light dans l'embarras tandis que L se figea une seconde.

L murmura à l'oreille de Light, "Aimerais-tu de l'aide pour ça aussi ?"

 _Oh mon Dieu._ Light pouvait sentir ses genoux trembler sous lui. "Sainte Mère de Dieu. Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter ça plus longtemps."

L avait l'air offensé. "Pas besoin d'être grossier."

"Non, ce que je veux dire c'est je ne peux littéralement pas me tenir debout." Light grogna d'irritation.

"Oh." L l'a attrapé. "Nous devrions aller au lit."

 _Lit ?_ Light envisagea immédiatement que L allait le mettre sur un matelas et de le baiser avec insensibilité. Ses jambes ont cédé quand il s'est effondré contre L.

"Light-kun, ne tombe pas !" L l'a ramené sur ses pieds.

Après avoir éteint l'eau, L a aidé Light à sortir de la baignoire et a enveloppé une serviette autour de lui. Puis il a conduit Light vers le lit, portant pratiquement l'adolescent. Light sautillait sur son pied gauche maintenant parce que son autre jambe était trop douloureuse. Il s'affala sur le lit d'hôpital, tremblant de froid. L a rapidement tiré une couverture autour de lui et a attrapé une autre serviette. Il étreignit Light, puis attrapa des vêtements dans un des sac que Watari avait apporté. Light reconnut les vêtements comme les siens. Watari doit les avoir pris dans l'appartement de Light. Light a pris sa la chemise à manches longues et ses sous-vêtements. Puis L l'a aidé à lui mettre le pantalon. Pendant que L l'aidait, Light a remarqué une chair de poule sur la peau du détective. L avait encore ses vêtements mouillés et il gelait probablement, mais il était plus préoccupé de réchauffer Light d'abord. L... se souciait vraiment de lui.

Après que Light ait été habillé et un peu réchauffer avec sa couverture, L a finalement attrapé une serviette pour lui-même. Tandis que L se changeait en mettant ses vêtements secs, Light repensa au conseil du Dr Shiro. S'il parlait à quelqu'un de l'enlèvement, il faudrait que ce soit L. Personne n'était plus proche de lui que L.

Light dégluti nerveusement. "L..."

"Oui, Light-kun ?" L se tenait devant lui, vêtu d'un t-shirt sec blanc qui ressemblait exactement à celui qu'il avait mouillé. Ses cheveux en désordre dégoulinaient encore et ses yeux noirs étaient concentrés sur lui.

"Je suis prêt à parler."

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 _ **Miss confident**_ : Awww trop gentille. :3 Je fais de mon mieux pour que tu ne rate rien. Et encore une fois, j'ai beaucoup rit en voyant ta réponse. Bon rémusé un peu la situtation en 2013, j'étais très jeune et je sortais la plupart du temps avec mes amies (eh oui tu l'a bien lue, c'est l'heure du moment 'Je Raconte Ma Vie'), délaissatn mon oridnateur seul dans ma chambre.

Et puis un jour, j'étais tranquillement sur Youtube et je vois une vidéo un peu particulière 'Kira vs L, Epicas Battalias Del Rap el Frikissmo', un truc espagnol. (j'adore et j'apprend leur langue en fait :3) Je clique dessus et j'entend une musique trop cool dans mon casque mais une question reteins mon attention quand la musique s'arrête ' _qui était ces personnages_ '. Donc j'enquête et j'apprend que Kira et L font partis d'un manga nommée Death Note. Je parle à ma meilleure amie qui, toute excitée, me raconte l'histoire d'un jeune lycéen qui devient sadique et qui peut tuer des gens à l'aide d'un cahier. Je me dis 'whaaaat ? C'est impossible.' et elle me c _onseille_ de regarder ce manga parce que d'après elle, c'est, je cite, trop cool.

Alors, je regarde l'animé, le lis les livres, je visionne les films. Ma réaction au bout d'un mois avec ce manga... **Je veux le même cahier** (comme une dingue, je commence à oublier mon autre manga et m'enticher de celui là.) Et en quelques jours, je reprend la relation que j'avais avec mon ordinateur. Aujourd'hui, je reste toujours fidèle à mon autre manga mais quelque part au fond de moi, je sais que Death Note à pris une place dans mon cœur.

*moment de silence* Merci de m'avoir écouter mesdames et messieurs, c'était le moment 'Je Raconte Ma Vie'. A très bientôt et revenez nombreux.

Assez bavarder de moi. x) Pour les émissions de télé réalité, ne m'en parle pas. J'ai jamais sue supporter ce genre de bêtises. Oui un moment j'ai bien aimé Secret Story mais après... c'est devenu de la crotte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'aime bien parler de temps en temps, tu n'est pas une pipelette. A moins que tu ne sache pas combien de nombre il y a dans le nom de ta ville. Quand je repense à Misa et à son cerveau de Kakapo (si elle en à un et merci à wiki), je me demande comment Light fait pour la supporter.

Si tu est passionnée de lecture, je suppose que tu as entendu parler du livre avant Death Note, 'Death Note : Another Note. L'affaire B.B. des meurtres en séries de Los Angeles'. Je te le recommande si tu n'en à pas encore parler. Ralala je parle, je parle mais je m'éloigne de l'histoire. Heu... Comment ça 'même si c'est méchant vis a vis du père de Light ' Ah parce que tu le défend à ton tour ? XD Mais beau-papa n'a même pas encore approuver leur relation et que dire de la scène où il est venu dans la chambre et qu'il à geuler sur L.

C'est bon hein ? Si il gueule comme ça quand il surprend L dans la même pièce que son fils, qu'est que ce sera si il les surprend au lit... (oui je sais il l'est à déjà surpris dans le même lit) mais je voulais dire si il les surprend ' _au lit_ '. *petit clin d'œil* Voilà que mon esprit de perverse recommence à divaguer. xD Bon pour la comparaison, il y avait de nombreux choix mais je repensais aussi à Robin dont Near ou Mello pourrait jouer le rôle.

Et oui, je t'ai donnée une très longue réponse mais je suis quand même contente de l'avoir fait. Comme d'habitude, (et je ne m'en lasserais jamais), je te remercie infiniment pour ta review. Et je te dis à très bientôt. ;)

 _ **LxLight4ever**_ : Eh oui, enfin. Il ne vont être plus jamais séparés maintenant. :) La vengeance ne sera pas pour tout de suite alors attend un tout petit petit d'accord. Comme je les dit à Miss Confident dans le dernier chapitre, plus rien ne pourra les séparés. Désole de ne pas te faire une réponse plus longue que l'autre. J'essayerais de m'amélioré la prochaine fois.. Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. A plus :)


	28. Amour

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Amour**

* * *

" _Je suis prêt à parler."_

Dès que Light avait dit cela, il s'est senti tout de suite anxieux. Il a souhaité qu'il puisse changer d'avis, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin de parler de ce qui est arrivé. Et, malgré son rythme cardiaque qui battait fort, il savait qu'il était prêt à parler.

Les yeux noirs de L s'élargirent légèrement. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis il s'approcha prudemment de l'adolescent. "Light-kun, il y a plusieurs problèmes dont nous devons discuter : De quoi veut tu parler en particulier ?"

"Tout. De tout." lâcha Light.

Sous la couverture enroulée autour de lui, Light gigotait nerveusement avec ses mains. Il regardait le sol, évitant le regard de L. Le détective était perché à côté de lui sur le lit d'hôpital. Ils se sont tous deux assis en silence pendant longtemps. Cela semblait duré une éternité. Light devenait de plus en plus nerveux alors qu'il attendait que L lui pose une autre question. Mais, finalement, il réalisa que L n'allait pas lui demander quoi que ce soit. Le détective l'attendait. Light avait dit qu'il était prêt à parler. L allait laisser Light démarrer la conversation, et il attendait très patiemment que Light lui dise quelque chose.

Light laissa échapper un long soupir, relâchant ses nerfs. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

"Les Yotsuba..." Light se déplaça inconfortablement alors qu'il se rappelait comment l'enlèvement avait commencé. "Ils ont tiré sur Penber devant moi. Il est mort sur le coup... Il ne s'y attendait pas."

L acquiesça. "Je sais. Une caméra de surveillance a tout enregistré. J'ai vu les Yotsuba te kidnapper environ 82 fois."

 _82 fois ?_ Light cligna, surpris. "Pourquoi ?"

L avait une expression peinée sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient baissés et il fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Light a reconnu ce regard. Il l'avait déjà vu quand L se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Mais ce qui s'était passé était une chose que Light ne voulait pas que L se sente coupable.

Light déclara fermement "Ce n'est pas de ta faute si les Yotsuba m'ont emmené."

L resta silencieux, l'air peu convaincu.

"Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais." insista Light. "Tu m'as donné un garde du corps et tu as essayé de me prévenir. Je n'ai juste... pas écouté." Il déglutit alors que des larmes coulaient dans ses yeux. "J'aurais dû t'écouter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait."

L leva les yeux, rencontrant enfin son regard. "Ce n'est pas la faute de Light-kun non plus."

Light sourit un peu. Puis il hocha la tête en faisant cligner ses yeux pour pas que ces larmes commencent à tomber. Aucun d'eux n'était à blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé. Les seuls responsables de l'enlèvement étaient les Yotsuba. Light se souvint instantanément de l'expression sur le visage de Penber quand la balle lui avait traverser le crâne. Cela avait été si soudain. Une seconde tout allait bien, et puis après... tout à basculer. Ce coup de feu l'avait choquer.

"Est-ce que Raye Penber a été enterré, ou encore a t'il été incinéré... ?" Sa voix s'est arrêtée.

"Oui, il a eu un enterrement." L à expliqué, "Penber a été enterré dans le cimetière près de l'université."

Toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs, Light murmura distraitement. "Il souriait quand on lui a tiré dessus. Je lui avais dit que j'étais enfin prêt à te voir."

Les yeux de L s'élargirent. "Tu voulais me voir ?"

"J'étais sur le point de te pardonner quand les Yotsuba sont venus."

"Je... ne le savais pas." L semblait curieux. "Te souvins-tu de notre conversation la nuit avant l'enlèvement. Après que que tu ai été drogué ?"

Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire alors qu'il se rappelait la déclaration de L ce soir-là. _"S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi Light, je t'aime."_

"Oui, Lawliet, je me souviens."

L s'est immédiatement tendu. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée comme s'il quelqu'un essayer de fouiller leur vie privée. Clairement, il n'était pas habitué à entendre son propre nom de famille. La façon dont L parcourait la pièce était un peu paranoïaque. Quand Light l'avait appelé Lawliet, il le considérait comme un terme d'affection. Mais à la place, L semblait presque menacé.

"L ?"

Il fronça les sourcils. "Je n'aurais pas dû te dire mon nom complet."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

L se leva, s'éloignant un peu du lit d'hôpital de Light. "Le fait que tu en savais beaucoup sur moi est précisément la raison pour laquelle les Yotsuba t'ont ciblé." L avait l'air en colère contre lui-même. "Je sais que Namikawa et Higuchi t'ont torturé en te demandant _mon_ nom."

Light se figea, pris par surprise. L _savait_ ce qui s'est passé entre lui et les deux membres Yotsuba ? Light déglutit difficilement alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur sa main gauche bandée. Qu'est ce que L savait vraiment ? Probablement tout. Light à soudainement réalisé quelque chose. _L à dû interrogé Namikawa._

L a fait les cent pas en disant "Tu aurais dû prendre l'accord de Namikawa pour coopérer. Si tu leur avais parlé de moi, ils ne t'auraient pas fait plus de mal. Tu aurais dû leur dire mon nom avant même qu'ils y aient fait quelque chose à ta main- "

"Ta gueule !" Light a crié au sommet de ses poumons.

Le détective finit par s'arrêter tandis que Light le fixait, tremblant de colère.

"Toi et moi savons que coopérer avec eux n'était _pas_ une option. Je ne te trahirais jamais." Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes alors qu'il regardait à nouveau sa main bandée. Chaque doigt a été emballé individuellement avec de la gaze stérile. Même maintenant, sa main lui faisait encore mal après que Higuchi lui ait arraché les ongles. Mais cette douleur semblait insignifiante comparée à l'arrachement de son cœur.

Light leva sa main blessée alors que sa voix craquait "Je _ne_ regrette _rien._ Je ne changerais _rien à ce_ que j'ai fait pour te protéger, alors n'ose pas dire que j'aurais dû te trahir." Ses larmes débordèrent, ruisselant sur son visage. "Pauvre con."

"Light-kun." Les yeux de L brillèrent d'inquiétude alors qu'il s'approchait de l'adolescent.

"Imbécile." Light tremblait, incapable d'arrêter de pleurer.

L enroula ses bras autour de lui et le tint serré contre lui. "Light-kun, je suis désolé."

Light enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de L, s'agrippant à sa chemise blanche, s'accrochant à l'homme comme si sa vie en dépendait. La première fois qu'ils ont parlé après l'enlèvement, L était prêt à partir. Il n'était resté que parce que Light le lui avait demandé. Light était terrifié à l'idée que L voudrait partir à cause de sa culpabilité. Cela effrayait Light plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas perdre L. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé. Pas après combien ils ont souffert.

Light murmura dans le tissu de la chemise de L. "Je t'aime."

Il sentit le détective se raidir à côté de lui. L l'avait définitivement entendu. Soudainement, L prit le visage de Light avec ses deux mains, inclinant sa tête. Les yeux noirs de L le pénétrèrent avec une telle intensité que Light frissonna sous son contact.

"Je t'ai causé tant de mal, Light-kun."

Il a obstinément rencontré le regard de L en déclarant "Je m'en fous. Je t'aime toujours."

L cligna des yeux de surprise, puis un sourire chaleureux se répandit sur son visage. "Si Light-kun continue à dire de telles choses, je ne serai plus en mesure de le laisser partir."

"Je t'aim- "

L rapprocha Light, l'embrassant fortement.

###

En quelques jours, Light réussit à marcher dans l'hôpital. Certes, il a dû utiliser une béquille parce que sa jambe lui faisait encore mal, mais il bougeait beaucoup plus. Il n'était plus confiné dans sa chambre. Honnêtement, il pourrait probablement marcher sans la béquille, mais L lui a toujours dis qu'il devait l'utiliser. Le détective était toujours à ses côtés 24h/24 7j/7, l'aidant pour tout. Light s'améliorait lentement. Il n'a presque plus eu de cauchemars et ses blessures guérissaient de mieux en mieux. Le Dr Koyama a pu évaluer à nouveau les points de suture sur la cuisse de Light. Et cette fois, sans être frappé au visage. Light avait de nouveau parlé au Dr Shiro. Elle avait appelé dit qu'il était « très coriace » et a déclaré que ses progrès étaient « impressionnants ». Il semblait que son conseil pour parler à L avait été exactement ce dont Light avait besoin.

Light se sentait vraiment mieux maintenant. C'était un soulagement de savoir que lui et L étaient repartis sur de bonnes bases. L ne se noyait plus dans la culpabilité, et Light avait fini par accepter ce qui s'était passé. Quand Light a dit qu'il n'avait rien regretté, il le pensait. Il ne changerait pas une seule chose. Il avait souffert pour protéger l'identité de L et il était d'accord avec ça. L valait toute la peine que Light avait traversé. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

Avec un sourire, Light regarda le détective, qui était perché à côté de son lit d'hôpital. L tapait rapidement sur son ordinateur portable, se concentrant sur son travail. Il sourit en repensant à l'université Wammy. Pendant qu'il travaillait, Light attrapa la télécommande du téléviseur et alluma la télévision de l'autre côté de la pièce. Light diminuait le volume, essayant de ne pas déranger L alors qu'il feuilletait les différentes chaines. Pendant un moment, il n'a rien trouvé d'intéressant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur une chaîne d'information.

Les infos parlaient des Yotsuba.

"La date d'exécution de sept membres haut placés des Yotsuba a été décidée tôt ce matin. Un tribunal international a condamné les criminels à mourir par injection létale dans les 24 heures. Ils ont tous ont plaidé coupable, acceptant la peine de mort. Sans transition la météo- "

Surpris par les nouvelles, Light éteignit la télé alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à L. "Comment les as-tu convaincus ?"

"Je les ai persuadés."

"Tu veux dire que tu les as torturés ?"

L arrêta de taper alors qu'il regardait silencieusement son écran d'ordinateur, évitant le regard de Light. Soudain, il avait l'air très coupable à nouveau.

"Ce n'était pas un bon moment." admit-il.

Les yeux de Light s'élargirent, surpris par la confession. Au début, c'était difficile à croire. L avait torturé les Yotsuba... Light tenta d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait Namikawa, couvert de sang, demandant grâce pour sa vie. Juste la pensée de cette douce vengeance était suffisante pour envoyer un frisson d'excitation dans sa colonne vertébrale. Light sourit sombrement.

"J'aurais aimé pouvoir voir ça."

L fronça les sourcils. "C'est morbide, Light-kun."

Light souffla quand il croisa les bras. "Ils méritaient tout ce que tu leur as fait, alors ne te sens pas mal pour ça. Je sais que le système judiciaire ne cherchera pas plus loin à savoir."

"Oui, Light-kun semble très satisfait de mon manque de jugement moral."

Il haussa les épaules. "Tu t'es venger pour moi. Bien sûr, j'en suis très heureux."

L inclina sa tête sur le côté. "Ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Hmph, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Je pense que c'est génial." Light fixa la télé tandis qu'il restait immobile. "C'est ce que j'appelle la justice."

L lui a donné un regard incrédule. "Light-kun peut ne pas être une bonne influence pour moi."

Light s'esclaffa de rire.

###

Cette nuit-là, L continua à travailler sur son ordinateur portable tandis que Light dormait paisiblement dans son lit d'hôpital. Au cours des derniers jours, tout était devenu beaucoup plus facile. Light dormait toute la nuit maintenant et il semblait plus heureux pendant la journée. Il se déplaçait de plus en plus et parlait beaucoup plus à L. Son approbation des mauvais traitements infligés aux Yotsuba était légèrement dérangeante. Mais, étant donné les circonstances, L pouvait comprendre pourquoi Light était heureux du tourment qui leur était infligé. Appeler la torture la « justice » était un peu dur. L n'était en aucun cas fier de ce qu'il avait fait. L savait ce qui ne n'allait pas, et il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de moralement incompréhensible...

Mais il était difficile de se sentir coupable quand Light avait l'air si heureux à ce sujet. C'était pourquoi L lui avait appelé qu'il lui donnait mauvaise influence. Mais au lieu de bouder, Light avait commencé à rire. C'était la première fois que L entendait rire l'adolescent depuis un très longtemp.

Avec un sourire, L jeta un coup d'œil au visage endormi de Light. C'était presque effrayant. L savait qu'il était capable de faire _n'importe quoi_ si cela allait rendre Light heureux. Que ce soit pour la justice ou non ne semblait pas avoir d'importance.

En regardant sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, L parcourut le dernier rapport d'un agent qui gardait la maison des Yagami. Selon l'agent, il y avait eu un véhicule suspect stationné devant l'école secondaire de Sayu pendant quelques heures. L fronça les sourcils. Après l'enlèvement de Light, L avait appris à devenir hyper-vigilant. Il n'allait pas prendre de risques. L posa son ordinateur portable et prit son téléphone portable entre son pouce et son index. Il composa le numéro de M. Yagami alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Le téléphone a sonné pendant environ 16 secondes avant que M. Yagami ne réponde enfin.

"L, il est trois heures du matin." grommela M. Yagami. Il avait l'air de s'être réveillé.

L à été droit au but. "Sayu doit rester à la maison après l'école."

"…Pour combien de temps ?"

"Indéfiniment."

"Quoi ?!" M. Yagami a crié dans le téléphone. "Pourquoi ?!"

"Il y avait un véhicule suspect stationné devant son école pendant des heures."

"Alors enquête sur le véhicule ! Je ne peux pas tout le temps aller chercher Sayu à la sortie de l'école !"

"M. Yagami, je recommande fortement- "

"Qu'est-ce que Light a à dire à ce propos ? Donne-lui le téléphone."

"Light-kun dort."

"Alors réveille-le. J'ai besoin de lui parler !"

"Je vous ai seulement appelé pour discuter de la sécurité de votre fille. Vous et Light-kun pourrez en parler plus tard."

"Non !" Cria M. Yagami, submergé de rage. "Bon dieu, L ! Donne ce putain de téléphone à mon fils, maintenant !"

L soupira. "C'est impossible de discuter avec vous."

Quand M. Yagami a continué à crier, L lui a raccroché au nez. Puis L a immédiatement composé le numéro de Watari et lui a dit d'augmenter la sécurité autour de l'école de Sayu. Il doutait que M. Yagami tienne compte de son avertissement et qu'il garde Sayu à la maison, alors il devait se préparer au pire. Avec un peu de chance, il serait capable de garder la sœur de Light en sécurité.

###

"Réveille-toi, Light-kun."

À peine ouvrant les yeux, Light regarda L, qui se tenait au-dessus de son lit. Le détective avait une expression sérieuse sur son visage. Quelque chose était arrivé. Light s'assit, se frottant les yeux. Derrière L, Light pouvait voir le lever du soleil à travers la fenêtre. Il était encore tôt le matin. Probablement presque 7h.

"Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?" Light a demandé somnolent.

"Les criminels affiliés au groupe Yotsuba ont tenté d'enlever Sayu."

Light sentit une vague de panique alors qu'il haletait. "Ils s'en ont pris après sa sœur ?! Il attrapa le bras de L alors qu'il demandait "Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?"

"Sayu est indemne. Sur le chemin du retour, un groupe d'hommes masqués a essayé de la forcer à monter dans une camionnette." L a expliqué "J'ai ordonné aux agents de tuer toute menace à distance. Tous les hommes qui ont tenté de l'enlever sont morts."

Light laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il relâcha son emprise sur le bras de L en murmurant "Merci."

"Actuellement, Sayu est à la maison avec ta mère. J'ai augmenté la sécurité autour de la maison, mais ta mère et ta sœur sont au courant des gardes du corps maintenant. Elles attendent une explication."

"Je suppose que je dois leur dire maintenant."

"Oui, il semble que oui." L s'est perché sur la chaise à côté du lit de l'adolescent. "Light-kun, il n'est plus sûr pour toi et ta famille de rester au Japon."

"Je sais que je- "

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

Une infirmière grinça la porte et entra. "Excusez-moi, Light Yagami ? Votre père demande à vous revoir. Il a dit qu'il y avait une urgence familiale."

Light soupira. "Il peut entrer."

"Ok. Je vais lui dire." L'infirmière sourit avant de s'éloigner.

L et Light ont partagé un regard. Il était évident qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était excité par la visite de M. Yagami. Bientôt, le père de Light entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte en entrant. Il fourra ses deux mains dans les poches de son manteau alors qu'il s'approchait du lit d'hôpital de Light.

M. Yagami avait un regard solennel sur son visage. "Bonjour, Light, as-tu entendu pour Sayu ?"

"Oui. L me l'a dit."

Le père de Light grimaça, puis il regarda le détective. "L..."

L se tenait, face au chef de la police.

M. Yagami laissa échapper un long soupir. "Tu avais raison. J'aurais dû garder Sayu à la maison après l'école."

Avant que L ne puisse répondre, Light a crié furieusement, "Attends, L t'a _prévenu_ que Sayu était en danger ?!"

Son père a admis, "J'ai fait une erreur."

"Ouais, c'est un euphémisme." cria Light.

"Light-kun." L plaça une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, essayant de l'apaiser.

Light fixa son père, tremblant de colère. "La prochaine fois que L te dit de faire quelque chose, fais-le bordel."

M. Yagami a semblé choqué pendant un moment, mais ensuite il a donné un signe de tête, honteux. "Je sais... C'est pour ça que je suis là." Il jeta un coup d'œil à L. "Je suis prêt à déménager ma famille là où vous pensez que c'est la plus sûre."

L inclina sa tête sur le côté. "Même l'Angleterre ?"

"Si vous pensez que c'est le plus sûr."

"Bien sûr." L a insisté, "Si la famille Yagami vit près de moi, il sera beaucoup plus facile pour moi de garantir leur sécurité."

M. Yagami soupira encore une fois avant de déclarer à contrecœur "Alors on dirait que nous allons en Angleterre."

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 _ **Miss confident**_ : Voilà, il est genre 17h, je suis crevée comme c'est pas possible. (et dire que je dois encore faire les courses pour le coffre fort à chips de ma chambre xD) Heureusement que maintenant on est tous en week end. x) Et encore une fois, je vais probablement te faire une looooooooongue réponse. De rien en tout cas ;) Awww merci pour ces beaux compliments *commence à faire sa star de télé réalité puis reprend ses esprits* Hum hum ^.^ J'ai pris trop de Death Note moi aussi, mais quand on entend le générique de la saison 2 et comment le grand JDG à parodier ça, tout peut s'expliquer. :D

Pour l'affaire BB, L en à parler à l'épisode 7 ou 8 (lorsqu'il apprend la mort de Raye Penber et la disparition de Naomi Misora) mais je suis sûr que beaucoup de personnes n'ont même pas fait attention à ce détails. Lol j'imagine bien la scène où nos deux tourtereaux sont en position levrette et que Souchiro entre dans la chambre et qu'il trouve... XD (mince mon esprit de perverse en fait vraiment des siennes c'est derniers temps) et quelques secondes après, hop Crise Cardiaque. Et là L serait en mode "Tu n'a pas honte tuer ton père, Kira." Et Light "Je ne suis pas Kira." (typique x) )

Bon par contre pour la scène 'coquine' faut attendre. Oui, oui attendre, encore, encore et encore mais c'est comme ça. C'est comme si j'attendais la soluce du 39e épisode d'Amour Sucré (alors que je commence à peine l'épisode 33, quel flemmarde je fais xD) ou le Chapitre 10 du "Secret d'Henri".

Eh oui, il ne fait jamais confiance aux bonnes personnes qu'il veulent le protégé. Qu'est ce qu'il est têtu parfois ce gamin. Mais bon, je préfère un Light tout gentil comme dans l'épisode 18 plutôt qu'un espèce de c*****d. (oui, je sais c'est bizarre de censuré une insulte alors que je parle de sexe mais insulte et yaoi sont deux mots différents :p). Juste quelque moment de douceur par ci par là mais soit patiente d'accord. :)

Bon ben c'est la fin de réponse. J'ai pas beaucoup de chose à dire à part encore et encore merci beaucoup de ta review. A très bientôt. ;)


	29. Home Sweet Home

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Home Sweet Home**

* * *

Après que le docteur l'eut à nouveau examiné, Light fut finalement autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Une infirmière lui a proposée un fauteuil roulant, mais Light a refusé. À l'aide de ses béquilles, Light sortit de l'hôpital avec L et son père. Puis Watari les a tous conduisit à la maison de M. Yagami, où la mère de Light et Sayu les attendaient. En s'approchant de la maison, il était surpris de voir des douzaines de gardes armés autour de la maison de son enfance. Cela rappelait à Light à quel point leur situation était dangereuse. Ils avaient besoin de partir loin du Japon le plus rapidement.

Watari a garé la BMV noire, puis Light, L et M. Yagami sont entrés dans la maison. À l'intérieur, il y avait beaucoup plus de gardes armés entourant Mme Yagami et Sayu, qui étaient blottis ensemble sur le canapé. Dès que sa mère l'a repéré, Mme Yagami s'est précipitée vers Light.

"Oh mon Dieu, Light, que s'est il passé ?!" Sa mère a inspectée son visage décomposer et ses mains tout en regardant ses coupures et ses contusions.

"Je vais bien." Light essaya de la rassurer.

"Qui est ce qui t'a fait ça ? Mon pauvre bébé !" Mme Yagami l'a étreint étroitement pendant que Light luttait pour maintenir son équilibre, utilisant les béquilles.

Elle a libéré Light et a crié sur son mari. "Soichiro, dites-moi ce qui se passe. Pourquoi quelqu'un a-t-il essayé d'enlever Sayu ?! Qui a blessé notre fils ?!"

M. Yagami a jeté un coup d'œil aux gardes. "Pouvons-nous avoir un peu d'intimité ?"

Les gardes armés ont regardé L pour avoir une confirmation. Après que L ait hoché la tête, les gardes sont sortis de la maison et ont attendu dehors.

"Je vais tout expliquer." a déclaré M. Yagami à sa femme. "Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir pour entendre tout ça."

Mme Yagami a croisé les bras en colère. "Je vais bien. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe."

Son père soupira, puis resta silencieux pendant un moment comme s'il essayait de penser à ce qu'il devrait dire. Pendant ce temps, la jambe droite de Light souffrait à nouveau. Light clopina allant vers le canapé et s'assit à côté de Sayu. Puis L s'est accroupi à côté de lui.

"Est ce que ça va ?" Sayu lui lança un regard inquiet.

"Je vais bien." Light étudia sa soeur avec inquiétude. "Et toi ?"

Elle lui a donné un sourire triste. "Je vais bien, je ne comprend pas juste..."

"Alors ?" Mme Yagami tapota son pied avec impatience tout en regardant son mari.

"Light a été enlevé par les Yotsuba." a déclaré M. Yagami.

"Kidnappé ?!" La mère de Light avait l'air horrifiée.

"Ils l'ont retenu captif parce qu'ils voulaient des informations sur L." a expliqué M. Yagami. "Mais L a été capable de sauver Light avant que les hommes de Yotsuba n'essaye de kidnapper Sayu. Aujourd'hui, ils sont associés au groupe Yotsuba. Le Japon n'est plus en sécurité pour nous."

"D'accord..." Mme Yagami semblait confuse. "Mais Light était juste l'élève de L. L lui a parlé à travers un écran, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi les ennemis de L en avaient-ils après Light ? "

M. Yagami a hésité à répondre, de toute évidence, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il faudrait dire.

Light soupira et commença à expliquer, "Parce que je- "

"C'est de ma faute.",l'interrompit L.

Mme Yagami lui jeta un regard déconcerté. "Ryuzaki ?"

"Je suis L."

Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc tandis que Sayu haletait.

"Q- quoi ?" Mme Yagami le regarda avec incrédulité. "Vous êtes... L ?"

"Je suis désolé, Sachiko.", s'excusa L. "Light-kun a été pris pour cible par les Yotsuba à cause de sa relation avec moi. Je prendrais l'entière responsabilité de cet acte et à partir de maintenant, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour assurer ta sécurité et celle de toute la famille."

"J'apprécie cela." Mme Yagami déglutis nerveusement avant de demander, "Quel est exactement ta relation avec mon fils ?"

"Je l'aime.", répondit L brutalement.

Le cœur de Light flotta dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fixait ses genoux. Il pouvait sentir son visage tourner au rouge alors que la pièce était complètement silencieuse. Sayu avait déjà accepté la relation de Light avec L, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment sa mère allait réagir. Aurait-elle hurler et crier comme son père ? Light mâchait anxieusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Sa mère a semblé surprise pendant un moment, mais ensuite elle a souri. "Bien. Bien sûr, c'est vrai."

Light et son père la fixèrent tous les deux. " _Quoi ?_ "

"L est un génie, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle a croisé les bras. "Alors, bien sûr, il serait intéressé par Light. Mon fils est une bonne personne." se vanta Mme Yagami.

 _Oh mon Dieu._ Light eu le visage pâle d'embarras tandis que Sayu gloussait. Dans le coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir L souriant joyeusement.

M. Yagami a semblé choqué par la réaction de sa femme. "Tu es d'accord avec ça ?"

"Pas toi ?" elle a demandé avec désinvolture.

"Je vais faire du café." grommela M. Yagami en quittant la pièce.

La mère de Light s'assit sur une chaise à côté du canapé. "Alors, vous sortez tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui..." Light lui lança un regard incrédule. "Pourquoi accepte tu cela si facilement maman ?"

"Eh bien, honnêtement, j'avais mes soupçons.", admet sa mère. "Quand Ryuzaki est resté pour le week-end, je pouvais vous entendre tout les deux à l'étage. Tu sais, ta chambre est juste au-dessus de la mienne... Tout le week-end, il y a eu du _bruit_."

Sayu rit bruyamment pendant que Light était consterné. Rougissant de rouge vif, il a crié, "Ce n'était pas _nous_ !"

"On dirait bien que si." Sa mère haussa les épaules. "J'ai été surpris que ton père ne l'entende pas."

Light cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait tellement embarrassé qu'il voulait juste mourir.

L a eu pitié de lui et a changé de sujet. "Malheureusement, nous devrons quitter le Japon le plus tôt possible. Je suggère que vous commenciez tous à faire vos bagages."

"Je dois d'abord dire au revoir à tous mes amis." a insisté Sayu.

"Je suis désolé, mais nous n'aurons pas de temps pour ça. Nous partons demain matin." a expliqué L.

"Demain ?!" Sayu se leva, exigeante "Combien de temps devrions nous partir. Quand pourrions-nous revenir ?"

"Il est dans l'intérêt de toute la famille de ne plus jamais revenir au Japon."

Elle semblait désemparée. "Q- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas juste !" Cria Sayu qui courut dans sa chambre.

Mme Yagami soupira. "Je lui parlerai. Que devons-nous emballer ?"

"Apporter le maximum que vous pouvez." L à répondu.

Mme Yagami hocha la tête, puis elle se leva et tapota L sur son épaule. "Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait." La mère de Light se dirigea vers l'étage et appela sa fille. "Sayu, tu dois commencer à faire tes valises."

"Mais, maman, je ne veux pas y aller !" Sayu gémit.

"Ma chérie, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici." lui dit Mme Yagami d'un ton peiné.

Depuis le salon, Light entendait Sayu pleurer et supplier leur mère. Il n'a pas reproché à sa sœur d'être contrariée. Sa vie entière avait été bouleversée à cause de lui. La vie de ses parents changerait aussi. Il avait tellement causer de problèmes à sa famille. Light baissa les yeux, regardant tristement ses genoux. Sa jambe droite avait encore mal. La douleur était juste un autre rappel que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

L le saisit soudainement et attrapa sa main. Light cligna ces yeux, surpris, puis jeta un coup d'œil au détective. Ces yeux noirs le regardaient avec inquiétude. L l'aimais vraiment. Tant que ça ne changerait pas, Light sentait qu'il pouvait supporter n'importe quoi. Light sourit et serra la main de L, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Light et sa famille ont été conduits dans un immeuble au centre-ville. C'était le bâtiment que L avait loué pendant l'enquête de Yotsuba. La sécurité autour du bâtiment était renforcée. Et selon L, c'était plus sûr que de passer la nuit là-bas plutôt qu'à la maison des Yagami.

Le grand bâtiment avait plusieurs chambres. Les parents de Light et sa sœur dormaient actuellement dans deux pièces séparées au dixième étage. Light a également reçu sa propre chambre. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il est resté seul au lit pendant des heures, regardant le plafond. À l'hôpital, L était resté à ses côtés la plupart du temps. C'était étrange d'être seul.

Saisissant ses béquilles, Light sortis du lit et descendit le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur. Light prit l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton des quelques étages de plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'atelier. Avec un bip, les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes, révélant l'atelier. L était perché à son bureau devant un ordinateur. Au-dessus de son bureau, il y avait un grand écran lumineux, éclairant la pièce sombre.

Light marcha vers le détective, ses béquilles faisant écho à chaque contact avec le sol. L se retourna sur sa chaise et le regarda fixement.

"Light-kun, tu devrais retourner dormir, nous ne partons pas avant 5h30."

"Je vais dormir dans l'avion." Light était assis sur une chaise à côté de L. "Sur quoi travaillez-tu ?"

L a fait face à son écran d'ordinateur et a cliqué sur l'image d'un manoir britannique qui lui sembla très cher. "Je prépare les conditions de vie pour Light-kun et sa famille. Ta nouvelle maison sera à une courte distance de chez moi."

"Alors nous serons voisins ?" Light a demandé.

"Oui, tu pourra venir chez moi autant que tu le voudra. Je crois que tu aimera aussi ma maison, Light-kun. J'ai deux terrain de tennis où nous pourrions jouer, j'ai aussi une grande bibliothèque avec des ordinateurs pour mon atelier qui aura accès à plusieurs bases de données." Il a ajouté "Il y a beaucoup de chambres d'hôtes, alors je ne m'attendrais pas si Light veut dormir dans une chambre d'amis, mais il y a beaucoup d'espace pour des effets personnels." L était en train de divaguer... Il n'a jamais divagué.

Light sourit. "Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire? Tu veut que je vive avec toi ? C'est ça ?"

"Je préférerais que Light-kun soit près de moi." admit L.

"Etre voisins n'est pas assez près ?"

L détourna les yeux de lui en faisant la moue. Light rit en voyant son expression. Honnêtement, vivre avec L ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée. Après tout, Light ne pouvait même pas dormir correctement sans l'autre homme à coté de lui.

"D'accord, L." Light a décidé, "Je vais vivre avec toi."

Le visage de L s'illumina instantanément alors qu'il souriait à l'adolescent. L avait l'air si heureux. Light pouvait sentir son cœur flotter à nouveau. Comme toujours, L a eu un tel effet sur lui. Mais Light ne s'en souciait pas. Plus maintenant.

Il a vraiment aimé voir L sourire.

* * *

Tôt le matin, Light et sa famille montèrent à bord d'un avion privé avec L et Watari. L s'accroupit sur son siège tandis que Light s'assit à côté de lui. Comme il n'a pas pu s'endormir la nuit dernière, Light ferma les yeux, essayant de se reposer. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre sa famille parler à Watari. Le vieil homme anglais leur offrait des boissons et était poli comme d'habitude. Pendant ce temps, L avait un ordinateur portable en équilibre sur ses genoux. Le détective tapait rapidement. Le son a rappelé à Light leur temps dans le dortoir. Light se souvint combien il détestait le son. Maintenant, c'était curieusement réconfortant. C'était un son associé à L.

En quelques minutes, Light s'est endormi.

Quand Light s'est finalement réveillé, il était appuyé contre L, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme. Light se redressa rapidement, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa famille. Son père avait l'air énervé pendant que Sayu lui souriait. Light évitait tout contact avec ces yeux, rougissant légèrement.

Tout le monde dans l'avion était silencieux jusqu'à ce que Mme Yagami demande, "L, que peut tu nous dire au sujet de notre nouvelle maison ?"

Pendant quelques minutes, L lui a décrit la maison, énumérant le nombre de pièces et expliquant le plan d'étage. La maison était beaucoup plus grande que leur maison japonaise. En outre, la maison était déjà meublée et payée. Elle était fin prête pour que la famille Yagami y emménage.

"Il y a plus qu'assez de place pour trois personnes." ajouta L en tapant sur son ordinateur portable.

"Tu ne veux pas dire quatre ?" M. Yagami lui a lancé un regard sombre.

L jeta un coup d'œil à Light. Clairement, il voulait que Light s'explique.

Light soupira. Il savait que son père n'accepterait pas bien les nouvelles.

"Je déménage avec L."

"Quoi ?!" M. Yagami a crié. "Tu ne peut pas être sérieux !"

"Soichiro, chérie. Calme-toi." Mme Yagami a tapoté la main de son mari. "Ce n'est pas grave."

"Si, ça l'est. Light ne devrait pas être avec lui !"

"C'est la décision de Light. Il peut vivre avec son petit-ami s'il le veut. C'est un adulte." pensa Mme Yagami.

Pendant tout le reste du vol, le père de Light était livide.

* * *

Après l'atterrissage de l'avion à Winchester, Watari les a tous conduits à la campagne. Sur le chemin, ils passèrent devant plusieurs bâtiments historiques et des collines verdoyantes. L'atmosphère rappelait l'université Wammy à Light. L'architecture des bâtiments sur le campus était si semblable aux bâtiments ici. Même si Light n'avait jamais été à Winchester auparavant, tout lui semblait étrangement familier. L'université Wammy avait été une copie miniature de cet endroit.

Quand ils se sont arrêtés dans la nouvelle résidence de la famille Yagami, Watari a aidé la mère et la sœur de Light à décharger leurs valises. M. Yagami a refusé toute aide avec ses affaires. Il a fallu une heure pour que la famille de Light s'installe dans leur nouvelle maison. Puis Light retourna vers la voiture avec L. Avant de partir, sa mère et Sayu le serraient en lui disant au revoir tandis que son père le regardait fixement. M. Yagami n'approuvait évidemment pas la décision de Light de vivre avec L. Light ne s'en souciait pas. Son père cesserait de bouder pour finir.

La maison de L était à moins d'un kilomètre. C'était un immense manoir au sommet d'une colline, entouré d'une grande clôture en acier. Watari utilisa un code pour ouvrir la porte en acier, puis ils remontèrent la longue allée vers l'entrée principale du manoir. Par la fenêtre, Light pouvait voir un jardin élargis avec un labyrinthe de haies à côté d'une grande fontaine en marbre. Il a également repéré deux terrain de tennis à côté d'une grande piscine.

Après que Watari eut garé la voiture, L quitta le véhicule et tendit à Light sa paire de béquilles. Light sortit de la voiture, équilibrant la majeure partie de son poids sur sa jambe gauche. Il se remettait petit à petit de la blessure par balle, mais chaque jour, ça devenait un peu plus facile pour marcher. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus besoin des béquilles.

Light marcha à côté de L vers la porte d'entrée, puis fit une pause pendant un moment, fixant le manoir. La situation l'a frappé d'un coup. A partir de maintenant, il allait vivre dans cet endroit avec L. Et, surtout pas en tant que colocataires. Ils étaient quelque chose de beaucoup plus que ça maintenant.

Soudainement, Light se rappela la déclaration que L avait faite il y a des mois, quand il avait passer un week-end à la maison de Light en tant que Ryuzaki. Après les avoir surpris ensemble, Sayu avait demandé _"Votre relation est-elle sérieuse ?"_

Light n'oublierait jamais la réponse du détective. L avait dit " _Oui, je suis très sérieux avec Light-kun. J'ai l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie avec lui."_

Avec cette déclaration dans son esprit, Light y a penser pendant un moment. Il imagina ce que ce serait de passer le reste de sa vie avec L, vivant dans ce manoir. Sans aucun doute, L accepterait de nouvelles enquêtes pour le travail, et Light insisterait pour l'aider. Dans l'atelier, ils s'assoyraient côte à côte, résolvant des cas. Et après que Light ait récupéré, ils pourraient jouer au tennis dehors pour s'amuser. Les jours de pluie, ils pourraient s'asseoir près d'une cheminée et jouer aux échecs. Au dîner, Light mangerait de la vraie nourriture pendant que L insisterait obstinément pour manger du gâteau comme repas. Et la nuit, Light s'endormirait au son de L tapant sur son ordinateur portable. Même si le détective restait éveillé toute la nuit, il préférerait se percher à côté de Light et travailler au lit plutôt que de retourner seul à l'atelier.

Light pourrait tout envisager. Il pouvait vraiment se voir vivre ici avec L.

"Light-kun, quelque chose ne va pas ?" L le regarda avec ces yeux noirs, inquiet. "As-tu changé d'avis ?"

"Non pas du tout." Light sourit.

 _C'est la maison._

* * *

Réponse au reviews :

 _ **LxLight4ever**_ : Accros va. x) Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Mais je n'y peux rien. Je te promet que pour le lemon tu n'aura pas attendre trop longtemps. C'est drôle mais j'étais comme toi lorsque j'ai lue la fanfiction pour la première fois. L'auteur n'avait plus mis de lemon et je faisais tout pour trouver au moins une scène coquine. (j'ai faillit m'arrêter mais la fanfic était trop cool pour que j'arrête de la lire) ^^ Et oui pauvre Sayu. Son frère à été un modèle pendant un moment et quand Kira est apparu, il n'a plus du tout été le même. La pauvre... :/

"Heureusement que L est là." Et oui, Super Détective à la rescousse. x) Et dire qu'il fait tout pour protéger la famille Yagami. Pour Souchiro, il ferais n'importe quoi pour préservé ' _l'innocence_ ' de son fils. Quand je repense au manga, je me dis que Light est trop fou pour conquérir le monde et que son propre père est vraiment fou pour avouer le fait que son fils n'est pas la personne dont on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Pour la question ? La réponse est ici. (si toi aussi tu lis les réponses avant de lire les chapitres) Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire en tout cas. A plus tard. :)

 _ **Miss confident**_ : Oh mon dieu, c'est a fin du monde. xD Pas de connexion internet pendant longtemps, il y a de quoi se faire des films d'horreurs. Lol Si tu tiens telllement à voir nos deux petits tourtereaux ensemble, rendez vous au prochain chapitre (et non, ce n'est pas du spoil c'est juste pour que les lecteurs soient prévenus si le lemon leur manquent vraiment ;D) Et oui, Light s'est beaucoup adouci depuis le début. Il était froid, manipulateur mais intelligent quand même (sans qu'il ne sois Kira) et puis... L à changer ça vie.

Alala l'Angleterre. Tout le monde sait ce que ça veut dire... **Wammy's House** :D Et qui dit Wammy's House dit "les successeurs de L". Bon par contre, je suis désolée de te faire une "petite review" mais j'aurais beaucoup de chose à dire dans le prochain chapitre, prépare les mouchoirs au cas où... Merci énormément de ta review et à Jeudi. :)


	30. Jour de Noël

Auteure Original : SlightlyPsycho

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Le jour de Noël**

* * *

 **Deux ans plus tard**

Light roula sur le coté, se blottissant contre la chaleur à côté de lui. Il était allongé dans son lit, encore à moitié endormi. Quand il sentit une main glisser dans son dos et toucher son cul, Light ouvrit à peine les yeux. Le visage de L n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Sous les couvertures, ils étaient tous deux encore nus à cause des activités de la nuit dernière.

"L, quelle heure est-il ?" il a demandé somnolent.

"Il est actuellement 10h47."

 _Merde._ Light s'est rapidement redressé. Il avait beaucoup dormi. Maintenant, ils allaient être en retard.

Light fila jusqu'au bord du lit, sur le point de se lever. Puis L saisit soudainement son bras et le tira en arrière. Light tomba en arrière sur le lit et lança un regard noir à l'homme aux cheveux désordonnés. Il pouvait voir la luxure dans les yeux noirs de L. Light savait ce que le détective voulait, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps.

"L, nous allons être en retard !" Light tenta de se redresser, mais L l'enfourcha rapidement, le repoussant sur le lit.

"Nous avons assez de temps." L se pencha sur lui.

"Non, nous n'avons pas le temps du tout." argumenta Light. "La fête commence à onze heures !"

"La famille de Light-kun ne se plaindra pas si nous avons quelques minutes de retard."

"Eh bien, ça me dérange- !"

L l'interrompit avec un baiser, avalant les protestations étouffées de Light. Le baiser s'approfondit quand L envahis sa bouche, suçant sa langue. Leurs corps glissèrent l'un contre l'autre et Light se sentit devenir dur, soudainement très conscient de leur nudité. Sa résolution s'effondrait rapidement, le désir assombrissait ses pensées. Light saisit fermement les épaules de L, déchiré entre vouloir le repousser ou de l'attirer plus près. Quand L roula ses hanches contre les siennes, Light jeta sa tête en arrière et haleta alors qu'une secousse de plaisir le traversait. L sourit. Cet enfoiré savait qu'il avait gagné.

Il embrassa une zone sensible sur le cou de Light, mordillant et suçant avidement. Light se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était pas juste. Après des années de pratique, L connaissait chaque centimètre du corps de Light. Chaque endroit sensible. Chaque zone excitante. L savait exactement ce que Light voulait et comment il le voulait. Depuis qu'ils se sont installés ensemble, ils ont eu des relations sexuelles presque tous les jours dans presque toutes les pièces de la maison de L. Et peu importe combien de fois Light à protester, L en voulait toujours plus.

Repoussant les couvertures, L embrassa la poitrine de Light et descendit jusqu'à son abdomen, laissant une trace de petites marques. Quand L atteignit le membre palpitant de Light, il sourit d'un air satisfait au visage de Light, puis embrassa le contour de sa hanche. Light souffla, frustrer. Le bâtard était en train de jouer avec lui ! L traînait exprès parce que maintenant il savait que Light le voulait. Light était sur le point de lui hurler dessus, mais L saisit soudainement la jambe droite de Light et la mis sur le côté, l'écartant.

Les yeux de Light s'élargirent, surpris, quand L embrassa la cicatrice sur sa cuisse droite. Light avait complètement guéri de la blessure par balle, mais il avait toujours la cicatrice. Habituellement, il essayait de cacher la cicatrice et de l'ignorer, mais L ne s'en éloignait jamais. Maintenant, L était en train d'embrasser sa cicatrice. Toute la colère de Light s'est immédiatement dissipée. Dans des moments comme ceux-là, il se rappelait à quel point L l'aimait vraiment.

Light cligna des yeux s'empêchant de pleuré, refusant de devenir trop émotif.

"Baise moi, bordel." ordonna-t-il.

L avait l'air amusé. "Comme tu veux, Light-kun."

Le détective n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre deux fois. L se positionna au dessus de Light et alla lentement dans l'entrée de son amant. Light retint un gémissement. Il était encore tout glissant à cause de la nuit dernière, et un peu douloureux. L entra facilement, pénétrant profondément. Light frémit sous lui, se sentant étendu et ouvert. Ça faisait mal, mais c'était une douce douleur. Une douleur qui promettait de lui produire du plaisir. L s'est reculé et a poussé de nouveau à l'intérieur, frappant la prostate de Light avec une précision pratiquée. Light cria de plaisir. Mon Dieu, L était devenu si bon à ça.

L accéléra son rythme, claquant en Light encore et encore, frappant au bon endroit à chaque fois. Light haletait et tremblait alors que plusieurs vague de plaisir le traversait. Il aimait le sentiment d'avoir L en lui, le _prenant_. Light accrocha ses jambes autour de L, se déplaçant dans le temps à chaque poussée. Light pouvait sentir son orgasme se rapprocher rapidement. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien. La seule chose qui comptait était L et les choses merveilleuses qu'il lui faisait.

Light a crié quand il a finalement atteint son orgasme. Il arqua le dos alors que tout son corps tremblait. L se pencha et l'embrassa avant de le frapper une dernière fois. Light pouvait sentir L qui jouissait à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'ils s'embrassaient profondément. Après que L ait brisé le baiser, il s'est retiré de Light et s'est couché à côté de lui.

Pendant un moment, Light s'immobilisa, haletant, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit. Il était onze heures passées maintenant...

Light jaillit et donna un coup de pied dans le lit. "Bon sang, on est en retard. C'est de ta faute !"

L s'écrasa sur le sol pendant que Light s'emportait furieusement.

* * *

Après que Light ait couru dans la salle de bain, L a entendu la douche s'allumer. Tandis que Light était occupé à prendre une douche, L a mis un de ses pantalon et s'est perché sur la chaise du bureau de leur chambre à coucher. L alluma son ordinateur portable et vérifia ses e-mails. Le FBI lui avait envoyé une lettre, remerciant L pour son implication dans une affaire récente. Ils devraient plutôt remercier Light. C'est lui qui a attrapé le tueur, pas L. Ces deux dernières années, Light est devenu un détective très efficace. Il était probablement temps de donner à Light son propre alias. L ne pouvait pas continuer à accepter tout le mérite pour son travail acharné.

Bientôt, L entendit la douche s'éteindre. Puis Light entra dans la chambre, vêtu d'une chemise rouge sombre et d'un pantalon. Il était encore en train de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette.

"Allez, L. Habille-toi." Il jeta la serviette d'un côté et peignit rapidement ses cheveux.

L attrapa une chemise blanche sur le sol, puis Light lui arracha la chemise sale.

"Tu ne portes pas ça. Je choisirai quelque chose pour toi." Light se précipita dans le placard et fouilla dans les vêtements de L.

L l'a regardé avec un soupir. "Je peux m'habiller moi même, Light-kun."

"Hmph. Si tu le pouvais, tu porterais la même chemise et le même pantalon pendant le reste de ta vie."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?"

"Nous allons à une fête !" Light jeta une chemise boutonnée bleue sur lui. "Tu es censé t'habiller correctement."

L lui lança un regard agacé, mais il mis à contrecœur la chemise bleue. Light était si énervant avec des vêtements. L ne le comprendrais jamais.

"Met ça aussi." Light lui lança un pantalon noir.

Après que L ait changé à contrecœur le pantalon que Light lui avait choisit, Light s'est approché de L avec une cravate.

"Je déteste ces trucs." se plaignit L.

"Dommage." Light enveloppa la cravate autour du cou de L et l'attacha fermement.

Tandis que Light ajustait la cravate, L râla, "Tu m'étouffes."

"Oh, arrête de pleurnicher." Light resserra la cravate juste pour le contrarier.

L a fait un bruit étouffant, puis a rapidement tiré sur la cravate, le desserrant. Pendant ce temps, Light se précipitait déjà hors de la chambre en déboulant les escaliers.

"Allez, L. Dépêche-toi !" Light l'a appelé.

L gronda dans sa machoire, "Light-kun agis comme une femme harcelante."

"Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?!" Light a crié dans l'escalier.

"Rien, Light-kun." L sortit précipitamment de la pièce et suivit Light jusqu'en bas.

Chaque fois que Light agissait comme une femme, il était préférable de jouer le jeu et de suivre les instructions comme un bon mari. Soit ça ou soit faire face à la colère de Light. Et L n'aimais pas voir la colère de Light. Bien que cette situation aurait pu être évitée si L n'avait pas ramené Light au lit ce matin. L se souvenais du visage rouge et haletant de Light en souriant. Ça en valait la peine. Light pourrait le harceler tout ce qu'il voulait. L n'avait aucun regret.

Debout devant la porte d'entrée, Light enfila ses chaussures, puis regarda L. "Pourquoi est ce que tu souris ?"

"J'ai aimé la compagnie de Light-kun ce matin."

Light rougit légèrement. "Peu importe, allons-y."

Ils enfilèrent tous les deux leurs vestes d'hiver, puis L marcha vers la porte.

Light attrapa son bras, l'arrêtant. "Va mettre d'abord des chaussures."

L bouda. "Je déteste les chaussures."

"Je m'en fou. Il fait froid dehors. Va porter des chaussures !" reprit Light.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, L attrapa une paire de chaussures sur le sol.

"Pas ceux-là. Porte les bonnes chaussures."

Après que L ait mis les soi-disant « bonnes » chaussures, il a quitté la maison avec Light. Dehors, le sol était couvert de neige. Chaque fois que L respirait, il pouvait voir son souffle. Resserrant ses bras, Light frissonna en se précipitant vers la voiture. Il était assis sur le siège du conducteur pendant que L était perché sur le siège à côté de lui. L n'a jamais conduit. Heureusement, Light aimait vraiment conduire.

Light a démarré le moteur et a allumé le chauffage à pleine puissance. Puis il descendit la longue allée et franchit la porte en acier. Ce fut un court voyage jusqu'à la maison des parents de Light. Ils vivaient à moins d'un kilomètre. Bientôt, Light se gara devant la maison de ses parents, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt que Light frappa.

"Entrez, les garçons !" La mère de Light les a accueillis à l'intérieur.

L et Light entrèrent dans la maison chaude et enlevèrent leurs manteaux.

"Désolé d'avoir été en retard, maman." s'excusa Light.

"Oh, ce n'est rien. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là." Elle a étreint son fils. Puis elle attira aussi L dans ses bras et lui dit joyeusement. "L, j'ai fait un cheesecake à la fraise rien que pour toi."

Le visage de L s'illumina. "Où est-ce que c'est ?"

Light soupira alors que sa mère riait.

"Dans la cuisine. Suis-moi." Sa mère a emmené L tandis que Light se dirigeait vers le salon.

* * *

Grâce à L, ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Les autres invités étaient déjà là. Dans le salon, le père de Light était assis sur une chaise à côté de Watari, buvant du thé et parlant avec le vieil homme anglais. Les trois successeurs de L étaient aussi là, à la grande surprise de Light. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère insistait toujours pour inviter les trois adolescents qui étaient aussi des génis. Ils lui ont toujours causé des problèmes, en particulier Mello. Le gamin blond était toujours d'humeur de colérique. Malgré son nom, Mello était tout sauf... mielleux.

Dès que Light entra dans le salon, Mello eut un sourire malicieux et s'approcha de lui.

"Tu es en retard, Light." Mello ricana en parlant anglais alors que la famille de Light ne comprendrait pas. "Tu était encore occupé à monter la bite de L ?"

Light lui sourit, répondant en anglais. "Et toi, Mello ?" Il fixa ostensiblement la marque rouge sur le cou de la blonde. "Regarde ce suçon. Tu as encore conduit Matt à te le faire ?"

Agité, Mello devint rouge en tapant sa main sur le suçon, cachant la marque. "Ce n'est pas du tout ça, connard !"

Le père de Watari et Light arrêtèrent de parler et jetèrent un coup d'œil aux cris. Puis Matt s'est précipiter vers eux et a essayé de calmer son 'ami' furieux.

"Viens, Mello. On en a déjà parlé." Matt lui tapota l'épaule. "Pas de combat aujourd'hui."

"Ouais, Mello." Light ricana. "Tu as entendu ton petit ami, pas de bagarre."

"Il n'est pas mon... Argh, je te hais !" Mello a crié de frustration. "Je te déteste encore plus que je déteste Near !"

"C'est un exploit." Near commenté de sa chaise.

"Tais-toi, Near !" Mello a crié vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

"Les garçons, conduisez vous bien ou sinon je vous ramène à la maison." éleva la voix de Watari, leur donnant un avertissement sévère.

Mello lança un regard noir à Light avant de s'éloigner et de s'asseoir dans un coin. Matt le suivit, essayant toujours de l'apaiser. Pendant ce temps, le père de Light et Watari ont continué leur conversation en japonais. Ils parlaient des enquêtes de police, comme d'habitude. Light traversa le salon et jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. L était perché sur une chaise, mangeant une assiette de cheesecake. Assis à côté de lui, la mère de Light et Sayu parlaient tous les deux à L en riant. Ces deux femmes l'avaient constamment gâté.

Light sourit puis retourna au salon. Il s'assit à côté de Near, et ils partagèrent les théories sur le dernier cas du FBI que Light avait résolu. Near, des trois successeurs, était le plus sumpa pour parler. En raison de son manque d'émotion, Near était toujours simple et professionnel avec Light. Aussi, le garçon aux cheveux blancs lui rappelait L. Cette ressemblance à lui seul rendait la conversation plus facile à tolérer avec le garçon.

Pendant près de trente minutes, Light parla avec Near pendant que Mello les regardait, boudant encore dans un coin. Il était évident qu'il voulait aussi parler de l'affaire du FBI. Light soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune blond boudeux. Il ne détestait pas Mello. Light n'était que méchant qu'avec le morveux que si il le méritait. Light a essayé de s'entendre avec tous les successeurs, surtout pour l'amour de L.

"Qu'en penses-tu, Mello ?" Light a demandé, engageant le blond dans la conversation.

Mello se releva et proposa son opinion, très heureux que Light lui ait demander son avis. La conversation a continué pendant un moment. Puis Mello se dirigea vers Light et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, posant ses pieds sur une table basse. Matt s'est assis à côté de Mello et a commenté quelques fois aussi. Pendant que Mello parlait avec animation, le garçon aux cheveux roux lança un regard reconnaissant à Light. Quand il s'agissait de socialiser, Matt était probablement le plus intelligent des trois.

Bientôt, il était temps pour le déjeuner. Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table et mangea. L était perché sur le siège à côté de Light et avait un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. La mère de Light l'avait vraiment trop gâté. Combien de gâteaux différents lui a-t-elle faits ? Mello mangea aussi du gâteau au chocolat, tandis que tout le monde mangeait de la _vraie_ nourriture.

Après le déjeuner, tout le monde s'est rassemblé dans le salon et a commencé à ouvrir les cadeaux autour du sapin de Noël. Near a reçut divers jouets comme des figurines et des LEGO, qu'il commença immédiatement à empiler sur le sol. Matt a reçu un jeu vidéo portable, qu'il a déjà commencé à jouer avec. Et Mello reçut une boîte de chocolats que le blondinet mangea joyeusement en regardant Matt jouer à son jeu. Les trois successeurs étaient incroyablement satisfaits en ce moment. Il était rare pour eux de s'asseoir ensemble dans une pièce et de tolérer la présence les autres.

Light s'assit sur son siège, se sentant soulagé. Puis L a ouvert un cadeau qu'il a reçu de la mère de Sayu et de Light. L sortit son cadeau pendant que Light grimaçait. C'était un pull de Noël hideux avec des lumières clignotantes dessus. L pencha la tête sur le côté, examinant le pull comme si c'était une pièce à conviction, puis il remarqua l'expression horrifiée sur le visage de Light.

Avec un sourire, L tirait sur le vêtement répugnant. "Est-ce que tu aimes mon chandail, Light-kun ?"

"Quand nous rentrerons à la maison, je brûlerais ça." murmura Light avec dégoût.

L annonça bruyamment "Light-kun aime tellement mon pull qu'il en veut peut être un."

La mère de Light roucoulait. "Oh, tu aurais l'air si mignon si tu avait le même pull assortis."

"Ouais, nous devrions absolument t'en acheter un à toi aussi !" Sayu était d'accord.

Light fixa L, son œil légèrement contrarié. _Regarde ce que tu as fait._

L a souri.

* * *

Après que tout le monde eut ouvert leurs cadeaux, Light s'assit sur le canapé avec sa mère et sa sœur. Light leur parla pendant que L entrait à nouveau dans la cuisine pour chercher plus de gâteau. Au lieu du gâteau, il a trouvé M. Yagami assis seul à la table de la cuisine avec une grande bouteille de saké.

"L, nous devons parler d'homme à homme." M. Yagami a déclaré à l'improviste.

Rongeant le bout de son pouce, L examina le père de Light pendant un moment. Il était rare que M. Yagami lui parle. Habituellement, l'homme l'ignorait L. Cela à du être très important pour qu'il lui parle.

L acquiesça. "Très bien, M. Yagami. De quoi veut tu discuter ?"

"Suis-moi. Nous parlerons en privé." Il se leva et s'en alla avec la bouteille de saké.

L l'a suivi dans une autre pièce qui avait une petite table de style japonais sur le sol. M. Yagami s'est assis par terre puis a ouvert la bouteille de saké et a versé une partie de l'alcool dans deux tasses.

"Assis-toi et prend un verre." a ordonné M. Yagami.

"Je ne bois pas." L s'est accroupi sur le sol de l'autre côté de la table.

"Eh bien, aujourd'hui si." M. Yagami a glissé une tasse vers L. "Soit nous parlons avec mes conditions ou alors pas du tout."

"Pourquoi est ce que je dois boire de l'alcool ?"

"Parce que nous parlons d'homme à homme. Tu es capable de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?" M. Yagami l'a défié, puis a bu toute sa tasse de saké cul sec.

L jeta un regard sombre à l'homme têtu. Était-ce une sorte de test ? C'était idiot. L devrais juste partir. Bien que... il pourrait ne plus avoir cette chance par après. C'était la première fois que M. Yagami demandait à lui parler seul. Le père de Light commençait-il enfin à l'accepter ? Si L pouvait recevoir la bénédiction de l'homme, cela rendrait probablement Light plus heureux que jamais...

L pourrait le faire pour Light. Saisissant la tasse de saké, L but tout l'alcool d'un trait. Le liquide a brûlé sa gorge lorsqu'il l'a avalé. L à presque vomit. L'alcool était affreux. Il préférait définitivement les boissons sucrées.

"Bien." M. Yagami acquiesça, avant de verser un peu plus de saké dans leurs tasses. "Je voulais te parler de mon fils."

"Je m'y attendais."

M. Yagami pencha la tête en arrière, buvant rapidement le saké. Puis il a regardé L et l'a attendu. Avec un soupir, L a ramassé sa tasse et a également bu son verre. L'alcool avait toujours mauvais goût, mais L s'y habituait petit à petit.

"L'arrangement de vie que tu as avec mon fils... Combien de temps est ce que ça va durer ?" M. Yagami leur a versé plus de boissons.

"J'ai l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie avec Light-kun." répondit honnêtement L.

M. Yagami a déposer son verre et a attendu que L fasse la même chose. Après son troisième verre, L commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Il avait du mal à maintenir son équilibre dans sa position fœtal. Sa tête commençait lentement à tourner dans tout les sens.

Le père de Light leur versa plus de boissons en silence. Puis il a surpris L lorsqu'il à déclarer "Tu devrais déjà l'épouser."

" _Pardon_ _?_ " Les jambes de L tombèrent en sursautant, ne se trouvant plus dans sa position assise. Il pouvait sentir sa capacité de raisonnement chuter de quarante pour cent.

L regarda M. Yagami avec ses grands yeux noirs. "Tu _veux_ que j'épouse Light ?"

"Je veux que tu en prennes la responsabilité. Toute la vie de mon fils tourne autour de toi."

L fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas vrai, Light-kun travaille maintenant comme détective. Ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire."

"Ouais, et il le fait en utilisant ton nom." M. Yagami a grogné, "Tu obtiens tout le mérite qu'il devrait avoir."

"Je suis conscient de ce problème. Light-kun recevra bientôt son propre pseudo."

"Est-ce qu'il va avoir son propre salaire, aussi ?"

L leva un sourcil. "Light-kun n'en a pas demandé un, et il n'en a pas eu besoin. Je paie pour tout."

"Ce n'est pas assez, L." dit M. Yagami avant de boire une autre tasse de saké. "Bois."

L bu sa tasse de saké avec colère, puis claqua la tasse vide sur la table. "Je ne profite pas de Light si c'est ce que tu crois !"

"Eh bien prouve le." M. Yagami versait encore plus de saké. "Demande Light en mariage et ainsi il aura la moitié de tout ce que tu possèdes."

M. Yagami et L ont tous deux bu un autre tour de saké, puis ont claqué leurs tasses sur la table.

L le regarda. "Tu veux seulement que j'épouse ton fils pour des raisons financières ?"

"Je sais déjà que tu rends Light heureux, je cherche juste à protéger mon fils. Il devrait être en sécurité avec un mariage."

L regarda la table, se balançant légèrement. Il se sentait fiévreux et souple à cause du saké. Peut-être que c'était juste l'alcool qui parlait, mais M. Yagami avait vraiment raison. Bien sûr, L devrait épouser Light. Light était à lui, et Light avait besoin de sécurité. C'était parfaitement logique.

L acquiesça. "Merci pour votre soutien, M. Yagami. Je demanderais à Light de m'épouser maintenant." Il essaya de se lever, mais retomba sur le sol.

"Attends, nous n'avons pas encore fini de négocier." M. Yagami a versé un autre verre pour eux deux.

"Négocier ?" La pièce tournait tandis que L regardait la tasse de saké. Il ne savait pas combien de verre il pouvait boire.

"Quand tu épousera Light, il n'y aura pas de contrat de mariage. Tout ce que tu possède sera aussi à Light."

L hocha la tête, se sentant étourdi. "Oui, M. Yagami. Pas de contrat, compris."

Ils buvaient tous deux encore plus de saké, puis L se pencha sur la table, essayant de ne pas tomber.

"Et tu garderas Light hors de danger. Je jure que si quelqu'un le kidnappe encore une fois, je te tuerai." menaça Yagami.

"Oui, M. Yagami." L reposa sa tête sur la table. "Protéger Light-kun. Je le promets."

"Bien." M. Yagami sourit alors qu'il leur versait encore du saké dans leur tasses. "J'ai l'impression que nous sommes proche de quelque chose. Parlons aussi de tes comptes bancaires. Light a besoin d'être indépendant."

"Oui, M. Yagami." L marmonna dans son incroyable ivresse, "Light aura son propre salaire, oui."

* * *

Dans le salon, Light parlait toujours à sa mère et à sa sœur quand il réalisa que L avait disparu depuis un bon moment. Au début, il pensait que L avait quitté la pièce pour parler à Watari de son travail. Mais alors le vieil homme anglais est revenu seul au salon, et L n'était toujours là. Les trois successeurs appréciaient encore leurs cadeaux de Noël et se comportaient bien. Mais la seule autre personne manquante était le père de Light...

Light se tendit, anxieux. _Oh merde._ Qu'est ce que son père faisait ? Light se leva rapidement et commença à chercher son père et L. La cuisine était vide, tout comme la salle à manger. Light ouvrit la porte coulissante d'une autre pièce, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de choc.

L était étendu sur le sol avec sa cravate attachée autour de sa tête comme un homme d'affaires japonais complètement saoul. Pendant ce temps, le père de Light buvait le reste du saké à la bouteille et riait de bon cœur.

"Liiiiiiiiight-kuuuuuuun !" L agita les bras, évidemment ivre.

"Papa, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" Light lui hurla dessus en colère.

"Rien." Son père s'appuyait contre la table, toujours en train de rire. "J'ai juste fait en sorte qu'il se détende."

"Tu l'as complètement rendu alcoolique !" Light s'agenouilla à côté de L et l'aida à s'asseoir. "Allez, L, on rentre à la maison."

Light a tiré L vers le haut. Le détective se pencha lourdement contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. "Light-kun est un amour."

"C'est bien, L. Nous partons." Light le conduisit vers la porte pendant que L trébuchait à côté de lui.

"Souviens-toi, L !" Le père de Light a appelé. "Tu as ma bénédiction, mais ce doit être à mes conditions !"

L tenta de s'incliner et faillit tomber. "Oui beau-père."

 _Beau-père ?_ Light lui jeta un regard confus, puis le tira hors de la pièce. L était suspendu à lui alors qu'ils trébuchaient. Quand ils passèrent devant le salon, tout le monde parut surpris.

"Oh, mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" La mère de Light se précipita vers eux, l'air inquiet.

"Demande à papa." grommela Light alors qu'il conduisait L vers la porte d'entrée.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Mello et Matt se moquer de la situation. "L est bourré. C'est génial !"

"Je parlerai à ton père." La mère de Light leur ouvrit la porte d'entrée. "L devrais se sentir mieux après avoir dormi."

"J'espère bien. Au revoir, maman." Light a tiré L dehors et a fermé la porte.

Ils ont boités vers la voiture. L s'appuyait encore lourdement sur lui tandis que Light luttait pour qu'ils restent tout les deux debout. Light ne pouvait pas croire que son père avait fait ça. Et à quoi est ce que L pensais ? Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de se saouler tout à coup ? L ne boit pas d'habitude.

"Light-kun." marmonna L à son oreille.

"Nous sommes presque à la voiture."

"Light-kun, épouse-moi."

"Q- quoi ?!" Light le regarda choqué, perdant son équilibre.

Ils tombèrent tous deux, atterrissant dans la neige. Light était sur le dos avec L qui reposait sur lui. Laissant échapper un long soupir, Light regarda le ciel bleu nuageux. Les flocons de neige commençaient à couler, tombant tout autour d'eux.

"L, ne plaisante pas avec ça."

L leva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder directement. "Je suis sérieux, Light-kun."

"Tu es ivre."

Ces yeux noirs le perçaient. "Je veux t'épouser."

Light pouvait sentir son cœur flotter alors qu'il avalait nerveusement. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je t'aime." L s'est penché pour que leurs fronts se touchent. "Et Light-kun me harcèle déjà comme une femme de toute façon."

"Non, je ne le fais pas !" Light rougit furieusement.

En réponse, L a simplement ri et a reposé son visage dans le creux du cou de Light.

Regardant vers le ciel, Light soupira à nouveau. "Demande le moi quand tu seras sobre et j'y réfléchirai."

L hocha légèrement la tête. "C'est un marché, Light Lawliet ?"

"Lawliet ?" Light se plaignit "Pourquoi diable dois-je changer de nom ?"

"Parce que Light Lawliet ça sonne quand même bien."

Light a ri. "Abruti d'ivrogne."

Les flocons de neige continuaient de tomber autour d'eux alors qu'ils se couchaient dans la neige.

"Je t'aime."

Light sourit. "Je t'aime aussi, L."

* * *

 _ **Fin**_


	31. Chapitre de Remerciements :)

1er paragraphe : les remerciements au reviews

2e paragraphe : les infos concernant les histoires

3e paragraphe : encore des remerciements mais il me fallait bien une 3e ligne ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Bonus**

* * *

Bon... Voilà. T_T Après des mois de travail, la fanfic est enfin terminée. Je fais ce 'mini' chapitre ci pour remercier les nombreuses personnes qui ont suivit toute l'histoire. Je me suis bien amusée à lire tel ou tel review et sincèrement, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça. J'ai beaucoup (ou peu, ça dépendra de qui) de choses à dire. Je m'excuse d'avance si certaines personnes n'ont pas beaucoup été viser.

* * *

Mais commençons d'abord à remercier les nombreuses personne qui on commenter l'histoire :

* * *

 _ **Skaelds**_ : Tu as été la première à commenter cette histoire et pourtant... je n'en attendais pas moins. Voir un petit commentaire comme le tien à dû encourager les autres à faire de même en quelques sorte. Merci à toi, cela m'a donner chaud au cœur. :)

 _ **Karasu-Dess**_ : Merci beaucoup de tes commentaires. On à pas beaucoup parler pendant un moment, mais je suis heureuse que tu ai tout rattraper à ton retour. Tes commentaires mon beaucoup fait rire et pour ça je te dis encore et encore merci. :)

 ** _Sylmarils_** : Ma chère Sylmarils. Toi qui à été quand même mon coup de pied au fesse quand tu m'a dit que je retransmettais bien les sentiments de l'auteure originale, je te dis mille merci pour ça. :) Cependant, ne vois pas ça comme un petit coup de pub, mais j'ai l'intention de traduire la première histoire de SlightlyPsycho. Peut que tu l'a déjà lue celle là aussi ? Mais cette fois ci comme cela se concentrera sur l'univers de Death Note donc le rythme de publication mettra plus de temps à faire que Wammy University. Tu n'est pas obligée de venir commenter mais je voulais te prévenir quand même de ça. Merci beaucoup de tes nombreuses reviews en tout cas ;)

 _ **LxLight4ever**_ : Je te le dis honnêtement, j'ai franchement bien aimé tes petits commentaires où tu laissais ressortir tes émotions. Je m'attendais un peu à ce que les gens ressente la même chose que moi quand j'ai lue la fanfic originale pour la mremiere fois mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les émotions sortent et viennent se poster en commentaire. Merci infiniment pour tes reviews. :*

 ** _(Acchan)_** : Coucou Acchan, j'espère que tu liras ceci quand tu en aura le temps. Merci de tes reviews en tout cas. :)

 ** _IlonaDark_** : Salut Ilona. J'ai beaucoup aimée ton pseudo car le nom d'Ilona me rappelait sincèrement la chanteuse de mon enfance. J'ai compris un moment donner que si quelqu'un commentais une histoire, c'est qu'elle s'y intéressait et tout ça grâce à toi. J'ai été plus que surprise en voyant que tu avais commenter car _(il me semble)_ tu a l'air de reviewer Que les histoires qui vaut la peine de lire. _(ne le prend pas mal stp)_ Merci beaucoup de tes review en tout cas. J'espère vite te retrouver. :)

 ** _Miss Confident _**: Ça me fait franchement "chier" _(excuse mon language)_ de devoir terminer une belle histoire comme ça. Tes petits commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup fait pleurée de rire vont énormément me manquer. Oui, je sais ce que j'ai dit _"Il y aura l'autre traduction, et tu sera là et nia nia nia"_ x) mais j'ai vraiment aimé recevoir tes commentaires avec ces quelques phrases... _(ce que tu vois à côté sont les noms des chapitres ainsi que ma reaction quand j'ai lue tes rewievs)_

« faut l'encourager ce petit bohomme » Ch 8 : Petit lui ? Mais tu plaisante c'est un gamin. Un gamin qui joue au dieu et que c'est encore un qui veut 'conquérir la terre" pour batir son nouvel emprise. Allons rejoindre Light du côté obscur. Ah ben non c'est impossible. Light signifie Lumière. Il ne peut pas y avoir des côté obscure avec la lumière. XD

« Il va falloir qu'il apprennent à parler sans utiliser leurs poings ces petits. » Ch 9 : Une bonne relation pourrais être définit sur tout et je ne vois pas pourquoi le combat de boxe qu'ils ont eu à ce moment là doit être exclu du language entre couple. X)

«(le passage où L ne dit même pas bonjour à sa classe ou/et qu'il leur adresse que deux mots)» Ch 10 : Honnêtement si j'étais un des élèves présent dans la classe assis à côté de Light, cela fairait bien longtemps que je l'aurais embrassé pour provoquer une fureur chez ce détective arrogant qui chouchoutait son meilleur élève. :v

« Ryu chez la famille Yagami pour noël, il me tarde de lire ça » Ch 11 : Ma grande si tu savais à quel point l'envie de te le dire me tue. J'avais vraiment envie de t'envoyer un message avec pour objet 'spoiler'. "Ryuzaki va bien chez Light pour la noël mais ce sera au dernier chapitre et ils ne seront plus au Japon." Voilà ce que je voulais te dire. :*

« La réponse de Light au bonus m'a fait sourire » Ch 12 : Tu m'étonne. Il aurait dû mettre à la place "L est un enfoiré de fils de pute qui me harcèle en cours." ;D

Il y en a tellement que je ne pourrais pas tous les cités mais je retiens surtout la dernière qui à donner le coup de grâce à mon cœur pour le faire s'écrouler de rire « ce n'est pas la taille qui compte mais le contenu ». J'avoue, j'ai penser à autre chose... Surtout quand Light et L se sont 'câliner', si je peux dire, avant d'aller à la fête. x)

Pour tout ces moments-là, je ne te le dirais peut être jamais assez, mais tu m'a beaucoup fait rire. J'ai eu un petit pincement au cœur quand mes doigts ont taper "Fin" sur le clavier. J'étais là en train de me dire "la meilleure fanfic que j'ai lue à été finie." Merci encore pour tout tes gentils commentaires :)

 ** _(Imminence)_** : Juste un petit mot en priant pour qu'il soit quelque chose pour toi : Merci. Tu as commenter le chapitre 13 car tu savais _(en quelque sorte)_ que Light allait être plus furax que jamais avec ce qui s'est passé. Merci beaucoup en tout cas. :)

 ** _Nya Shiro_** : Ton absence ne m'a pas dérangée du tout. Bien ai contraire. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir des reviews. Comme je l'ai dit au début, je ne voulais obliger personne à le faire. Vu que c'était une traduction, j'aurais pu comprendre le vide dans les review. Bon je divague un peu et de dis quand même merci beaucoup de ta review. :)

 ** _(Guest)_** : Rien à dire. A part juste merci quand même pour ta review. :)

 ** _Sieba_** : Tes réactions m'on beaucoup fait rire et comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. :)

 ** _(Eat the rude)_** : Tout d'abord je tiens a te dire merci à toi aussi pour ta review car grâce à toi, j'ai remarqué les quelques petites erreurs que j'avais fait. Parfois quand L parle à monsieur Yagami, j'ai envie de laisser les 'vous' car quand il dit 'toi', je percois comme un léger malaise et je ne sais pas ce que je fais mais les parties avec Watari _(par exemple)_ ont été corriger. Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas :)

 ** _Cristal - Passions_** : C'est dommage que tu sois arrivée en dernière pour commenter l'histoire mais je te dis quand même merci infiniment pour tes commentaires. Peut être que tu arrive en dernière mais tu connais peut être le proverbe "on garde les meilleurs pour la fin". Peut être que ce n'est pas ça ? En tout cas ça y ressemblait. Pour te répondre à tes questions, L et Light ne sont pas comme dans Death Note. Là, il n'y a pas eu de cahier qui tue, pas de shinigami, pas de Kira, pas de meurtre de crise cardiaque et donc pas d'affrontement entre un Light 'sadique' et un détective 'joueur'. Il y a peut etre une Misa 'pot de colle' comme dans le manga original mais je crois que l'auteur voulait en restée là. :)

* * *

Les futures histoires :

* * *

Je me concentre actuellement sur deux histoires (sur ce fandom)

-Rivaux Desespérés (une autre traduction de SlightlyPsycho dont le premier chapitre doit bientôt paraître

-Changement (une premiere tentative de vrai fanfiction sans qu'il y ait les parties WTF pour faire griller vos cerveaux ou que vous ressentiez le malaise)

Est ce que j'ai l'intention de traduire d'autres histoires ? Probablement. J'ai déjà envoyer plusieurs CV- oups. Je voulais dire que j'avais déjà envoyer plusieurs demande de traduction auprès de quelques auteurs dont les histoires sont incroyables. Il y en à une en particulier que j'apprécie énormément et pour le moment j'attend sa réponse. Il y en a tellement sur son profil que je ne saurais pas par laquelle commencer. ^^ Princesse Disney, Aventure, Monde Magique, ou tout simplement des Univers Alternatif (ou Light et L sont ensemble), tout est super avec elle. ^^

* * *

Merci infiniment à tous mes followers : Arietis Black, Ballet-brosse-senpai, Brown Sushi, Cristal - Passions, EcrirePourVivre, IlonaDark, Karasu-Dess, LxLight4ever, **_Miss Confident_** , Nongnong, Nya Shiro, Sieba, **_Tsukyo-chan_** , a girl of no consequence, alphonsine, ghostly1010, kaicho-sama, loclo4 et pasunepute. :)

Merci énormément à tous les favoris : A Fan in Wonderland, Ballet-brosse-senpai, Brown Sushi, Cristal - Passions, EcrirePourVivre, LxLight4ever, ** _Miss Confident_** , Nya Shiro, Sieba, Skaelds, Solane Helsalrogo, **_Sylmarils_** , a girl of no consequence, jlttprt, kaicho-sama et loclo4. :)

Et _**big**_ merci à tous les futurs lecteurs et lectrices d'avoir lû cette histoire.

Et encore un merci en particulier à _**Caela-chan**_ et **_Jilano_** de m'avoir fait découvrir l'auteure incroyable qu'est SlightlyPsycho _(si ces charmantes demoiselles passent un jour par ici)_ Merci les filles, je vous adore. :) Je sais que j'ai déjà parler d'elles au début mais essayer de comprendre que c'est à partir d'elles que Wammy University est né. _(sans aucune arrière pensée)_ ;)

 _Ps_ : Pour les réponses aux reviews qui arriveront dans le futur, activer vos PM :) Je vous enverrais un petit message de remerciement. :*

Merci encore d'avoir suivit l'histoire. Je vous embrasse très fort. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures _(oui, l'histoire de migguy la traductrice n'est pas finis. Au contraire, elle vient tout juste de commencer.)_ :D *s'en va vers au coucher du soleil en chantant **"I'm a poor girl in this world. I cryed when have you left me alone..."** *


End file.
